Una rosa para siempre
by AngelySoul
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde la última vez que vimos a nuestra pecosa en el Hogar de Pony, en aquella reunión familiar. La vida continúa y más aventuras habrá para Candy. Un viaje cambió su vida y otro viaje en puerta ¿lo hará de nuevo?
1. Un viaje inesperado

Este fic inicialmente lo presenté en la página de Elaine (www.candycandy.com.mx), por ello dejo los agradecimientos iniciales. Sin embargo, en el interés de continuar esta historia que deje inclusa, y al dar con este rincón de ávidos lectores, pues heme aquí. Espero recibir rewies (o cómo se escribe) jejejeje. También, por si a alguien se le hace familiar la historia, tal vez, modifique algo de los capítulos anteriores, estoy en etapa de revisión. Adelante y espero sea de su agrado. Gracias  
  
Una rosa para siempre  
  
Capítulo 1. Un viaje inesperado  
  
por Angely76 (antes Angie F.)  
  
Era una mañana cálida de verano, el sol prometía que ese día haría muy bien su trabajo pues ninguna nube se asomaba en el cielo. Tras dos años de vivir en Chicago, Candy ya conocía los calores que hacían en la temporada. Lunes por la mañana y el tiempo no espera.  
  
- Vaya que me desvelé anoche - hablaba consigo misma mientras se preparaba rápidamente un té de manzanilla.  
  
Sus ingobernables rizos parecían más rebeldes que nunca, húmedos todavía por la ducha que acaba de darse ante el agobiante calor. La noche anterior, Candy había pasado una velada en la mansión de los Andrey, la tía Elroy festejaba un año más de vida; Candy sabía que su presencia no era bien aceptada, sin embargo Albert había insistido para que acudiera, después de todo era parte de la familia y la única heredera, además de Archie.  
  
Un año había pasado desde que ella supiera quien era en realidad su benefactor, el abuelo Williams. Fue una gran sorpresa enterarse que todo ese tiempo fue Albert quien siempre estuvo a su lado como hermano mayor, cuidándola, algo que, por cierto, todavía hacía.  
  
En aquella ocasión cuando le fue revelada la verdad, Candy desistió, al menos de la forma legal, dejar de ser parte de tan prestigiada familia, era lo menos que podría hacer por su amigo, estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Por fortuna, y conociéndola, él le dio toda la libertad de continuar con su vida como mejor le pareciere, hecho que hasta la fecha significaba constantes fricciones con la tía abuela. Lo único que no le gustaba a Candy de que se le relacionase con su familia adoptiva, era de los privilegios que en ocasiones se le daban en el hospital que ahora trabajaba, pero aún así ella se empeñaba en realizar las labores como las demás y mantenerse con su salario.  
  
La ayuda que siempre recibía de Albert la utilizaba para pagar la consulta o las medicinas de aquellos que no contaban con dinero, y siempre se las ingeniaba para que no se enteraran los pacientes. Pero bueno, se hacía tarde y tenía que cumplir con sus deberes. Una hora después, nuestra rubia amiga se dirigía como de costumbre al hospital Santa María, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de su departamento.  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo, y Candy se entretenía desinfectando el instrumental quirúrgico, la preparación que tuvo en el Hospital Santa Juana, le había servido mucho. Ahora ya no sólo atendía a los pacientes, sino que colaboraba en la sala de operaciones, trabajo que le daba muchas satisfacciones y en ocasiones mucha impotencia cuando no se podía hacer demasiado. La ciencia médica todavía estaba muy limitada, pero los doctores hacían su mejor esfuerzo.  
  
- Candy...- una rolliza enfermera pelirroja entró a la habitación - te buscan.  
  
- Gracias Jenny, ¿sabes quién es de casualidad? - dejó los instrumentos en una caja luego de secarlos y secarse las manos.  
  
- Un joven, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Tengo poco aquí así que no identifico bien a tus amigos todavía - sonrió tímida.  
  
- Bueno, gracias....- salió de la habitación.  
  
En el pasillo, un joven de ojos fríos y cabello corto castaño, de la misma edad de Candy, esperaba impaciente, mirando despectivamente a su alrededor; al verla fue a su encuentro.  
  
- No sé como insistes en trabajar en estos lugares tan deprimentes, sabes que no es necesario...  
  
-A mí también me da gusto saludarte Neil, ¿cómo has estado? - respondió sarcástica ante su visitante.  
  
- Vengo a hablar contigo, ¿podemos salir de esta inmundicia por un momento?  
  
Candy se puso rígida, molesta ante tanto despotismo de parte de su "primo" y por su falta de sensibilidad a un lugar tan sagrado como un hospital. Molesta se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.  
  
- Tengo cosas que hacer Neil...  
  
- ¡Espera!- le ordenó, pero al escuchar su propio tono y ver el reflejo más molesto en la cara de ella, Neil trató de suavizar su tono.- Eh, es...serán sólo unos minutos.  
  
- De acuerdo, sígueme.  
  
Caminaron a través de un pasillo que conducía al jardín posterior del hospital, un área donde las enfermeras y doctores trataban de despejar un poco su mente. El lugar estaba lleno de árboles, era el paisaje para las habitaciones de los doctores y enfermeras residentes del hospital, había tan sólo un par de mesas en el lugar, pues raramente se podría ver algún médico deambulando, tan sólo una que otra enfermera que aprovechaba para almorzar. Se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol. Candy con un suspiro entrecruzó sus manos en su regazo esperando a que Neil le explicara la razón de su visita.  
  
-¿y bien? - preguntó cansada del largo silencio mientras se sentía observada por esa egoísta mirada.  
  
- Candy, querida, anoche no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar, pero...  
  
-No me llames así - le cortó.  
  
Más que molesto, él se tragó su siguiente comentario. De hecho, desde que se había enamorado de Candy, era con la única que controlaba sus pedantes modales. Aún así, con determinación se puso de pie.  
  
- Creo que ya es tiempo de hablar de nuestra boda. Nuestro compromiso no debe seguir posponiéndose.  
  
Sin más Candy dio un salto y con voz sorprendida respondió.- ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡¿nuestra boda?!, ¡¿nuestro compromiso?! Por Dios, hace mucho tiempo que dejamos eso. No sé porque insistes, desde un principio Albert no apoyó la absurda idea tuya y de la tía abuela de que contrajéramos matrimonio. No entiendo por qué vienes ahora a decirme esto.  
  
Calmando su turbación ante la reacción de ella, logró fingir indiferencia a su respuesta. -Albert no es quien para decidir si nos hemos de casar o no, apenas lleva un año al frente de la familia Andrey y no sabe cuáles son las mejores decisiones. La tía abuela sabe que nuestro matrimonio tiene muchas ventajas, una de ellas es que la fortuna no se pondría en riesgo.  
  
- En verdad que no entiendo tu actitud, hace mucho tiempo que dejé en claro mis sentimientos por ti, Neil. ¡Nunca podría casarme contigo!.- trató de calmar su genio que estaba fuera de sus casillas, pero no pudo evitar darle la espalda y marcharse a toda prisa de su presencia que le resultaba demasiado incómoda.  
  
Esa noche, Candy recordaba los sucesos del día, ¡¿Neil y ella casados?! Era absurdo. Tendría que hablar con Albert de nuevo, tendría que dejar claro que ella era libre y que nadie iba a tomar decisiones por ella.  
  
Unas semanas después, pareciera que dicha plática dio resultados, al menos en esos días Neil no la había molestado de nuevo. Esa tarde al volver del trabajo a su casa, encontró una carta en el correo, al revisar su remitente no pudo evitar un grito de alegría.  
  
-¡¡¡Es de Paty!!!, ¿qué dirá? - a toda prisa entró a su casa, dejó su bolsa y abrió la carta y comenzó a leer las líneas que le envió su amiga.  
  
*************************  
  
Las últimas presentaciones habían sido un rotundo éxito, pensó el señor Hattaway, y tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en Hamlet para los próximos reconocimientos que se entregarían al gremio teatral por parte de un reconocido grupo de críticos ingleses; por fortuna, había vuelto al grupo Terruce Grandchester, y estaba seguro que su representación les daría el máximo reconocimiento de la crítica, ya lo había logrado hace dos años con su actuación como Romeo.  
  
Ese día Terry estaba muy impaciente, entre los ensayos y atender a Susana, quedaba agotado, pero no eran tanto los ensayos lo que le provocaba esa sensación de cansancio. Él sabía la verdadera razón: la madre de Susana había puesto un ultimátum, la fecha de la boda no podía posponerse más. Sólo Dios sabía como había evadido todos estos meses el fijar semejante compromiso, tener que superar el dolor que le causó el separarse de su verdadero amor no había sido fácil, todavía no era fácil. Un sonido de la puerta de su camerino lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, al ver la espigada figura que entraba no pudo evitar levantarse de gusto.  
  
- Madre, que bueno que has venido...- la abrazó cual más que un chiquillo perdido en busca de consuelo. Su carácter arrogante no cambiaba con el resto del mundo, de hecho su cinismo era mayor que cuando era más joven. Pero con ella ya no podía ser así, ella era la única que ahora podía comprenderlo.  
  
- Terry...- lo abrazó cual más madre cariñosa con su hijo.- en serio que tenías ganas de verme ¿eh?  
  
Ante su muestra de debilidad, se incorporó y la invitó a sentarse; discretamente ella sonrió al notar su actitud, sabía que su orgullo nunca cambiaría. Platicaron rato sobre el trabajo, la vida diaria hasta que le contó las recientes fricciones con la señora Marlowe.  
  
- Por Dios, ¿cuándo va a dejarte en paz esa mujer?- se levantó furiosa la madre de Terry.- ¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que estás sufriendo al lado de su hija? Tú no tienes la culpa de su accidente, ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo para quitarte ese absurdo cargo de conciencia que te ha hecho la vida tan infeliz?  
  
- Mamá, Susana es una buena mujer, podremos tener un buen matrimonio- dijo cansado.  
  
Ella lo miró con escepticismo, "tal vez sea una buena mujer, pero no la amas", pensó mientras veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de su hijo. Tras la fuerte recaída que tuvo Terry con el alcohol luego de su rompimiento con Candy, fue su madre quien realmente le ayudó a recuperarse cuando quiso volver al teatro, estuvo siempre a su lado, ignorando su altanería y actitud grosera con ella. Realmente se había ganado su respeto, esta vez ella estuvo a su lado y luchó a su lado por sacarlo adelante.  
  
- No se puede ser feliz al lado de alguien egoísta, una mujer que ama quiere la felicidad de su hombre antes que la propia...- ante su impulsivo comentario, soltó un suspiro de resignación - Perdón, hijo no quise ser imprudente. Terry fingió que la platica no había sucedido.- Sabes, en unas semanas voy a Inglaterra...  
  
Sorprendida Eleanor Beaker, miró a su hijo esperando una explicación.- ¿Inglaterra?  
  
- Si presentaremos Hamlet dentro de un Festival en tributo a William Shekaspeare...es un honor que nos hayan invitado.  
  
- Sí conozco ese festival...¿verás a tu padre?- dijo sin más.  
  
- No lo sé. Hace tiempo que no he sabido de su vida. Además no creo que quiera verme, eso es seguro  
  
Tras esa plática, la madre de Terry dejó el camerino y a él solo con sus pensamientos.  
  
- Si tan solo pudiera olvidar - dijo en voz alta el joven en un suspiro - Tarzán pecoso... - suspiro evocando a los recuerdos - Volver a Inglaterra, de nuevo. Londres, el colegio, si pudiera verte de nuevo...¿por qué no tuve el valor de detenerte? - se reprochó furioso al recordar los hechos de hace poco más del año.  
  
****************************  
  
Varios días después, en Chicago, Eliza Legan platicaba con la tía abuela Elroy en la mansión de los Andrey.  
  
- Tía abuela, tengo buenas noticias para ti...- dijo jubilosa de sus constantes intrigas - en los próximos días, toda la gran sociedad de América sabrá de la boda de Candy y Neil, saldrá en las mejores publicaciones de las grandes ciudades de los Estados Unidos.  
  
- Esa es una excelente noticia, Eliza, ya es hora que esa chiquilla siente cabeza de una buena vez - tomó con sobriedad su té - deberá ser el acontecimiento del año.  
  
- Claro, no se podría comparar, por ejemplo, si se anunciará mi boda, pero sin duda será un gran acontecimiento para la familia, considerando que por fin lograremos que se borre en lo posible las vergüenzas que Candy nos ha hecho pasar ante la sociedad. Espero que Neil logre controlar esos constantes caprichos que el tío abuelo le complace.  
  
- William Albert tendrá, esta vez, que aceptar esta unión, es por el bien de la familia- aseveró la tía abuela.  
  
Eliza recordó las tantas veces que Albert había puesto un alto total a los planes de la tía abuela, tan bien fraguados por Eliza.  
  
- Ojalá así sea abuela, al menos con un anunció público no podrá negarse. - sonrió con maldad al tomar con finos modales su taza de té - ¿dónde quedaría el nombre de la familia?  
  
Ajena a los nuevos planes de su familia adoptiva, Candy continuaba con su rutina diaria de trabajo, y ese día realmente que hubo mucho que hacer. Estaba tomando un descanso cuando el director del hospital la mandó a llamar, inmediatamente dejó el café que tomaba y se dirigió a la oficina del médico, sabía que al hombre no le gustaba esperar.  
  
Tras tocar la puerta, escuchó una severa voz que le indicó que pasara. La oficina era muy espaciosa, con una serie de inumerables reconocimientos colgados en la pared que hablaban de la brillante carrera del hombre canusio que se sentaba tras un amplio pero sencillo escritorio, en el que destacaban los retratos de su esposa y su hijo.  
  
- ¿Mandó a llamarme doctor McCarter? - preguntó respetuosa la rubia. Conocía la fama de gruñón que tenía el médico, pero también conocía su calidad profesional y entrega a su oficio.  
  
- Siéntese - dijo sin apartar la vista de unos expedientes que leía.  
  
Luego de unos minutos de interminable silencio, el hombre se aclaró la garganta como quien fuera a dar un largo discurso, se quito los lentes y estudio el rostro pecoso que tenía enfrente.  
  
- Enfermera Candice, sé que se preparó como enfermera quirúrgica y que está lista para algo más que simples vendajes y tomarles la temperatura a los pacientes.  
  
- Sí, señor tuve un curso completo en el Hospital Santa Juana.  
  
- Sí - comentó pensativo el doctor - supe de esos cursos capacitando enfermeras para la guerra, eso ya no es un secreto. Esa maldita guerra, ¿cuándo irá terminar? ¿quieren más gente, más jóvenes, enfermeras? Son unos locos.  
  
Candy permanecía callada ante los comentarios tranquilos y reflexivos del hombre.  
  
- Pero bueno, son comentarios que no vienen al momento - dijo sin más y se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio, mientras Candy le seguía con la mirada desde su lugar.  
  
- Enfermera Candice, sé muy bien su origen familiar y el prestigio de la familia de la cual es parte...  
  
- Doctor...yo -  
  
- No me interrumpa, el caso es que consideré pertinente notificarle que en unos días un grupo de enfermeras será enviado a Europa, se rumora que el conflicto pronto terminará, pero mientras tanto los heridos siguen cayendo...  
  
Candy guardo silencio a la expectativa de lo que pudiera decirle.  
  
- El caso enfermera, es que por supuesto usted no irá en la comitiva, solicitaron apoyo las autoridades por parte de este hospital, pero le diré que usted, por su posición privilegiada no ha sido considerada en ningún momento - el hombre de mediana estatura se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal - Consideré prudente informarle esto yo mismo antes de que comiencen una sarta de rumores, y la verdad es que yo no quiero tener ningún lío con los Andrey.  
  
Sorprendida de lo que el doctor le estaba informando, Candy no pudo evitar una reacción de protesta, estaba consciente de que muchas envidiarían su suerte, pero no soportaba que de nuevo su apellido adoptivo le impidiera cumplir con su deber.  
  
- Perdone doctor McCarter, pero considero que no se debe tomar mi apellido en cuenta al momento de juzgar mi trabajo.  
  
- Y no lo hago -respondió secamente el médico - De su trabajo no tengo queja, al contrario, sé que los pacientes le toman aprecio y que se desempeña de una manera por de más eficiente, sin embargo enfermera Candice no debe olvidar que hay clases y eso conlleva privilegios. La verdad que no concibo la razón de que se dedique a este trabajo, sin embargo es una loable labor, pero no deja de ser de una familia importante y eso, sabemos que le da ciertas concesiones.  
  
- Hago esto porque me gusta doctor...  
  
- Sí - la interrumpió - pero el señor William Andrey se molestaría mucho si la considerara para semejante misión...  
  
Candy dijo segura - Habló con Albert. El ya sabía de esta comitiva ... - dedujo seria, pensando que hablaría muy seriamente con Albert.  
  
Al día siguiente, Candy tuvo su primer día libre y decidió a temprana hora ir a la mansión de los Andrey a las afueras de Chicago. Tomó un taxi. No era una idea que le agradará, sabiendo que ahí estaría la tía abuela y, pero aún, la misma Eliza. "Vaya familia", pensó Candy.  
  
Al dejarla el chofer frente a la puerta de la casona, Candy notó el auto de los Brither, Annie estaría allí sin duda. Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, Annie apareció por la puerta acompañada de un elegante joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
- ¡Archie!, ¡Annie! ¡qué gusto encontrarlos aquí!.  
  
- Esto sí que es una sorpresa - le respondió sonriente Archie saludándola luego de Annie fuera corriendo a su encuentro.  
  
- A veces es bueno visitar a la familia, ¿no creen? - dijo alegre.  
  
- Me alegro de verte - le dijo Annie tomándole del brazo llevándola al interior de la casa - Sabíamos que hoy es tu día libre y Archie y yo habíamos decidido ir a visitarte.  
  
- Sí, - confirmó él - pero veo que te nos has adelantado.  
  
- Bueno, lo importante es que nos vimos. Por cierto ¿dónde está Albert?  
  
- Con George y la tía abuela, en los jardines, discutiendo los eternos asuntos familiares.  
  
Atravesaron la casa hasta salir por una puerta que daba a unos enormes jardines posteriores, un lugar que parecía un paraíso lleno de flores y árboles, donde el fuerte calor se olvida con el fresco del lugar. Al verla Albert fue a su encuentro.  
  
- Pero que visita tan agradable - la saludó.  
  
La tía abuela, al instante contrajo más su gesto de disgusto, George en cambio se puso de pie respetuoso al recibir a una de las herederas de la familia. Albert la invitó a desayunar en el jardín junto con la tía abuela, Annie y Archie, lo que hicieron con agrado aunque con la constante tensión de la presencia de la tía Elroy. Al término, educadamente, Albert se despidió un rato de la tía abuela y se dirigió con los jóvenes a pasear por los jardines. Lejos de los oídos de la adusta mujer, Candy tocó el motivo que le había llevado a la casa que le incomodaba visitar.  
  
- Candy - fue Albert reflexivo al contestar lo que ella le contará con evidente molestia - creo que como miembro de la familia te he dado toda la libertad que has pedido, pero mi deber como cabeza de los Andrey es que todos estén siempre bien. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes desgracias en la familia como para permitir que otra suceda.  
  
- Pero dijiste que nunca intervendrías, que al menos, los privilegios que obtuviera no los podría evitar por el apellido que me has dado.  
  
- Sé que estarás molesta conmigo un tiempo, pero es por tu bien, aún con toda la libertad que te he dado, de ninguna forma permitiré que te vayas a esa estúpida guerra. Con la pérdida de Stear es más que suficiente - dijo Albert serio, con un tono que no admitía discusión.  
  
- Albert, yo no he dicho si me iré o no, lo que me molesta es que hayas hablado con el doctor McCarter.  
  
Albert ya esperaba esa reacción de su protegida desde el momento en que habló con el director del hospital, lo que hizo sin dudar luego de que oyera rumores de que solicitarían más enfermeras para el frente; sabía que no debía, pero Archie y ella eran prácticamente su única familia y fue algo que no pudo evitar.  
  
- Tienes que aceptar que tú y Archie son los herederos de la familia, y que de ninguna manera permitiré que la vida de uno de ustedes esté en riesgo. Además, no tendría cara para decírselos a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María. Eres mi responsabilidad.  
  
Sin embargo, Candy siguió disgustada con Albert los siguientes días, menos mal que él estaría fuera de la ciudad unas semanas, en las que se les pasaba el coraje, entendía sus razones, pero no podía evitar su disgusto. Él viajaría a México, un largo viaje para visitar unas minas en aquel país, una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la familia.  
  
A pesar de su discusión con su benefactor, Candy estaba feliz, Patty estaba por llegar a la ciudad, Patty volvía, luego de más de un año de ausencia tras la muerte de Stear, estuvo un tiempo en Florida, pero hoy había decido de nuevo visitar a sus amigos, ahora que la herida no dolía tanto.  
  
Esa tarde en la estación del tren, nuestra rubia amiga esperaba con impaciencia escuchar el sonido de la locomotora y al hacerlo no pudo evitar correr hacia la vía y ver como, poco a poco la enorme máquina iba tomando forma y sonaba más fuerte su pitar, hasta detenerse en la estación.  
  
Candy vio como una jovencita tímida de lentes bajaba del vagón, pero estaba distinta, en un año sí que había cambiado, era un poco más alta y su cabello había crecido y estaba recogido con un elegante moño, su rostro tenía algo más de color y estaba más delgada. Vaya, esa era Patty, cuan cambiada estaba, pensó Candy yendo a su encuentro. Se fundieron un fuerte abrazo sin evitar derramar las lágrimas de alegría.  
  
- ¡Oh! Candy, ¿cuánto sin verte?  
  
- Pero estas cambiadísima - se apartó para observarla - estás más guapa que nunca.  
  
Patty rió con cierta pena - Tal vez sea el clima que me ha sentado bien, hay un sol envidiable.  
  
Luego de eso, se dirigieron al apartamento de Candy. En su carta, Patty le había pedido que si en su estancia en Chicago no sería mucha molestia que la aceptará en su apartamento, iría por primera vez sola y no sabía dónde hospedarse. Candy aceptó encantada, sería agradable tener a una amiga en casa y no platicar como loca con las paredes, lo que hacía desde que las mascotas se quedaron en la mansión de los Andrey donde había más campo y árboles para disfrutar.  
  
Esa noche mientras cenaban juntas y conversaban sobre sus respectivas vidas, Patty guardó silencio pensando si era el momento o no de comentarle a Candy sus verdaderos motivos para visitarla.  
  
- Patty, ¿qué pasa? - le notó Candy la tensión de su amiga.  
  
- Bueno, yo....- titubeó nerviosa - la verdad que no se cómo empezar Candy...  
  
Candy trató de que su amiga se relajará, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, pensó.- Por el principio, supongo - le dijo sonriendo.  
  
- Bueno, sí, cierto - tomo aire y lo soltó de pronto - Vuelvo a Inglaterra.  
  
Nuestra amiga se quedó de una pieza al escucharla, sabía del fuerte conflicto en Europa, que si bien no había afectado fuertemente a aquel país; pero que Patty quisiera volver en ese momento era una locura.  
  
- ¿Volver?  
  
- Bueno, no es exactamente volver para quedarme, al contrario: Mi familia ha decidido establecerse en América. Mi regreso es por eso, para arreglar algunos asuntos de unas propiedades de la familia, no piensan deshacerse de ellas, pero sí verificar que todo quede legalmente definido para que sigan siendo de la familia, tu sabes, hay que hacer unas cuantas firmas, papeleo legal y demás. - Patty no apartó la vista en la mesa mientras le explicaba a su amiga los motivos para volver a su país de origen - La abuela ya no puede viajar, yo soy su heredera y mi obligación es dejar eso arreglado, no hay nadie más en la familia para ello.  
  
- Pues me has tomado por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que en estos momentos tuvieras que volver a Inglaterra. Es algo peligroso ir a Europa en estos tiempos.  
  
- Bueno, tendré que ir.- sonrió con su acostumbrada timidez...- Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme.  
  
Candy tardó en asimilar lo que le decía y mucho más en responder.- ¿Escuché bien? ¿quieres que vuelva a Inglaterra?  
  
- Si no puedes...  
  
- No, no Paty, no es eso es solo que, bueno, es que me has tomado por sorpresa.  
  
- Entiendo, si no quieres acompañarme o quieres pensarlo...  
  
Candy, con ese sentido de amistad no pudo negarse a la petición de su amiga.- Me parece bien, te acompañaré a Inglaterra ¿cuándo partimos?  
  
*******************************  
  
- ¡¿Inglaterra?!, ¡¿ que van ir a Inglaterra?! - Archie se levantó con gran sorpresa e incredulidad al escuchar la noticia de Candy - ¿pero es que se han vuelto locas las dos? No es el momento más adecuado para visitar ningún país de Europa.  
  
Candy y Paty fueron muy temprano al siguiente día a visitar a Annie y Archie, en la casa de los Briter en Chicago, un territorio mucho más amistoso para nuestra pecosa amiga. Desayunaban tranquilamente en el jardín, luego de la efusiva bienvenida que le hicieran a su amiga del colegio, quien rato después les contó sus planes de volver a Inglaterra causando la reacción esperada en sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas que ir a Inglaterra ahora Paty? - preguntó con gran preocupación Annie - Es muy peligroso.  
  
- Sí, eso me sorprende de ti - la secundó Archie.  
  
- Bueno, es un asunto familiar como les explique. No hay opción.  
  
Archie camino de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, como si buscara la forma de evitar ese viaje que consideró totalmente absurdo, sobretodo viniendo de alguien como Paty, si fuera una idea de Candy no le hubiera sorprendido demasiado...¡pero de Paty!.  
  
- Albert no aprobará semejante viaje, lo sabes.  
  
- Oh, vamos Archie, esto no es asunto de Albert - contestó Candy desesperada que de nuevo quisieran impedir tomar sus decisiones - Sólo es un viaje para acompañar a Paty, no quiere ir sola y la comprendo; ustedes saben la situación de aquellos lugares, creo que es lo mejor acompañarla.  
  
- Pero son solo un par de mujeres...- dijo Annie con angustía.  
  
- No cambias Annie - le sonrió Patty - Somos un par de mujeres que sabemos defendernos solas, o ¿ya olvidaste las lecciones de nuestra amiga?  
  
- No...pero  
  
- Esto lo sabrá Albert...- dijo Archie pensando en voz alta.  
  
- De acuerdo, está bien que se lo digas cuando vuelva porque nosotras ya estaremos en camino - le sonrió Candy sabiendo la ventaja que tenía de que Albert no volvería dentro de varias semanas.  
  
***************************************  
  
Candy y Paty se dirigían por una amplia calle rumbo al hospital Santa María, comprendían la actitud de sus amigos y les daba gusto saber que había gente que las quería y se preocupaba por ellas. Pero estaban decididas, ese día Candy solicitaría los días de vacaciones que no había tomado y en una semana partirían rumbo a Europa y para eso tomarían el tren rumbo a Nueva York, esa era la única parte que no le gustaba a Candy, tener que volver a esa ciudad aunque fuera por unas horas.  
  
***************************************  
  
A toda velocidad, Neil conducía rumbo a la mansión de los Andrey, lo que se acaba de enterar no era posible que fuera verdad. La gran reja de la entrada fue abierta al instante por un sirviente al escuchar los impacientes sonidos del claxon, para dejarle pasar como un endemoniado, frenar sin miramientos frente a la gran puerta de cedro y salir del auto gritando como energúmeno.  
  
- ¡Archibald!... maldita sea, ¡Archibald! - entró furioso cuando un sirviente le abrió la puerta.- Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás Archibald?.  
  
- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? - con gran sobriedad, la tía Elroy apareció por una gran puerta dirigiéndose hacia el enorme y elegante vestíbulo.- Neil, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿por qué entras con esos gritos?  
  
- Tía abuela, ¿dónde está Archie? Necesito hablar con él. - dijo ignorando los comentarios de la adusta señora.  
  
- Primero me explicas los motivos de...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Neil?- apareció Archie bajando las escaleras interrumpiéndola.  
  
- Dime que Candy no se ha ido a buscar a ese infeliz, la he ido a buscar al hospital y me han dicho que tomó esta mañana un tren rumbo a Nueva York.  
  
- Sí, se fue está mañana.  
  
La tía abuela volteó a mirar a Archie con una cara de terror, totalmente escandalizada sin poder articular palabra; por unos instantes pareciera que todo mundo se quedó sin palabras, Archie pensando como defender a su prima, la tía totalmente sorprendida que no se le informará de la decisión de un miembro de la familia y menos de que éste se había ido para un encuentro amoroso, ¡qué horror!, pensó alarmada. Neil por su parte, sentía una furia enorme.  
  
- Se fue, lo sabías y no dijiste nada Archibald - le reprochó la señora.  
  
- Ella le dejó una carta a Albert quien es el indicado.  
  
- Pero él no está aquí, debiste decírmelo.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo fingiendo pesar, sabía que la tía hubiera impedido hacer ese viaje, y aunque lo hubiera gustado que Paty y Candy no lo hicieran, nunca traicionaría la confianza de su amiga.  
  
- Se fue, se fue a Nueva York con ese bastardo- dijo Neil rabioso.- con nuestro compromiso anunciado, ¡maldición!, ¡maldito sea ese desgraciado bastardo, actor de quinta!.  
  
- Controla tu lenguaje, Neil,- dijo la tía Elroy- y tu Archie, explícame qué pasa con Candy, ¿se ha ido con ese joven acaso?  
  
- No, sí fue a Nueva York, pero sólo para tomar un barco rumbo a Inglaterra, acompañará en ese viaje a Paty, será por un breve tiempo.  
  
Archie esperó que esa explicación la tomará con alguna consideración la tía abuela, sabía que eso era mejor a que pensara que se había fugado, aunque en el fondo pensó Archie que eso hubiera sido algo bueno para su amiga, sabía que aquel aristócrata del cual ya no mencionaba su nombre, no dejaba de vivir en el corazón de Candy.  
  
- ¿Y nuestra boda? ¿cuánto tendremos que posponerlo? Ya ha salido publicado en los mejores periódicos - dijo Neil todavía sin recuperarse del coraje  
  
- ¿En serio? ¿ya lo publicaron? - preguntó complacida la tía.  
  
- Sí, el día de hoy.  
  
- Neil, ¿has anunciado tu compromiso con Candy? Pero eso no es verdad, tú no tienes ningún compromiso con ella.  
  
- Lo tiene Archie. Eso ha sido algo que sólo se ha pospuesto a pesar de lo que diga Albert, él debe entender que Candy debe sentar cabeza de una vez por todas, ya que parece que él tampoco quiere hacerlo, pero bueno, es hombre y todavía está tiempo, pero Candy...  
  
- Ella tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión- dijo Archie con vehemencia.  
  
- Es mujer y sólo tiene el derecho de estar al lado de un hombre pudiente y que mantenga el honor de la familia. Está decido Archie. Albert no está en estos momentos y yo estoy al frente de esta familia, dejaremos que esa jovencita realice ese viaje, pero volviendo se casará con Neil.- se marchó sin mirarlos de nuevo desapareciendo por otras de las enormes puertas de esa mansión.  
  
***************************************  
  
La luna iluminaba con toda claridad la obscuridad del camino que recorría la locomotora. Por la ventana, Candy veía el firmamento totalmente estrellado, a su lado, Paty dormía plácidamente. Candy había tomado muchas decisiones en su vida, pero aquella le inquietaba demasiado, y no era tanto el temor de ir a lugares amenazados por la guerra, sino el miedo a que en esas breves horas que estuviera en Nueva York pudiera toparse con ella o peor aún, con él. El trayecto parecía no tener fin, y la vez parecía que el tiempo pasaba volando, sin embargo, ¿qué probabilidades había que se encontrará con él en esa ciudad tan grande? Era muy poco probable, pero era probable, pensó. Rato después por fin se quedó dormida.  
  
***************************************  
  
En aquel elegante restaurante neoyorquino, un joven atractivo de ojos azules profundos tomaba café con la mirada ansiosa sin dejar de observar la entrada hasta que observó la figura alta de un hombre moreno con barba que se dirigía hacia él.  
  
- Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero es que hay gran revuelo en las calles de esta ciudad.  
  
- No hay problema señor Hattaway, Nueva York cada vez parece más endemoniado.  
  
El hombre se dispuso a ordenar un café y colocar el periódico a su lado en la mesa.  
  
- Me permite- le solicitó el joven, que no era otro que Terry, tomando el pliego de noticias  
  
- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, hoy salió una crítica estupenda sobre tu actuación, todos te mencionan para el Festival de Shakeaspeare como el favorito para las interpretaciones de sus obras, aunque algunos están algo escépticos a que todo se lleve a cabo con lo del conflicto bélico.  
  
- Supongo que es normal - contestó Terry buscando con interés la sección de crítica teatral, cuando una página le llamó su atención.  
  
Sus ojos se quedaron absortos, su piel sintió un helado escalofrío, su corazón sintió una fuerte punzada, simplemente no podía ser, allí estaba ella con un hermoso vestido de flores y sus ojos más brillantes, la foto era en blanco y negro, pero él estaba seguro que esos ojos verdes tenían el brillo más hermoso y esa sonrisa, vaya todo una foto digna del álbum familiar de los Andrey, sin duda.  
  
El señor Hattaway dirigió su mirada a lo que atrajo la total atención de Terry, cuando este no respondió a sus comentarios.  
  
- Linda joven- dijo pensando que Terry sólo la observaba con el interés normal de los hombres hacia una atractiva mujer - Leí la nota, es de una familia de mucho prestigio en Chicago y se casa con otro igual de pudiente, vaya la suerte que tienen algunos, ¿quién podría dejaría escapar una chica así? Yo no lo haría.  
  
"Yo lo hice", pensó con dolor sin poder aceptar lo que leía: "La señorita Candice W. Andrey prepará su ajuar para su próxima boda con su prometido Neil Leagan, sin duda un gran enlace matrimonial entre tan prestigiadas familias". ¿Neil? ¿comprometida con Neil?, pensó incrédulo al leer el frívolo artículo.  
  
- Imposible - dijo en voz alta sin pensar  
  
- ¿Imposible? - preguntó el señor Hattaway notando ya la actitud extraña de Terry - ¿Terry? Estás bien, ¿conoces acaso a esta joven? - como buen actor, captó la tensión del joven.  
  
- Lo siento, señor Hattaway, recordé que tengo que ir a...tengo que...me olvide de que...este...quede de ir temprano a llevar unas cosas a casa de Susana, ¿lo veo en el ensayo? - dejó el periódico en la mesa.  
  
- De acuerdo, ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo para lo del Festival - dijo sin tratar de averiguar más. Conocía a Terry, y sabía que cuando no quería hablar de algo, no lo hacía, y no quería ver uno de esos repentinos estallidos de carácter, prefería tener un reservado actor a perder dicha joya.  
  
Sin rumbo, Terry vago por la ciudad hasta que fue parar al muelle, solo en aquellas regiones, allí dio rienda suelta a su furia, a su amargura y su tristeza. Dolía, haberla perdido todavía dolía y saber que era para siempre era que quedarse sin vida, hueco.  
  
- Candy...no lo entiendo- unas lágrimas recorrieron silenciosas sus mejillas, retirándolas con furia al recordar.- Con Neil, es imposible...o tal vez no, la gente cambia. No, no es posible, no importa si es con ese maldito o no...Candy.- las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar silenciosas, mientras ese hombre orgulloso se doblegaba ante esa tristeza que pareciera ahora no tener fin.  
  
Nunca supo si fueron minutos u horas las que estuvo allí recordando el pasado, los tiempos buenos y los tristes después de esa separación. "¿quién dejaría escapar una chica así?", había dicho el señor Hattaway. "yo lo hice, yo soy el único que podría hacer semejante estupidez".  
  
Al volver a su apartamento, encontró la puerta abierta, no se sorprendió al ver a Susana esperándole.  
  
- Me trajo mi madre - dijo como excusa al notar su rostro frío.  
  
Terry trató de no mostrar su molestia, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de sus decisiones, él decidió estar a su lado.  
  
- Tengo rato esperándote ¿dónde estabas?  
  
- Por ahí - dijo brusco, para luego al verle su cara asustadiza suavizó el tono - lo siento, estuve dando algunas vueltas para dejar listo de mi próximo viaje a Inglaterra.  
  
- Oh, sí, ese viaje...-hizo una pausa y se atrevió a decir sin mirarle al rostro .-... me preguntaba si podría acompañarte.  
  
- ¿Acompañarme? Susana no estás en condiciones de hacerlo- dijo serio.- Es un viaje muy largo para alguien en tus condiciones, créeme.  
  
- Lo dices porque no puedo caminar, porque soy una inválida.  
  
- Susana, por favor, no empieces- le dijo sin poder evitar el disgusto -sabes que no es por eso, simplemente que es un viaje muy largo y bueno, estaré allá trabajando no tendré tiempo como para poder atenderte.  
  
- Mi madre podría acompañarnos...  
  
- No lo sé, Susana, voy a trabajar no a divertirme, tendría que comentarlo con el señor Hattaway- dijo como pretexto.  
  
Susana sonrió con timidez .- Ya lo hice, me dijo que no hay problema, conoce mi amor por el teatro y bueno, dijo que no me podía negar semejante privilegio.  
  
Terry asintió sin saber que otro pretexto poner, pensaba que con ese viaje a Inglaterra descansaría de la tensión constante que ejercía la madre de Susana, que podría aclarar sus pensamientos y decidir definitivamente el día de la boda. Sin embargo, sin planes se fueron por la borda, y justamente en ese momento que más necesitaba la soledad, no veía la manera de escapar. Los minutos pasaron mientras Susana hablaba y hablaba sobre el próximo viaje, sin ocultar su regocijo de hacer ese viaje al lado de su amado, pero al rato notó la actitud distante de él, la mirada fija en la nada, y al instante adivinó lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo? - intentó corroborar su más grande temor.  
  
- Eh...ah, no, no me pasa nada, estaba pensando...en el viaje - dijo sin mucha convicción.  
  
- Eres actor - dijo bajando la mirada y arrastrando las palabras con cierta amargura - pero hay cosas que no puedes fingir.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas Susana? - se puso de pie nervioso.  
  
- La viste, sé que la vista en el periódico, yo también la vi. Se te nota en la cara - trató de calmar sus enormes celos al darse cuenta de la realidad que siempre quería ignorar - ¿Es que nunca vas a olvidarla?  
  
- Susana...  
  
- ¡No!, ¡Susana no! - estalló sin poder ignorar más lo que en realidad Terry sentía por ella - Susana no, nunca dices mi nombre con cariño, se oye frío sin sentido. Nunca dices un "Susie" o "cielo", "amor"...un apodo tierno - sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas - como a ella ¿por qué?  
  
- Cálmate por Dios - se arrodilló para tranquilizar.  
  
- Yo te amo, más de lo que pudo amarte esa mujer...- lo miró con fervor, suplicando.  
  
- Susana.- desvió la mirada.  
  
Continuó ella con desespero - Ella no te ama más ¿qué no lo entiendes? se va a casar con otro, ya te olvido. ¿Por qué no intentas amarme aunque sea un poco Terry? Ella no te merece, ya te olvido, mintió al decirte que te amaba, fue falsa, te engañó, Candy no es buena para ti...  
  
Terry no soportó más escuchar tanta ofensa contra Candy - ¡Cállate!, No debes ni mencionar su nombre - alzo la voz furioso por la noticia que se había enterado y por la ofensa ante el gran amor que sabía que Candy sintió por él - No sabes ni una maldita cosa de lo que realmente pasó, ella me amó, ¿sabes? - ya había empezado y no pudo detener su amargura y frustración - Me amó lo suficiente como para no dejarme decidir y evitar que las decisiones de aquel día no pendieran sobre mi cabeza, ella tomó la decisión de dejarme a tu lado, ella terminó con todo para que yo no tuviera remordimientos.  
  
De pronto se dio cuenta de la cara desfigurada de Susana al escuchar las palabras de él, pero ya era tarde, ya le había causado dolor - Se casa -dijo con ojos brillosos, reprimiendo las lágrimas - Y no me importa quien es el elegido, siempre y cuando eso la haga feliz. - trató de calmar la mezcla de emociones dolorosos que lo embargaban, sobre todo al ver a Susana - Yo...lo siento, no quise ser grosero. - se incorporó y fue hacia la ventana al ver las desoladas calles.  
  
La mujer en la silla de ruedas lloró en silencio, oyendo repetidamente en su mente las palabras de Terry. Estuvieron buen rato en silencio, hasta que ella habló de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Me llevas a casa? - dijo como si nada hubiera pasado - Le dije a mi madre que me llevarías antes de irte a los ensayos. Tengo que decirle que debemos preparar las maletas, yo nunca he ido a Europa, menos a Inglaterra, a tu patria.  
  
Fingiendo su sorpresa, prefirió seguirle el juego .- Sí, tengo que ir al teatro ya.  
  
Por aquellas transitadas calles, dos atractivas jovencitas miraban a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡Cuánto cambio! - habló sin pensar Candy - La última vez eran carruajes por todos lados, pero ahora veo más automóviles.  
  
- Creo que Nueva York está exagerando en su modernidad.  
  
- Y sin duda el teatro ha contribuido mucho - comentó ya analizando sus palabras.  
  
Patty fingió no notar el comentario de Candy.- Tendremos que buscar donde dormir, el barco parte hasta mañana.  
  
- Sí pero primero debemos comer algo, me muero de hambre - protestó Candy guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Avanzaron unas cuadras cuando dieron con un modesto café, entraron, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron comida y comieron como si nunca hubieran probado bocado.  
  
- Si con esto no me reviento, no me revantaré nunca - comentó Patty risueña, volteando hacia la ventana y notar a un señor rodeados de un par de niños con sus padres - Mira, bombones de azúcar, ¿quieres uno?  
  
- Mmmmmm, imposible rechazarlo...- dijo traviesa - Adelántate mientras yo pago la cuenta.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Terry conducía por su acostumbrada ruta rumbo a la casa de Susana, cuando al dar una vuelta en una esquina, su compañera del asiento de a lado, le señaló al hombre que vendía tan codiciado dulce, pidiéndole uno. Se estacionó y le habló al hombre. Terry le pagaba al vendedor cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Señor, ¿me da dos, por favor?  
  
Instintivamente volteó para encontrarse con un rostro familiar, pero un poco más femenino, menos infantil. La joven no se percató de la presencia de aquel popular joven de sus años escolares hasta que intentó pagarle al hombre de los dulces.  
  
- Yo los pagaré - escuchó una profunda y atractiva voz. Confusa volteó hacia el dueño de aquella voz tan masculina y se quedó helada al identificar aquel rostro.  
  
- ¡¿Terry?!- chilló sorprendida cuando su voz pudo salir.  
  
- Patricia O`Brien - declaró sin ocurrírsele que Candy estuviera cerca - ¡Vaya sorpresa!  
  
- S..s...sí que lo es. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Susana notó la familiaridad de Terry hacia la desconocida, sintiendo una punzada de celos como de costumbre hacia toda mujer que hablará con él.- ¿Quién es ella?  
  
- Oh, disculpa, permíteme presentarte a Susana Marlowe, mi...  
  
- Patty...-gritó una voz desde el otro lado de la calle sin permitirle ver bien la persona que hablaban con ella a causa de un árbol que los cubría.  
  
Mortificada, Patty ignoró toda cortesía y se apresuró a irse .- No le diré que te vi. - se dio la media vuelta y cruzó la calle, entonces Terry y Susana distinguieron a la rubia que le esperaba al otro lado de la calle. Con prisa, Patty tomó a Candy del brazo para perderse en una esquina entre la gente.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos los Candyfans, después de pensármelo un tiempo me animé a escribir sobre cómo pudo continuar la vida de Candy y algunos de los personajes. Yo también soy una de esas fans que todavía no comprende porque terminó la historia como terminó teniendo a tan cotizado galán. Le agradezco a Alys - autora de "Reencuentro en el Vórtice" a quien realmente admiro por su historia que nos mantiene a la expectativa, y que honestamente me gustaría que las autoras la avalaran como la segunda parte de la serie -, a Elaine por permitirme este pequeño espacio y a todos ustedes que han leído este fic, espero les agrade y trataré de pronto publicar la continuación....Saludos a todos....Candy y Terry juntos por siempre. Angie F. (algely@hotmail.com) 


	2. La sombra de un ángel sobre el mar

Advertencia: Este fic puede contener algunas expresiones que pueden ser considerada como ofensivas para algunas personas, pero son necesarias para darle más realismo a la historia. Si considera molesto este tipo de lenguaje, absténgase de leer este capítulo. Candy Candy, no es de mi propiedad, sólo escribo un poco de lo que surge de mi imaginación a partir de la historia original. Gracias...la autora  
  
Hola!!! Bueno, heme aquí con la segunda parte, (aunque no vi ningún rewiew, sin embargo agradezco los mails que recibí, por ello me animo a seguirle); la historia está libre completamente en mi mente, es cuestión de que le esté dando forma y colocar cada pieza en su lugar, como verán tal vez este es un capítulo calmado, pero saben que en ocasiones es necesario para llegar a algún objetivo. Hay una escena en particular que bueno, la escribí con un nudo en el estómago y con derrame de bilis espantoso, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de la historia, bueno les dejo y mando un beso y un abrazo... Angely....Candy y Terry juntos por siempre  
  
Una rosa para siempre  
  
Capítulo II.- La sombra de un ángel sobre el mar  
  
por Angely76  
  
El ajetreo en los pasillos no se podía comparar con las miles de emociones que fluían por su cuerpo, la espera era más que angustiosa. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? No podía distinguir si lo que acaba de suceder era un sueño hecho realidad, o una de sus más horribles pesadillas.  
  
Trató de recordar, las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, ahora estaba allí mientras Susana era atendida por los médicos.  
  
- ¡Terry! - la voz angustiosa de Susana resonaba todavía en su cabeza al recordar como había corrido desesperado ante la imagen que veían sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Dónde está? Maldición, ¡era ella! ¡era ella! - desesperado, pasó sus manos por su cabello mirando en todas direcciones. Primero se había quedado quieto como una figura de cera, sin reaccionar, pero luego instintivamente cruzó sin precaución la calle, entre autos y carruajes, mas ya no la alcanzó. Había visto al par de jóvenes que dieron la vuelta en una esquina, pero ¿qué dirección tomaron después? Sentía derretirse sólo el recordar a aquella rubia figura femenina. ¡Era ella! Maldición, y se quedó quieto como piedra sin creer lo que sus ojos miraban, tal vez la hubiera alcanzado, pero ¿para qué?  
  
- Señor...- el hombre de los dulces le gritó desesperado - Su esposa, señor, está lastimada, se cayó de su auto y se golpeó la cabeza.  
  
Luchando contra la fuerza que le impulsaba a seguir recorriendo las calles, Terry volvió al lugar donde dejó estacionado su coche, al regresar se llevó una mala sorpresa al ver a Susana tirada junto a la puerta, desmayada.  
  
Ella, sin pensar intentó ir tras él, pero dada su condición no pudo avanzar mucho y apenas intentó salir del auto tropezó cayendo de cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Se hizo un gran alboroto en la calle, y sin detenerse a pensar la subió al auto con la ayuda del hombre de los dulces; condujo tan rápido como pudo hasta el hospital. Parecía muerta, estaba pálida y no reaccionaba.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dejado sola un instante? - le gritó desesperada la madre de Susana interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Terry.- Ella no debe estar sola ningún momento.  
  
Terry guardó silencio, no le dio ninguna explicación a la mujer; sintiéndose enormemente confundido, su mente divagaba entre su culpabilidad y tristeza .- ¿Es que estoy destinado a vivir este maldito infierno? Tan sólo veo algo de luz cuando me llena la oscuridad de nuevo - pensó.  
  
- Señora Marlowe, señor Grandchester...- un doctor de cabellos negros y de edad media apareció por el pasillo.  
  
- ¿Cómo está? - la mujer fue a su encuentro, seguida de Terry a sus espaldas.  
  
- Está bien - les dijo con voz tranquilizadora - Fue un golpe un poco fuerte, pero nada de gravedad...sólo que...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el atractivo joven con cierta preocupación.  
  
- Como les dije, no es algo grave, pero el golpe parece que le afectó un poco, la dejó algo confundida, no recuerda bien cómo sucedieron las cosas, ni por qué tropezó.  
  
Terry y la señora Marlowe miraron al médico sin entender, esperando una explicación más amplia de lo que decía, lo cual hizo enseguida.  
  
- La señorita Marlowe no recuerda lo que pasó - continúo el galeno -, al menos lo que ha hecho en las últimas 24 horas. Esto suele suceder en algunos pacientes después de algunos golpes, hay casos donde llegan a perder por completo la memoria; sin embargo, su hija - se dirigió a la señora que lo miraba con angustia - tan sólo no recuerda lo de está tarde, no es grave y es cuestión de esperar días o semanas para que esa parte de su memoria vuelva, es difícil predecirles exactamente cuándo. Fuera de eso no tiene nada grave. Es más - sonrió el hombre - está preocupada de que el golpe no le permita realizar un viaje a Inglaterra, según dijo.  
  
- ¿Eso dijo?- se extrañó Terry -pero eso lo acordamos está mañana, ¿cómo es posible que lo recuerde si dice que no sabe que ha pasado en las últimas horas?.  
  
- Bueno - explicó con profesionalismo el galeno - hay cosas que nuestra mente no quiere olvidar, y sólo sucede con los pequeños detalles; pero al parecer esto es tan importante que no se le borró de la mente. Podrá olvidar insignificancias del día, pero no un viaje a Inglaterra ¿no lo cree? - sonrió amable.  
  
- ¿Puedo verla? - preguntó la madre de Susana.  
  
El hombre asintió llevándolos hasta la habitación de la joven. Al entrar, Susana era ayudada a sentarse por una enfermera.  
  
- Hola - les sonrió visiblemente contenta.- Que torpe, mira que caerme de tu auto Terry, me lo contó el doctor. Aunque no recuerdo nada, pero sí que me duele la cabeza.  
  
Su madre se acercó a ayudarla, y Terry se sentó a su lado, en la cama.- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? - preguntó intrigado. Susana lo miró como tratando de recordar, su rostro se veía apacible sin ningún rastro angustia desde que discutieron.  
  
- No, sólo recuerdo que quedamos en que te acompañaría a Inglaterra, ¿hay algo importante que tenga que recordar? - preguntó con despreocupación.  
  
- No, sólo estaba preocupado.- dijo finalmente mirándola al rostro, pero con la vista fija en la distancia.- Tal vez sea mejor así.- pensó con resignación.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
El viaje sería largo. A temprana hora Candy y Paty habían partido rumbo a Inglaterra, ahora atardecía y después de tanto tiempo Candy veía de nuevo una puesta de sol sobre el mar.  
  
- De nuevo a Inglaterra...- la joven pecosa recordaba en aquella cubierta el único viaje que había hecho a Europa tan sólo unos años atrás.- Que distinto fue en aquella ocasión, yo iba con una gran tristeza, la muerte de Anthony pesaba tanto en mi corazón. Anthony .- dijo su nombre en un susurro .- Recuerdo su rostro tan claro, tan dulce ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras ido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tan sólo se hubiese cumplido ese sueño compartido en nuestro corazones adolescentes? Tal vez nunca hubiéramos viajado a Londres, ni hubiéramos estudiado en ese rígido colegio. Aunque no lo creo - reflexionó - seguramente que de todas formas nos hubieran enviado a todos juntos...a Stear, Archie, Eliza, Neil...y...Anthony y yo.- Candy se perdía cada vez más en sus pensamientos.- Seguramente no hubiera conocido a Terry...¿hubiera sido mejor así?  
  
- Candy...- una amistosa voz se escuchó a un lado de ella, tomándola desprevenida.  
  
- ¡Ah!...Me asustaste Paty.- soltó la risa.  
  
- Estabas tan perdida en tus pensamientos que no te quise molestar. Hablabas en voz alta.  
  
Candy sintió ruborizarse al verse tan expuesta ante su amiga, no porque no le tuviera confianza, sino que había recuerdos que era mejor mantenerlos guardados para que no lastimaran más.  
  
- Mencionaste a Anthony.- dijo con cierta pena al ver a su amiga tan sorprendida, Paty no quería que pensará que era un entrometida - ¡Oh! Lo siento, si no quieres decir...  
  
- Está bien, no hay cuidado - le sonrió.- sólo recordaba. La primera vez que hice este viaje yo iba muy triste por la muerte de Anthony, Albert me había mandado a Londres para alejarme de todo lo que me hiciera recordarlo y para que aceptará con mayor resignación su partida, supongo; sin embargo, fueron esos motivos los que me llevaron a conocer a Terry, en la cubierta del barco, yo confundí su figura en la neblina con la figura de Anthony, y por eso me a acerqué a él, pero de cerca eran tan distintos... fue entonces cuando lo vi y él estaba...- recordó que nunca había contado todo lo que sucedió esa noche de año nuevo - él estaba viendo la oscuridad del mar...- Candy suspiró profundamente - yo...me preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Anthony estuviera aún vivo.  
  
- Dios sabe porque hace las cosas ¿no crees?. Tal vez Anthony tenía que marcharse para que tú conocieras y ayudarás a Terry. Según me has contado, creo que fuiste muy importante para que Terry dejara de ser el chico malo que era; aunque nunca entendimos su actitud siendo un joven que tenía todo a sus pies: era guapo, proveniente de una familia noble, el hijo mayor y por lo tanto el heredero al título. Si bien el dinero no es todo, nunca entendimos sus verdaderos problemas familiares, nunca lo has dicho y ni Annie ni yo hemos querido preguntarte. Creo que eso es cosa de ustedes.  
  
- Gracias Paty.- Candy sabía que había cosas que nunca diría para no traicionar la confianza de Terry, como el hecho de ser el hijo de Eleanor Beaker, algo que se rumoraba en el mundo del teatro, pero al menos a oídos de su familia todavía no llegaba el rumor.- Supongo que no tiene caso tratar de pensar en lo que pudo ser ¿verdad?  
  
- Supongo que no.- suspiró Paty pensando todavía en Stear.  
  
Llevaban dos días en altamar cuando decidieron asistir a una cena de gala ofrecida por el capitán para todos los pasajeros, principalmente a los de primera clase. La invitación para las dos jóvenes no se hizo esperar, pues no era de ignorar que los apellidos pertenecían a familias de cierto prestigio.  
  
- Creo que está noche nos toca divertirnos.- decía Candy mientras se abrochaba el vestido tras el cambia-ropa, mientras que Paty se ponía un poco de maquillaje.- ¿Hace cuanto que no salíamos juntas a una fiesta?  
  
- Hace tiempo. ¿Lista?- al verla Paty sonrió con aprobación. Su amiga usaba un largo vestido azul que hacia juego con el listón blanco que sujetaba su cabello .- Luces estupenda, ya era hora que te soltarás ese cabello tan bonito que tienes, Candy.  
  
- Gracias...pero ¡ouch!, creo que engordé un poquito, este vestido me ajusta bastante. Apenas si podré respirar toda la noche.  
  
- De esa forma no andaras de golosa, vele el lado positivo - rió su amiga.  
  
Parecía que los lujos acompañaban a los ricos por doquier, a Candy le hubiera gustado viajar en una clase más modesta, pero por consideración a su amiga insistió en ir en primera clase, aun cuando Paty había dicho que eso no era importante, sin embargo Candy insistió.  
  
Algunos jóvenes ricos y apuestos vieron a las atractivas jóvenes con interés y no faltaron las invitaciones a bailar, las que por cortesía aceptaron. Rato después, algo cansadas, decidieron no aceptar ninguna invitación más, y retirarse pronto a dormir, cuando otro elegante joven se acercó a Candy.  
  
- Disculpe, ¿me haría el honor?.- le extendió la mano un alto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, muy atractivo.  
  
Paty la miró disimulando su risa, pues Candy acaba de hacer su juramento que mandaría por un comino al próximo hombre que la invitará a bailar.  
  
- Er...eh, bueno, nosotras ya nos retirábamos, disculpe.- hizo señas a su amiga para que se levantará.  
  
- Pero si apenas empieza la fiesta.- dijo con galantería  
  
- Bueno, damas como nosotras debemos retirarnos temprano.- fue amable, tratando de adoptar la pose de abolengo que tanto despreciaba, pero en ese momento lo que más le apetecía era irse a dormir.  
  
- Lo siento señorita Andrey, no quisiera ser...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
  
- Oh, me temo que le pregunté al capitán.- la miró sin disimular su interés en ella.- Al ver ambas bellezas no lo pude evitar, sobre todo al ver un cabello y unos ojos como los suyos.  
  
Paty no disimuló su sorpresa, ni Candy tampoco quien trató de quitarse a semejante conquistador de frente, era guapo sin duda, pero no le gustó desde el principio esa actitud tan arrogante.- Disculpe, pero no suelo hablar con gente que no conozco, mucho menos con personas tan impertinentes.  
  
- Oh! Me disculpo si la he ofendido.- ignoró la intención de ellas de irse.- Soy Leonard Westport, de Londres, Inglaterra.  
  
- Gusto en conocerle señor Westport,- trató de disimular su turbación de conocer nuevamente en un barco a un arrogante inglés - pero me temo que definitivamente nosotras nos retiramos.- con educación se despidieron y se marcharon del gran salón del barco.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Andrey en Chicago, Neil y Eliza conversaban en un salón de la casa. Querían aprovechar al máximo la ausencia de Albert para preparar algunos ases bajo la manga, y aunque a Neil no le gustara, tenía que aceptar que le ayudaría bastante que Candy no estuviera para evitar los planes cada vez que iba corriendo a contárselos a Albert.  
  
- Hombre, quita esa cara, esa chica de establo no se fue al fin del mundo.- le dijo Eliza burlona al tiempo que tomaba una copa - Si no es porque nos conviene más que te cases con ella, pediría al mismo diablo que se hundiera ese barco... aunque con un poco de suerte...  
  
- ¡Cállate Eliza! Candy volverá y se casará conmigo, tenlo por seguro.  
  
- Auch! - hizo su gesto despectivo.- No sé que tiene esa estúpida, tal vez sea su aspecto tan vulgar, claro a ustedes los hombres siempre les gusta lo barato para sus diversiones.- se acercó por la espalda a su hermano y le dijo intrigando - Aunque si eso es lo que quieres, hace mucho que lo hubieras solucionado hermanito, digo, todo es más sencillo si sólo quieres divertirte con esa.  
  
- Por Dios hermana.- se sentó Neil, enfadado de su propia hermana.  
  
- ¿Por Dios?.- se carcajeó con burla.- Neil, lo digo en serio, ¿o ya se te olvido que en el colegio la encontraron con Terry en el establo?  
  
Neil la miró con dureza.- No te confundas, eso fue idea tuya, Candy fue a ese establo con ese maldito porque tú los citaste.- Neil hizo una sonrisa irónica.- Pobres, ni siquiera les diste tiempo a que los culparan con cierta razón.  
  
- ¿Y a ti te hubiera gustado que el rumor sobre Candy y Terry fuera verdad? Eso significaría que tu adorada no es tan inocente como crees. - la altiva mujer soltó una risa maquiavélica, tomó un poco de su licor y miró a su hermano con risa burlona .- Recuerdo cada detalle con claridad, todo mundo en el colegio comentaba cómo los habían encontrado solos en aquel lugar y apostaban que seguramente no había sido la primera vez, la reputación de Candy estaba por los suelos. En cuanto a Terry, bueno sus acciones se justificaban, era hombre y ¿qué más podía hacer cuando alguna chica se le arrojara en sus brazos?... - Eliza miró su copa fijamente y su voz se convirtió en un murmullo, - A pesar de su fama, Terry era el chico más cotizado, no sólo por su privilegiada posición económica y ser de la nobleza, sino que era realmente atractivo... y sé que muchas envidiaron a esa estúpida...  
  
- Incluida tú - se burló - Tú, hermanita, te hiciste cargo que todo mundo creyera que Candy se acostó con ese bastardo, pero estabas muerta de celos porque él nunca se fijó en ti, ni siquiera te miraba. Sabías que el rumor no era cierto, pero aun así te morías de envidia de que ese Grandchester hubiera puesta los ojos en Candy.  
  
Eliza aventó la copa con furia al escuchar el tono de su hermano, no soportaba que le recordarán que una vez más su rival le había quitado a su hombre, primero Anthony y luego Terry. Nunca la perdonaría por ello y por eso siempre estaría al pendiente de estropear cada momento que pudiera brindarle felicidad, y ganó la partida desde el colegio, pensó, desde entonces logró separarla para siempre de Terry.  
  
Eliza se acercó amenazadora hacia su hermano que seguía sentado y la veía divertido por su estallido de furia - ¡Eres un maldito idiota! Desde que andas loco por esa has cambiado, pero no importa - se irguió tratando de tranquilizarse - seguiré ayudándote para que Candy se convierta en parte de los Leagan porque sé que eso la hará completamente infeliz. Así ganamos los dos, cada quien tiene lo que quiere: tú la tendrás a ella y yo veré que finalmente nunca se quedó al lado Terry.  
  
- Escúchame bien, yo soy mejor que Grandchester y al final Candy lo aceptará.  
  
- ¿En verdad lo crees?- preguntó con ironía - Si no es por esa tal Susana, a estas alturas Terry y Candy ya estarían casados - Eliza estaba realmente furiosa y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para provocar coraje en su hermano - Tal vez yo inventé lo del colegio, pero que no se te olvide que ambos se reencontraron en Nueva York y sé de muy buena fuente que él le pagó el pasaje y hasta el hotel, así que no estés tan seguro de tu "virginal dama"  
  
- ¡No! - le sujeto fuerte de los hombros lastimándola.  
  
- Neil...ay, me duele  
  
- Esa última idea tuya no me gusta en absoluto y sé que tú tampoco lo puedes soportar, pero a fin de cuentas ni tu ni yo sabemos que tan lejos llegó esa relación.- aprovechó el momento perfecto para desquitarse con su hermana.- Todavía estoy celoso de ese bastardo, pero al menos yo diré la última palabra y ella será mía; en cambio tú, hermanita, es seguro que nunca tendrás en tus garras a Terruce Grandchester.- al instante sintió una sonora bofetada.  
  
- Eres un estúpido.- se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.  
  
Annie y Archie vieron como Eliza azotó la gran puerta del salón y se alejaba con furia rumbo a las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?- preguntó Annie.  
  
- No lo sé, pero cómo quisiera que esos dos se marcharan a su casa, pasan más tiempo aquí que en la mansión de los Leagan, metiéndole todo el tiempo ideas en la cabeza a la tía abuela.  
  
- Archie estoy preocupada, ¿cuándo volverá Albert? Tenemos que contarle lo del compromiso, con el anuncio en los periódicos, varias familias de prestigio de Chicago han mandado sus felicitaciones.  
  
- Esta mañana, George me informó que Albert se retrasará otra semana, parece que hay algunos problemas en México  
  
Archie se apartó de Annie tratando de idear algo que pudiera solucionar la situación.- No sé, creo que tendremos que esperar a que él regrese para que ponga un alto a los planes de Neil y Eliza. Menos mal que Candy no está, así la tía abuela no presionará para realizar la boda antes de que Albert vuelva.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
El viaje continuaba tranquilo, tal vez en América hacía un poco de calor, pero sobre el océano la brisa era refrescante, sin embargo el uso del sombrero nunca estaba de más. Paty y Candy platicaban cuando notaron pasear por la cubierta al hombre que habían conocido hacía ya dos noches. Candy notó que realmente era atractivo y también notó a la joven que le cogía el brazo, tenía el cabello aún más negro con un peinado moderno de la época, el vestido blanco con encajes contrastaba muy bien con el color su cabello.  
  
Como si hubiera sentido la verde mirada, el joven volteó, al distinguir a Candy inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo, la joven que le acompañaba siguió la mirada del hombre quien le susurró algo al oído y la guió a donde estaban sentadas nuestras amigas.  
  
- ¡Buenos días señorita Andrey! - inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y miró a Paty - Señorita O´Brien, que placer verla de nuevo.  
  
- Gracias - respondió la chica con su acostumbrada timidez.  
  
La morena que acompañaba a Leonard Westport las analizaba con cierto interés que no disimuló.- ¿No vas a presentarnos? - dijo cariñosa a su acompañante.  
  
- Oh, que grosero de mi parte. Señorita Andrey, Señorita O´Brien, mi hermana Catherine.  
  
- ¿Andrey? - los ojos oscuros de la dama se entrecerraron tratando de recordar algo .-Su rostro me es familiar...  
  
- Gusto en conocerla señorita Westport .- respondió Candy con cortesía.  
  
- Kate, llámenme Kate.  
  
A la rubia le pareció sincera la sonrisa que les brindó la joven; a pesar del presumido que tenía por hermano, no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella.  
  
- Soy Candy.  
  
- Y yo Paty .- secundó su amiga.  
  
- ¿Candy? ¿Candice?  
  
- Sí - le respondió con extrañeza sin entender por qué tanto asombro al escuchar su nombre.  
  
Catherine se volteó con su hermano como si de pronto todo estuviera claro .- ¡Oh, Leonard! Recuerdas el periódico en Nueva York - miró de nuevo a Candy .- Ya te recuerdo, si yo nunca olvido un rostro, saliste en una nota en la que anunciaban tu compromiso.  
  
Candy no entendía de qué hablaba la morena ¿su compromiso?, ¿anunciado en el periódico? Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de buscar una explicación razonable a esa plática, cuando Leonard habló, sin saber que le dejaba caer un balde de agua fría.  
  
- ¡Oh, Dios! Eres la chica que se va a casar con un tal Nelson Lengton - se llevó una mano a la frente con gran decepción - no es posible que seas esa chica, no miré bien la foto o de lo contrario te habría reconocido al instante. Es difícil olvidar un rostro como el tuyo, que afortunado es ese Nelson.  
  
Su lógica no podía estar equivocada, no había ninguna otra persona que le haya insistido en contraer matrimonio en las últimas fechas, no podía ser lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
- Neil Leagan - corrigió en voz alta.  
  
Paty la miró con sorpresa al escuchar tan desagradable nombre .- ¿Neil?  
  
La pareja de hermanos no captó la confusión y sorpresa de las chicas.  
  
- Sí, ese el nombre - dijo alegre Catherine - Creo que debo felicitarte, o perdona el tuteo.  
  
- No hay problema - contestó Candy tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pensando, no era posible que Neil se haya atrevido a hacer público un compromiso inexistente!!!.  
  
- Lo siento por mi hermano que desde que te vio en el baile, hace dos noches, no ha parado de hablar de ti, y mira que te ha buscado estos días.  
  
- Kate, no me avergüences más por favor. Una disculpa señorita Andrey.  
  
- Está bien, si nos disculpan, está un poco fuerte el sol, con su permiso - se despidió la rubia.  
  
El par de amigas se alejó. Paty estaba ya estaba al tanto de ese interés de Neil de casarse con Candy. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Al llegar a su camarote, la rubia empezó a lanzar un sin número de maldiciones, nunca la había visto furiosa, era una faceta totalmente desconocida de ella, pero tenía razón en tener coraje.  
  
- ¡Ay! Ese hombre como fue capaz...  
  
- Por favor - Paty intentó calmarla - tranquilízate. En este momento no puedes hacer nada.  
  
- No, pero volviendo de Inglaterra Neil me va a escuchar, está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a caer en el juego. Por Dios, es una locura.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
No podía olvidar esa figura en la distancia, era imposible hacerlo: sus rubios cabellos peinados en media coleta caían libremente sobre su espalda como nunca los había visto, estaba más alta y más bella aún. Apenas si pudo verla, pero tenía grabada la imagen como si la viera en esos momentos, casi como si pudiera tocarla, acariciarla. ¿Qué hacía en Nueva York?, ¿tendría que ver con su boda? pensó atormentado. Cansado de tanta noche de desvelo en los últimos días, Terry no podía concentrarse en su libreto.  
  
- ¡Maldición! - aventó los papeles contra la pared desparramándose por todo el piso. El pequeño camerino le era insuficiente, necesitaba aire.  
  
Con paso firme salió del cuarto, avanzando por el pasillo hacia una puerta que daba a las escaleras que conducían al techo del teatro. Necesitaba estar solo, pensar. Los tonos cobrizos del atardecer parecían reflejar su tristeza, su furia, sus celos. Hace casi una semana que la había visto y todavía se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si la hubiera alcanzado.  
  
- Muchos "hubiera".- se dijo a sí con ironía, sentándose en una esquina donde alcanzaba ver la ciudad y hasta la estatua de la Libertad al tiempo que buscaba en sus ropas y encontró lo que buscaba, su más preciado tesoro: su armónica. Una triste melodía empezó a sonar sobre la ciudad, los recuerdos volvían a su memoria.  
  
Era un día soleado en Londres, la sombra de los árboles era bastante agradable, sobre todo en aquella colina donde podía divisarse casi todo el colegio. Terry estaba tranquilo, muy cómodamente echado sobre el césped, ausente de las clases como siempre, pensando en nada y fumándose un cigarrillo que con trampas había conseguido en sus escapadas nocturnas por los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Era un menor de edad y no era fácil conseguir cigarros ni alcohol, pero de alguna manera siempre lo lograba, metiéndose en trifulcas, pero que importaba, pensó  
  
- ¡Terry Grandchester! - una voz femenina lo sacó de su mundo ausente. Ahora sí que no se iba escapar del sermón de la hermana Grey. Volteó esperando encontrarse con el adusto rostro, pero en cambio se vista se deslumbró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, unas suaves curvas de adolescente y un cabello rizado y rubio, en el que ese momento le hubiera gustado enredar sus dedos. Pero antes de dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran con libertad, reaccionó con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.  
  
- ¡Qué susto! Pensé que era la hermana Grey haciendo una inspección - tenía que disimular la reacción que esa chica le provocaba cada vez que la veía, había algo en ella que la hacía difícil de olvidar. Quiso ignorar esa sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo y le ofreció la cajetilla que traía.- ¿Quieres fumar? Aquí tienes. Toma.  
  
- ¡NO! - fue su enérgica respuesta para luego arrebatarle el cigarrillo y aplastarlo sobre el zacate con fuerza - Y hazme el favor de dejar de fumar en mi Colina de Pony...mmmph  
  
- ¡OH! - se sorprendió al ver el carácter de la rubia.  
  
Candy buscó de pronto entre sus ropas hasta que sacó un pequeño objeto ofreciéndolo - Esto es para ti  
  
Al principio Terry no supo que era hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos.- ¿Una armónica?  
  
- Es mi instrumento favorito - dijo con sencillez.  
  
Él observó el pequeño objeto musical en sus manos - Así que tu favorito - la miró pensando qué podría motivar a Candy a que le diera un regalo, ciertamente no había sido con ella totalmente amable, pero el que ella le obsequiara algo simplemente lo hacía sentirse inexplicablemente bien. Aturdido por esa última idea, contestó con su usual arrogancia.- ¿Qué quieres? ¿que te dé un beso indirectamente?.  
  
- ¡Cállate Terry!  
  
- No te enojes Candy - aunque no hubiera estado mal hacerlo, pensó - Era una broma. La tocaré si tu quieres.  
  
- Haces y dices cosas imposibles - le dijo con resignación.  
  
Terry se dispuso a tocar la armónica, sintiendo algo en su corazón que no sabía qué era, pero que lo llenaba de calidez y tranquilidad. La campana del colegio sonó con fuerza. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando escuchó a la joven rubia.  
  
- Comienza la clase y tú debes ir ¿entiendes? Y recuerda: en vez de fumar toca la armónica - Candy ya iba corriendo colina abajo riendo- Adiós Terry.  
  
- ¡Tarzán pecoso y entrometido! - la vio alejarse sintiendo cierta alegría al escuchar esa risa, algo cálido en su interior crecía.  
  
La imagen comenzó a mezclarse con el presente, con aquella fotografía anunciando un compromiso. Los celos invadieron de nuevo el corazón de Terry, desesperado de encontrar una salida a su situación  
  
- Tengo que olvidarla - se levantó furioso -, debo olvidarla.- impulsivamente Terry alzó la mano que sostenía el pequeño instrumento musical como si fuera a aventarlo...pero no pudo, apretó más su mano y acercó el pequeño objeto a sus labios y cerró los ojos, como si ese pequeño gesto lo acercará a la mujer que realmente amaba y que veía totalmente fuera de su alcance.  
  
Una voz lo volvió a la realidad.  
  
- ¡Terry!, ¡Terry! - un robusto jovencito apareció por la puerta de la azotea del teatro. - ¡Ah! Andabas de nuevo por aquí. El señor Hattaway te busca.  
  
- En un momento voy - respondió sin voltear.  
  
- Como quieras - se dio la media vuelta murmurando - quien entiende sus cambios de humor, de pronto puede uno tener una conversación normal con él y al rato trae un genio de los mil demonios.  
  
Terry decidió volver a los ensayos, tenía que tener su mente ocupada en algo, se dijo con firmeza. El viaje sería en un par de días y estaba muy tenso, no podía olvidar la imagen de aquella rubia ni tampoco podía olvidar que él estaba comprometido con otra.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
El sol se negaba a aparecer entre los oscuros nubarrones, sería un día gris y lluvioso. En ocasiones esos días eran buenos para descansar, pero las preocupaciones perturbaban su tranquilidad. Annie tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento, y la presencia constante de Eliza en la mansión de los Andrey, seguramente tendría algo que ver.  
  
Candy debería haber llegado ya a Londres y en unos días más Albert estaría de vuelta para poner un alto de nuevo a los planes de los jóvenes Leagan. No, no debería pensar mal, pero ¿por qué no lograba convencerse a sí misma? Se preguntó.  
  
La señora Britter continuaba su costura en silencio en compañía de su bella hija. Tal vez no era su hija de sangre, pensó observándola de reojo, pero la adoraba como tal y su aspecto era la de toda una heredara de las posesiones de la acaudalada familia. Notó el rostro preocupado de Annie.  
  
- Hija, ¿qué sucede? Hace rato que estas con hilo en mano sin avanzar nada.  
  
- ¿Eh?...oh, discúlpame mamá, estaba un poco distraída - fingió de nuevo interesarse en la costura para evitar la conversación.  
  
- ¿pensando en Archie? - trató de averiguar.  
  
Annie sonrió sin evitar ruborizarse al escuchar aquel nombre que adoraba, pero por unos instantes dejó de pensar en él, preocupada por su amiga .- Pues no... no pensaba en él, sino en Candy.  
  
- ¡Ah sí! Candy, me he enterado de su boda con Neil, creo que es un muy buen partido. Dos familias de tanto prestigio hacen bien en unirse. Y espero que con eso, ella se comporte como una dama y deje esa idea de seguir trabajando.  
  
Annie no evitó soltar un suspiro resignado, su madre no era mala, sin embargo tenía muchas reglas aristócratas que nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar; siempre buscó lo que creyó que era mejor para ella, aunque en ocasiones no estuviera en lo correcto, como cuando habían decidido ocultar su origen.  
  
- Por cierto, no es que quiera presionar - dijo su madre cautelosa - pero, ya tiene algo de tiempo tu noviazgo con Archie, creo que debería hablar con tu padre, ya estas en edad de iniciar tu propia familia y estar al frente de tu hogar.  
  
- Mamá - se ruborizó.  
  
Casarse con el joven Cornwell, era su máximo sueño, algo que siempre había deseado, pero ella no se atrevería ni siquiera a mencionarlo, eso lo tendría que mencionar y proponer el propio Archie. Además, Annie no se atrevería sabiendo que aún no se había ganado su amor por completo.  
  
Archie la quería, pero en el fondo, ella no ignoraba el sentimiento de él hacia Candy. Siempre fue débil, y prefería no hacer caso a lo que su conciencia le dictaba desde hace tiempo: dejar a Archie en libertad tal como lo hizo Candy con Terry por su bien. Dejarlo libre y que la vida decidiera lo mejor para los dos, pero no podía, no tenía el valor necesario. A pesar de tenerlo a su lado, Annie sufría en silencio por conocer el amor callado de Archie, a pesar de todo el cariño que él le demostraba.  
  
- Annie - insistió su madre al ver la oportunidad de tocar el tema - Creo que estas en la edad para casarte y Archie debe cumplir con su compromiso. Tienes ya 18 años hija, ya estas en la edad ¿no te parece?  
  
- Todo a su tiempo mamá, no vayas a mencionarle nada a mi padre para que presione a Archie, ¡por favor! - le miró con cierta súplica y tristeza - Déjanos a nosotros tomar esa decisión - se atrevió a decir.  
  
La señora Britter suspiró con resignación y se dedicó de nuevo a sus labores manuales. Quería ver ya a su hija casada, ya tenía la edad, de hecho ella se casó más joven. Definitivamente no podía entender a la juventud del nuevo siglo, pensó para sí.  
  
Los días continuaron y el rumor de que pronto llegaría el tío abuelo tenía con los nervios de punta a Archie, tenía que solucionar lo del compromiso entre Candy y Neil; los regalos de las más prestigiadas familias comenzaban a llegar, toda la sociedad estaba enterada. No había aún fiesta de compromiso, pero la gente de dinero aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para quedar bien, sobre todo con tan prestigiada familia a la que muchos le debían favores.  
  
Archie sabía que se podía hacer algo al respecto, sin embargo, entre más días pasarán más difícil sería negar el compromiso sin pasar por una vergüenza familiar, y no es que le importara, pero él sabía lo que ese tipo de escándalos sociales podía hacer con una familia.  
  
Era absurdo, pero cualquier escándalo social ya había acabado con todo el prestigio de otras familias, y con ello perdieron muchas influencias y apoyos, que las llevaron a la ruina. Aunque no le importara, había cuestiones que eran de honor, y cuidar el honor de una familia era un deber ineludible muy a pesar de que no siempre hacían feliz a sus miembros. Eso lo sabía por experiencia.  
  
En la mansión de los Leagan, Eliza estaba desesperada pues la próxima llegada del Albert amenazaba su plan de forzar la boda de Neil con Candy. Todo mundo ya comentaba el compromiso, pero sabía que a esas alturas Albert podría encontrar una salida para evitar el desprestigio de "jugar" con el anuncio de un compromiso; porque a fin de cuentas el nombre que estaba en juego era el de Candy y todo era cuestión de que ella soltará una que otra mentirilla y los Leagan saldrían limpios del embrollo, pero la presencia del tío abuelo no la hacía sentirse tan segura.  
  
Mientras se admiraba en el espejo su nuevo vestido, oyó que tocaron la puerta con insistencia.  
  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó con altanería.  
  
- Hija, ¿estás ocupada? - se oyó una fina voz de mujer  
  
- Pasa mamá, no tiene llave - la puerta se abrió y entró la señora Leagan a la alcoba y la miró con preocupación - ¿ya sabes la nueva?  
  
- No - se extrañó.  
  
- El tío abuelo ya está aquí, llegó hace un par de horas, me lo acaba de informar un sirviente de la mansión de los Andrey, vino a dejar un recado.  
  
Eliza sintió un balde de agua fría por la espalda, ¡maldición!, pensó, eso echaba todos sus planes a perder. El tío abuelo llegó antes de lo esperado, su mente trabajaba a todo vapor.  
  
- Dónde está Neil? - fue su reacción.  
  
- Salió con unos amigos, ignoro a dónde haya ido, nunca me dice nada, es un desconsiderado, creo que le diré a tu padre que le...  
  
- Mamá ¡por favor!, puedes callarte - gritó furiosa al escuchar los lamentos de la mujer, quien abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al oír semejante orden.  
  
- ¡Eliza! Te prohíbo que me hables de esa manera.  
  
- ¿Es que no entiendes? - caminó desesperada por la habitación ignorándola y le explicó como a un niño chiquito - Nuestros planes se irán por la borda, la boda no se llevará cabo si no actuamos rápido ahora que está aquí Albert. No nos conviene de ninguna manera que ese matrimonio no se realice, la fortuna de los Andrey es enorme, y no la voy a dejar ir. Neil tiene que casarse con Candy, de alguna u otra forma, tiene que casarse.  
  
- Eliza...  
  
Ya no escuchó el llamado de su madre, como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la habitación, pero su camino no duró mucho, en el vestíbulo una alto hombre rubio llegaba.  
  
- Que bueno que te encuentro querida sobrina - dijo la voz tranquila, pero sus ojos reflejaban sus verdaderos pensamientos, estaba más que molesto, su excesiva calma no era más que una máscara, adivinó la arrogante joven - Precisamente vengo a buscarte a ti...¡ah! y a mi querido sobrino también - arrastró las palabras con sárcasmo.  
  
- A..Al..Albert....que bueno que estás de vuelta - su cara estaba pálida y de mil colores, la había tomado por sorpresa y no le convenía tener en frente a un enojado tío abuelo, no cuando lo que quería era tener parte en el testamento.  
  
- ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos platicar? Hace rato que no te veo y me gustaría que me pusieras al corriente sobre lo que has hecho últimamente.  
  
La madre de Eliza apareció en ese momento, quedando tan pálida como su hija y con los nervios a flor de piel.- Tío abuelo, es un honor que nos visite luego de su llegada.  
  
- Dejémonos de formalismos. Tengo que hablar contigo Eliza.  
  
- S..sí...por aquí - lo guió  
  
Entraron a una amplia biblioteca, los tres, luego de tomar asiento, Albert no tardó en reanudar la charla con su familia favorita y que tantas mortificaciones le daba.  
  
- Quiero una explicación ahora sobre ese absurdo compromiso.  
  
- ¿Compromiso? - preguntó inocente, haciendo tiempo para inventar una excusa - ¡Ah, sí!, el compromiso. Bueno no es algo en lo que yo tenga que ver tío abuelo- contestó Eliza fingiendo toda la tranquilidad y frialdad posible.  
  
- ¿No?  
  
- Sé que como de costumbre me culparás a mí, pero esta vez tengo que decirte que yo no tuve nada que ver. Te puedo informar al respecto, pero no estoy involucrada. La tía Elroy- lo miró fijamente - ella fue quien lo decidió, creo que tienes que preguntárselo a ella. A mí también me sorprendió después de tu tajante determinación de romper ese compromiso, que hay que decirlo, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a tu protegida porque ¿dónde va a encontrar un partido de la altura de mi hermano sabiendo que proviene de un orfanato? - logró decir sin titubear.  
  
- Candy puede escoger por sí sola a su pareja, a quien ella quiera, pero sé que Neil nunca ha sido ni siquiera considerado por ella. -Albert trató de calmarse, sabía que Eliza mentía, pero antes tenía que hablar con la tía Elroy.  
  
La charla duró varios minutos más, en los que Albert intentó de todas las maneras posibles sacarle la verdad a Eliza, pero ésta estuvo firme en mencionar a la tía abuela; era tan buena actriz, que casi lo convencía de su inocencia, si no era porque la conocía, lo hubiera logrado.  
  
Tendría que ir a Lakewood, donde se había ido por unos días a descansar la anciana mujer en la casa de campo.  
  
Por su parte, esa misma tarde Eliza habló seriamente con Neil, tendrían que hacer algo y pronto o sus planes se vendrían a bajo una vez más y tal vez ya no hubiera otra oportunidad. Afortunadamente, en algo se había puesto de acuerdo con la tía abuela, la había convencido de que ella dijera que fue la de la idea de anunciar el compromiso, al menos de esa saldría algo librada.  
  
No sabía exactamente lo que haría después, pero ya había tomado una decisión y tendrían que llevarla a cabo en ese mismo instante: saldrían rumbo a Londres en busca de Candy.  
  
La visita de Albert a la tía abuela no tuvo ningún fruto. En todo momento, la rígida mujer afirmó ser quien propusiera ya hacer público el anunció, y en ningún momento aceptó anunciar todo lo contrario, el honor de la familia estaba en juego y no se atrevería a retractarse ante la sociedad por algo tan serio como un matrimonio entre estas dos prestigiadas familias. Albert escuchó un mil veces todas las "bondades" de esa unión, lo peor del caso es que no era la única que estaba a favor sino los consejeros de la familia, aquellos hoscos ancianos que metían sus narices en los asuntos donde no debían.  
  
- Entonces no me explicó por qué dicen que soy la cabeza de la familia si no se hace lo que ordeno - dijo Albert exasperado.  
  
- William, te respeto como tal - respondió la mujer inexpresiva, sentada en aquel enorme sillón frente al ventanal que daba la vista hacia el jardín - pero tienes muy poco tiempo al frente de esta familia y aún te falta madurar. Sé que no soy la adecuada para esta decisión pero veo que todavía no distingues entre lo que es o no es conveniente para los Andrey.  
  
- Asumiré toda la responsabilidad de lo que suceda cuando anuncie que no se realizará esa boda.  
  
- No lo harás - se puso de pie avanzando hacia la puerta - Nadie se burlará de esta familia por culpa de esa chiquilla insolente. Nuestra posición no se pondrá en riesgo a causa de tu protegida, ni lo pienses - salió del amplio cuarto, dejando a Albert con la palabra en la boca  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Al parecer todo estaba listo, no faltaba nada: zapatos, camisas, su ropa interior, pantalones, un par de abrigos...sí todo estaba listo, llevaba lo suficiente para el tiempo que pasaría en Inglaterra. Los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, después de tanto tiempo regresaría a Inglaterra, el país que lo vio crecer y en el que vivió los años más tristes de su vida, pero también donde pasó los momentos más hermosos que su memoria atesoraba.  
  
Que ironía de la vida volver ahora, pensó Terry observando la neblina de la mañana a través de la ventana de su departamento. Ese viaje sería muy distinto, está vez no se toparía con un ángel, estaba seguro; en cambio le esperaba un trayecto largo y cansado. Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar a Susana, tenía que pasar por ella y su madre para ir rumbo al muelle donde en un par de horas zarparían.  
  
Con su equipaje en mano tomó un carruaje para recoger a la señora Marlowe y su hija, tenía que calmarse y no reflejar sus tormentosos sentimientos. Susana y su madre ya estaban listas cuando llegó, ayudó a subir sus maletas y colocó a la chica en el interior del transporte. Sería un largo viaje, le dijo una voz interior.  
  
En el muelle la gente iba y venía, algunos pasajeros ya estaban abordando, pero faltaba todavía un rato. La mayoría del equipo Strafford había llegado, el señor Hattaway le sonrió ampliamente al ver a Terry que se acercaba empujando la silla de Susana y de tras la madre de ella.  
  
- ¡Susie! - le saludó con efusividad - pensé que de último momento no vendrías, ¿cómo has estado? Supe lo de tu pequeño accidente y me disculpo por no visitarte anteriormente, pero organizando todo este viaje apenas si recuerdo donde tengo los pies. De todas formas tu prometido me ha mantenido al tanto - le sonrió con picardía - ¿verdad Terry?  
  
- Así es - fue amable.  
  
Robert Hattaway miraba para todos lados, fijándose quien más faltaba aún por llegar - Bueno, parece que todavía no estamos todos, pero todavía estamos a tiempo, vayan abordando si gustan...  
  
- ¡Oh, sí Terry! - exclamó Susana mirándolo con franca emoción .- Nunca he subido a un barco, estoy ansiosa -miró al prestigiado director de teatro - Sólo espero no ser de esas personas que suelen marearse en el mar.  
  
- Pues tan sólo con ver ese monstruo - señaló la madre de Susana a la enorme maquina anclada en el muelle - me tiemblan las piernas. Todavía no estoy arriba, pero ya siento los mareos.  
  
- Tonterías - rió el hombre barbudo - eso es algo que está en la mente. He estado leyendo un libro de una persona llamada...permítanme recordar su nombre...¡ah! Freud, es increíble las cosas que dice ese hombre. Pero en fin - observó a la distancia - allá viene a quien estaba esperando.  
  
De pronto el grupo de actores que ya estaba en el muelle, comenzaron a murmurar con sorpresa y fascinación. Una espigada figura femenina se dirigía a ellos caminando con elegancia y su belleza, a pesar de no ser una colegiala, hizo girar la cabeza de varios caballeros a su paso. Al voltear, Terry se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a su madre, lista para emprender su viaje.  
  
- ¡Eleanor! Estábamos esperándote - la saludó el director de la compañía Strafford - Luces tan guapa como siempre.  
  
- ¡Señora Baker! - la miró Susana desde su silla de ruedas, estupefacta de tener a una de las mejores actrices teatrales frente a ella. En el tiempo que duró su carrera, apenas si había podido coincidir con ella en un par de ocasiones, salvo cuando iba a verla en una de sus magníficas actuaciones.  
  
- Oh, permíteme presentarte a nuestra querida Susana - dijo cortés el hombre. Él conocía la verdad del origen de Terry, pero era un hombre de honor y jamás diría una sola palabra. Sin embargo, también sabía que ese secreto mantenía a la actriz lejos de su hijo y de toda la gente que tuviera un lazo personal con él, como su prometida. Los lazos de madre-hijo no existían ante el mundo, sólo una relación profesional - Ella es la novia de Terry, a quien ya conoces.  
  
- Es un placer - la saludó con cortesía y luego miró a Terry tratándalo como a cualquier persona que apenas conoce, salvo por su carrera - Joven Grandchester, hace tiempo que no le veía. Tiene usted una bella prometida.  
  
- Gracias - fue frío y desvió la mirada.  
  
- Nuestra querida Eleanor nos acompañará al Festival en Inglaterra como invitada especial, participará en una las obras que he preparado.  
  
- Este festival será el mejor de todos - dijo Susana con entusiasmo - Con Terry y la señora Baker, el público quedará sin palabras y las obras de Shekaspeare tendrán la mejor representación que nunca antes nadie haya visto.  
  
La madre de Terry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no por el halago hacia ella sino que era claro que la calidad escénica de su hijo superaba con creces la suya. En tan sólo un año, luego del tiempo que estuvo ausente, las actuaciones de Terry tenían un realismo mágico que hechizaba al público, su personalidad era un imán que nadie podía evitar.  
  
La hora de zarpar llegó y todo mundo abordó el barco listo para dirigirse a Inglaterra, la mayoría de los jóvenes actores estaban emocionados por ir a un lugar que nunca habían conocido, en el ambiente se respiraba un aroma a alegría, entusiasmo.  
  
Pero sólo una persona en el barco no podía compartir ese sentimiento, sólo una persona sentía una gran nostalgia cuando la nave empezó a moverse, sólo una persona sentía como su corazón se partía en más pedazos, sólo una persona no quería realizar ese viaje.  
  
El inexpresivo rostro de Terry observó como poco a poco, Nueva York se alejaba de su vista; a su lado, Susana observaba el mar sin decir palabra y sin que se diera cuenta pudo observar aquel atractivo rostro. Sabía que estaba pensando - No, yo sé en quien estás pensando- se corrigió en su mente - ¿podrás olvidarla algún día? ¿al final llegarás a amarme aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que la has amado? ¡Oh! Mi adorado Terry, eres lo más importante en mi vida, no puedo dejarte ir, si lo hago me mataría. Al final terminarás amándome- con timidez buscó su mano llevándosela a la mejilla.  
  
Terry no hizo nada ante ese gesto, sólo la miró y le sonrió, para de nuevo dirigir su vista al mar.  
  
- Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? - ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
- Sí. Creo que hay que ir a tu camarote, el sol empieza a calentar y no es bueno para ti.  
  
- No seas tan protector - le dijo feliz de que al menos estaba al pendiente de ella, tal vez todavía no la amaba, pero se preocupaba por ella y eso era un avance, se atrevió a aventurar.  
  
Al ver número del camarote en la puerta, él notó que la habitación de enseguida era la suya, no pudo evitar soltar un respiro de resignación, aunque ya debía haberlo esperado, había cosas en las que el señor Hattaway era un romántico incurable. El hecho de que Terry y Susana compartieron originalmente el estelar de la obra "Romeo y Julieta", lo tenía convencido de que eran una pareja destinada.  
  
Si eso hubiera sido cierto, él estaría al lado de su Julieta del Colegio San Pablo, la primera mujer con la que representó su papel de Romeo en un festival de mayo, recordó.  
  
Justo al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con la señora Marlowe .- ¡Oh! Ya volvieron, en un momento regreso, sólo voy por un equipaje que se quedó en el camarote de la señora Carter, esa mujer es tan amable siempre me entretiene con su plática.  
  
Terry y Susana quedaron solos en la habitación.  
  
- Tengo que acomodar algunas cosas - se dirigió él a la puerta luego de dejar a Susana en medio de la habitación - Estaré enseguida por si se te ofrece algo.  
  
- ¡Terry! - la voz de Susana sonó ansiosa, el volteó extrañado al oírla - No...no te tardes mucho - trató de calmar su desespero al verlo que se alejaba hacia la puerta, siempre le sucedía lo mismo - Yo, quisiera dar un paseo por cubierta. Además no está mamá, no sé a que horas vuelva, cuando está con la señora Carter, el tiempo se le pasa volando.  
  
- Susana, tenía pensado estudiar algunas líneas de las obras.  
  
- ¡Oh! Siendo así no hay problema, supongo que luego iremos. Te prometí que no sería una carga para ti, y no quiero serlo.  
  
El tono de ella sonó lastimero y no pudo evitar sentir esa compasión que lo mantenía atado a ese maldito compromiso, con resignación trató de adoptar su papel de feliz novio.  
  
- Volveré en quince minutos.  
  
- No, - dijo ella - me quedaré con mi madre. Mejor estudia tus líneas y pasearemos más tarde, es más - decidió ser complaciente - creo que dormiré un rato, iremos después ¿te parece?  
  
- De acuerdo - abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¡Terry! - vio que él se dio la media vuelta - Me ayudas acostarme...¡por favor!  
  
Él asintió, se acercó a la silla y la tomó en sus brazos para luego acercarla y ponerla con cuidado sobre la cama. En ningún instante, ella dejó de apretar su cuerpo al de Terry, él pudo distinguir ese nerviosismo, el cual trató de ignorar por su paz mental; sin embargo, al inclinarse para ayudarla a acomodarse sobre las almohadas, Susana le rodeo el cuello con fuerza...  
  
- Susana...- su voz fue inexpresiva, pero al instante su cuerpo se puso rígido con un instintivo rechazo y antes que pudiera evitarlo los labios de ella lo besaban con fervor.  
  
Era un beso ansioso, inexperto y temeroso. Por unos instantes aceptó ese beso, trató de sentir algo, cualquier cosa, y así fue, sintió un enorme frío en su cuerpo. No, así no recordaba que fuera un beso, no sintió ansiedad, fuego en la venas...nada, ninguna reacción de vida, sólo hielo. Trató de detenerla, separando sus labios de los de ella y apartando las manos de ella que de pronto le recorrían el pecho.  
  
- Esto no es correcto - le sonrió intentando aligerar la situación.  
  
- Yo...- le miró el rostro sin dejar de tocar con las manos - yo, yo sé lo que pasa entre - su rostro se ruborizó por completo - sé lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer, sé que en ocasiones sucede entre los novios antes de...  
  
- ...debo irme... - bajó la mirada - Nos vemos más tarde - sin más salió de la habitación.  
  
Estuvo un rato en cubierta, con la vista perdida en el mar. ¿Cómo es que iba a casarse con Susana sino podía soportar darle un beso? Ella era hermosa, sin duda, cualquier hombre se hubiera sentido halagado, pero...no sabía como podría cumplir con sus deberes como esposo el día que estuviera casado con ella, no podía sentir nada a su lado.  
  
Cuántas veces ella buscaba el contacto de él....  
  
Su corazón lo traicionaba de nuevo, aquella voz le susurraba en su mente qué diferencia si hubiera sido ella, ¿verdad? ¿Te hubieras detenido? ¡No!, fue su respuesta interna, no lo hubiera hecho, quisieras estar a su lado, ser ese hombre con el que por fin unirá su vida. Quisieras ser aquel que tenga el privilegio de amarla, pero no serás tú. Tu deber es Susana, con ella estarás el resto de tu vida Iluso, se burlaba de si mismo con esa voz como conciencia cuantas veces has soñado con tenerla a tu lado, sentirla, despertar y ver esos ojos verdes que te miran con adoración; pero tu estupidez la dejó irse. Y pensar que pudiste detenerla, pero no lo hiciste, la elegiste a ella, a la actriz y no a tu dulce enfermera. Y aquella tarde en Nueva York , se reprochó, ese reencuentro, tenías la solución en tus manos, si la hubieras besado, si la hubieras abrazado con todas tus ganas, si te hubieras olvidado de ser un maldito caballero... Ella estaría a mi lado, sin importar las consecuencias, nada nos habría separado, Si, si ella hubiese sido tuya, ahora estaría a tu lado. Pero no, fuiste un caballero, y un hombre de honor. Ser buen chico tiene su precio Terry.  
  
- No lo fui, sólo seguí el ejemplo de mi padre - susurró con ironía. - Y cuando llegue a Inglaterra creo que le haré saber todo lo que aprendí de él.  
  
Continuará... 


	3. De vuelta a Londres

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede tener algunas escenas no aptas para todo público, mucho agradecería consideraran lo siguiente antes de continuar. Sin embargo, dichas escenas son tratadas con el mayor realismo posible y el total respeto a la personalidad de dichos personajes. La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entrenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.  
  
Pues este es el tercer capítulo y agradezco los comentarios a favor y los tomatazos también, jejejeje...algunos señalamientos como corchetes y flechitas significan sueños y flash back, debido a que no se manejar textos en html jejejeje (detalle que estaba olvidando precisar). Gracias por leer mi escrito.  
  
UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Capítulo III  
  
(De vuelta a Londres)  
  
por Angely76  
  
¡¿Qué se han ido a dónde?! - Archie se levantó de su silla al escuchar lo que el tío abuelo le contaba - ¿pero cómo ha sido posible eso? ¿por qué no los detuviste, Albert?  
  
Aquel hombre rubio continuó parado junto al gran ventanal, su mente buscaba alguna solución. Sabía que debía hacer algo ¿pero qué?.  
  
Archie ¿crees que de haber podido no lo hubiera hecho? Esos dos son capaces de todo. No tengo ni idea para qué van a Inglaterra detrás de Candy, pero no debe ser para nada bueno.  
  
¿Hasta cuando van a dejar de molestarla Eliza y Neil? ¿qué es lo que quieren?  
  
Lo mismo me pregunto. Sé que Eliza no vio con agrado mi actitud ante el anunció del compromiso entre Candy y Neil; algo es seguro: harán lo posible por salirse con la suya.  
  
Neil quiere casarse a toda costa con Candy... después de lo que la hecho sufrir, ¿cómo osa siquiera imaginarse que su amor puede llegar a ser correspondido? ¡Está completamente loco!  
  
Albert se alejó del ventanal con la mirada fija en el suelo.- Por el momento, querido sobrino, no nos queda más que esperar. Por otra parte, Candy es una joven muy lista que ya está acostumbrada a los sucios planes de ese par, así que no creo que esto pase a mayores salvo un mal rato que con seguridad le harán pasar a la pobre.  
  
Supongo que no tenemos más remedio que esperar - asintió resignado tratando de disimular su preocupación, Archie se dirigió a la puerta - Tengo que ir a visitar a Annie, no tendré más remedio que contarle todo. Pobre, se va angustiar demasiado, pero de todas formas se va a enterar así que más vale que sea yo quien se lo diga  
  
Sí, tal vez sea mejor que tu le informes cómo está la situación.  
  
Archie se dirigió a la puerta con paso presuroso.  
  
Archie...- le llamó el hombre justo antes de que abriera- Hay algo más quisiera platicar, no sólo lo del viaje de ese par.  
  
Tú dirás- se regresó aceptando el asiento que de nuevo le ofrecía aquel hombre que tenía a su cargo el poderío de esa familia.  
  
El hombre rubio tomo asiento en otro sillón individual apoyando sus  
brazos sobre sus muslos, dejando caer su cabeza con la vista al suelo.-  
Los Britter han venido a visitarme ayer por la tarde...  
  
Archie miró sin entender el trasfondo de lo que Albert quería decirle, una visita de los Britter no era para tanto salvo que algo muy grave sucediera.  
  
¿Pasa algo malo Albert? - preguntó sin más.  
  
No precisamente, salvo que tú lo consideres que lo es - hizo una pausa para tomar aire e incorporarse y ver de frente a su joven sobrino - Me han, digamos, puesto en claro cual será la dote de Annie para cuando se case; y créeme, es muy generosa.  
  
¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
Los Britter han puesto las cartas sobre la mesa para cuando tú decidas pedir a Annie en matrimonio, y tras el noviazgo que ustedes han tenido no es más de esperarse que ustedes dos se casen. Te confieso que eso es algo que yo también he dado por hecho - vio que el rostro de Archie palidecía - pero por tu cara supongo que me he equivocado.  
  
Confundido, el joven se puso de pie.- Albert, Annie es una mujer realmente hermosa con todas las virtudes que debe tener una esposa, pero no creo estar listo para casarme. Todavía no  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¿Por qué? Pues porque...bueno, deseo terminar mis estudios, tengo que ofrecerle un futuro digno de ella.  
  
La carcajada de Albert resonó en todo el salón.- Pero si tu futuro ya está asegurado, Archie, no en balde trabajo de sol a sol para mantener la fortuna de esta familia; te aseguro que por problemas económicos no tienes de que preocuparte, con lo que te toca de la fortuna tienes para vivir tranquilo por el resto de tu vida y con una numerosa familia, si así lo prefieres - añadió divertido  
  
Tienes razón, - su mirada se tornó sombría - pero si he de ser sincero, entonces creo que debo confesarte algo...  
  
Aún no has olvidado a Candy - concluyó de pie y vio como su sobrino lo miraba con gran asombro. Su secreto había sido descubierto, él nunca se lo confeso a nadie, sólo su hermano muerto conocía la historia de cómo se dio su noviazgo con Annie, pero Albert continuó hablando - No soy ciego, todos estos años me he fijado en tu actitud hacia ella, la forma en que la miras, el tono de tu voz cuando mencionas su nombre.. soy hombre y puedo reconocer la mirada de otro hombre cuando está enamorado.- el joven magnate caminó hacia su escritorio - Pensé que al final el cariño que le tienes a Annie podría convertirse en amor, pero veo que me equivocado.  
  
Albert...yo...yo sé que no puedo fallarle a Annie. Sí, en verdad la quiero, no puedo decir que no he aprendido a amarla en cierta manera, su forma de ser es tan dulce, sin embargo la imagen de Candy me confunde, es un sentimiento que no he podido enterrar por completo...¡no sé que hacer!.- inclinó su rostro con gesto de derrota.  
  
Querido sobrino, no te preocupes - trató de calmarlo al ver que empezaba a alterarse un poco - Cierto que tienes un compromiso con Annie que parece ineludible, pero antes que nada tienes un compromiso con tu honestidad y con la confianza que siempre ella ha puesto en ti. Debes aclarar tu mente y tu corazón primero. Si te he comentado lo de los Britter es porque considero que debes estar al tanto de esto, al fin y al cabo eres el principal implicado. Nada me daría más gusto que verte felizmente casado, iniciando tu propia familia, pero piénsalo todo muy bien, luego volvemos hablar, por lo pronto no le comentes nada a Annie hasta que no lo platiques bastante contigo mismo.  
  
Tanto su corazón como su mente le dijeron que ese consejo debía seguirlo, hablaría muy seriamente consigo mismo, y luego hablaría con Annie.  
  
****************************************  
  
Al entrar a su camarote, Terry se sorprendió al ver a su madre sentada en un pequeño sofa .- ¿Qué haces aquí? Alguien pudo verte.  
  
No te preocupes, nadie lo hizo - le sonrió dejando a un lado el libro que leía mientras esperaba a que su hijo llegara. - Te preguntarás por qué estoy en este viaje.  
  
Terry comenzó a acomodar su equipaje, y le habló sin verle a la cara .-  
Tal vez. No te voy a negar que me sorprendió verte llegar al muelle.  
  
¿Estás molesto?  
  
¿Porque vas a Inglaterra? No - notó que no estaba siendo precisamente amable con su madre - Es sólo que estoy algo cansado. Me imaginó que el señor Hattaway te ha invitado ¿no? ¿Actuarás con algún personaje en particular?  
  
Sí, y lo pensé mucho antes de darle una respuesta. La verdad que no quería incomodarte, pero sentí que debía hacer este viaje, algo me lo decía en mi corazón.  
  
Aquellos ojos azul profundo vieron a la madura mujer con cariño, tal vez no lo expresaba abiertamente, pero Eleanor Baker sabía que se había ganado poco a poco el amor de su hijo, aunque no toda su confianza; era difícil hacerle hablar sobre sus preocupaciones y en ese momento su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza.  
  
Creo que será mejor dejarte descansar un rato. Sólo vine para explicarte mi presencia en este viaje - suspiró resignada la mujer, quería saber que era lo que le tenía tan preocupado, pero como siempre Terry se quedaba callado - Te veré en la cena, supongo, con Susana.  
  
Sí, con Susana - dijo cansado  
  
La espigada figura se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
  
¡Madre! - la llamó el joven.  
  
¿Sí? - se detuvo para verle el rostro, y lo que descubrió en él la llenó de una infinita tristeza. Su hijo estaba sufriendo, y mucho, algo le decía que lo que iba a decirle le traería a Terry aún más dolor - Dime -trató de hacer una de sus actuaciones más difíciles: fingir ante su hijo que no notaba el sufrimiento de su corazón.  
  
Le pediré formalmente a Susana matrimonio, pondremos la fecha de la boda al llegar a Londres.  
  
Ella no soportó escuchar su tono apagado y ver su mirada llena de amargura. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta para ya no ver esa imagen abatida de su más preciado tesoro, sin embargo atinó a decir:  
  
No tiene caso que dé mi opinión, sé que no cambiarás en tu decisión, pero lamento que vayas a cometer el error más grande de tu vida. - salió del camarote.  
  
No - dijo ya sólo con un tono de sarcasmo - el error más grande de mi vida ya lo he cometido, sólo estoy pagando las consecuencias.  
  
El viaje apenas comenzaba y era largo, sin embargo él deseaba que no llegara nunca a su término, pero cumplir ese compromiso no podía posponerlo más, y aún si pudiera ¿qué caso tendría? ¿es que estaba esperando un milagro para que todo fuera como antes? Un milagro, recordó, una vez pidió un milagro para que Candy se quedara en Nueva York, pero parecía que hasta Dios se negaba a escucharlo.  
  
****************************************  
  
En la esquina de aquel lujoso restaurante se apreciaba a una pareja cuyos rasgos eran muy similares, tanto como la maldad en su corazón. Sentados en aquel rincón, discutían sus bien fraguados planes.  
  
Espero que no nos sea muy difícil encontrar a Candy en Londres - dijo Neal Leagan al tomar su café.  
  
No lo creo - le contestó Eliza sin dejar de leer el periódico en la sección de sociales y espectáculos - Tan sólo hay que buscar la residencia de los O´Brian - siguió leyendo - Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién llena la columna de espectáculos - su mirada adquirió un brillo malicioso y su tono de voz hizo voltear a su hermano con repentino interés.  
  
¿De qué hablas?  
  
De mi adorado Terry Grandchester....mmmmm...parece que le está yendo muy bien desde que le partió el corazón a la ilusa de Candy - soltó la carcajada, y sin esperarlo su hermano le arrebato el periódico.- Oye...  
  
¡Maldito bastardo! - veía con furia la foto publicada de Terry, hasta que reparó en lo que decía el artículo - Escucha esto hermanita, probablemente te quite tu aspecto de felicidad: "La compañía teatral Straford viajará a Londres para el afamado festival de William Shekaspeare, donde los mejores representantes y críticos del género se harán presentes; la carta fuerte de este grupo de actores será Terruce Grandchester, quien sin duda elevará aún más su carrera con sus actuaciones de Romeo y Hamlet.".  
  
Neil aventó el pedazo de papel con furia y la cara de Eliza no reflejaba un mejor humor.  
  
No puede ser, Terry en Inglaterra - logró decir ella. - No es posible ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?  
  
Tranquilízate ¿quieres? - trató de controlarse al momento que su mente analizaba la situación - ¿qué probabilidades hay que se encuentren?  
  
¡¿Qué probabilidades?! ¡¿qué probabilidades?! - se levantó más que furiosa y alzando la voz - ¡Idiota! Todas las probabilidades del mundo. El festival de Shekaspeare seguramente no pasa desapercibido en Inglaterra y Candy estará allá en las mismas fechas, es muy probable que se entere que Terry también está allá.  
  
Candy no lo buscará, eso es seguro.  
  
No tientes al destino, Neal. Vámonos, tenemos que salir a Londres cuanto antes - salió del lugar y Neal corrió tras ella luego de dejar el dinero de la cuenta.  
  
****************************************  
  
La vista ante sus ojos era realmente impresionante, era como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera visto ese paisaje, sin embargo recordaba muy bien el lugar que tenía ante sus ojos: el puerto Southhampton. Esta vez no habría nadie esperándola, ni tampoco se toparía con un chico misterioso de mirada azul intensa. Definitivamente, suspiró Candy, ese era un viaje muy distinto.  
  
A pesar de la guerra en Europa, el territorio británico no estaba viéndose afectado directamente. Sin embargo, sabía que al otro lado del canal de la Mancha, sangre era derramada en los campos de batalla. Eso la hizo recordar aquella vez que en la que tuvo la oportunidad de participar como enfermera de guerra, si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez nunca hubiera pasado las cosas como fueron y no se hubiera separado de esa manera de Terry.  
  
¡Terry! - dijo en un suspiro al sentir la brisa que alborotaba sus rubios rizos, mientras el barco poco a poco se acercaba al muelle - ¡Inglaterra! Los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente. Siento que algo presiona mi pecho.  
  
Candy...- Paty se acercó a ella - ya está listo el equipaje. Un joven nos ayudará a bajarlo. - los obscuros ojos de la joven observaron el puerto con una mirada llena de nostalgia - Inglaterra, no creí que volvería pronto a ella. Parece que han pasado siglos desde que partí a América.  
  
Sí, a veces se tiene esa sensación - contestó Candy algo distraída.  
  
Paty observó la triste sombra que cubría la mirada de su amiga, sabía lo difícil que era para Candy realizar ese viaje. De pronto tuvo la necesidad de contarle lo que había pasado en Nueva York, ese viaje había sido un tormento para ella, tener que callarse ante su amiga que estuvo a punto de reencontrarse con Terry, no fue fácil.  
  
Candy... - dijo con cierta timidez la chica, sin atreverse a decirle ese secreto que comenzaba a considerar como una falta de lealtad hacia Candy, pero tal vez era preferible eso a provocarle más dolor -...yo.. te agradezco mucho que me estés acompañando en este viaje. Sé los malos recuerdos que puede tener este país para ti.  
  
Candy la miró dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
¿Pero que estás diciendo Paty? Yo no tengo ni malos ni tristes recuerdos de Inglaterra, al contrario; aquí fue donde pase y viví una de las mejores etapas de mi vida. Fue en este país donde encontré a una amiga excepcional - la miró significativamente -, también fue durante mi estancia en el San Pablo que recuperé la amistad de Annie y ...- bajo un poco la mirada - fue en un viaje cómo este donde tuve la oportunidad de conocer el amor de mi vida.  
  
¡Oh, Candy! Discúlpame. - dijo más por no decirle lo de Terry que por decir una frase imprudente.  
  
Siempre la misma, no tienes porque disculparte. Anda vamos a bajar ya de este barco que me muero por pisar tierra firme - le sonrió jalándola del brazo.  
  
Candy y Paty buscaban algún carruaje que las llevara a Londres, pero entre tanto pasajero era difícil conseguir alguno libre. Comenzaban a pensar en pasar el día en el puerto y salir al día siguiente a primera hora, cuando un elegante vehículo se estacionó a su lado. Por la ventana se asomó un atractivo joven de cabellos obscuros.  
  
Señorita Andrey, señorita O´Brien...  
  
Señor Westport - se sorprendió la rubia.  
  
Van a Londres si mal no recuerdo...  
  
Er...bueno sí.  
  
¿Podemos llevarlas? - salió del auto e inmediatamente se asomó la joven morena que le acompañó durante el viaje.  
  
Oh, Candy - le dijo la chica - ¿por qué no se van con nosotros? También vamos a Londres.  
  
El par de jóvenes dudó unos instantes, hasta que la cortesía y los buenos modales les hicieron aceptar; además, estaban seguras que al menos ese día les sería imposible poder encontrar quien las llevara a la ciudad y por otro lado, esa peculiar pareja de hermanos había sido muy gentil con ellas durante el viaje.  
  
Mientras el equipaje era acomodado por el chofer, Candy se dio cuenta de algo: estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, el lugar donde vivió una de las etapas más hermosas de su vida, entonces un nombre resonó en su mente y su corazón y una gran nostalgia llenó su alma  
  
El auto avanzaba tanto como su velocidad le permitía, la rubia estaba perdida en su pensamiento ajena a la amistosa plática que tenían sus acompañantes; por la ventana miraba de nuevo las grandes mansiones y uno que otro palecete propiedad de algún noble y de pronto surgió una duda ¿Cuál sería de los Grandchester?  
  
¿Los conoce? - la voz del joven la sacó de su distracción.  
  
¿Perdón? - se obligó a sonreír - estaba distraída  
  
¿Qué si conoce a la familia Grandchester, señorita Andrey? - la mirada oscura la veía con curiosidad.  
  
Candy no cabía de la sorpresa ¿acaso habló en voz alta? Era obvio que sí. Miró a Paty, quien con la mirada le confirmaba que sin duda lo había hecho, es más su amiga estaba pálida, seguramente de haber escuchado que Candy mencionaba tan prestigiado apellido.  
  
Este... bueno....er...sí - optó por ser sincera, total, no había nada de malo en contar esa parte de su vida - Este... estuve en el mismo colegio en el que estudiaba uno de los miembros de esa familia.  
  
La joven de largos cabellos obscuros no pudo ocultar su sorpresa .-  
¿estuviste en el Real Colegio San Pablo? ¡No lo puedo creer!  
  
Bueno sí, hace algunos años - la rubia trató de controlar su nerviosismo repentino - de hecho ahí fue donde Paty y yo nos conocimos - trató de desviar la plática sin lograrlo con mucho éxito, pues el rostro de la joven morena no escondió su intención de continuar con el tema.  
  
Mi hermano y yo estuvimos a punto de entrar a ese colegio, sólo que mi madre insistió en llevarnos a una escuela en Francia, su país. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?  
  
¿Qué? - respondieron Paty y Candy al mismo tiempo.  
  
¿Que el primogénito del duque de Grandchester era un conquistador de primera? Porque por tu edad deduzco que fue a Terruce a quien tú conociste, el mayor de los herederos del duque, - su tono indicaba el claro interés por tratar de confirmar algún rumor - Dicen que solía embaucar a jovencitas inocentes y que bueno...pues...- bajó el tono casi en un susurro - se aprovechaba en ocasiones...  
  
Catherine - la reprendió su hermano.  
  
Oh, lo siento  
  
Candy no pudo evitar la carcajada ante un rumor tan absurdo, era increíble; sin embargo, no le gustaría saber si en ese rumor se comentaban los supuestos nombres de esas víctimas de los encantos de Terry, y en su caso, si ella tenía alguna mención en especial.  
  
Para nada, eso son puros rumores, estar encerrados a veces provoca ideas descabelladas... y más aún a esa edad - dijo riéndose y sin pensar agregó - Terry nunca fue así. - muy tarde se dio cuenta lo que su boca había soltado.  
  
El brillo inconfundible en la mirada de Kate, le decían que ahora estaba metida en un lío mayor, pues aquella chica parecía muy interesada en el tema.  
  
¿Terry? Lo conociste entonces - agregó sin fingir su admiración - Dime si no es verdad que era un joven guapísimo, con una clase y un aire de indiferencia....- suspiró - y esa mirada, un vistazo y estás perdida.  
  
En esta ocasión fue Leonard el que no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada  
  
No puedo creer que te expreses así de Terruce Grandchester, apenas si te hacía caso en las fiestas. Por lo visto nunca se te pasó el enamoramiento.  
  
Oh Leo...he crecido, pero no me negarás que era un chico muy atractivo y con seguridad lo es más ahora que ha crecido.  
  
Eso yo no puedo contestarlo, lo que sí puedo decirte es que nunca fue un tipo muy agradable, siempre haciéndose el interesante en las reuniones y viendo cuanta chica inocente caía en sus encantos.  
  
Me pregunto si volverá a Inglaterra algún día - dijo casi para sus adentros Catherine. - Después que dejó el colegio ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver.  
  
Candy no pudo evitar poner atención a la plática de ese par de hermanos.  
  
Quien sabe hermanita - continuó el joven como si de pronto estuvieran ellos dos solos en el auto - por lo que tengo entendido le va muy bien con eso de estar en el mundo de la farándula; por otra parte, no creo que el duque esté muy contento con eso, seguramente lo deshereda y el título recaiga en su hermano menor, Nicholas.  
  
¿Nicholas? - su gesto fue de desagrado - ¡Por Dios! Él nunca tendrá el porte para ser el heredero del título, nunca como Terruce- y luego miró a Candy divertida - quien los viera, son tan distintos, a veces pienso si no es adoptado...- soltó la carcajada.  
  
¿Quién? - preguntó Candy impulsivamente.  
  
Nicholas - contestó sin más la joven morena - nada que ver: Terruce tiene el porte del padre, en cambio los otros tres están tan feos como la madre. Es una suerte que al menos uno de ellos no haya heredado esa cara.  
  
¡Catherine! - la reprendió el hermano - Ya te he dicho que no te expreses así de la duquesa - miró hacia Candy y Paty y les sonrió - disculpen a mi hermana, parece que las escuelas en las que ha estado no le han servido de mucho para mejorar sus buenos modales.  
  
Catherine no parecía dispuesta a dejar de lado el tema aún, miraba a Candy y Paty pensando tal vez como hacer la siguiente pregunta.  
  
Hay otro rumor...- las miró con mucha curiosidad, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su hermano - Es bien sabido que Terruce dejó el colegio, la versión oficial dice que se disgustó con su padre cuando éste no aceptó que estudiara actuación, aunque hay otras personas que comentan otra historia, especialmente algunas ex-alumnas que estudiaron en la misma época que Terruce.  
  
¿En serio? - abrió sus ojos expresivamente Candy.  
  
Paty no pasó desapercibido que el rostro de Candy trataba de aparentar una sorpresa repentina, sin embargo pudo notar que en esos ojos verdes había dolor y algo más que no pudo descifrar  
  
Comentan que él realmente dejó el San Pablo a causa de un lío de chicas.  
  
¡¿chicas?! -esta vez fue Paty la que no disimuló su sorpresa. Vaya, ahora decían que chicas, pensó.  
  
Leonard vió a su hermana con severidad - Creo que es de mal gusto que  
repitas esa historia hermanita.  
  
Oh, déjame Leonard - lo ignoró callándolo al continuar con su historia, sin notar que tanto Candy como Paty estaban pálidas - Dicen que él dejo la escuela porque lo sorprendieron a altas horas de la noche en una situación bastante comprometedora con una joven, la cual, dicen, provenía de una muy buena familia y bastante acaudalada.  
  
¿Cuál era su nombre? -preguntó sin dudar Paty.  
  
Mmh! - trató de hacer memoria - No lo sé, nunca lo mencionaron, al parecer eso la mantuvieron en secreto las hermanas del colegio.  
  
Pues mira que es pequeño el mundo - dijo Paty ayudando a su amiga que seguramente estaba lidiando con algún cúmulo de emociones encontradas - Y las cosas de las que se viene uno a enterar. Lamento decirte Catherine que en el tiempo que Candy y yo estuvimos en el colegio no escuchamos ningún rumor; por supuesto que nos enteramos cuando Terry dejó el internado, y lo único que supimos fue que tuvo un disgusto con su padre y se fue a América, suponemos que se fue sin el permiso del duque de Grandchester. Pero esa otra historia que cuentas, no sé de donde ha salido  
  
Por lo visto todo ha sido un simple rumor - intervino Leonard - Lo dicho hermana, no debes hacer caso a tanto cotilleo que tenga que ver con los Grandchester.  
  
A mí no me importa lo que tenga que ver con los Grandchester, sólo estaba platicando - respondió la joven con repentino disgusto.  
  
Oh no, permíteme corregir, sólo lo que tenga que ver con el hijo mayor del duque.  
  
Candy y Paty se sorprendieron ante ese comentario, era obvio que este par de jóvenes conocía a la noble familia. De pronto, fue la misma Catherine quien decidió cambiar de tema, preguntándole más a Candy y Paty sobre los Estados Unidos.  
  
Continuaron con el trayecto rumbo a Londres, charlando de diversas cosas. Candy tardó rato en reponerse de su sorpresa, ¡nunca pensó que vendría a conocer precisamente a viejos conocidos de aquel adorable aristócrata! ¿qué más podrían ellos saber sobre su vida previa al instituto? Sin duda siempre fue un chico con encanto, se dijo a si misma al recordar la expresión ensoñadora de Kate cuando mencionó su nombre. Su corazón no pudo evitar querer saber más del pasado de su gran amor.  
  
En menos de lo que pensaron llegaron a aquella ciudad de Europa. Estaba un poco cambiada, observó Candy, o tal vez no, salió tan pocas veces del colegio que no podría decir que era un lugar que conociera ampliamente, ni tampoco estar segura de todos los cambios que pudo haber tenido esa ciudad en ese par de años.  
  
Oh, Londres, es lindo volver a casa - dijo Paty entusiasmada sin apartar su vista por la ventanilla - Creo que tiene algunos cambios.  
  
¿Tienes mucho tiempo fuera? - preguntó Leonard  
  
Dos años  
  
Es bastante. Nosotros tan sólo nos ausentamos un par de meses, estuvimos en Boston con unos familiares.  
  
¿Ah sí? Dicen que es un lugar muy bonito.  
  
Lo es. Por cierto, ¿a qué parte de Londres se dirigen?  
  
Mi padre tiene una residencia en las afueras de la ciudad - explicó y procedió a darles los detalles de cómo llegar.  
  
Al arribar a aquella enorme reja llena de flores, Candy no pudo evitar relacionarla con la mansión de los Andrey, pero era algo distinta; al abrirse aquellos enormes hierros por un par de criados, pudo ver un largo camino sombreado por una fila de arboles a sus costados que se enredaban entre sus ramas; hasta entonces no había sido consciente de la riqueza de su amiga, y que Paty era otra chica afortunada que le tocó nacer en pañales de seda.  
  
¡Señorita O´Brien,! - le saludo respetuoso uno de los hombres.  
  
Hola señor Smith! - les saludó la joven desde el auto, antes que este emprendiera la marcha.  
  
Candy quedó aún más sorprendida al ver la casa de Paty, era una enorme mansión de principios del siglo XIX, de grandes ventanas y puertas, rodeada de amplios jardines. Al instante varios sirvientes se acercaron para bajar el equipaje, Paty les dio amablemente unas breves instrucciones luego de que le dieran la bienvenida.  
  
¡Qué lugar tan hermoso, Paty! - no pudo evitar decir cuando salieron del auto, acompañados de los jóvenes Westport - Tu casa en Inglaterra es preciosa.  
  
Gracias - respondió la chica con su acostumbrada timidez.  
  
Leonard observó el entusiasmo de Candy. Era tan distinta a las jóvenes ricas de sociedad que había conocido, irradiaba una luz que deslumbraba con tan sólo verla una vez; no podía negarse a sí mismo que le gustaba, y mucho, que tonto fue al pensar que una mujer como ella no tuviera aún compromiso alguno. Nadie en sus cincos sentidos la dejaría, se dijo.  
  
Candy, Paty - empezó a hablar Catherine - Me gustaría que mientras estén en Londres, nos visitaran. De hecho daremos una fiesta por nuestro regreso, desde luego están invitadas.  
  
Sería todo un placer atenderlas y contar con su presencia -le secundó su hermano.  
  
Una fiesta al estilo inglés -sonrió Paty - Desde luego, es muy amable de su parte que nos inviten.  
  
Les enviaremos la invitación en estos días - tomó a su hermano del brazo, Catherine - pero mientras seguiremos en contacto.  
  
Cuenten con ello, ¿verdad Candy? - dijo Paty y obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga que como siempre lucía su bella sonrisa.  
  
Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta en Londres - dijo Candy risueña, despidiéndose de los jóvenes que de nuevo se subieron el auto y partieron del lugar.  
  
Candy y Paty entraron a la mansión, unos jóvenes subían las maletas por la enorme escalera de maderas finas que enmarcaba el gran salón.  
  
¡Qué casita! - admiró sin disimuló la rubia.  
  
Pues esta es la residencia de los O´Brian - le respondió - Espero que estés cómoda.  
  
Ya sabes que yo me acomodo donde sea - río.  
  
Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. - concordó risueña también, mientras la guiaba a conocer parte de la casa.  
  
****************************************  
  
Esos cuatro días en ese barco sobre el mar le habían parecido miles de años, era un viaje largo y sin embargo no quería que llegara a su fin. Estar encerrado en aquel camarote, hacía todavía más agobiante la travesía. Desde que subieron al barco, tan sólo en un par de horas Susana comenzó a sentirse mal, el médico a bordo dijo que era normal que algunas personas se marearan y el golpe que ella había recibido no hace mucho tiempo, la hacía más sensible al vaivén de la nave.  
  
Durante esos días, Terry no tuvo opción más que hacerle compañía a la muchacha, incluso cuando ésta dormía. Al menos en esos ratos aprovechaba para estudiar sus líneas de los dos personajes que interpretaría en el Festival de Shekaspeare: Romeo y Hamlet, sus dos magníficas actuaciones que el público ovacionó en cada presentación. Las líneas de Hamlet las sabía letra por letra, era su último éxito en Broadway; y a pesar de que habían pasado un par de años desde su última interpretación de Romeo, también podía recitarlo perfectamente.  
  
Terry recordó cómo se negó en un principio a actuar de nuevo a este jovenzuelo personaje, tan lleno de vida y profundamente enamorado. Las diferencia de edades entre Hamlet y Romero, había sido su excusa, además que no era ya un adolescente para hacerla otra vez de Romeo.  
  
----   
  
Tonterias Terry, hablas como si fueras un anciano,- le había dicho el hombre cuando el joven se rehusó a actuar de nuevo ese personaje - ¡por Dios! Tan sólo han pasado un par de años. Cierto, te han cambiado un poco las facciones, pero aún conservas esa imagen que da fuerza al personaje. Eres el Romeo perfecto para muchas chicas de Nueva York - rió el señor Hattaway. Creo que tal vez Michael estaría mejor que yo - intentó convencer al hombre, pues no quería hacer de nuevo esa obra, no quería recordar y muchos menos en Inglaterra. No lo podría soportar. El es buen actor, hijo, pero creo que tú sigues siendo el adecuado para ese personaje; es como si William lo hubiera escrito pensando en alguien como tú.  
-----  
  
Al final tuvo que aceptarlo. La actriz que interpretaría a Julieta, no sería la misma, las mujeres no podían ocultar tan bien los años, le había dicho el director. Era una joven muy bonita en realidad, le recordaba a la Susana de ese entonces, y al igual que ella, la joven no podía ocultar su agrado por trabajar al lado de Terry; él estaba consciente de que no era indiferente a las miradas femeninas y más de alguna actriz de la compañía le había coqueteado, unas con disimulo y otras no tanto, pero le daba igual. Nunca, nadie podría suplantar a aquella Julieta que vivía en su corazón.  
  
Sentado en aquel sillón mientras Susana dormía, vio como las letras empezaron a mezclarse unas con otras sin tener hilación alguna, su mente comenzó a divagar y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido y sueños intranquilos ocuparon su mente.  
  
{ Hacía frío, un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, pero que importaba, ya nada tenía sentido. Todos estaban celebrando el año nuevo, pero él no tenía nada que celebrar, su destino era estar solo por el resto de su vida pagando la culpa de ser concebido como un bastardo. De pronto algo se movió en la penumbra, con disimuló limpio las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
¿Hay alguien ahí?  
  
Y de entre la penumbra surgió un ángel, al menos eso pensó, ¿acaso era real esa imagen de verde mirada y rizos dorados? ¿pero qué estaba pasando? No, eso ya lo había vivido: el barco, la celebración, y esa chica...esa chica era Candy. Su mente no alcanzaba a comprender porque de pronto estaba viviendo una situación tan familiar que a la vez le parecía de lo más extraña; pero no, su mente lo traicionaba otra vez, no era el barco, sino que estaba en el colegio, el colegio San Pablo, pero todo estaba oscuro y Candy sólo lo miraba cómo si él no estuviera ahí. Se acercó corriendo a ella y su figura se desvaneció, corría y corría como un loco en la oscuridad, gritando su nombre  
  
¡Candyyyyyyyyy! ¡Candyyyyyyyyyyy! ¿Dónde estás Candy? - gritaba hacia todos lados cansado de correr una distancia que le había parecido una eternidad.  
  
¡Teeeeeeeeryyyyyyyyyyy!- se oía la voz de la chica entre ecos y a lo lejos - Teeeeeeeeeeerrrryyyyyyyyy!  
  
¿Dónde estás? - la angustia comenzó a llenar su alma, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero tenía que encontrarla.  
  
Exhausto, aún en la oscuridad, cayó el suelo, sus piernas ya no le respondían y todo su cuerpo se negó a moverse, en su desespero continuó llamando a la chica hasta quedarse dormido. En sus sueños sintió como unos cálidos dedos comenzaron a peinar sus cabellos, luego su frente; abrió los ojos, había luz, pero la luz más hermosa era la que provenía de esos ojos color jade.  
  
¿Candy...?- alcanzó a murmurar.  
  
Estabas dormido - le sonrió - Es más, te quedaste dormido  
  
Lo...lo siento - confundido, se incorporó de la posición en que estaba, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de aquel ángel.  
  
Advirtió que el lugar era muy hermoso, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol en aquella colina que le parecía algo familiar, la temperatura era cálida. Había cosas que no podía entender, sentía una enorme felicidad al tener a su lado a su pecosa que en esos momentos parecía un sol resplandeciente; pero ¿qué horrible pesadilla era la que lo atormentaba que no lo dejaba disfrutar de su compañía? ¡Qué importaba! ¡Por fin estaban juntos!.  
  
¿Qué soñabas? - le preguntó ella sin dejar de verle a los ojos.  
  
Tuve...una pesadilla - la veía absorto, fascinado de estar a su lado - Ya no recuerdo - le tocó un rizo, temeroso de que se desapareciera - Estas aquí - de pronto recordó su ruptura en Nueva York y sin tratar de buscarle una lógica a la situación le dijo - Has vuelto.  
  
¿Por qué no me detuviste? - la chica le cuestionó con mirada triste.  
  
Yo...yo...no supe que hacer, todo fue tan repentino, no me dejaste pensar - respondió con rapidez.- Decidiste por mí.  
  
Tú no habías tomado todavía una decisión, Terry y sólo hubiéramos prolongado la agonía.  
  
De pronto, un resentimiento guardado se apoderó de su corazón,  
provocado por la emoción de verla de nuevo y perderla tal vez otra vez  
- No me dejaste decidir, si tan sólo me hubieras dejado hacerlo.  
Debiste haber esperado, pero te fuiste y ni siquiera volteaste a  
verme, tan sólo me pediste que fuera feliz.  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy - Sólo  
debiste haber hecho una cosa y con seguridad podríamos haber  
solucionado todo, Terry.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Nunca me dijiste que me quedara, nunca dijiste que me amabas y yo me marché.  
  
Candy - su voz se quebró - yo siempre te he amado, siempre lo haré.  
  
No pudo resistirlo más, sentados en el césped acortó la distancia que  
lo separaba de la chica, tomándola de los hombros, besó sus labios.  
  
Candy, yo siempre te he amado. - se apoderó anhelante de sus labios que aún sabían a verano, a un lejano verano en Escocia.- Tu fuiste quien no me diste tiempo de pensar - murmuró sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla, recostándola sobre el césped - Si me hubieras dejado hacerlo...  
  
Ya no pudo hablar, la rubia comenzaba a tomar de sus labios el dulce néctar como él lo hacía de los de ella. Quiso decirle que esta vez no la dejaría ir, pero no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta al sentir de nuevo en sus brazos a ese ángel mirada color jade que le borraba todo pensamiento coherente.  
  
Sus manos buscaron temerosas los botones de su vestido y sentía como aquellas suaves manos también buscaban ansiosas descubrirle el pecho. Terry sentía un gozo enorme y un gran temor.  
  
Esta vez no te marcharas - murmuró al momento que le descubría sus hombros y continúo amándola con aquel mudo lenguaje, en el que las palabras no eran necesarias. }  
  
Susana no dejaba de admirar a aquella figura recostada en el sillón, su rostro reflejaba una ternura que ella nunca le había visto, tal vez era la relajación del sueño lo que le da esa fachada, pensó ella. Se dedicó a contemplar a ese hombre que tanto amaba y por el cual aún luchaba para conquistar su corazón.  
  
Por un unos instantes, Susana se atrevió a pensar que Terry era completamente suyo, que no había más recuerdos de un fantasma de cabellos rubios. Observó su alargado y bien proporcionado cuerpo, sus varoniles manos...pronto se casarían y ella sería su mujer, la simple idea la hacía temblar. Cuánto ansiaba sentirle a su lado, besarlo y tocarlo, ese sueño la perseguía cada noche, pero siempre terminaba soñando que no era ella con quien él estaba sino con una chica de Chicago, cuyo nombre no se atrevía ni a mencionar.  
  
El sueño de Terry era cada vez más inquieto, notó Susana, y le escuchó de su voz algunos murmullos, pero no pudo distinguir lo que dijo.  
  
-...Candy...- la voz de Terry fue clara y Susana se quedó helada al escuchar ese nombre que ella no se atrevía ni recordar. Terry soñaba con ella, pensó con dolor y vio como él se iba inquietando más en sus sueños.  
  
-...Candyyyyy...- con su desesperante llamado, el mismo se despertó incorporándose confuso y sudoroso, tardando en comprender qué había pasado, hasta que recordó que se había quedado dormido y que otro de sus interminables y angustiantes sueños le habían acompañado, pero Terry no acató de la presencia de Susana hasta que ésta le habló.  
  
¿Estás bien? - disimuló no haber escuchado nada - tu grito me despertó, parecía que tenías una pesadilla.  
  
Yo...estoy bien- se levantó tratando de disimular su turbación ¡esos malditos sueños! ¿cuándo dejarían de atormentarlo? - Sólo estoy tenso por lo del festival, en unos días llegaremos a Londres y me siento algo nervioso; será mejor que me retire un rato a mi camarote; buscaré a tu madre para que te haga compañía -sin esperar su respuesta se marchó de la habitación.  
  
Al quedarse sola, Susana no pudo contener las lágrimas.  
  
- Candy, Candy, Candy - dijo ya en voz alta, golpeando con rabia el  
colchón de su cama - Siempre Candy, ¿es que no vas a olvidarla nunca?  
¡La odio! ¡La odio! - rompió en llanto dejándose caer sobre la  
almohada.  
  
Al siguiente día, poco después del amanecer, aquel barco arribaba a Inglaterra. Terry Grandchester apreció aquel paisaje con una sensación de tristeza mayor que la vez que se marchó y dejó el Colegio San Pablo; aquella vez tenía una ilusión, una esperanza, esta vez tenía un compromiso por delante que no podía evadir más.  
  
Sintió una opresión en el pecho al momento de ayudar a bajar a Susana del barco, pronto le pediría matrimonio y fijaría la fecha oficial de la boda. Al fin y al cabo, pronto, Candy también uniría su destino al de otra persona, pensó.  
  
Al ver a su hijo tomado de la mano de aquella jovencita rubia y cómo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa vacía cuando conversaba con otros compañeros, Eleanor Beaker no pudo evitar sentir rencor contra Susana Marlowe. No podía ver más a su hijo en aquella situación. Esa boda no debía llevarse a cabo, se dijo, reprimiendo una lágrima de tristeza.  
  
Continuará.... 


	4. Cruce de Miradas

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede tener algunas escenas no aptas para todo público, mucho agradecería consideraran lo siguiente antes de continuar. Sin embargo, dichas escenas son tratadas con el mayor realismo posible y el total respeto a la personalidad de dichos personajes. La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.  
  
Pues este es el cuarto capítulo y agradezco los comentarios a favor y los tomatazos también, jejejeje...algunos señalamientos como corchetes y flechitas significan sueños y flash back, debido a que no se manejar textos en html jejejeje (detalle que estaba olvidando precisar). Gracias por leer mi escrito.

UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
(Cruce de Miradas)  
  
por Angely76

Los vientos del verano parecían irse más pronto en Inglaterra, el sol del medio día era de los más agradable y más cuando paseaba por esos jardines que al parecer ya estaban ansiosos del otoño al irse cubriendo con esos tonos ocres.

Los días que la rubia estaba pasando en aquel país europeo, no estaban tan mal y la cordialidad de los nuevos amigos era un buen factor de distracción, quienes amablemente los invitaban a sus recorridos por Londres. A veces era un tanto fastidioso seguir el ritmo de la aristocracia, pero también le divertía esa gente que de cosas tan banales hiciera un escándalo. Fueron invitadas a una reunión familiar de los Westport, donde conocieron a Marie Westport, mujer de espigada figura, larga cabellera oscura, rasgos afilados, y que no disimulaba su elegante porte francés. El esposo de la dama, Alfred, era el clásico inglés, alto y muy rubio, pero igual de amable.

Además, estaban las visitas a otros familiares de Paty, quienes se estaban encargando de administrar las propiedades, y una que otra supervisión personal a dichos predios, mantenían más que ocupada a Candy. Sin embargo, había algo que la tenía intranquila y no alcanzaba a comprender qué, seguro debe ser resolver el asunto del compromiso con Neil, se dijo varias veces, pero en el fondo, sabia que era algo más.

Candyyyy- se oyó una voz conocida – aquí andas mujer!!!, en buena hora se le ocurrió a mis padres hacer estos enormes jardines, mira que no tengo tu condición para andar buscándote.

Esto es lo que te hace falta, salir a correr por los jardines, aspirar este aire....y....- la miró traviesamente – tal vez si aprendieras a trepar los árboles terminarías por estilizar tu figura...- río

Ah no!!! Dios me hizo así y no me quejo...además, ya con el peso que he perdido me siento más que bien.

Es broma Paty, en verdad, te ves fabulosa, te lo dije cuando te vi. Pero bueno, para que me buscabas con tanto ahínco.

Mira – le enseñó un sobre.

Eso es una invitación – volteó los ojos con desconsuelo – Ay Paty, ahora a dónde nos lleva esta aristocracia....

Sé cuanto te molestan estos protocolos Candy, pero no podemos negarnos a una invitación de los Westport, es la fiesta que dijeron darían con motivo de su regreso a Londres. Además... – continuó con entusiasmo – Estos bailes en Londres son de ensueño, aún cuando algunas cosas de los ricos no sean buenas, créeme, los bailes son fabulosos.

Está bien Paty, si te entusiasma iremos, ya veré que ponerme.

La chica con lentes cruzó los brazos hacia atrás y miró al suelo – Este...creo que eso ya está previsto...

¿Cómo así?

Es que junto con la invitación llegó un recado de Catherine que mañana pasará a las 10 en punto para ir de compras – hizo un gesto mordiéndose el labio, esperando la reacción de su pecosa amiga.

¡¿Qué vamos a ir de compras?! Oh, No Paty...yo no me complico la vida en seleccionar un vestido...

Por favor, Candy...mira que estoy luchando contra mi constante timidez.

La rubia suspiró y comenzó a caminar dirección a la casa – Está bien, iremos de compras.

* * *

Por los andadores de aquel parque, se podía divisar el tranquilo caminar de dos mujeres y un guapo joven que empujaba una silla de ruedas donde iba sentada una atractiva jovencita, que no dejaba de señalar con entusiasmo cuanta cosa nueva veía.

Nos ha hecho un gran honor al acompañarnos esta mañana señora Baker – dijo la otra mujer madura, que a pesar de ser la misma edad que la interlocutora, se veía más mayor que la guapa actriz.

Para mi ha sido un privilegio estar con ustedes, y bueno, poder presumir que he desayunado con uno de los actores más cotizados en Broadway no es posible todos los días – dijo haciendo gala de sus mejores actuaciones.

¿Verdad que las actuaciones de Terry son fabulosas? – rápido añadió Susana.

El aludido pronto respondió con cortesía – No tan fabulosas como las de la señora Eleanor, Susana – y miró de reojo a su madre, quien por alguna extraña razón, parecía de pronto tener una entrañable amistad con Susana y la madre de esta.

Es lindo ver a una pareja de jóvenes cómo ustedes – comenzó a decir la actriz con intención.

Ante el comentario, aquella masculina mirada verdi-azul no pudo evitar verla de reojo, era obvio que algo se traía entre manos, pero quien más entusiasmada reaccionó al comentario fue la señora Marlowe.

Si hemos de ser honestos, se ven muy bien juntos, como en un cuento de hadas – vio con ternura a su hija quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa a su madre.

Creo que estás exagerando mamá...Terry sin duda parece un príncipe- giró la cabeza para verlo y tomar la mano derecha que empujaba su silla y notó que el tenía fija la vista en otro lado, claramente incómodo - pero yo estoy lejos de ser una princesa – bajo la vista, sintiéndose dolida por la indiferencia de él.

Usted es muy bella Susana – afirmó Eleanor – pero si se dice lo contrario, comenzará a creerlo y proyectar lo que no es. Y en efecto, ustedes son una pareja de cuento – hizo una pausa como si recordara algo y comentó con intención – De hecho, al verlos me recuerdan a una pareja que conocí hace tiempo, en un viaje a Europa, por cierto.

Ah, si!!! – fue la curiosa expresión de Susana, que se sentía más que halagada con los comentarios de la famosa actriz.

Sí, sólo que temo que su final no fue como los cuentos – miró de reojo a su hijo quien aparentaba ser ajeno al comentario, pero ella pudo ver por un momento ese cambio en el brillo de su mirada – Ellos se amaban, a pesar que eran un poco más jóvenes que ustedes, al verlos uno podía darse cuenta de la fuerza de ese sentimiento que existía entre ellos- hizo una pausa y de pronto recordó aquella breve visita a Escocia, en aquella discusión que ocurrió en la villa, donde Candy interrumpió de repente.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó la joven en su silla de ruedas.

Eleanor Baker trató de ahogar ese nudo al recordar a su hijo en aquel entonces, pues a pesar de los problemas que padecía a causa de sus padres, había una luz en sus ojos que no podía describir, fue al conocer de repente a Candy, que pudo entender la razón de esa mirada que reflejaba juventud, ilusiones, entereza, a pesar de todo.

Tuvieron que separarse – pasaba su vista a cada uno de sus oyentes y miro Susana para terminar su comentario – Sacrificaron su amor por salvar la vida de alguien más.

¡Que pena! – dijo conmovida la madre de Susana – Y siendo tan jóvenes.

Sí...-atinó a decir la muchacha, aturdida por la historia que le sonó tan familiar – pero bueno, cuando somos más jóvenes es tan fácil confundir los sentimientos...estoy segura que ellos han de ser felices.

Yo también lo espero Susana y si no lo son aún, espero que pronto encuentren sus caminos – fue la amable respuesta de la actriz, que miró de reojo a su hijo quien permanecía aparentemente atento a la conversación, y pudo notar cómo sus manos sujetaban con tal fuerza las guías de la silla de ruedas al grado de cambiar el tono de sus nudillos para luego comentar casualmente.

El sol está un poco más fuerte y creo que es mejor volver al hotel, salvo que deseen ir a un lugar en especial y las deje ahí. Yo tengo que ensayar algunos parlamentos en el teatro.

Acordaron quedarse en el parque un rato más y Terry quedó en mandar un coche por ellas a determinada hora. Luego él se marchó de ahí, tomó un carruaje para dirigirse al teatro, más un impulso le hizo darle otra dirección al chofer.

Minutos más tarde, Terruce G. Grandchester estaba de nuevo frente aquella enorme puerta y le indicó al chofer que no lo esperara. Solo, cerro los ojos para sentir el aire y concentrar sus sentidos en aquel lugar, casi pudo escuchar una voz familiar.

---

Y no vuelvas a fumar en MI Colina de Pony – le decía aquella pecosa rubia.

Ahora seré Julieta – decía divertida mientras la observaba cambiar su vestuario y oyó una risa – Terry!!! Estabas espiando.

Tranquila. Te vi, pero no te mire – fue su mentirosa respuesta

Terry!!!, Terryyyy! – gritaba desesperada mientras las monjas la llevaban a la fuerza-

Candy!!!

Terryyyy

ïƒŸ-----

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven? – una voz a sus espaldas lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

¡Hermana Margaret! – dijo al voltear para reconocer el rostro de quien provenía la voz.

Pero si eres Terruce Grandchester. Eres todo un hombre jovencito. Supongo vienes a visitar a Nicholas.

Eeh – le tomó por sorpresa la lógica deducción de la religiosa – Oh, sí...vengo a visitar a mi hermano. Estaré unos días en Londres y me pareció bien averiguar cómo está.

La monja guío al joven de cabellos castaños por aquellos lugares que recordaba con claridad, no había cambiado nada y hasta imaginaba que por aquellos pilares podría bajar de pronto alguna rubia pecosa, quien no cuidaba para nada de protocolos.

La hermana Grey se sorprenderá al verte.

Terry se atrevió a hacer uso de su peculiar sentido del humor ante la confianza que le inspiraba aquella religiosa – Estoy seguro de ello, sólo temo que quiera cobrar algunos castigos que dejé pendientes.

Llegaron ante una puerta tras la que pudo escucharse un grave "adelante". La madura mujer apenas si pudo disimular su sorpresa al reconocer la visita. Sin perder ambos su porte, intercambiaron saludos de cortesía, para luego hacer un comentario la reverenda sobre el motivo que ella creía tenía en esos momentos a Terry ahí.

Debo decir que de todas las visitas, eres la que menos podría esperar este día – fue el comentario de la adusta mujer, aunque Terry podía leer en los ojos de ella algo parecido a la simpatía, tal vez en las épocas de adolescentes todos tendemos a rechazar a la autoridad, pensó, pero a fin de cuentas ellas sólo cumplen con su deber.

De todos los lugares que pensaba regresar, nunca creí que sería el colegio San Pablo uno de ellos...pero me alegra verla hermana, a pesar de los años, tengo que reconocer que su trabajo es bueno, aún cuando ha tenido que lidiar con rebeldes como yo – fue la socarrona respuesta.

Cumplimos con nuestra labor señor Grandchester y tratamos de hacer el mejor trabajo posible por hacer de ustedes personas mejores.

Terry sólo asintió ante el comentario de la monja, pues se preguntaba interiormente si realmente esa educación era la que necesitaban todos los hijos afortunados nacidos en sábanas de seda. Los recuerdos e iban y venían mientras estaba en ese lugar, al cabo de un rato le autorizaron ver a su hermano, algo que no pensó terminaría haciendo ese día, pero ahí estaba.

Lo guiaron a un gran salón de visitas, de grandes ventanales y elegantes muebles del siglo XIX, las pesadas cortinas con tonos dorados, daban al lugar ese toque soberbio que caracterizaba al San Pablo. Se quedó solo por un momento y se acerco al ventanal, mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que de ahí se podía divisar cierta colina que guardaba un sin número de recuerdos.

¿Es que acaso nunca dejaré de amarte Candy? Estoy condenado a vivir al lado de otra mujer y perseguido por tu recuerdo – murmuró para sí – Me pregunto cómo estarás, ¿amarás a ese hombre como me amaste a mi? Tengo tu imagen grabada, estás más hermosa y...

¿Terruce? – una joven voz varonil lo sacó de su diálogo interno –

La visita no debe durar más de 30 minutos, son las reglas, ambos las conocen – fue el comentario de la monja que llevó a Nicholas al lugar.

De pronto estaban solos, hermanos de sangre, pero unos totales desconocido. Por vez primera, Terry se quedó sin saber que decir, después de todo no era su plan ese día ver a Nicholas .- Te...te sorprenderá mi visita.

Sí – fue la seca respuesta del joven regordete, pelirrojo y carente del atractivo de su medio hermano mayor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a Inglaterra por motivos de trabajo...el teatro, supongo que sabes a lo qué me dedico.

Sí, pero no repetiré las frases de mi padre y mi madre sobre el camino que has decidido tomar. En todo caso, supongo que sabes que tampoco heredarás el título de nuestro padre –respondió a la defensiva.

Lo sé...y no es porque me haya ido, sino que no me corresponde por derecho...recuerda que soy un bastardo – observó la reacción incómoda del pelirrojo – Pero no vine a peleártelo, descuida, si estoy aquí es porque quise visitar el colegio y de paso verte, si bien nunca hemos estado cerca.

Mi madre se pondrá furiosa cuando se enteré que te vi.

Seguramente – fue la única respuesta y se quedó analizando a aquel muchacho, era increíble el lazo que los unía y lo desconocidos que eran. De pronto se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y cómo está mi padre?

Dice que bien, pero la última vez que lo vi no me lo pareció – seguía receloso en sus respuestas - ¿A qué veniste si no es por lo del título?

Ya te lo dije, vine al colegio y me pareció correcto averiguar cómo estabas.

Pues estoy bien. Y será prudente que regrese a clases, mi madre se enterara y será muy fuerte su disgusto.

De acuerdo – vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba, aunque realidad siempre había estado lejos de él. Verlo fue algo circunstancial, pero no pudo evitar que recuerdos volvieran a su mente

---

Mira papá!!! Cuanta gente y cuanta agua – decía aquel pequeño de cabellos castaños y picaros ojos azul-verde.

Varios años más joven, el duque de Grandchester respondía afirmativamente al entusiasmo de su hijo – Bien Terruce, es hora de entrar al camarote, el barco está por zarpar.

Sí – fue la obediente voz de infante cuando algo pareció llamar su atención y soltó la mano que le sujetaba y corrió de vuelta al barandal del barco – Oí mi nombre....mira papá, esa señora me está llamando.

En el muelle, una joven rubia corría desesperada entre la gente – Terry!!!- era su grito con toda sus fuerzas y voz – Terryyyyy!!!

Me está llamando papá – decía azorado el pequeño. No podía distinguir a la mujer a esa distancia, pero le pareció que la conocía de...

Vamos está enfriando aquí.

No te lo lleves!!!!- corría la mujer tratando inútilmente de alcanzar el navío que se movía hacia el mar – No te vayas...Terry....- sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le impedían ver bien a su paso, sólo veía aquella enorme máquina que se alejaba. De pronto trastabilló cayendo en el piso – Terryyyyy....noooo....Terryyyyy.

Oh! – se asustó el niño, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Vamos – lo apuró su padre

Pero...-no tuvo opción más que seguirlo

El viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, su padre le decía que iban a su patria, Inglaterra, el no conocía Inglaterra, sólo América y a esas mujeres que eran...¿quiénes eran? No recordaba bien. Lo importante es que iba a conocer a su madre, muchas cosas no entendía bien, pero su padre le decía que iban a su hogar y eso parecía sonar bien, un lugar enorme, donde tendría todo lo que quería. Esa idea le gustaba porque su padre le prometió un caballo como esos que jalaban la carreta. Si Terry se iba a su hogar tendría un caballo. Bueno, no entendía bien del todo, pero él estaba contento.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho, pues su madre no lo recibió como esperaba. Expresivo como todo niño, trato de abrazarla al llegar y ella lo evadió.

Así que siempre lo trajiste.

Por supuesto, aquí es su hogar. Muéstrale su habitación y por supuesto tendrá el mismo trato que Nicholas.

Pero...

He dicho – fue la velada respuesta – que Terruce tiene que instalarse en su habitación

Sí, por supuesto – toco una campanilla que estaba sobre una repisa y al instante apareció un hombre mayor semicalvo y delgado, vestido sobriamente – James, lleven el equipaje del niño a la alcoba que se ha preparado. Vamos Terruce, te llevaré a tu habitación.

De pronto el niño tuvo un sentimiento que en ese entonces no supo describir, sólo que le dio mucho miedo, con el tiempo aprendió que ese sentimiento se llamaba soledad. Su padre sólo asintió indicándole que siguiera a la mujer. Tímidamente lo hizo y al llegar al lugar que llamaban "su alcoba" no pudo quedarse más que sorprendido.

Aquí será tu alcoba, espero entiendas tu condición – vio que el niño lo miraba confundido – No importa, sólo has lo que se te ordene. Ni más ni menos. Aquí te quedarás.

Los días transcurrieron, pudo conocer a su hermano pequeño aún bebé, pero su "madre" siempre los mantenía alejados. Con el tiempo llegó Isabelle. El regularmente estaba sólo, aún en vacaciones en aquella villa en Escocia, donde por fin su padre le compró el caballo, su compañía. Así pasaron algunos años, donde poco a poco el pequeño Terry hacia de la soledad su eterna compañera en aquel castillo y en las pocas salidas que tenía al lado de su padre. No comprendía muchas cosas hasta que una tarde a la edad de 10 años, al querer entrar a la biblioteca escuchó unas voces.

Ya no soporto más esta situación...será mejor mandarlo ya al internado.

Ya hemos discutido eso. Nuestro hijo está bien con maestros particulares.

¿Nuestro hijo? Tú hijo, no me insultes con tus errores. Ese bastardo es tu hijo y de esa mujerzuela. Es bastante la vergüenza y humillación que he sufrido al aceptarlo todos estos años. Pero no termines de insultarme al decir "nuestro hijo".

El resto de la discusión no la quiso escuchar, subió corriendo a su alcoba y lloró al comenzar a comprender muchas cosas. A los pocos meses fue internado en el colegio San Pablo lugar donde comenzó a mostrar su rebeldía, sorprendentemente nada parecía suficiente para expulsarlo; después supo que la cuantiosa cantidad que su padre donaba era motivo suficiente para mantener a su vástago en aquella "noble" institución.

A sus 13 años, Terry era un adolescente muy inteligente, con buenas calificaciones que obtenía aún sin estudiar, pero que las lograba al pasar los exámenes. Su rebeldía fue acrecentándose y los castigos parecían ser demasiado leves, con el tiempo fue haciendo la rutina y aprendiendo a utilizar el poder que el dinero de su padre le daba en ese colegio. Una noche se escapó y vagó por los barrios bajos de Londres, a partir de entonces sus escapadas se hicieron frecuentes, y a esa edad quiso satisfacer muchas curiosidades: conoció el alcohol, el cigarro, los misterios de tabúes como las relaciones entre hombre-mujer con damiselas cuyo rostro nunca volvió a recordar; aprendió a pelear, y en esas andanzas en un bar de mala muerte le costó un viaje al hospital. Fue el secreto mejor guardado de la nobleza, el duque se puso furioso por el escándalo que casi arma y la relación entre ellos comenzó a deteriorarse, sobre todo porque Terry lo interrogaba incisamente sobre su verdadera madrea.

Forzadamente, acudió a algunas fiestas de la nobleza y la élite de Londres. Pronto fue Terry conciente de la reacción que provocaba en las jovencitas del sexo opuesto y le causaba gracia su actitud. Más de alguna adolescente fémina le manifestó su abierto interés, pero nunca era suficiente. Había aprendido que el mundo se movía por conveniencia y sabía que a pesar de todo era lo que se conocía como un "excelente partido". Eso lo convirtió en la persona que ahora era, eso y otros tantos acontecimientos que siguieron en su vida.

Pero esa noche en el barco, luego de su regreso a América cuando trato de acercarse a su madre, algo tocó por primera vez su alma. Fue un breve encuentro, una melodiosa voz y unos ojos verdes jade que le hicieron sentir todo lo que un adolescente puede sentir y sin embargo, había más. La historia que ya conocemos lo llevó a entender que aquello era el nacimiento del amor y el encuentro con su contraparte eterna.

ïƒŸ-----

Luego de tantos recuerdos, el camino de regreso a su hotel se le hizo más que breve, apenas caminaba por lobby hacia las escaleras cuando lo abordó un hombre mayor, vestido de traje y sombrero en mando de la época.

Sr. Terruce Grandchester...? –dijo la voz para ver que la persona que llamaba se volteaba a verle

¿Si? – hizo una pausa al identificar a su interlocutor – Sr. Daniels...- le saludo y enseguida adivinó el motivo que ese hombre estuviera ahí buscándolo – Deduzco que mi padre le ha enviado...

Efectivamente – fue su seca respuesta con aquel acento londinense – Su padre, el duque, me instruyó que viniera y le transmitiera este mensaje: Le espera mañana a la hora del t

Vaya...me preguntó que le motiva a buscar a la oveja descarriada de tan distinguida familia.

Ignoro los motivos y sólo se me han dado esas indicaciones. Con su permiso joven Grandchester.

Hizo una leve reverencia, se dio media vuelta y se retiró dejándolo aparentemente impasible, su presencia ahí en medio de aquel Lobby comenzó a llamar la atención de las damas, quienes por los murmullos que escucho, comenzaron a identificarlo. Inmediatamente retomó su porte frío y arrogante, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino. Impaciente, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la gran cama sintiendo que se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

* * *

Dos morenas y una rubia caminaban por una prestigiosa calle londinense, famosa por sus aparadores con modas parisinas. Quien las viera de lejos, seguro pensaba lo afortunada que era la vida para las jóvenes, quienes tenían belleza, porte y por la finta, venían de buena cuna. Entraron a una de las tiendas, la rubia no con tanto entusiasmo.

Oh, mi querida Catherine – les recibió una elegante mujer entrada en sus treinta años, y con un marcado acento de su país de origen – Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Madam Dulac...¿cuánto tiempo? – le saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.

A mi edad ya no cuento el tiempo – le sonrió y puso atención a la otra morena y rubia que le acompañaban – Puedo adivinar el motivo de tu visita y de las bellas madmoiselles que te acompañan.

Debe saberlo puesto que mi madre sé le hizo llegar la invitación para este viernes. Y como sabe, mi debilidad son todas esas bellezas que tiene en su aparador.

Mon Dieu!!! ¿Es que me harás trabajar a marchas forzadas para que lo que selecciones te ajuste tal cual debe? Tú y tu madre me van a matar de un infarto con esa manía de no venir a tiempo.

Catherine le sonrió inocentemente – Sé que podrá Madam Dulac – respondió acostumbrada a que le cumplieran sus gustos y obviamente no se le negaría como distinguida clienta – Pero antes le presentó a mis amigas de América: Candice White Andrey y Patricia O´Brien.

Oh, América...un país hermoso – las saludó – fui hace a poco a visitar a mi hermana vive allá con su esposo, es diplomático. Ustedes saben, esto de la guerra y por fortuna ellos están lejos de estas atrocidades.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar que estaba relativamente cerca del lugar del conflicto y todas aquellas vidas que estarían perdiéndose. Pensar en ello, le recordó a Stear, ¿cuántos jóvenes como él dejarían pendientes en esta vida? Miró a Paty y pensó en tantas chicas que de igual forma, vieron rotas sus ilusiones de la peor manera – "Al menos yo sé que estás bien" – recordó a cierta mirada verdi-azul.

La compra, al menos fue provechosa, la selección de los atuendos fue excelente y las recomendaciones de Madam Dulac seguro lograrían que las muchachas lucieran estupendas ese día. Leonard Westport esperaba paciente afuera, estacionado en el coche y sonrió más ampliamente al ver la ocupante de sus pensamientos en últimas fechas. Saber que la mujer que por vez primera le interesaba estaba comprometida con otro hombre era algo frustrante. Sólo podía conformarse con su compañía.

El automóvil comenzó a avanzar y Candy le llamó la atención la colocación de afiches en algunas paredes - ¿Qué están colocando? – giro la cabeza para tratar de distinguir las imágenes que se alejaban conforme se movía la unidad.

Oh!, eso – comentó casualmente Leonard – bueno, seguro habrán escuchado del Festival de Shekaspeare. Este año, dramaturgos y la nobleza han decidido tirar la casa por la ventana, convocando a los mejores interpretes de sus obras. Serán puesta en escena sus obras más reconocidas con aquellas compañías que se han considerado las que han hecho mejores actuaciones.

¿Estará Romeo y Julieta incluida? – preguntó sin pensar y con entusiasmo, recordando aquella magnífica interpretación una noche fría de invierno.

Sí, seguramente. ¿Quieres verla? – vio el entusiasmo de la rubia. Catherine y Paty ponían atención a la charla.

Me encantaría – dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz e inmediatamente añadió – Sin duda es la historia de amor más conmovedora.

Y triste –añadió Kate – Pero por fortuna, tu no te preocupes por eso, que tu pronto estarás al lado de tu prometido. Qué emoción, esas sí son historias de amor. Nunca te he preguntado cómo se conocieron Candy.

Este...er...pues yo...- se quedó muda

Cuidado! – dio un giro brusco al volante el joven al sentirse algo turbado por los comentarios de su hermana. Tenía curiosidad por saber un poco de su rival, sin embargo, algo le dijo que podía salir lastimado escuchar de aquella voz hablar maravillas de su amor.

¿Queeee? – gritaron las tres

Un... perrito, casi lo atropello. Pero logré esquivarlo. No se preocupen – continuaron el camino y cambiaron de plática sobre la fiesta.

* * *

Aquel barco cruzaba el océano tan rápido como le era posible, algunos de los pasajeros agradecían las ventajas de los nuevos tiempo, la velocidad de los navíos era algo de contarse y se rumoraba que un par de años, sin duda serían aún más rápido. La mayoría de los paseantes en cubierta disfrutaban la inmensa vista azul, excepto dos que por ahí deambulaban

Mar, mar, mar..¿qué aburrido? – decía Neal con fastidio

Pues yo no sé que es peor, si estar encerrada en ese mugre camarote o estar aquí lastimando mi piel con esta luz. Perderé mi pálido y rosado tono hasta parecer una mucama cualquier...¡¡¡que horror!!!

Eliza, tus quejas comienzan a hartarme. Últimamente no haces otra cosa que fastidiarme con tus absurdos, nada te parece y todo te incómoda, ya bastante tengo con todo este asunto del compromiso....

Mira hermanito, deberías ser un poco más agradecido por acompañarte y ayudarte a que tu boda se dé en las mil maravillas. Sin mí, no creo que hubieras hecho mucho y estarías en América acatando estúpidamente las órdenes de Albert

Con o sin tu ayuda, yo me casaré con Candy, eso te lo juro – dijo con una furia calmada viendo el mar

Sí sí...así será – dijo con una cantaleta de aburrimiento – Bueno, creo que me regresó al camarote, no pienso dañarme la piel. Todavía tengo que fraguar bien eso de la llegada a Inglaterra y buscar a tu "prometida"...mmm...y tal vez ir a cierto festival – se acomodó el sombrero con movimientos aristrocráticos – Te dejo hermanito con tus "dulces" pensamientos.

* * *

Volver al castillo de Grandchester era una idea que su mente estaba considerando, sin embargo no sabia en qué momento. Su padre le había facilitado las cosas al enviarle un emisario pidiéndole...no, corrigió para si, ordenándole que lo vería ese día a la hora del té. Sin duda ese era el estilo de su padre, era obvio que no esperaba un no por respuesta.

El día anterior había sido agobiante con los ensayos, lo que por un lado le liberaba de la constante presencia de Susana, a quien no podía evadir mucho estando en Londres los dos y sin más gente que visitar. Extrañamente, esos espacios estaban siendo suplidos con la extrema amabilidad y presencia de su madre Eleanor, quien parecía no manifestar tanto ya su rechazo ante la relación y pareciera buscar el acercamiento con aquella mujer. En reiteradas ocasiones, la famosa actriz había tratado de convencer al joven Terruce que terminara esa "absurda y agobiante relación" como ella la llamaba. Sin duda, ahora los mensajes de su madre, eran contradictorios, ¿acaso había aceptado por fin a Susana? Terry no se atrevió a pensar en otro motivo.

La enorme puerta de roble de aquel salón se abrió, permitiendo el paso de una robusta mujer ataviada con finas ropas. Entre más caro, mejor, pensó Terry al ver que lo excesivamente costoso y de soberbia elegancia predominaba en aquel lugar.

¿Así que decidiste volver? El hijo pródigo vuelve a casa – dijo con mofa la mujer

Para variar, sus amables palabras me dan la bienvenida – respondió con sorna.

Y para variar a ti no se te quita esa desfachatez. De nada sirvió la excelente educación que tu padre intentó darte, porque ni eso, mira que dejar el Colegio San Pablo por ir detrás de esa mujerz...

Le prohíbo hablar de mi madre – tronó su voz y la miró con esa dura frialdad reservada para esa mujer – Usted no es nadie para decir una sola palabra de ella.

Por fortuna no somos iguales – le contestó con el mayor control posible, esa mirada siempre la había sido difícil sostener y ahora que volvía más grande, sin duda que imponía la presencia del muchacho.

Por supuesto – se burló- ya quisiera usted el mínimo porte de ella. Pero no perderé mi tiempo recordándole que usted...bueno, usted sabe. Vengo a hablar con mi padre y no por voluntad, el me lo solicitó así que si puede avisarle.

No eres nadie para mandar en esta casa.

Terry disfrutada hacer trinar a aquella mujer y comenzó andar hacia la puerta por donde ella había entrado – Bien, entonces yo lo buscaré.

No te atrevas a andar por aquí como si nada.

¿No?- se detuvo y volteó a verla – Le recuerdo que soy el heredero del título y por lo tanto casi el dueño del castillo. En tanto no digan al mundo la verdad de mi origen, no le quedará más que aceptar que por derecho me corresonde...

No permitiré semejante bajeza –terminó por perder la paciencia y agregó escandalizada- ...heredar TÚ...UN BASTARDO!!!

¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo una grave voz masculina, con marcado acento inglés y un tono más añejo que del joven ahí presente.

Richard!!! Tu hijo se presente y me insulta, no puedes permitir...

Yo mandé a llamarle.

Se lo dije – dijo con desfachatez Terry – Pero no quería creerme.

Sígueme – fue su único comentario dejando estupefacta a la mujer.

El mismo porte y la misma gallardía compartían aquellos hombres, y más aún un estrecho vínculo de sangre, sin embargo, la barrera presente entre ambos casi era palpable. Lo condujo a una biblioteca, le pidió que se sentara e hizo sonar una campanilla, inmediatamente apareció el austero mayordomo con una charola de plata, encima una tetera del mismo material y tazas.

Luego de quedarse solos, el duque se sentó en el enorme sillón individual – No andaré con rodeos.

No esperaba que así fuera, padre.

Me enteré que llegaste aquí poco más de una semana y conozco las razones de tu regreso a Inglaterra.

Vine a trabajar – fue la impasible respuesta, dejando enfriarse la taza servida frente a él.

¿Trabajar? – respiró profundamente y Terry pudo adivinar que su padre hacía un esfuerzo por mantener ese autocontrol – No te basta con poner el apellido de los Grandchester en ríduculo marchándote del Colegio San Pablo, dejándome con un palmo de narices ante la sociedad sin saber qué responder; luego tengo que aguantar las habladurías cuando todo mundo se entera de tus desvaríos en el teatro en América y encima, regresas y exhibes a los cuatro vientos el apellido de los Grandchester en carteleras baratas...

¿Qué otro apellido esperaba que usara? ¿Baker? Eso hubiera realmente desatado el escándalo para "nuestro" linaje.

Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo con esas ironías Terruce- se puso de pie no conteniendo ya su enojo y hablando más fuerte que lo acostumbrado -. Ya eres un hombre y es tiempo que afrontes tus responsabilidades.

El joven de cabellos castaños imito a su padre y comenzó a andar como enjaulado por la habitación y habló con fervor- Eso he hecho desde hace tiempo. No he necesitado nada de esta familia y no pretendo hacerlo ahora. Ya no soy un adolescente al que puedes encerrar en un colegio y deshacerte de él. He crecido y se valerme por mi mismo sin la ayuda tuya padre.

¿Fugarte del Colegio crees que es digno de un hombre de palabra? ¿Poner en riesgo el nombre de la casa de Grandchester te parece sensato y la actitud de un hombre? A estas alturas, Terruce, deberías estarte preparando para las responsabilidades que tienes por ser miembro de esta familia.

No pienso involucrarme con este falso juego de la aristocracia, padre, pensé que desde el momento que me fui me habías dado por muerto. No entiendo para que diablos me llamaste.

Mide tus palabras en mi presencia – dijo con severidad, y por la actitud del duque, era fácil adivinar de quien había heredado el genio el joven de cabellos castaños – Y no pienso perder más mi tiempo con esta absurda discusión. Deberías estar agradecido que por este tiempo he solapado tus locuras de andar ese mundo del teatro, pero ya no más, Terruce. Renuncias al teatro, te quedas en Londres y asumes tu rol en esta familia.

La reacción del guapo aristócrata era inescrutable, por dentro la rabia hervía, su padre, como siempre trataba de imponer su voluntad. Siempre se había cuestionado cuánto tardaría en darse aquella situación, pues desde que huyo del San Pablo, pensó que pronto lo encontraría y lo haría regresar, o lo intentaría porque ni loco lo haría. El por qué había tardado tanto lo ignoraba.

¿Crees, padre, que he vuelto a Inglaterra para eso? – le sostuvo la mirada de tal forma que el mismo duque se impresionó, la dureza de su hijo era aún mayor – Vine por mi trabajo, no para volver al "hogar". Será mejor que vayas pensando como afrontar el escándalo que viene, porque además de que no pienso volver a la casa Grandchester, pienso hacer mi vida y casarme, y si me obligas, estoy dispuesto a declarar a los cuatro vientos mi origen.

Estas diciendo disparates – levantó la voz

Dame por muerto Duque de Grandchester, nuestra diferencias son irreconciliables, nunca me apreciaste por quien soy ni por lo que lucho por ser. Si este hijo bastardo que la vida te dio, no es lo que quieres, será mejor que lo entierres de una buena vez – por un momento, Terry juró haber visto que esas palabras le dolieron a su padre, la mirada tuvo un titubeo y brillo de ¿intento de lágrima?.

No estás muerto – le dio la espalda dirigiéndose al ventanal –y eres mi hijo legítimo. Tendrás que asumir tus responsabilidades.

Bastardo, no legítimo – apuntó con mayor frialdad si era posible y con el rencor guardado por los años – No se te olvide que soy un bastardo al que has hecho pasar por hijo de esa horrible mujer, a la que sólo te ata un maldito origen de abolengo. Soy un bastardo, nacido de tus galanterías con una joven americana, a la que abandonaste al tiempo por no estar a tu nivel. Ese soy yo.

El silencio cayó como rayo entre esas paredes y el abismo entre esos hombres se hizo aún más inmenso. Con los puños apretados, fue Terry el primero en dejar esa actitud de estatua que lo privo por unos segundos, avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y justo antes de salir, pensó dos veces antes de añadir – Y es justo prevenirte que pronto anunciaré mi compromiso con otra actriz, una raya más al tigre al no buscar una persona de mi "pedigrí"- sin más salió del lugar.

* * *

Las dos mucamas de aquella mansión andaban al punto de la locura, parecía que la Señorita de la casa y su distinguida amiga acudían a su debut en sociedad. Las fiestas en Londres, según comentaba el personal de servicios, se caracterizaban por ser por todo lo de lo alto, y quien logrará reunir los más acaudalados y poseedores de títulos, sin duda manifestaba su poder de convocatoria y aceptación.

Por lo que estaban enteradas, la fiesta de los Westport era una de esas, y aunque la cabeza de esa familia, Alfred Wesport, carecía de títulos nobiliarios, era descendiente de la Casa de York, contaba con bastas extensiones de tierra. Pero aunado a su total porte inglés, estaba la excentricidad por el arte, y era secreto a voces sus generosas aportaciones para apoyar a jóvenes artistas. El regreso de sus hijos de América sólo era un pretexto para incrementar sus relaciones públicas.

Las señoritas Candice y Patricia, así conocidas por la servidumbre del lugar, por fin partían a la dichosa fiesta. Al llegar, era impresionante la decoración del lugar, los candelabros del gran salón de baile lucían más impecables si era posible. Lady Marie había tirado, nuevamente, la casa por la ventana, con sus excentricidades francesas.

¿Es que los ángeles nos han honrado con su presencia? – fue el galante recibimiento de Leonard, que vestía rigurosa etiqueta de la época

Hola – saludaron ambas y él las condujo por el lugar

¿Dónde está Kate? – preguntó Paty

Ah, creo que la vi hace rato con un grupo de amigas, yo opté por retirada al notar que era el blanco de su plática.

Eres popular eh – observó Candy, hecho que no dudaba porque más que ser guapo, el joven ingles tenía un carisma como pocos. Era fácil que las chicas se enamorarán de él, si no anduviera por ahí otro aristócrata....

En eso llegó presurosa Kate, con los ojos brillantes y con exaltante sorpresa – NO LO PUEDO CREER....

Leonard soltó una carcajada pues rápido comprendió la actitud de éxtasis de su hermana

Ríete lo que quieras, pero debiste prepararme para esto, me hubiera arreglado mejor.

Cálmate, si te ves radiante, no veo el problema.

¿Ah no? – fue su impaciente respuesta, excluyendo sin querer a las amigas presentes – No sólo no me informaste que a mi padre se le ocurrió invitar a la élite de las artes, en especial la gente del Festival de Shekaspeare...

Eso apenas me enteré esta tarde – dijo divertido

Seguro se te pasó el detalle de quien vendría!!!! – dijo como niña chiquita.

Candy y Paty sonreían ante la ya frecuente discusión de hermanos, entendiendo a medias a lo que se referían. Cuando de pronto la rubia sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo la hizo voltear a hacia su izquierda donde estaba un grupo de gente que hablaba animosamente, de entre ellos una figura de espaldas destacaba por su altura y porte, y pudo notar como esa persona se ponía tensa.

Platicando educadamente con actores de otras compañías de teatro, Terry de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho y un calor que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Por un segundo que le pareció eterno, algo estaba encajando ahí perfectamente en él, un imán lo hizo voltear y notar a la angelical figuraba que igual de sorprendida le miraba.

Candy – pensó su mente de golpe, con emociones a mil por hora.

Es...es...- reconoció la larga cabellera, la verdiazul mirada y es agallarda figura.

CONTINUARÁ....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (AGOSTO 2004): Por fiiiiiiiiiiin...me he demorado lo admito, pero cabe aclarar que mi compu tronó, murió, estiro la pata y perdí este capítulo, tuve que rescribirlo completamente, cambie algunos detalles y bueno, sólo espero les agrade.

A todas las lindas personas que me han escrito, mis profundo agradecimiento, por ustedes sigo escribiendo, aunque ajustada de tiempo y atrasada jejejeje...pero aquí está.

Sí, el final es cruel, pero prometo apurarme con lo que sigue, porque ya empezó lo bueno jejejejejeje. Un fuerte abrazo y espero muuuuchos comentarios, sólo así seguiré escribiendo, lo prometo.


	5. El Encuentro

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.  
  
UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Capítulo V  
  
(El Encuentro)  
  
por AngelySoul

Como si hubiesen quedado congeladas las emociones aquella noche fría de invierno en Nueva York, pareciera que el ritmo de ambos corazones recuperará su palpitar a la par. Las figuras que las pupilas de aquellos jóvenes captaban eran las que más ansiaban ver, preguntándose si no sería aquello una mala jugada del espejismo.

Una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento la había hecho voltear a su izquierda, un imán jalaba su vista hacia aquel grupo que charlaba amenamente como todos los asistentes y de pronto comprendió lo que motivó ese repentino hormigueo en su estómago que le decía que algo importante pasaría y al ver a ese hombre de espaldas casi al instante comprendió el motivo de su desasosiego.

Estaba sin duda más alto que la última vez, su había acentuado su aspecto viril de adolescente a uno más adulto, de hombros más anchos, vestido de etiqueta rigurosa que aún de espaldas destacaba en porte y aquellas hebras castañas, rebeldes como siempre, se sujetaban obedientes en una coleta. Alcanzó a escuchar su risa, con ese timbre grave y en el mismo segundo supo que él había sentido una fija mirada a su espalda.

Reacio a seguir esas charlas de sociedad, se había visto obligado a atender algunas conversaciones y hacer gala de su actuada educación por petición de Robert Hathaway, pues ser actor y cotizarse no sólo dependía del trabajo escénico, aunque su petulancia y arrogante actitud era bien conocida, era increíble como aún así la gente insistía en tratarlo, pensó el joven. Pero después de todo, también había personajes peculiares en esa reunión que le gustaría conocer. Poniendo más atención a la fina bebida que a la charla, en un segundo pudo sentir esa fuerza, un calor que le recorrió la espina dorsal poniéndolo en tensión diciéndole que debía voltear. Contuvo la respiración, estaba rígido, giró el cuerpo...y la vio.

Candy – pensó su mente de golpe, con emociones a mil por hora. Sus ojos jade, su rizos adornando sus facciones bellamente acentuadas por esa espigada nariz bañada en pecas. Ese vestido vaporoso en tonos verde claros que delataba sus ya torneadas curvas. ¿Era un sueño? Se preguntaba confundido

Al encontrase con sus ojos, el shock de Candy fue enorme, estaba ahí provocándole mil tumultos de emociones que la crispaban de la punta del pie hasta el último rizo de su cabellera. Por un segundo el mundo dejó de existir como si ambos estuvieran perdidos en las pupilas del otro.

Es...es...- reconoció la larga cabellera, la verdiazul mirada y esa gallarda figura. Su mente no la engañaba y le gritaba en susurro .- Es Terry...está...está aquí...pero...¿cómo?

Un dialogo mudo se estableció en las mentes de ambos, el mundo pareció repentinamente quieto y sólo ellos dos estaban en ese gran salón

No estoy soñando...Candy estás aquí.

Oh Dios! Terry...¿cómo puede ser que estés aquí?

Te ves más hermosa que nunca. ¡Oh! torpe corazón que débil te portas con esa mirada, parece que quisieras huir desbocado.

Estoy paralizada con tan sólo verte, ¿qué debo hacer?¿cómo debo actuar? Hace tanto tiempo que nos vimos por última vez

Desde aquella noche en Nueva York – pensó él a la par y ambos abrieron sus ojos expresivamente como si hubiera estado conectada esa charla dentro de sus corazones.

Un jaloneo en su brazo derecho la sacó parcialmente de sus pensamientos, y bruscamente, ocultando su nerviosismo cortó la mirada.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Es él???!!! – le dijo Catherine ahogando la emoción de su voz

¿Qué? – trató de actuar con naturalidad sintiendo aún esa mirada sobre ella

¿No lo reconoces? tu compañero de colegio, ahora afamado actor, pero si es todo un Dios griego.- decía con gran emoción para luego encarar a su hermano más que molesta - Leonard, esto NO te lo voy a perdonar.

Menos me perdonarás cuando sepas que el rato que estuve ausente fue porque mi padre me pidió que le acompañara cuando llegaron los actores principales- dijo divertido, notando por un momento que Candy palideció y pareciera que de reojo volteaba hacia donde estaba el grupo de actores, luego añadió con sarcasmo.- Debo decir que su trato "amable" no ha cambiado del todo. Sigue siendo el mismo pagado de si mismo.

Es de la nobleza ¿qué esperabas? – lo justificó con ahínco -, pero Leonard, debiste advertirme que Terruce Grandchester estaría en nuestra fiesta. Definitivamente no te lo voy a perdonar hermanito, ahora no sé cómo pero tendrás que presentarnos.

Catherine estás perdiendo el porte totalmente, además tú sabes que el hijo del duque y yo no hemos sido precisamente lo que se conoce como buenos amigos – fue la severa expresión de su hermano al notar que efectivamente, la chica estaba eufórica – Además, Terruce Grandchester ya te conoce. Lo hemos visto desde niños en las reuniones. Únicamente no lo has visto desde hace un par de años

No puedes compararme a la edad de 12 años.

Paty era la única que se había mantenido callada en todo momento, pues lo último que esperaba es que su amiga tuviera un encuentro así de nuevo y en Inglaterra. Pudo notar como Candy apretaba la copa y trataba de respirar tranquilamente y decidió hacer algo.

Bueno, no es para tanto, creo – dijo la morena y luego se dirigió a su amiga – Candy, ¿me acompañas al tocador de damas?

Sí, vamos Paty – respondió con agradecimiento en la mirada a su amiga, aunque su fachada era de naturalidad.

Buenas noches, Leonard – se escuchó una voz de masculino timbre a espaldas de Candy y Paty, ambas se dieron la media vuelta con lentitud – Ladies – reverenció viendo a las tres, en especial a la rubia.

Ahí estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, vestido elegantemente, sus azules ojos con esas ligeras vetas verduscas que se enmarcaban por las expresivas cejas y ese mentón bien definido. Había cambiado, ya no era ese joven de Nueva York, qué decir del adolescente del colegio. De cerca Candy podía observar en un segundo todos los cambios que la naturaleza había hecho en él, los cuales sólo fueron para hacerlo más endemoniadamente guapo si era posible.

Del cielo al infierno sólo había un paso. Así podía describir Terry lo que estaba viviendo cada segundo. La zozobra que sintió desde que le notificaron de esa fiesta no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de reaparecer prácticamente ante la sociedad de Londres, pero nada coherente le hacía suponer lo contrario hasta que sintió ese pinchazo en el corazón y volteó para ver a ese ángel. Los segundos que pudo verla a los ojos quiso leer en su alma y no sabía si lo que había visto era cierto. Ella cortó el contacto visual y cuando su razón le dijo alto, sus pies dieron pasos firmes hacia aquel grupo, y al estar ahí sólo atinó a saludar usando de pretexto a uno de los anfitriones de la casa.

Terruce, veo que te diviertes – le saludó de nuevo el otro joven, sin dejar de sentirse extrañado por el repentino saludo del actor.

Debo decir que las fiestas de los Westport siempre se han distinguido por ser excelentes- tuvo que hacer gala de su mejor actuación y autocontrol al estar frente aquella mujer que hacía tiempo no veía.

Gracias – notó la actitud callada de las parlanchinas mujeres, pero quien más le intrigó fue Candy, quien hasta entonces nunca había mostrado timidez ante nadie – Soy un maleducado, ¿recuerdas a Catherine?

Mi lady – tomó su mano y la beso con caballerosidad – Bellísima como siempre.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos – fue la entusiasta y sugerente respuesta que para Terry no pasó desapercibida y sin esperar a que su hermano hiciera las presentaciones dijo – pero mira que es pequeño el mundo, las damas presentes creo fueron compañeras de colegio...

Cath – fue el velado tono de Leonard – Terruce, ellas son las señoritas Patricia O´Brien y Candice White Andrey. Y efectivamente, fueron alumnas del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Mmm – las saludó con cortesía e hizo gala de sus mejores actuaciones al verlas como si tratara de recordarlas – Cierto, les recuerdo, fuimos compañeros. Disculpen mi descortesía pero en una institución como la que estudiamos es difícil tratar a las chicas, regularmente les conocemos de nombre y según recuerdo sólo nos encontrábamos en el sermón de los domingos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, es un gusto en saludarles de nuevo.

Igualmente, señor Grandchester – fue la usual respuesta tímida de Paty

Lo mismo le digo joven Grandchester – secundó la rubia con exagerada educación y la mayor frialdad posible.

Por unos segundos guardaron silencio, cuando la música comenzó a sonar y fue Catherine la que habló – Linda melodía – dijo coquetamente.

Contra su voluntad, Terry se vio obligado a hacer lo que las buenas costumbres mandan.

Señorita Westport, sería un desperdicio sólo escucharla – le ofreció su brazo que tomó la joven más que ruborizada – Con permiso señoritas, ha sido un halago verlas de nuevo – inclinó levemente la cabeza para descubrir la inmutable mirada de Candy.

Los jóvenes se fueron a la pista de baile, observados por Candy, Paty y Leonard. Para éste último no paso desapercibida la actitud tan repentina de Candy, ni tampoco las miradas del hijo del duque hacia ella aunque no era extraño que la rubia levantara suspiros inmediatos y sin duda el actor no fue la excepción, pensó, por ello su "repentina" amabilidad.

Los pensamiento de ambas jóvenes estaban enfocadas en el actor, aunque Paty no dejaba de repetirse que sin duda aquello era obra del destino.

Candy, ¿me acompañas al tocador para damas? – dijo la morena a fin de darle ese momento a solas que sabía ocupaba su amiga, aunque pareciera tan serena.

Oh, por supuesto...claro...Leonard, ¿nos disculpas?

Sólo si a su regreso me prometes una pieza – fue el involuntario comentario.

Sí...desde luego...volvemos – lo más tranquila posible siguió a Paty.

Desde la pista de baile, una profunda mirada azul seguía los pasos de la pecosa rubia, sintió una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la euforia hasta el aturdimiento. Verla era un bálsamo para su alma y una angustia de soledad para su espíritu. En esos breves minutos pudo detectar los cambios en ella al dejar de ser una adolescente, su rostro conservaba esa belleza pero sus rasgos se habían afiliado y seguía acentuándole el rostro esas singulares pecas. Del resto, sin duda, que la madre naturaleza había hecho su trabajo muy bien. Pero hubo algo, algo en esa verde mirada que le provocó mayor inquietud.

¿Decía algo señor Grandchester? – lo sacó de sus pensamientos su compañera de baile.

No nada – le sonrió cortés y siguió el ritmo, ya no estaba a su vista la persona que buscaba.

Perdona...perdone la impertinencia, siendo de la edad no te...no le parece raro que te...que le diga "Señor Grandchester" – se ruborizó bajando la mirada coquetamente.

Si no te molesta Catherine, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Me parece mejor...Terruce – y observó que aún con el cordial trato, el atractivo joven mantenía su total reserva - ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? Desde el colegio que no sabemos mucho de ti.

Estoy seguro que habrán personas que estén circulando información sobre mi persona - Desde su llegada a Londres, sabía bien que era el motivo de plática principal entre la alta sociedad –Pero debo decir que no todo es verdad, como ves, ahora soy actor -– trató de no comenzar a ofuscarse, la euforia de ver a Candy le estaba provocando esos cambios de humor tan repentinos.

He escuchado que eres de los mejores actores de teatro, pero dejar una familia como la tuya por todo eso...

No ha sido fácil, sin duda – fue su seca respuesta y Catherine pudo notar que volvía a ser ese Terruce de las fiestas, con quien nunca se sabía que terreno pisaba. Y aunque estaba fascinada bailando, no dejo de sentirse intimidada.

La música dejó de sonar y eso permitió a Terry disculparse por un momento con su compañera de baile, la llevó de nuevo con su hermano esperando que llegara el motivo de sus emociones, más al no hacerlo sintió que el lugar era agobiante y le urgía estar solo. Educadamente se disculpó, más no pudo ir muy lejos porque inmediatamente fue abordado por un grupo de actores de una compañía de teatro de Londres, por lo que se vio obligado a quedarse mostrando su reacio carácter.

En tanto dos mujeres habían logrado escabullirse por una puerta hacía unos balcones que comunicaban con los jardines del lugar. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor en esa época ya otoñal.

Te ha impresionado, ¿no es cierto? – se atrevió a preguntarle por fin Paty

No esperaba verlo – trató de calmarse y mostrar su semblante tranquilo – Pero no pasa nada, a ambas nos ha sorprendido ¿no? Cómo ha cambiado desde el colegio – fue su jovial comentario tratando como siempre de sonreír.

Candy...

Vamos Paty, no te angusties. Estoy bien. Ya pasó mucho tiempo – dijo más para convencerse y siguió mostrando su usual ánimo, aunque por dentro se sintiera morir. Verlo de nuevo, dolía y nunca creyó que tanto – Vamos a la fiesta, ya tomamos un poco de fresco y Leonard nos pidió una pieza.

Fue a ti – si Candy decía estar bien, sólo quedaba aceptarlo, así era ella – A mi ni me miró.

Oh Paty, tú y tus cosas

Y tú tan ciega.

Se dirigían de nuevo al gran salón y llegaron justo cuando el padre de Leonard, Alfred Westport, acompañado por su esposa Marie Westport, se había colocado a media escalera para llamar la atención de todos.

Buenas noches a todos – dijo el hombre con ese marcado acento inglés – es un honor que nos distingan esta noche con su presencia. A nombre de mi esposa, y sobre todo de mis hijos, por quienes hoy celebramos luego de su regreso tras una larga ausencia, debo agradecerles. Y antes de brindar – las copas comenzaban a distribuirse de manera discreta desde que comenzó a hablar – Quiero hacer mención especial de quienes nos habrán de deleitar con sus magníficas interpretaciones durante el Festival de Shakespeare, agradezco hayan aceptado mi invitación – elevó su copa – Por que sea un éxito...Salud!!!

Salud! – se oyeron las voces y chasquidos de copas.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo instando a la gente a bailar, de pronto Candy fue abordada por Leonard - ¿Te estabas escondiendo acaso?

Oh no, ¡qué cosas dices! – tomó el brazo que galantemente le ofrecía el muchacho – Paty, ¿nos disculpas?

Diviértanse – los vio alejarse.

Se dio la media vuelta buscando un rostro conocido para charlar y luchar con esa eterna timidez que sentía en situaciones semejantes. De pronto escuchar el nombre de cierto joven aristócrata en voz de dos estiradas mujeres de edad madura la hizo detenerse discretamente y tomar una copa que le ofreció el camarero, fingió estar abstraía en una de las pinturas que decoraban el gran salón.

No quiero imaginar la cara de la duquesa de Grandchester – dijo la mujer de cabellos canos, rostro alargado y ataviada con un largo y sobrio vestido – Esta reaparición de su "hijo" – acentuó la palabra con dolo – debe tenerla al borde del colapso nervioso.

Querida, no es para menos, el heredero al título convertido en actor – dijo con voz de exagerada alarma la otra con la que hablaba igualmente estirada - ...¿a dónde iremos a parar?.

Seguro es la clásica rebeldía de los jóvenes en estos tiempos de principio de siglo. ¡Ya no hay respeto por las buenas costumbres!

Por algo no vinieron los duques – dijo con malicia – Estar en la mira de todos con esta reaparición de su hijo.

Sí, pero por otro lado, ella debe estar contenta que Nicholas esté más cerca así de tener lo que por derecho le corresponde

Ssshhh...calla mujer, deja ese secreto a voces que nos pueden escuchar. La pregunta es ¿quién es la verdadera madre de Terruce? Eso sí que lo han sabido callar.

Pero te has enterado de lo último, mi primo se enteró que tiene una novia lisiada...¡¡¡por Dios!!!

"¿La verdadera madre de Terruce?", pensó Paty sin comprender "Su novia, oh no...espero no escuche estos comentarios". De pronto al tratar de retirarse del lugar chocó con un rostro que le era muy conocido.

Patricia O´Brien – fue el modulado comentario e hizo una leve reverencia

Terry...Terruce Grandchester – fue todo lo que acertó a decir sintiéndose más que nerviosa.

Aquel chico la seguía intimidando tanto como en el colegio, aunque algo bueno debía haber bajo esa capa huraña ya que había robado el corazón de su amiga. Sólo un hombre de un alma similar a la de ella lo habría logrado de tal manera. Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de las circunstancias y sabía que había situaciones en que estaban más allá del control y de las emociones.

En verdad ha sido una sorpresa encontrarles en Londres. Esto sí que es una coincidencia – fue su comentario con voz inexpresiva

Estamos aquí por unos asuntos de las propiedades de mi familia – dijo rápidamente.

Casi no te conocí hace unas semanas en Nueva York – se atrevió a decir directamente – Supongo que por eso estaban allá, venían a Londres.

Así es. Y tu estabas con...

Con ella sí – fue la tensa respuesta – Susana Marlowe

Tu prometida – le dijo mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que no debía entrometerse, pero no quería que su amiga saliera más dañada – Terry, Candy está bien. Ella...ella...va a...casarse – lo había dicho, Dios la ayudará al usar la treta de Neil.

Así que es cierto – dijo más para si, velándose su mirada y comenzando a sentir una rabia interna, por lo que sólo acertó a actuar con cierto aire de autosuficiencia – Que bien, yo también pronto me casaré. De hecho en un par de días se hará público mi compromiso con Susana.

Me alegra entonces ver que ambos están haciendo sus vidas como los adultos que ya son – siguió diciendo Paty, no sabía si con eso ayudaba a su amiga, sintió que la duda la carcomía.

Cosas de adolescentes – rió Terry tratando de fingir cuanto le dolía saber todo aquello – Hemos crecido, ya soy mayor de edad y Candice en un par de meses lo será...ya hace tiempo dejamos de ser los niñitos de la escuela.

Sí...tienes razón – dijo y pensó "he hecho bien, esta actitud de él me lo demuestra".- Y...¿tu prometida...la señorita Marlowe?

Su salud no le permitió venir hoy – fue su inexpresiva respuesta, pero algo lo impulsaba a querer saber más - ¿y por cuanto tiempo estarán en Inglaterra?

Tengo que esperar unos trámites y visitar unas propiedades algo alejadas de la ciudad – se sorprendió al ver que con aquel rebelde compañero de escuela se podía mantener una plática decente, sin duda el tiempo hacía su labor de madurar a la gente.

De pronto Paty vio que a una rubia mujer que se aproximaba a espaldas del actor. Por un momento le pareció notar un singular parecido entre ambos.

Señor Grandchester...por fin lo encuentro – el joven volteó al escuchar el saludo – Señorita...

La Señorita Patricia O´Brien...la señora Eleanor Baker, ella es

¡¡¡Eleanor Baker!!! – no pudo evitar su sorpresa, alguna vez un jovencito de lentes le habló con tal devoción de cierta actriz – Actriz de Broadway, muy reconocida, debo decirlo. Encantada

Eleanor no pudo más que sentirse halagada de la voz tan sincera de la joven. Había recibido cumplidos, pero por alguna razón, esa joven de aspecto tímido y dulce belleza la hicieron sentir la más genuinas de las admiraciones.

Gracias. Es usted una joven muy amable con esos comentarios sobre mi persona – acertó a decir con amplia sonrisa y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hijo – Joven Grandchester, me permite unos minutos, sé que no es el momento pero siempre hay detalles de las obras que comentar. Si nos disculpa señorita O´Brien.

De nuevo, ha sido un gusto saludarte Patricia, dale mis sinceros saludos a Candice – fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir de corazón.

De tu parte.

En otro rincón del mundo, una pareja elegantemente vestida, tomaban té, cómodamente sentados en aquellos muebles de jardín, bajo el sol del mediodía, cubiertos por una gran sombrilla.

Así que finalmente Albert decidió enviarle un telegrama a Candy – Annie colocaba su taza con delicadeza sobre el plato.

Sabemos que Candy se defiende bien de ese par de embusteros. Sin embargo, creo que fue acertado avisarle a ella – se puso Archie de pie, caminó unos pasos y volteó la vista hacia los rosales que rodeaban el lugar– Las dulce Candy comienzan a marchitarse.

Se acerca el otoño – comentó y notó que su novio se abstrajo por unos segundos, seguramente recordando la fecha que se aproximaba - ¿cuántos años tendría ya?

18 – respondió, volteó a verla y sonrió. Annie estaba leyendo su mente por extraño que pareciera, efectivamente recordaba a Anthony e inmediatamente en su hermano que no hacia mucho también había partido a ese lugar tan misterioso.

Los extrañas ¿verdad?

Mucho. La partida de Anthony fue un golpe muy duro para Stear y para mi, era un hermano más para nosotros. Tenía tanta fuerza y bondad, tantas ilusiones...su ausencia ha sido difícil sobrellevarla, pero antes mi...- su voz comenzó a quebrarse – mi hermano...mi hermano me ayudaba a soportarlo. Ahora que él tampoco está...-no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y ocultar una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla - Simplemente aún no puedo acostumbrarme, siempre estoy esperando que en cualquier momento me llame para mostrarme alguno de sus inventos.

La morena pudo notar la emoción que comenzó a embargar al joven y se acercó a él, sólo colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Ellos están en un lugar mejor que nosotros Archie y seguramente, están al pendiente de todos, principalmente de ti, de su hermano, seguro ellos también te recuerdan como tú a ellos.

Un viento suave sopló llevando hacia ellos pétalos de los rosales, que le dio una extraña calma a Archie y que lo hizo pensar en esos años de noviazgo con Annie y el cariño que por ella había crecido, aunque la sombra de cierta gatita pecosa lo confundía y alteraba, tal como lo había estado pensando desde la última charla con Albert...pero Annie estaba a su lado.

Tienes razón Annie. Gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla que como siempre provocó el rubor de la muchacha – Siempre a mi lado mi querida Annie, siempre a mi lado – con un dejo de duda se aventuró a hablar – En todos estos días, con el asunto de mis primos en Londres, no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar de nosotros.

¿No..nosotros? – se asombró

Ya son varios años de noviazgo y...- tomó aire para hacer lo que por deber correspondía – creo que es tiempo...

No...no sigas. Sé que mis padres hablaron con Albert y...- vio que Archie la quería interrumpir – no quiero que te sientas con el deber por ello Archie. En todo este tiempo hemos estado juntos y he luchado por este cariño, pero ya no soy tan cobarde como antes y por ello te sigo dando el tiempo que necesites.

Annie...yo...

Te amo Archie, pero aún no conquisto tu corazón totalmente. Yo hablaré con mis padres para que sepan entender – dijo tranquilamente con todo el coraje que pudo reunir – Por lo pronto debemos pensar en la persona que ambos nos importa, nuestra amiga.

S..sí – acertó a decir pasmado de la repentina actitud de su novia ahora que él había decidido hablar del siguiente paso de la relación. Efectivamente, tenía todavía tanto que pensar.

Las dos últimas horas estaban transcurriendo con tal calma y lentitud, que comenzaban a ser angustiantes para Candy. Después de haberlo visto bailar con Catherine ya no había visto a Terry, incluso casi sintió pavor de toparse con él, cuando al bailar con Leonard se le ocurrió a la orquesta tocar una melodía de cambio de pareja. Entre los asistentes pudo reconocer a algunos actores de la compañía a Stratford.

Se vio obligada a atender la charla de la madre de sus amigos, de algunas jóvenes inglesas que la trataban como si fuera una de ellas, y por supuesto no faltó el galanteó de los chicos que se acercaban cuando Leonard no estaba presente. Catherine y Paty también fueron abordadas en varias ocasiones, por lo que la dejaban por minutos a merced de sus propios pensamientos.

"Nunca pensé que volvería a verte – se decía en su diálogo interno – mira que encontrarnos de nuevo...y en Londres!!!...Tampoco pensé que verte hiciera latir tan rápido mi corazón y sintiera que me apretaran el alma"

-Candice – le sacó de sus divagaciones las señora Westport – Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi, ella es Eleanor Baker.

Ambas mujeres se vieron reconociéndose inmediatamente, tal vez a la mujer madura le tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que aquella joven era esa chiquilla que una vez en Escocia y en otra ocasión en Nueva York...

Eleanor, la señorita Candice White Andrey, de América, nos honra con su visita esta noche.

Señorita Andrey, un placer – con movimientos sumamente femeninos le saludó, Candy correspondió de igual manera y Marie continuó con sus comentarios.

Eleanor es amiga desde...debo decir que desde siempre para no recordar edades – sonrió – Así que me ha dado mucho gusto enterarme que venía a participar en el Festival.

Sería por demás difícil explicar las emociones que me embargan al regresar a Inglaterra.

Casi 20 años Eleanor – dijo sin pensar Marie.

Toda una vida seguramente para la joven presente – añadió – Pero no aburramos con estas historias Marie, sobra decir mi alegría por verte de nuevo.

Su trabajo es reconocido señora Baker – trataba de armar una frase coherente, es lo que toda la noche estaba intentando hacer Candy.

¿Has visto sus interpretaciones? – se entusiasmó la morena mujer, tal pareciera que Catherine había heredado de ella ese aspecto de su carácter – En alguna de mis visitas a Nueva York tuve esa oportunidad y toca tus fibras más sensibles Candice...eres insuperable...bueno, sólo te supera tu...

Ahí viene Robert – interrumpió disimuladamente la actriz y al instante Marie se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que estaba a punto de cometer. La actriz vio a la rubia y agregó – y el joven Terruce Grandchester.

Mis queridas señoras – dijo jocosamente la voz – no me canso de repetirles que se ven esplendorosas, espero no se moleste su esposo Señora Wesport, por decírselo – notó la presencia de la rubia - ¿Señorita?

Candice White Andrey –se presentó y vio que Robert la miró con cierta curiosidad.

Robert Hathaway, director de la Compañía de Teatro Stratford, de América y el es...

Ya tenemos el gusto de conocernos – dijo Terry con arrogancia – la Señorita Andrey y yo fuimos antiguos compañeros de colegio.

¿Estudio usted en el San Pablo? – fue la automática reacción de Eleanor con lo que ya no le quedó ninguna duda de quién era aquella muchacha.

Así es – fue la serena respuesta. Se sorprendió verse a sí misma tan tranquila frente aquel hombre – el señor Grandchester y yo compartimos un par de años de estudio en el colegio.

Efectivamente, señorita Andrey.

De pronto, la mirada de Robert Hathaway se iluminó al recordar el rostro de la joven, si algo lo caracterizaba a él era ser un excelente fisonomista y nunca olvidaba particularidades de un rostro, y si algo le llamo la atención de la joven dama fue su respingada nariz que le daba un toque de inocente coquetería a su rostro angelical

Señorita Andrey, dijo usted que es de América – vio que ella afirmó sin entender el tono de sorpresa del hombre – de Chicago ¿me equivoco?

No, no se equivoca.

Ah...le recuerdo, días antes de partir a Inglaterra vi su foto en el periódico, su compromiso si no me equivoco – fue el natural comentario.

¿Vas a casarte Candice? – fue la sorpresiva pregunta de Marie.

El corazón de Terry dio un salto y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a la chica pecosa mientras detenía su respiración casi sin darse cuenta, su espalda en plena tensión. Hizo uso de su mayor aplomo antes de escuchar lo que aquella dulce voz diría, y la miro con la mayor indiferencia posible, como quien es ajeno a la situación y no tuviera que ver con la dicha de otros.

Disculpe si he cometido una indiscreción – se apresuró a decir Robert al notar que la duda en la cara de la lluvia. Acostumbrado a leer el lenguaje del cuerpo, el director notó como la chica trataba de parecer serena y sonreía – Pero he visto la noticia en los principales periódicos de América, creo que estabas conmigo ese día que lo vi ¿no Terry? – y de inmediato el director recordó con suspicacia también la reacción del actor ese día.

La pregunta le llegó como una estocada a su ser, y por enésima vez esa noche tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol y disimuló displicencia. Fingió tratar de hacer memoria sin dejar de ver a Candy, como quien quiere encajar ese rostro en otra memoria.- Mmm...creo...creo que sí, Señorita Andrey, ahora que lo recuerdo, leí que anunciaron su compromiso...permítame felicitarle.

Gracias Señor Grandchester, pero – sintió la urgencia de aclarar aquella noticia absurda que habían publicado sus "primos", sin embargo ver esa fría mirada la hice desistir en su intento de decir cualquier cosa – debo decir que tal vez esa información salió algo apresurada.

Como sea querida...que emoción, una muchacha tan linda como tú sin duda será una novia hermosa, ¿no les parece caballeros? – dijo entusiasmada Marie Westport.

Desde luego – secundó Hathaway.

Eleanor Baker seguía la charla con la mejor de sus sonrisas, acostumbrada a no perder el porte se mantuvo en la charla con gracia y elegancia, pero observando disimuladamente las reacciones de ambos jóvenes. De lo que estaba pasando su hijo no le cabía duda pues aunque ya no hablaran del tema, estaba segura que el joven no había olvidado; por otro lado la actitud de la muchacha pecosa le mandaba mensajes contradictorios, pero lo que notó en su mirada sin duda, no podía estar equivocada.

Mis felicitaciones entonces señorita Andrey – dijo la actriz y abordó un mozo que llevaba algunas copas en la charola, pasando algunas a los presentes – la buena nueva merece un brindis.

Los implicados en la charla sujetaron en su mano la bebida, Candy se armó de fuerza para brindar la mejor de sus sonrisas y Terry impávido la miró, sonriéndole de medio lado y tomó la palabra.

Por el buen matrimonio de la señorita Andrey – alzó la copa y luego le interrumpió Eleanor

Porque encuentre la felicidad – la miró significativamente y Candy sintió una opresión indescriptible cuando añadió – al lado del hombre que ama – y con mirada casual contempló a su hijo.

La música seguía amenizando la fiesta, la gente se divertía con los bailes, disfrutaba las bebidas y manjares dispuestos en las mesas del salón adjunto. Luego del brindis, Candy ya no soportó más su actuación y se disculpó educadamente, apenas se alejó lo suficiente se escabulló tras unas cortinas que daban a uno de los balcones, notó las nubes que ocasionalmente interrumpían la luz blanquecina y sintiéndose protegida por la leve oscuridad del lugar dejó fluir parte de su dolor.

Aquel aristócrata de mirada verdiazul tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo tras ella. Quería gritar, quería reclamar, quería tirar todo a su paso, un segundo más y no lo soportaría.

Sí me disculpan – se retiró abruptamente.

Sin saberlo tomó el mismo camino, casi siguiendo un hilo invisible que le decía "por aquí". Cruzó entre las cortinas y salió al balcón, la luz era más que tenue ya que un grupo de nubes comenzó a pasar en ese momento y por unos segundos creyó estar sólo hasta que notó el movimiento de una figura al fondo del lugar.

¿Hay alguien ahí? – y apenas dijo la frase con su grave voz, lo llenó un sentimiento de deja vú.

Reconoció al instante la voz, sin saber si maldecir o bendecir su suerte, miles de hormigas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, dejándola estática.

Perdón, disculpe – decidió a marcharse el aristócrata al no recibir respuesta.

No – sonó de inmediato y nerviosamente la voz femenina, limpiándose discretamente las lágrimas. Y las nubes pasaron dando luz al lugar, descubriendo con su halo blanco la silueta femenina y el leve resplandor de sus rizos rubios.

Candy! – dijo casi en un susurro. Parecía un ángel pensó, un ángel nocturno que mueve las conciencias de los hombres.

Terry – dijo ella quedamente, pero fue perceptible el sonido y él notó que por primera vez esa noche le había llamado de aquella manera.

Que pequeño es el mundo – trató de sonar lo más casual posible – Mira que encontrarnos en Londres...de nuevo.

Sí, verdad – su mente buscaba las palabras a mil por horas – A mi llegada me enteré de lo del festival, pero no pensé que la compañía en la que estás vendría.

Hemos sido honrados con la invitación – las cuestiones de trabajo, tema neutral, pensó.

Que bien – fue todo lo que atinó a decir

De pronto ninguno supo cómo continuar la charla y el silencio entre ambos se fue prolongando, cuando de pronto hablaron al unísono.

¿Cómo has est...? – dijo la rubia

¿Qué tal te ha...? – dijo el moreno

Oh...tú primero – señaló confundida.

No, las damas primero – secundó no menos calmado y recurrió a su viejo truco de humor negro que siempre lo salvaba de situaciones comprometedoras con la rubia – Bueno, tú primero al menos.

No...yo...- de pronto acató en su tonó burlesco – como que al menos yo primero, SOY un dama.

Sí, cuando recién te miré casi me engañaste, pecas.

El sólo escuchar ese apodo de su voz tocó fibras por demás sensibles en el alma de nuestra rubia amiga, pero como siempre, la actitud de ese aristócrata engreído la confundía, había pasado tiempo y ellos se habían alejado en circunstancias tristes, ¿por qué habrían de cambiar algunas cosas?.

Muy gracioso Terry, sigues igual de pretencioso. No has cambiado nada...mmmph! – mostró indignación frunciendo el rostro, lo que daba ese peculiar realce a su nariz.

Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de ti – fue su impulsiva respuesta al notar que ese gesto seguía provocando el mismo hormigueó en cierta parte de su anatomía.- Tú sí que has cambiado Candy, eres toda una dama de sociedad, nada que ver con la chica que conocí

Por alguna razón, esas palabras parecían más un insulto que un cumplido, pensó Candy – Todos cambiamos, seguirás igual de pretencioso, pero tú también has cambiado Terry.

¿Te parece? – se acercó a ella peligrosamente más por impulso que calculadamente

Bueno...este sí...

Hay cosas que nunca cambian – no se dio cuenta que casi había arrinconado a Candy contra la pared y se alejó de pronto con una gran risotada, de esas con las que siempre lograba evadir muchas situaciones, dejando el alma de la rubia en una caos mayor.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Tus pecas – siguió riendo – Ahora tienes más, ¿cómo le haces para conseguir tantas?

¿Cómo?

Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿sigues trepando árboles?

Terry, que cosas dices – no atinaba a darle una respuesta como las de antes, tal vez los nervios le habían bloqueado esa habilidad de su cerebro.

El frío tono de ella y el que no le respondiera a sus usuales bromas fue con un balde de agua fría para el joven actor, que le hicieron levantar un muro a su alrededor antes de demostrar la debilidad que aquellos rubios rizos le estaban provocando.

Bueno, pecas, seguramente tus amigos te andarán buscando ¿te acompaño al salón?

Te lo agradecería – aceptó ella notando la actitud del chico que con aire de superioridad le ofrecía el brazo, el cual se negó a aceptar y caminó por delante de él.

Candy se dirigió al enorme salón, seguida por Terry, quien en la distancia pudo distinguir que platicaban a los hermanos Westport y también notó cómo Leonard dirigió rápido la mirada a Candy. Ese instinto posesivo lo hizo actuar y de pronto se vio tomando a la rubia del brazo.

Como vieja amiga, agradecería me acompañaras esta pieza

Pero – ya estaba caminando al lado de Terry colocándose entre las parejas, sintió como la tomaba de la cintura siguiendo con maestría el ritmo musical.

Sólo disfruta la pieza, señorita Andrey – le sonrió de medio lado.

El cuerpo del joven actor se movía al ritmo de aquella melodía, llevando los pasos grácilmente en total armonía. En sus mentes y en sus corazones ambos se atrevieron a soñar por un instante en los brazos del otro.

"Oh! Dios mío, si estoy soñando no me dejes despertar" – cerró los ojos Candy dejándose llevar por la varonil figura – "Es tan fácil engañar a mi corazón por segundos. Pareciera que han sido siglos cuando sólo han sido un par de años desde que nos vimos la última vez y sin embargo pareces tan distinto...de pronto parecías el mismo Terry, de pronto tan distante...y ese juego de apenas reconocerme ante los demás. Vamos Candy, sólo es un baile, ustedes han crecido y ahora son amigos...recuerda que hay alguien más esperando por él".

"Me has hecho actuar como un estúpido en tan sólo un par de horas, has puesto mi mundo de cabeza y mis emociones desbocadas" – se decía el actor mientras inconscientemente apretaba más a la rubia – "Mi Candy, ¿en qué momento dejaste de amarme para decidir unir tu vida a la de alguien más?...¡¡¡Maldita sea mi suerte!!! Que los celos están quemando mi alma y tú permaneces tan impasible. Por momentos me pareciste la misma, pero otros actuaste tan fría que..."

La música transcurría, tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos y disfrutando secretamente del calor del otro que no se dieron cuenta cuando anunció la orquesta el cambio de pareja. De pronto sintieron que ambos eran tocados por sus hombros.

Leonard – atinó a balbucear Candy

Una bella dama por una bella dama – comentó el poseedor del nombre a Terry con cierta sonrisa velada.

Desde luego. Es justo el trato – inclinó la cabeza el ojiazul cediendo contra su voluntad aquellas tentadoras curvas femeninas y tomando la mano de la otra dama– Catherine.

Aunque debo confesar que salgo ganando con ello – le dijo a Terry alzando significativamente su ceja derecha, como quien hace un reto velado, y se alejó con la chica en brazos siguiendo los pasos de aquella melodía.

El mensaje fue más que directo para el joven noble quien no se daba cuenta del embeleso que atravesaba su compañera de baile, pero sí que notaba como las manos de su compatriota ajustaban el talle de cierta rubia pecosa. También pudo notar algo en el rostro de Leonard que a todas vistas era obvio y no lo culpaba por ser víctima del encanto natural de aquella chica.

Terry se dio cuenta por el compás de la música que pronto correspondería hacer cambio de pareja, por lo que impulsivamente ya llevaba sus pasos hacia Leonard y Candy. La orquesta marcó el cambio y...

Una bella dama por una bella dama – le dijo el aristócrata al otro inglés – El cambio sigue siendo justo.

No para mi – comentó con cierta desilusión Catherine al ver que irremediablemente su hermano le tomaba la mano.

Para Candy, la escena transcurrió en cámara lenta, soltar la mano de su amigo y de pronto ser tomada en brazos por otro "viejo" amigo, ¿a qué diablos estaban jugando ese par?, pensó la rubia que pocas veces pensaba de manera semejante, ni que decir que dijera semejantes palabras. Si algo no había cambiado con respecto a Terry, además de esos sentimientos contra los que seguía luchando, era su peculiar forma de sacarla de sus casillas.

El impacto de verlo ya había sido demasiado, luego su arrogante actitud de pretender apenas reconocerla, para seguir con esa charla burlesca en el balcón y finalizar con ese espectáculo de pura manifestación de testosterona, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo era por demás obvio el interés que su nuevo amigo inglés le manifestaba, a pesar de creerla comprometida y próxima a contraer nupcias. ¡Pero esa actitud de Terruce Grandchester! Esas conjeturas y los cientos de escalofrías que estaba provocando su abrazo por su espina dorsal, terminaron por colmar la paciencia de nuestra amiga.

¡Suficiente! – dijo quedamente la pecosa, pero lo suficientemente audible para Terry, alzo su rostro para verlo con un coraje contenido y él pudo notar ese destello en los ojos jade que era casi imposible ver en ella.

¿Está cansada ya Señorita Andrey?

Deja de llamarme así, Terry. No entiendo tú actitud, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos actuar de esa manera y luego...aaah, sigues siendo un muchacho malcriado – intentó zafarse del abrazó.

Justo pudo sentir cuando ella intentaba soltarse, casi lo toma desprevenido, pero más desconcertante fue ese ataque de furia de Candy - Una dama no se retira de esa manera media pieza en un baile. No sería bien visto por los asistentes – dijo con su habitual sarcasmo - ¿o es que preferirías bailar con tu nuevo amigo inglés? A tu prometido no creo que le agradaría ver como te galantean.

Eso no...- lo pensó dos veces antes de decir "no es verdad" – no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me permites.

Terminemos la pieza y podrás irte – le dijo divertido. Se veía preciosa aún furiosa, porque estaba furiosa, de eso ya no le cabía duda.

Por fin la pieza concluyó, dándole respiro a Candy y un sentido de insatisfacción a Terry. Ella se disponía a dejarlo ahí, pero él fue más rápido tomando su mano y colgándola en su brazo como un caballero y abriendo paso entre los comensales. La rubia no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y rogar porque de una vez por todas esa noche terminara. De pronto un joven pelirrojo y de estatura similar a él, le cortó el paso.

Terruce, disculpa – dijo algo azorado y luego notó a la dama que lo acompañaba – Señorita, buenas noches

La señorita Candice White Andrey –los presentó – Jason Edwards, compañero de la Compañía Stratford.

El joven observó con cierta suspicacia a la rubia, ese Grandchester sólo tenía a las chicas guapas a su lado, como...- Er...perdona que te interrumpa, pero se trata de Susana...

Al instante, la muchacha pecosa pudo sentir un baldazo de agua helada, el nombre de la persona que había evitado pensar esa noche desde que vio al aristócrata salía a relucir, ¿pero cómo podía ser tan...tan? Susana y Terry, así los dejó la última vez y las cosas sabía no habían cambiado.

Para aquel caballero inglés no hubo mucha diferencia de sentimientos, la simple mención de ese nombre bastó para ubicarlo en la realidad que evadía mientras bailaba al lado de la verdadera mujer que hacía latir tu corazón.

¿Qué pasa ella, jasón? – no podía decir su nombre, no delante de Candy.

Se ha sentido mal, y su madre me pidió que viniera a avisarte.

Con permiso, señor Grandchester, creo que alguien más requiere su presencia.

Pero Candy – volvió a sentirse como esa noche de invierno.

Con permiso – reiteró la rubia, alejándose de ambos hombres con paso firme– gracias por el baile Terry.

La forma de llamarlo, tal vez pasó inadvertida para la pareja, pero no así para el tercero presente, quien frunció el ceño extrañado de la actitud de ellos.

Terruce...Susana...

Sí, gracias – sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando veía a la joven americana retirarse- Busca al señor Hathaway y explícale por qué tuve que irme. – lo dejó y avanzó por el mismo rumbo que siguió Candy.

Candy – la alcanzó tomándola del brazo sin poderlo evitar.

Terry, debes irte – le dijo con frialdad – Susana te espera – se soltó y siguió su camino, más la detuvo de nuevo dejándola más que sorprendida.

Candy...yo...- ¿qué podía decirle? – Gracias por la pieza, fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

¿Qué vio en la mirada de aquel aristócrata? Seguramente para él la situación era por demás incómoda – Lo mismo te digo. Hasta pronto...Terry – no pudo evitar cierto timbre tembloroso en su voz.

Ya no pudo hacer otra cosa que verla alejarse, sintiendo por momentos la maldita emoción de agonía de esa noche de invierno, sintiéndose atado por el deber, por ese mismo deber por encima de los sentimientos de su corazón. Pero ahora, ya no sólo era lo que él sentía, sino también que ella parecía haber entregado su corazón a alguien más.

Candy a su vez avanzó con la mayor firmeza y porte posible, cuando fue interceptada por Paty

Candy – pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos – pero...¿qué ha pasado? ¿acaso Terry?

Vámonos, Paty – le dijo casi en suplica, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Pero...

Por favor – la morena ya no dijo, sólo cogió a su amiga del brazo y avanzaron con discreción a la salida

Eleanor Baker platicaba con otras damas de sociedad, sin embargo desde que su hijo se dirigía a la zona de baile del brazo de la rubia no pudo evitar estar al pendiente, por lo que pudo apreciar las diversas de cada uno cuando creía que no era visto por el otro. Sin duda, ninguno de los dos había dejado de amar al otro. ¿Había acaso esperanza para que ambos encontrarán su felicidad? Pero ¿cómo? Y su mente siguió pensando la manera de lograrlo.

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (NOVIEMBRE 2004):

Lo logreeeeee!!! A todas las lindas personas que me han motivado a escribir, muchas gracias por esperarme. Este capitulo era para mí por demás importante, a partir de aquí pues la historia...ya veremos, pretendo que pasen muchas cosas interesantes.

Ya empezó lo bueno jejejejejeje. Sólo espero que este escrito siga siendo de su agrado y no defraudarles, en todo caso se valen los tomatazos jejejeje, ni modo.

Un fuerte abrazo y espero muuuuchos comentarios, sólo así seguiré escribiendo, lo prometo.


	6. Y al siguiente día

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE **

**Capítulo VI **

**(Y al siguiente día) **

**por AngelySoul**

Al ir bajando las escaleras de la entrada de aquella gran mansión, el joven de cabellos castaños pudo distinguir la silueta de dos jovencitas que abordaban el carruaje, una morena seguida de otra de rizados cabellos rubios. Antes de subir, Candy pudo sentir una mirada a su espalda y volteó su cabeza por su costado izquierdo, alzo la mirada y ahí estaba en lo alto de la escalinata.

Él quiso dar un paso, pero la fuerza del deber lo detuvo, tenía que dejarla ir y de nuevo la razón era la misma. Candy a su vez sentía un nudo en el estómago y por un momento estaba segura que Terruce bajaría la escaleras tras ella, pero qué tontería, qué estaba pensando, finalmente abordó el carruaje. Minutos después el joven actor hacía lo mismo, indicándole al chofer que tenía prisa y le indicó el lugar al que debería dirigirse.

Así, aquellos enamorados tomaron rumbos diferentes pensando cada uno en el otro, pero ignorando a su vez que eran el objeto de sus pensamientos respectivos. Candy permaneció en silencio, observando el oscuro exterior que a ratos se iluminaba con la luna, pues de pronto deambulaba una nube nocturna. A su vez, Paty respetaba el silencio de la rubia y estaba segura que aquella era la primera vez que veía aquel rostro con un aspecto tan cansado y distante.

Llegaron a la residencia de la familia O´Brien, la pecosa pudo observar cuan lúgubre lucía un jardín de noche, aunque nunca antes le había parecido así, tal vez era el estado de su alma que de pronto la hizo tener esa percepción.

Hemos llegado Candy, debes estar muy cansada – se atrevió a decir por fin la morena, al momento que se abría la puertezuela y la mano de un mozo se ofrecía a ayudarlas a bajar, lo que agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

Sólo un poco, Paty, no te preocupes – trató de hablar de manera despreocupada y sonreír – Nos hemos desvelado algo, vaya noche eh.

Caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Adentro, Candy se dirigió con un tanto de premura hacia las escaleras.

Buenas noches – le alcanzó a decir la morena, captando la atención de la chica que volteó a verla sin soltar su vestido para no tropezar al subir los escalones – Y Candy, descansa...si quieres hablar, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

El comentario era obvio y la joven Andley no pudo ocultar en su mirada la emoción que aquellas palabras le provocaban – Gracias. Mañana hablamos, por primera vez siento que debo estar sola.

Y así lo hizo. Apenas entró a su habitación, la fuerza se le fue del cuerpo se recargó de espalda contra la puerta y lentamente se le doblaron las rodillas hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, Terry – sus mejillas se humedecieron rápidamente y el brillo acuoso de sus ojos reflejaban un enorme pesar del corazón - ¡Oh! Dios mío, dame fuerza por favor. Verlo de nuevo, en Inglaterra ¿pero qué cruel broma del destino es ésta?

Sin darse cuenta, sus sollozos subieron un poco de volumen, Candy trató de soltar lo más que pudo el dolor de su alma, ese pesar que sólo puede provocar el amor con sus brutales jugarretas. En ese momento, su amiga, Paty se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su alcoba y alcanzó a escuchar los sollozos.

Candy...tú no te mereces esto...tú no...- y sintiendo que no podía hacer nada más que respetar la soledad que necesitaba su amiga, siguió su camino, esperando que al amanecer Dios le iluminara con alguna forma de ayudarla.

* * *

En otro punto de Londres, en un prestigioso hotel, un atractivo joven de largos cabellos castaños caminaba con prisa por uno de los pasillos hacia las habitaciones, se paró frente a una de las puertas y tocó.

Adelante.

Señora Marlowe¿qué ha pasado? – Entró dejando su capa en el perchero del saloncito de descanso en la habitación – Jason me informó que Susana...

No ha dejado de llamarle en toda la noche – fue el severo comentario que recibió – La pobre de mi hija, ha tenido fiebre y...

¿Fiebre? Pero me dijo antes de marcharme a la fiesta que sólo tenía un leve dolor de cabeza.

Terruce, sabe bien que mi hija está delicada, desde su accidente ella quedó débil y ese descuido de usted aquel día en el coche...

De nuevo, el sermón, el sentido de culpa y la sensación de pérdida del ser amado. Una sensación de _deja vu_ invadió a Terry, al grado que le dieron ganas de mandar todo al diablo y salir corriendo para...¿para qué? Se obligó a ubicarse en su realidad, la misma que él había creado.

Me sé perfectamente la historia – dijo quedamente pero en un tono de advertencia y que la señora Marlowe captó rápidamente – He estado en una reunión mas que de compromiso que en una fiesta propiamente y antes de irme, Susana dijo que lo entendía perfectamente. Si ha estado sintiéndose mal, debieron llamar a un médico- agregó con severidad.

Ella no quiso, ella le llamaba a usted – consecuentó la mujer.

Yo no soy médico – dijo con impaciencia

Pero es a USTED a quien necesita

Cansado de la misma discusión, sólo puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación, sintiéndose por demás contrariado ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido esa noche. Abrió la puerta y la habitación estaba en penumbra con una luz leve en un rincón del lugar, la gran cama con dosel dejaba entrever una silueta acostada que inmediatamente se movió al acercarse él.

Terry, ya llegaste – estiró la mano y él se acercó.

¿Cómo te has sentido? – le tomó la mano pero permaneció de pie – me informó tu madre que no estás bien.

No se me quita el dolor de cabeza, debo estar resintiendo lo de la caída de aquel día.

Debiste quedarte en Nueva York.

¿Y perderme este viaje a tu lado? – dijo con dulzura, viéndolo con adoración – Estoy muy feliz de conocer tu país.

Sí – fue su seca respuesta, tratando de sonreírle – Bueno, debes descansar y yo también. Si te sigues sintiendo igual, entonces llamaremos a un médico – estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta, pero la femenina mano lo detuvo.

¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?

Bien...bien. Mañana te cuento – sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató de disimular su sombría mirada – Debes descansar.

Está bien, mañana me cuentas. Seguro fue espectacular, un baile en una mansión inglesa, los largos y elegantes vestidos. Debe ser de ensueño – dijo ensoñadora sin dejar de buscarle la mirada.

Sí...como un sueño – murmuró recordando – Es hora de dormir, hasta mañana Susana – y sin que pudiera detenerlo, se marchó.

Ya en su habitación, adjunta a la de Susana y su madre, Terry se quitó su sacó y comenzó desabotonarse la camisa, se dirigió a la cómoda y sacó un objeto, luego se acercó a la ventana como buscando algo en la distancia.

Mi tarzan pecosa – dijo en voz alta, atreviéndose a dar sonido a sus pensamientos – Estás aquí, en Londres y ¿de qué nos sirve estar tan cerca uno del otro? Realmente no creí que volvería a verte y con esa idea he podido soportar la certeza de nuestra separación. Ah! He sido tan estúpido¿cómo creí yo que podía vivir sin ti, mi Candy? Peor aún¿cómo voy a vivir con la certidumbre que pronto estarás totalmente fuera de mi alcance? – pasó una mano por el rostro como quien quiera borrar una imagen – Tú al lado de alguien más, maldita sea mi suerte. Estoy maldecido por el amor desde mi concepción.

Sin poderlo controlar, los ojos azules de Terry adquirieron el brillo acuoso y con una fuerza irracional tiró los objetos que estaban en la mesilla junto a la ventana – Estoy condenado a este infierno, amando siempre imposibles...amándote siempre a ti Candy. – apoyó una mano sobre la mesilla en la que acababa de tirar los objetos, con la cabeza gacha y los mechones de su frente cubriendo su rostro y así llevó el objeto que llevaba en su mano a sus labios y en la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a sonar una harmónica con una melodía llena de recuerdos.

En la habitación adjunta, Susana escuchó por la ventana dicha melodía, se sentó con su cuerpo en tensión y apretó las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa melodía, estás pensando en ella, Terruce. Sigues pensando en ella, de nuevo ella y siempre ella ¿es que no puedo arrancarla de tu corazón? – y comenzó a pegarle al colchón – Vas a olvidarla, juro que vas a olvidarla así sea lo último que haga. Terry está a mi lado, pero tengo que quitarte su alma Candy, tengo que hacerlo.

* * *

Al amanecer, pareciera que aquel rincón del mundo estuviera en una especie de ensueño con tanta neblina por doquier, el otoño ya había entrado y con ello también algunos aires más helados. Aquella pareja bajó del barco totalmente abrigada.

Estos otoños casi invernales, ya los había olvidado – ajustó su fino abrigo la mujer- Busca un buen carruaje, no quiero viajar a Londres en una porquería.

No soy tu criado, Eliza. Hazlo tú – respingó el hombre ajustándose el abrigo y el sombrero también.

Neil, no seas ridículo – avanzó por el muelle – Tú eres el hombre y yo soy una dama; hazte cargo del equipaje, te espero.

Vaya dama – dijo con ironía apeándose para dicha tarea.

Media hora después, los hermanos Leagan abordaban un carruaje en aquel puerto de Southampton, les tomaría varias horas llegar a Londres y la neblina comenzaba disiparse

¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor? – lo miró con fastidió e igual mirada recibió de su hermano, luego observó por la ventanilla la arrogante mujer – Menos mal que el sol comienza a asomarse. Ay! este maldito clima de Inglaterra, algo frió para estas alturas del otoño. Pero en fin, todo sea por arreglar este asunto de una buena vez.

¿Crees que Albert se quede tan tranquilo? – comentó al rato luego de un rato silencio

Por supuesto que no, hará lo imposible por evitar tu boda con esa huérfana.

Eliza, vuelves a insultar a Candy y te juro que...- se acercó amenazadoramente.

Ya...tranquilo – fingió indiferencia, pero al ver la mirada de su hermano sintió cierto temor, definitivamente, estaba perdiendo el control sobre Neil – No te pongas así, que no es para tanto y no deberías ser tan ingrato que esto lo estamos haciendo para que te cases con ella.

Seguro, Eliza – se acomodó en su asiento y la miró con esa frialdad acostumbrada y arqueó más su ceja – No soy tan estúpido y ya hemos tocado este tema antes. Casarme con Candy es mi deseo y la quiero como mi esposa, la fortuna por supuesto no me vendría mal. Y hermanita, sé que tú también te beneficiarás con mi boda.

No puedo negarlo, tu enlace con la principal heredera de los Andley será de gran provecho para los Leagan, que aunque somos parte de la familia, no gozamos de tantos beneficios.

Y bien...ahora sí¿me puedes decir cuál es el plan? Insisto que salimos como unos desquiciados de América.

Acì Albert no puede hacer nada directamente, tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor hasta que intente hacer algo por impedir tu boda. Por lo pronto nos instalaremos y me pondré en contacto con mis amistades inglesas, será bueno ver qué ha sido de su vida

No venimos a socializar Eliza...- dijo exasperado ante la actitud impasible de la chica – Hay que ver la forma en que Candy acepte por las buenas nuestro compromiso

Tranquilo...que así será – dijo en tono misterioso – algo me dice que las cosas se nos darán en bandeja de plata. Y si no es por las buenas hermanito, entonces Candy tendrá que aceptar por las malas así tengas tú que...- se detuvo de pronto.

¿Qué?

Tú tengas que hacer – miró significativamente el pantalón de su hermano a la altura de su cintura - lo que todo hombre debe hacer para garantizar su despose con una "dama" – dijo burlesca.

Eso es...

Vamos, estoy segura que no te desagradará en caso de ser necesario. Y ya déjame descansar un rato, estas charlas me ponen incómoda – y sin más cerro los ojos, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a Neil con sus cavilaciones internas

"Eliza ya está desquiciada", pensó observando a la mujer "Quiero a Candy como mi mujer, pero recurrir a...no...no podría...aunque..."

* * *

Hacia tiempo que una noche no le parecía tan larga como aquélla, apenas despuntó el alba Candy decidió ponerse de pie y observar por el gran ventanal el amanecer neblinoso. Era increíble como las mismas estaciones podían diferir de un país a otro, en Chicago las hojas comenzaban a caer y en ese rincón de Europa pasaba lo mismo, pero con un poco más de frío.

Un solo pensamiento rondó en su mente durante las nocturnas horas, mejor dicho una sola persona ocupó su razón. Lloró, recordó y sintió de nuevo esa pesadez del corazón que una ocasión el propio Terry había logrado arrancar de su alma durante una cabalgata a todo galope.

Libraste mi espíritu del dolor de haber perdido a Anthony, pero quien iba a pensar que el hueco que tú has dejado es aún más doloroso – se abrazaba a si misma con la vista perdida en la distancia - ¿Para qué encontrarnos de nuevo? Aunque debo confesar que me alegra saber que estás bien.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta desde afuera, la regresaron a su realidad y pronto distinguió la voz del otro lado.

Candy ¿ya has despertado?

Sí Paty, pasa – fue al espejo, trato de despejar su rostro aunque la hinchazón de sus párpados tardaría en bajarse y cómo no si no había parado de llorar.

Hola, buenos días – se asomó la chica con timidez aún vestida con su ropón de dormir.

Buenos días ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano, Paty?

Se me fue el sueño, escuche ruidos y quise saber cómo estabas.

Gracias. Estoy bien, en verdad. Tal vez un poco desvelada, debo confesar.

La morena lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer su comentario, pero ¿qué clase de amiga era si ante lo evidente no ofrecía el apoyo que se requería?

Llámame entrometida, pero ya no trates de engañarte o al menos engañar a quienes te rodeamos Candy –la miró con indulgencia y la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

Paty...

Déjame hablar y al final si quieres lo harás tú, soy tu amiga y estoy para escucharte – tomó aire y se sentó en el diván que estaba al pie de la enorme cama – Nunca tocamos el tema, Candy, cuando las cosas sucedieron. Cuando regresaste de Nueva York, todos estábamos ofuscados por la repentina decisión de Stear, y aunque nos dolía tu pena nos confiamos en tu fortaleza de salir adelante; luego vino la noticia del frente – sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse acuosos al recordar – el dolor para mi fue intenso, me encerré en mi pena y confieso que actué egoístamente.

No digas eso Paty, perder a una persona como Stear fue muy triste y algo muy doloroso para todos. Sin duda que para ti ha sido mucho más difícil, créeme que lo sé porque yo también perdí a un ser querido.

Aún así Candy – dijo – Es cierto que podemos sentirnos así por quienes se nos han adelantado, pero no debemos olvidar que todavía hay gente a nuestro lado. Y tú, con esa forma tan tuya de ser, es …es…es demasiado egoísta¿lo sabías?

¿Egoísta¿egoísta yo?– se sorprendió la rubia

Sí, has sido una egoísta que sólo guarda sus penas para sí, dejándonos a quienes te queremos totalmente fuera y tratando de fingir que tu vida va bien, que nunca sufres y que todo es alegría

Pero Paty...

Nada – le dijo con su suave tono – Admiramos tu fortaleza todos los que te rodeamos, pero no dejamos de sentirnos excluidos porque te niegas a compartir tu dolor.

Yo...yo...- la tenía muda el temple de su amiga

¿No crees que ya es tiempo que te apoyes en alguien más, Candy? Siempre alegre, sonriente y guardando tus penas. Así nunca sanará totalmente tu corazón, amiga.

Las palabras hicieron natural mella en el alma de la chica, quien la hizo tomar más que conciencia de esa costumbre suya de siempre sobrellevar las cosas por si sola.

Oh Paty – la joven pecosa se sintió débil, corrió al lado de su amiga amiga, para luego caer de rodillas y apoyar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga, sollozando sin poderse contener.

Ver a Candy en ese estado era una imagen por demás conmovedora, aquella chica que solía sonreír y transmitir ánimo a los demás en esos momentos descubría esa faceta que pocas veces habían visto sus amigos. Bajo ese aspecto afable, era difícil adivinar la tristeza que albergaba su corazón.

Llora amiga. Si no puedes hablar, tan sólo desahoga con lágrimas lo que te lastima.

Ha sido tan difícil olvidar – balbuceó – Todo ha estado bien, pero tan sólo verlo...oh Paty – volvió a llorar.

Hace tiempo que no lo veías ¿no es cierto?

Desde aquella noche de invierno en Nueva York – siguió sollozando - ¿Por qué hemos de encontrarnos de nuevo aquí, Paty?

Y las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo por un buen rato mientras Paty solamente acariciaba fraternalmente la cabeza de rizos de sol, pensando que efectivamente, las jugarretas del destino podían ser misteriosas, aunque en estos momentos fueran demasiado crueles.

* * *

El paseo de madrugada, el desvelo y el clima frío que ya comenzaba a acentuarse con esa bruma, no habían sido suficientes para despejar la mente de Terry. En su cabeza sólo giraba un mismo pensamiento, una especial mirada color malva. Después de pasar poco más de la hora tocando su harmónica, el joven aristócrata no resistió más el encierro y salió con paso firme de la habitación, luego del hotel, para dirigirse a aquellos barrios bajos de Londres.

Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, entrar a un bar de mala muerte y pedir un whisky sintió pena de si mismo, eso no es lo que seguramente le gustaría a Candy que hiciera con su vida, así fuera un dolor inmenso, el escape seguía siendo igual de cobarde. Salió del lugar y comenzó a deambular sin rumbo fijo, hasta cerca del amanecer cuando emprendió su regreso al hotel. Justo abría la puerta de su habitación cuando apareció Eleanor Baker.

Buenos días joven Grandchester – fue su cortés saludo.

¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, mamÿ- dijo en tono molesto

Calla, alguien puede escucharte.

Volvemos a los secretos – la miró desafiante y con fastidio – Se me olvida que Eleanor Baker no tiene hijos.

¿Qué te pasa Terruce? No es justo que me hables así, cuando esto ya lo habíamos platicado. No decir que eres mi hijo es más por tu bien que por el mío.

Si, claro –fue su respuesta sarcástica - Por favor, esto ha sido un secreto a voces, o ¿acaso no sabes lo que se murmura en la compañía e incluso en otras agrupaciones de teatro?

Sin duda que los eventos de la noche anterior habían afectado el voluble carácter del joven de largos cabellos, así que Eleanor miró hacia todos lados y presurosa lo empujó a su habitación, siguiéndole enseguida- Será mejor que hablemos aquí – cerró la puerta - Me tenías preocupada, te vieron salir al poco rato que regresaste de la fiesta.

Creo que ya soy grandecito para que procures cuidarme – fue su petulante respuesta

No lo suficiente por lo que observo, ya que descargas conmigo tu furia por los eventos que acontecieron anoche

No estoy para sermones en estos momentos – dijo con orgullo sin querer admitir las verdades en las palabras de su progenitora.

Y sobra decir las razones que te tienen de ese humor, o debo ponerle nombre a la chica.

La mirada fue fulminante, dura. Sabía Eleanor que se topaba con este Terruce difícil de manejar, pero a ella no la intimidaba.

No me mires así, Terruce.

No tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte en mi vida Eleanor – fue tajante y se dirigió al armario a buscar un cambio de ropa

Ver a Candy en verdad que te ha afectado. Pero esto me comprueba que el hecho que sigas al lado de Susana es un completo error- su voz subió de tono por encima de lo que pretendía.

Eso fue demasiado, escuchar el nombre de Candy en voz de otra persona y más aún de su propia madre, lo hacía tomar aún mayor conciencia de su dolorosa realidad. Terry estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios, esos que creía había domado la misma noche que la dejó partir.

¡Déjame solo!. Debo cambiarme para ir al ensayo.

Bien, como gustes – salió sin más, era inútil hablar, sin embargo no pudo resistir hacer el último comentario – Pero al menos verla, espero que te haga entender la gran tontería que estás haciendo con tu vida.

Eleanor Baker abrió la puerta, observó el pasillo para corroborar que no hubiera nadie y con prisa se dirigió a su propia habitación. De pronto, la puerta adjunta al dormitorio del aristócrata, se abrió y salió una mujer madura, la madre de Susana, con un rostro que no daba crédito a lo que minutos antes había escuchado.

Así que la actriz Eleanor Baker es en realidad la madre de Terruce – se dijo quedamente la mujer con total aspaviento y llevándose la mano a su boca– Dios mío.

* * *

Esa noche, el líder del clan de los Andley no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levanto de la cama, se colocó su bata de noche, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al estudio. Sin duda, aquella mansión en Chicago era tan inmensa como la de Lakewood y como otras tantas propiedades de la familia; demasiado espacio para un par de personas, pensaba al ir bajando las escaleras.

El asunto del compromiso anunciado entre Candy y Neil lo tenía más que preocupado, si a eso le sumaba que su protegida estaba al otro lado del Atlántico y que los hermanos Leagan habían ido tras ella, todo el panorama no se ponía nada alentador. Además, estaba la tía abuela Elroy que estaba empecinada en no retractarse con el anuncio del compromiso, pues el honor de la familia estaba por encima de todo.

Esas ideas arcaicas. Buscar el equilibrio en este embrollo para sacar a Candy de esto y tratar de quedar bien con todos, no parece tan sencillo; en todo caso, no dudaré en yo anunciar que el compromiso se anula, con todo y sus consecuencias – pensaba Albert mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los muebles y recordaba la charla que había tenido esa tarde con la matriarca del clan.

>

_- No insistas más William – se levantó disgustada la mujer – El futuro de Candy está decidido. Ya le has concedido demasiadas libertades y esto va más allá de lo que yo pueda soportar._

_El joven magnate rubio tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de responder, se mantuvo en sentado en el sillón y dejó con fingida tranquilidad la taza de té sobre la mesilla de al lado._

_- No estoy insistiendo, tía, estoy afirmando que la boda no se va a realizar. La decisión fue tomada en mi ausencia y eso tampoco lo voy a permitir._

_- En tu ausencia yo estoy al frente de la familia y sus miembros. Solamente veo por su bienestar – decidió tomar asiento de nuevo._

_- ¿Acaso están sobrepasando mi autoridad, tía? – fue ahora su turno de ponerse de pie y asumir un papel retador – Porque si es así, no veo razón para que siga al frente de los Andley, ni tampoco el que me hayan mantenido al margen por tantos años si al final iba a seguir siendo un cero a la izquierda._

_Respetuosa de los roles en la familia y sabiendo que como mujer no debía imponerse sobre el patriarca, la anciana mujer tenía que admitir que quien tomaba las decisiones era él. Sin embargo, había casos excepcionales donde parecía faltarle madurez al joven William Albert._

_- Sabes que tu decisión es respetada por todos – fue la política contestación – Aún cuando no esté de acuerdo más de una vez, sin embargo esto sucedió en tu ausencia y ya no hay nada que hacer. Tú mismo sabes que el escándalo puede acabar con nuestra estirpe._

_- No sí retractamos el compromiso de la manera correcta._

_- Tú sabes que ya es imposible – la dama sabía que tampoco podía manifestar su total rechazo a la propuesta del patriarca, ya estaba bastante molesto y eso comenzaba a preocuparla. William empezaba a manifestar ese temple que distinguía a los Andley. – Pero...si encuentras la manera de evitar el escándalo y anular el compromiso, tendré que respetar tu decisión._

_- Me sorprende el repentino cambio de opinión, tía._

_- Sólo trato de ser razonable. – se puso de pie – Voy a mis habitaciones._

_Albert Andley se quedó totalmente consternado por el cambio tan repentino. Tal vez fuera que la anciana estaba segura que no encontraría el camino para desdecirse el anuncio de la boda_.

Se sirvió una copa de whiskey por inercia, pero el sabor le hizo recordar las razones por las que no bebía seguido.

No sé como en ocasiones tengo que tomar estas cosas en las reuniones - dejó la bebida – Ay, Candy, mi querida Candy ¿cómo voy ayudarte esta vez?

La puerta del despacho se abrió dando paso a otro joven de cabellos color miel, vestido igual, en bata de dormir – Vi luz por debajo de la puerta y me imaginé que estabas aquí¿otra vez pensando en el compromiso de Candy y Neil?

De todos los problemas que tengo que afrontar como cabeza de esta familia, sin duda que ese es el más complicado.

Si temes por el honor de la familia...- dijo imitando a la anciana Andley

Si sólo fuera eso, las cosas no fueran tan difíciles. No es el qué dirán lo que me preocupa si no las consecuencias para la familia, un escándalo puede acabar con cualquiera y no quiero ser tan irresponsable y dejar de lado esas consideraciones.

¿Entonces? No veo otra alternativa más que retractarse públicamente del compromiso, Albert.

Bueno...tal vez otra alternativa...un mejor compromiso, un mejor partido...

¿Otra propuesta matrimonial? Pero Albert¿cómo otra propuesta si sabemos que Candy rechaza a cuanto pretendiente se acerca?

Lo sé, pero si fuera el pretendiente adecuado ella tal vez...

No entiendo.

Archie – dijo solemnemente – Debemos buscar un mejor partido para Candy. Mañana parto a Londres para hablar con ella y espero tu discreción con la tía Elroy, dejaré todas las instrucciones con George.

Dejó al joven Cornwell de una sola pieza, sin saber que decir y pensando que seguramente a esa hora de la noche la lógica del joven patriarca de los Andley no funcionaba bien.

* * *

La familia Westport se reunía en la mesa para compartir el almuerzo. La mayoría de sus miembros no había desayunado ya que durmieron hasta tarde por el desvelo de la fiesta la noche anterior.

¿Qué carita traes Leonard? – dijo la joven que en esos momentos tomaba un jugo.

Esa tarea que me dio mi padre de acompañar a sus distinguidos invitados me desveló un poco más que a ti.

El padre y la madre de ambos muchachos también almorzaban y fue la señora Westport quien entonces habló.

Anoche la joven Andley y O´Brien se retiraron temprano.

Es lo propio de unas damas – dijo el patriarca de los Westport con su flemático acento– Retirarse a horas prudentes. Sólo espero hayan disfrutado del festejo.

Seguro que sí, querido. Y bueno, sobra decir el número de chicos que se mostraron emocionados con Candice – dijo la mujer y luego se dirigió a su hija – Y por supuesto, Catherine hay algunos chicos que desean hablar con tu padre.

Leonard soltó una leve risa – No te emociones que no creo que en esa lista vaya incluida la persona en quien estás pensando.

Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo jovencitos – intervino Marie - ¿De qué joven en particular estamos hablando, Leonard?

Catherine, antes de pensar en algún prospecto creo que deberías consultarlo conmigo – observó su padre dirigiendo una severa mirada a la chica.

No es para tanto papì sólo estoy bromeando – se apuró a interrumpir Leonard.

La joven morena sólo bajó la cabeza viendo de reojo a cada uno de los comensales, en esos tiempos era mejor quedarse callada para evitar una reprimenda de los padres. Aunque pronto no tardarían en buscarle un pretendiente, pero primero habría que casar al hermano quien no se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea aún, salvo últimamente que mostraba interés peculiar por cierta chica pecosa.

Bueno, yo me retiro que tengo algunos asuntos que revisar este día – colocó sus cubiertos sobre el plato – Querida¿siempre saldrás?

Anoche quedé de ver a mi amiga Eleanor, le haré una visita.

Bien. Yo te recuerdo que me invitaron los organizadores del Festival de Shekaspeare…ah, por cierto ¿cómo van los preparativos de la reunión anual de la cacería?

Sabes que lo tengo todo bajo control

De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde – se acercó a la mujer y le dio un beso en la frente.

El resto de la familia Westport continuó con sus alimentos. Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que de pronto Marie Westport lo cortó.

Ahora que tu padre ya se ha ido, espero me comentes sobre qué joven se refiere tu hermano – dijo en el tono suave.

Era una broma mamá – repitió Leonard.

A mi no me engañan, los conozco a ambos y preferiría que ustedes me hicieran los comentarios.

Catherine comenzó a hablar nerviosamente – No…no estoy viendo a ningún muchacho a escondidas…yo no…

No estoy pensando que así sea, pero sí noté que anoche te mostraste particularmente emocionada- la distinguida mujer los vio con atención y ternura - Leonard, Catherine, soy su madre y me preocupo naturalmente de estas cuestiones. Ambos están en la edad de encontrar con quien sentar cabeza y aunque su padre siempre me hace comentarios sobre algunas personas para comprometerlos, yo deseo que lo hagan con alguien que elija su corazón.

Tras unos instantes de duda, la muchacha de cabellos obscuros dio un largo suspiro y se animo a comentar.

Este…mamá…no hay nadie en particular, sólo…este…Leonard insiste en sus bromas y – comenzó a parlotear – como anoche vimos de nuevo a Terruce Grandchester, y…

Sigue siendo Terruce Grandchester – finalizó la mamá y extendió su mano para colocarla sobre la de su hija – Es muy apuesto ¿verdad?

Cla…claro.

Es natural que haya llamado tu atención. – y luego añadió con complicidad – En un rato iré a ver a Eleanor, tengo entendido que ahí se hospedan ambos ¿qué te parece si me acompañas?

Leonard se puso de pie con cierto aire de fastidio, fue con su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Creo que mejor me retiro, Grandchester no es mi tema favorito y me sorprende que te prestes al juego de Kate, madre.

Oh! Vamos, no estoy casando a Catherine, no es para tanto.

Mejor me retiro – les sonrió de lado.

¿A dónde irás? – fue la maliciosa pregunta de su hermana

A las caballerizas, a ver a Black, quiero que esté en óptimas condiciones para la cacería. Más tarde también saldré, pensaba invitarte a la residencia de los O´Brien, pero…

Hijo, no creas que no he notado cómo miras a Candice.

¿Qué es esto? Un intento por casar a tus hijos. Mejor me retiro - salió a toda prisa del comedor.

Ambas mujeres abrieron ampliamente sus ojos como signo de la sorpresa que les causó la reacción del hombre.

* * *

La joven pelirroja se acomodaba por enésima vez su sombrero mientras esperaba sentada en aquella terraza frente a un amplio jardín, las nubes se habían ido y el sol brillaba con esplendor mitigando el frío del incipiente otoño.

Cuando me dijeron quien era mi vista no lo pude creer – apareció por aquella enorme puerta una espigada mujer más que rubia y de intensos ojos azules y en estado avanzado de embarazo – Eliza Leagan ¿qué haces en Londres?

Emily Richardson, ahora Lady Winston, que gusto verte – se levanto dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar con ceja arqueada el abultado vientre – Pero, vaya estás…

Estoy en espera de mi primer bebé.

Felicidades – dijo con fingida alegría.

Gracias, pero ponte cómoda y cuéntame, hace tanto tiempo sin vernos.

De naturaleza envidiosa, Eliza observaba de reojo todo lo que le rodeaba, desde que había llegado a aquella mansión no paraba en notar los lujos en las decoraciones y muebles. Emily Winston fue una de sus compañeras de colegio, que fue parte de su selecto grupo de amistades; hija de un lord inglés y gran terrateniente, criada con las más altas costumbres clasistas de esos tiempos, al poco tiempo de egresar del Real Colegio San Pablo se casó con uno de los miembros de la nobleza. Por supuesto, Emily era una de sus mejores "amigas", aunque eso de estar en estado de gravidez la hacia ver realmente gorda.

Decidí venir a Londres a acompañar a mi hermano por algunas cuestiones particulares

Qué bien, me alegro que estés aquí ¿cómo están las cosas en América?

Muy bien.

No te has casado, supongo – fue el comentario rápido y dirigiendo su vista hacia su mano izquierda.

Eerrr- sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza por el incómodo comentario y antes de soltar lengua, mejor se la mordió, esa amiga era muy importante – No, aún no. Es que son tantos pretendientes que tengo que escoger al mejor partido.

Sí, eso es muy importante. Yo no puedo quejarme, mis padres seleccionaron la mejor opción para mi, una persona de abolengo y posición y muy guapo, además.

Me alegro, querida – dijo con fingida sonrisa – Yo aún no decido cual de todos mis pretendientes será el afortunado.

Espero escojas la mejor opción – una mucama se acercaba con una charola y les sirvió a ambas - ¿Y por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

Aún no lo sé, te digo, depende de unos asuntos particulares de mi hermano y en tanto él resuelve sus cuestiones no voy a desaprovechar para visitar a mis amigas.

Haces bien.

La visita continuó por un rato, donde Eliza Leagan se enteró de los más suculentos cotilleos en Londres y logró que su amiga la invitara a algunas próximas reuniones de la elite inglesa. También se enteró con exactitud de la residencia de los O´Brien, donde seguramente estarían hospedadas Paty y Candy, así que al despedirse de Emily Winston decidió sobre otra visita que haría más adelante luego de charlar con su hermano.

* * *

De aquel carruaje se apearon dos elegantes mujeres, cuyo parecido no negaba el lazo de sangre de ambas. Con toda elegancia entraron a aquel edificio donde se hospedaba los visitantes más distinguidos de Londres y se dirigieron a una elegante estancia del lugar donde en una mesa los esperaba otra rubia mujer.

Eleanor, disculpa un poco la tardanza – saludó la morena y al instante la mujer rubia se puso de pie

No te preocupes que estás justo a tiempo, yo baje antes porque estaba platicando con Robert Hathaway sobre algunos asuntos de los ensayos – luego sonrió a la replica más joven de su amiga – Catherine, luces bellísima.

Es usted muy amable señora Baker.

Pero tomen asiento – las tres tomaron su lugar y un joven inmediatamente se acerco a servirles té.

Se enfrascaron en una charla trivial, en la que Catherine discretamente dirigía la mirada hacia el lobby del hotel. Para la madura actriz no pasó desapercibida esa actitud, y casi podía adivinar los motivos de la chica. De pronto, dos figuras se aproximaban a ellas, otra madura mujer empujando una silla de ruedas en la que iba sentada una muchacha de la edad de Catherine.

Señora Baker, buenas tardes

Hola¿cómo están? – les brindó la más cordial de sus sonrisas.

Como quienes se reconocen inmediatamente como rivales, ambas jóvenes se miraron con recelo.

Permítanme presentarlas – comentó Eleanor - la señora Westport y su hija Catherine. La señora Marlowe y su hija Susana. La señora Westport fue nuestra excelente anfitriona anoche.

Fuimos invitadas a su fiesta y lamentamos no haber ido – se disculpó la madre de Susana – Pero mi hija no se sintió muy bien.

Sí – fue la presurosa continuación de la exactriz – Terry nos comentó que fue una reunión magnífica.

Tanto Marie como Catherine se sorprendieron un poco ante la familiaridad de la rubia al hablar sobre el aristócrata, a lo que Eleanor se vio obligada a aclarar la duda que los rostros reflejaban.

Susana ha sido una las mejores actrices jóvenes que ha dado la compañía Stratford.

Aunque actualmente ya no actúo – fue el forzado comentario.

No – consintió su madre – pero eso no quita que sigas siendo una excelente actriz, al igual que tu novio.

¿Su novio? – fue la perspicaz pregunta de Catherine que ya veía venir la respuesta por cómo se ilumino el rostro de la rubia.

Terruce Grandchester – respondió triunfal

Ah – trató de fingir su desilusión.

Vaya – sonrió con amabilidad Marie notando el rostro desencajado de su hija – Así que por fin hubo quien conquistara el corazón del joven Grandchester

¿Lo conocen ustedes? – fue curiosa Susana

El abolengo de los Grandchester es conocido por todos – se apresuró a contestar Catherine como señalando lo obvio y añadió con toda intención – Terry yo somos amigos desde pequeños, su padre y el mío son grandes amigos.

¿El padre de Terry? – se sorprendió no sin antes notar el tono familiar con el que hablo la inglesa.

Claro señorita Marlowe¿es que acaso Terry no le ha hablado de él?

Creo…-intervino Eleanor – que al duque no le parece que Terruce sea actor, supongo que por eso el desconocimiento de la señorita Marlowe.

Y ¿para cuando la boda? –preguntó Marie

No tenemos fecha aún, pero espero sea pronto.

Es usted una mujer con mucha suerte - comenzó a decir con dolo Catherine – Terry no sólo es guapo, además proviene de una de las mejores familias inglesas y bueno, todo parece indicar que es un excelente actor de teatro. Anoche, debo decirlo, fue la sensación en la fiesta ofrecida por mis padres

Estoy segura que más de alguna envidia mi suerte entonces - respondió la aludida.

Y bueno – intervino la madre de Catherine antes que ésta irrumpiera con alguna otra imprudencia – Hasta ahora¿qué les ha parecido la organización del Festival? Tengo entendido que será la compañía Stratford quien abrirá con la primer obra

A mi me parece todo estupendo – dijo la madura actriz – de hecho me tocará abrir este viernes.

J- unto con Terry ¿verdad? – añadió entusiasta Susana

Así es Susana, y esperemos no desilusionar al público, ha generado mucha expectativa que el joven Grandchester sea parte de la compañía y esté aquí en Londres.

Como si hubiera sido llamado, Terruce Grandchester apareció en el salón y se acercó al grupo de damas a la señal de Susana. Para Catherine no paso desapercibido el gesto adusto que hizo el joven, aún cuando quien le hablara fue su prometida.

Buenas tardes – fue su escueto saludo y se vio obligado a tomar la mano que Susana le ofrecía.

Hola Terruce – fue el coqueto saludo de Catherine que él respondió con un beso en la mano.

Señora Wesport, Catherine – inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

Va llegando del ensayo me imagino – dedujo Marie – Se le ve cansado

Ha sido un día arduo – fue su educada respuesta

Susana observó con devoción la demacrada cara del actor y aprisionó un poco más con sus manos la de él.

Terry, te ves realmente cansado.

Igual el desvelo de anoche – apuntó Eleanor

Más bien creo es la expectativa de un estreno. Ello no deja de ponernos nerviosos a los actores. – Respondió soltando su mano con discreción y forzando una sonrisa de medio lado – Ladies, sólo vine de paso, tengo que regresar al ensayo.

Catherine se puso de pie de improvisto con la cara iluminada.- Nunca he asistido a un ensayo de teatro ¿te importaría si voy? Digo – vio a las mujeres sentadas y el repentino tenso rostro de Susana – No te quitaría tiempo, espero tu novia no se ponga celosa. ¿Si puedo madre?

Pero Catherine¿Cómo se te ocurre inoportunar al joven Grandchester?

Pero si ni voy a molestar, sólo me gustaría ver un ensayo…claro, si se puede Terruce.

Bueno, no veo mayor inconveniente – fue por demás su cortés respuesta – Regreso en unos minutos y vamos al teatro Catherine. Susana, más tarde iremos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?

Por supuesto querido – respondió no sin antes reprimir el ataque de celos ante el descaro coqueteo de la morena.

Minutos después Terry y Catherine se despedían de las mujeres ahí sentadas. Abordaron un carruaje y se dirigieron rumbo al principal teatro de la ciudad.

¿Y que te ha parecido tu regreso a Londres? – dijo la chica tras el largo silencio que se generó apenas abordaron.

Algo lleno de sorpresas – dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia el exterior.

¿Agradables o desagradables?

Inesperadas – volteó a ver la chica frente a el con un gesto indescifrable.

Es…linda tu novia.

Sí, es una chica muy bella.

¿Tuvo un accidente? – se aventuró a preguntar y al instante pudo notar la fría mirada – Perdón, no quise ser entrometida.

Desafortunadamente, tu suposición es cierta, ella tuvo un accidente.

Entiendo, es un tema difícil para ti.

Lo es. Gracias por tu comprensión – sonrió levemente. Y sí que era un tema que dolía, pero no por los motivos que estuviera pensando la joven.

Catherine sintió una inusitada alegría ante el atisbo de sonrisa del aristócrata. El trayecto continúo con una ligera charla. Llegaron al teatro y la chica siguió con admiración discreta los pasos de Terry, sin duda el chico era aún más atractivo de lo que ella recordaba.

Este mundo tuyo es fascinante – no ocultó su admiración al ver el movimiento de tramoyistas, gente colocando parte del escenario.

¿Nunca habías estado en un teatro? – volteó a verla ya que caminaba sin tomar muchas consideraciones de la chica que iba a su lado

Oh, claro que sí, mi padre es amante de las artes y el teatro le fascina. Sólo que nunca había estado en la preparación del espectáculo. ¿Cómo nació tu gusto por todo esto? – Comenzó a avanzar con prisa entre los pasillos de los asientos, ya el aristócrata comenzó su fija marcha.

No lo sé. Desde siempre. Espera sentada aquí y observa el ensayo, tengo que ir a mi camerino.

La chica obedeció, fascinada por la mirada del joven, aún cuando notaba en él ese mismo aire de indiferencia. Había algo que la intrigaba y era su actitud con la novia, tal vez no era una experta en cosas del corazón a su edad, pero era claro que él no asumía la actitud de un enamorado. Y Susana, vaya, casi quería atravesarla con los ojos. Celos, sin duda, eran celos.

A los pocos minutos que Terry la dejó el escenario comenzó a llenarse de gente ataviada con ropas fuera de época, el director daba instrucciones a cada uno de ellos. Catherine comenzó a buscar con la mirada al aristócrata y pudo observar que estaba recargado con displicencia sobre un mueble que servía de utilería. A la voz del director, el ensayo, dio comienzo. Siguió con interés el desarrollo de la historia, sintiéndose por demás atraída a esa magia del teatro y sobra decir que estaba fascinada ante la actuación de Terry.

* * *

En otro rincón de Londres, un joven caballero y dos damas disfrutaban el té en un gran salón de estar de la familia O´Brien,

No había probado un té tan delicioso – dijo la voz masculina

Eres un adulador, pero le daremos tus halagos a Mary Ann – dijo divertida la rubia.

Seguro lo agradecerá – secundó Paty.

Leonard sonrió y miró a Candy fijamente, lo que no pasaba desapercibido para su morena amiga.

Y Paty, debo preguntar ¿cómo va el manejo de tus caballerizas?

Bueno, sé que hay unos buenos ejemplares y el señor Smith se ha hecho cargo de ellos.

Debes seleccionar los dos mejores.

¿Para qué? – fue la pregunta natural de Candy

Para la próxima reunión anual de cacería. No me dirán que no irán.

Bueno, yo nunca he sido buena para cabalgar – fue la tímida respuesta de Paty – He escuchado de esa reunión, pero en lo particular nunca he asistido, primero porque estaba muy chica, luego porque cuando se realizaba estaba internada en el colegio y bueno, últimamente ya resido en América.

¿Qué tal eres tú para montar caballos? – se dirigió a Candy

Bueno, desde pequeña he estado en contacto con ellos – dijo con cierta seriedad.

Genial, entonces no podrán faltar

¿Pero es una cacería, dices? – preguntó con cierta alarma la rubia

Así es.

No creo que en lo particular pueda ir, Leonard.

¿Por qué no?

Aunque su fobia a los caballos había sido superada una tarde de verano, el sólo escuchar la palabra cacería le traía un triste recuerdo que si bien había pasado tiempo no dejaba de sentir pena por aquella pérdida.

Es una larga historia que tal vez algún día te cuente, sin embargo agradezco tu invitación.

Pero señoritas, no pueden rechazar mi invitación sin una buena excusa.

En verdad, son motivos demasiado personales.

De acuerdo, tengo todavía días por delante para lograr un sí.

Eres perseverante eh – se puso Candy de pie sonriendo

No tienes idea cuánto puedo serlo.

De pronto una mucama interrumpió la charla dirigiéndose a Paty.- Señorita O´Brien, en el recibidor hay unas personas que preguntan por usted y la señorita Andley.

¿Quiénes? – se extrañó y sorprendió la morena

Dicen ser el prometido de la Señorita Andley y la hermana de él.

?Qué! - exclamo la pecosa sin ocultar su sorpresa – Eliza y Neil aquí, pero no puede ser.

¿Estás segura de que eso dijeron las visitas? – fue la temerosa pregunta.

Sí, señorita.

Paty se dirigió a Candy a quien nunca le había visto una cara tan sorprendida. La noticia de que los hermanos Leagan estaban a tan sólo unos pasos la dejó consternada, sin duda el impacto para su amiga habría sido mayor aún.

Parece que tu prometido no aguantó estar tanto tiempo sin ti – trató de ser cortés con el comentario, sin embargo pudo sentir el desagrado en la cara de Candy.

Eso parece – respondió tensa – Paty, voy a recibirlos ¿me permites?

Haré que los pasen al estudio

Gracias. Con permiso Leonard, tengo que atender a las inesperadas visitas - dijo y salió con determinación.

Respirando profundamente, avanzó por un corredor hasta dar con una impresionante puerta tallada al estilo siglo XVIII. La abrió y ahí estaba sentada Eliza observando la habitación y Neil apoyado en el gran ventanal con la mirada fija en la puerta esperando que se abriera.

Buenas tardes, querida – le dijo cuando la vio entrar

Eliza, Neil ¿qué hacen aquí?

Pero que recibimiento es ese, querida, tu futuro esposo y cuñada te visitan y así nos recibes.

No pienso preguntar de nuevo¿qué hacen aquí?

Es obvio, querida, vine por ti. Nuestra boda se aproxima y me pareció romántico seguirte a Inglaterra – le dijo acercándose Neil.

¿Nuestra boda¿Cuál boda? Ya te dije que no habrá ninguna boda.

Eliza se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los estantes de la pared cubierta de libros.

Claro que habrá boda, la tía abuela ha dado su consentimiento y hasta ha salido publicado en los mejores periódicos de América.

Sí, por accidente me enteré de ello. Pero de una buena vez sepan ustedes dos, no me obligarán a casarme contigo, Neil.

De nuevo con lo mismo, futura cuñada. Deberías sentirte halagada de que mi hermano esté dispuesto a desposarte contigo siendo la huérfana que eres.

Eliza¡cállate! – fue la sorpresiva interrupción de su hermano – Esta asunto lo vamos a resolver Candy y yo

Neil se aproximo a la rubia y sorpresivamente la tomo del brazo jalándola fuera de la habitación – Tenemos que hablar sin la presencia de mi hermana. Eliza, quédate aquí.

Pero Neil…- se pasmó la pelirroja

He dicho que te quedes aquí. – salió casi jalando a una asombrada Candy por la actitud que había él asumido con Eliza.

Apenas salieron de la habitación nuestra amiga pecosa se soltó de la mano que la sujetaba, estaban en pleno salón que comunicaba a todos los puntos de la residencia

Suéltame, me estás lastimando – se soltó alejándose de él

No dejaré que Eliza te insulte más, debe entender que pronto serás mi esposa y ya no somos unos chiquillos.

Nunca he ocupado que me defiendas. Por el contrario, siempre he tenido que defenderme de ti.

Por favor, Candy, eran cosas de niños – movió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

¿Qué hacen en Inglaterra?

Obviamente, no pude estar sin ti, querida y consideré que podríamos aprovechar el viaje para comprar tu ajuar.

Sabes que no habrá boda, Albert no lo permitirá.

Albert no puede retractarse ante un anuncio público – estalló con su clásico tono de voz - Nuestra boda ha sido anunciada y sólo falta la fiesta social para terminar de formalizar

No habra matrimonio, lo sabes.

No pondrás en ridículo a los Andley – le advirtió tomándola de los brazos con fuerza – ni mucho menos a los Leagan

Tú eres quien los expone al ridículo – trató de zafarse furiosa como pocas veces podía verse a la rubia – No voy a casarme contigo Neil Leagan, primero muerta

Una voz masculina al fondo los interrumpió - ¿Qué está pasando Candy?

Y éste ¿Quién es? - dijo Neil más que molesto por la interrupción

Soy Leonard Westport, amigo de la familia y le suplico suelte a la dama.

Se está usted metiendo en una plática privada, mi prometida y yo estamos discutiendo un asunto particular. Así que métase en sus asuntos.

Eso hago al ver que lastiman a la dama. Le suplicaría que la suelte – se acercó amenazador.

Cobarde como siempre, Neil la soltó pero se mantuvo al lado de Candy y no le perdió la vista al inglés.

Ahora, si nos deja concluir nuestra charla.

Fuera de mi casa Neil – salió de un corredor Paty – No eres bienvenido

Vaya, si es Patricia, veo que la ausencia de mi primo te sentó bien – la miró de pies a cabeza.

Deja de decir estupideces Neil – dijo Candy – y te agradecería que te marcharás de esta casa junto con Eliza y se devuelvan a América. Dale mis saludos a la familia.

Regresaremos, pero contigo por supuesto. Cuando termines tus asuntos con Patricia, volveremos todos a América.

La puerta que comunicaba a la biblioteca se abrió dejando paso a un pelirroja elegantemente ataviada – Me enfade de esperar. Buenas tardes Paty…caballero – vio con interés al moreno.

Hermanita¿nos vamos? Querida – le dijo a Candy – te dejo la dirección donde estamos hospedados, mañana vendré a buscarte para salir a pasear.

Neil, si vuelves a…

Hasta pronto – le besó la mano y luego jaló a Eliza del brazo y salieron del lugar.

Apenas salieron del lugar, Candy soltó un leve grito de exasperación y moviendo sus manos con elocuencia ante lo ocurrido.

Perdonen si me entrometo en este asunto, pero no se supone que sea así una relación de futuros esposos.

Neil no es mi prometido – fue la rápida respuesta, dándose cuenta al instante que aquello provocaría una curiosidad en el inglés y seguro vendría alguna especie de interrogatorio.

Pero Candy ¿Qué dices?

Es una historia larga de explicar, Leonard.

Estoy dispuesto a escucharla, sobre todo si puedo ayudarte en algo.

¿Les parece si de nuevo vamos a la estancia donde tomábamos té, Candy? – intervino Paty.

* * *

Mientras Candy se disponía a contar la historia a Leonard, los hermanos Leagan se alejaban de la residencia a bordo de un carruaje.

¿Ya estás contento? Por fin viste a tu prometida –dijo con fastidio Eliza.

No, no estoy contento, no me gustó para nada la actitud de Candy. Por otro lado ese idiota ¿Quién diablos es?

No lo sé, pero es muy guapo. ¿Qué tiene Candy que los trae como locos? El tipo a leguas se le nota el interés por esa.

Eliza, estás colmando mi paciencia con tus estupideces. No sé quien es ese tipo, pero no lo quiero cerca de _mi _prometida – se expresó con todo posesivo.

Bueno, lo importante es que ya la viste – fingió desenfado – Mañana la buscarás de nuevo, debemos averiguar que tan peligroso es ese tipo para ti. En tanto, me gustaría darme una vuelta por los teatros.

¿Estás pensando buscar a ese idiota de Grandchester?

Por supuesto, además, debemos estar al pendiente. No quiero una jugarreta del destino. Aunque sabemos los motivos por los que están separados, es obvio que tu noviecita no lo ha olvidado, pero quiero averiguar si lo mismo le pasa a Terry.

Llegaron hasta el teatro donde se anunciaba el próximo inicio del Festival de Shakespeare. Eliza se apeó del carruaje justo cuando iba saliendo Terruce acompañado de una joven morena.

¿Es Terruce? Pero ella no es Susana Marlowe – le dijo a Neil y se apresuró dejándolo totalmente atrás y yendo al encuentro del actor – Querido Terry – exclamo con entusiasmo.

Al reconocer la voz no pudo evitar voltear con total sorpresa.

¿Eliza¿Eliza Leagan¿Pero que hace ella en Londres? – dijo en una voz que apenas distinguió Catherine.

No creí encontrarte tan pronto – se acercó ignorando con desplante a la mujer que estaba al lado – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, querido.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en tono gélido.

Siempre tan expresivo. Venimos a Londres, de compras – le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas.

¿Venimos? – dijo en voz alta pensando si ese plural se refería a que venía con Candy, pero eso no era posible.

Sí, a comprar un ajuar – dijo con intención – Mi hermano se casará

Felicidades – fue su seca respuesta y vio que Neil se aproximaba, por lo que inició la marcha junto con Catherine tratando de dejar ahí a la pelirroja.

Candy es la novia – no quiso sonar desesperada, pero al menos captó la atención del ojiazul - ¿Te has enterado?

Terry, ellos son.. – comenzó a murmurar Catherine pero fue ignorada por el actor.

Lo sé, la vi ayer. ¿Acaso vienen con ella?.

Quise darle una sorpresa a mi prometida – intervino entonces Neil que ya se les había emparejado – Y por supuesto comprarle el mejor ajuar para nuestra boda.

Con mi buen gusto así serì no puedo confiar totalmente en ella para esa encomienda – dijo con dolo.

Bien, con permiso. Ha sido…una sorpresa verlos – dijo finalmente, abordando un carruaje que los esperaba, dejando a los hermanos Leagan disfrutando la reacción de Terry, quien por más que trató de aparentar frialdad, su rostro se desencajó levemente al escuchar sobre la boda.

En el carruaje, se hizo un sepulcral silencio entre el actor y su fémina acompañante, quien no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Algo no encajaba, pues al parecer Terry conocía perfectamente a ese par de personas, uno de ellos el prometido de Candy y también al referirse a la rubia lo hizo con una familiaridad. Definitivamente, algo no encajaba ahí.

CONTINUARÁ….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, he aquí un capítulo más de esta historia que sigue fraguando mi mente, tal vez les pareció algo lento el capítulo, pero es necesario el desarrollo de los personajes y es que a veces es necesario para llegar a una meta; sin embargo, espero siga siendo de su agrado esta historia. Tomatazos y jitomatazos tienen mis datos jajajaja. Un abrazo a todos.

p.d. visita el grupo http/groups. ahí ire subiendo el fic con dibujitos 


	7. El Recuerdo de un Amor

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE **

**Capítulo VII **

**(El recuerdo de un amor) **

**por AngelySoul**

A pesar de la zozobra de que Neil pudiera aparecer al día siguiente en la residencia de los O´Brien, para fortuna de Candy no lo hizo, pero eso no quitaba la inquietud que el par de hermanos estaban provocando en su paz mental. Las últimas 48 horas parecían sacadas de una de sus más escabrosas pesadillas: la fiesta, ver a Terry de nuevo, el interés de Leonard, la aparición de Neil.

Parecía que era mejor haberse quedado en América que venirse a Inglaterra a quitarse de pendientes. El dichoso descanso estaba resultando peor de lo esperado. Además, estaba el inicio del Festival de Shekaspeare, al cual ya había dicho que iría, claro, en ese entonces no tenía idea que la compañía Stratford estuviera invitada.

Las horas transcurrieron con lenta calma, en las que Candy se vio a si misma ayudando en las labores de la cocina, ante la sorpresa de la servidumbre, al igual que Paty que no dejaba de admirar la sencillez de su amiga y se daba cuenta que ella, Patricia OBrien, aún se comportaba como la chica rica que era al no familiarizarse tanto con el personal de la residencia. Tenía tanto que aprender de ella.

Aunque no lo demostrara, el asunto de Neil la tenía inquieta y con respecto a Terry, era difícil expresar las emociones contradictorias, salvo una sola que definitivamente sabía de qué se trataba.

En fin, tras colaborar en las labores de la casa, pasear por los jardines era imposible ya que como buen día otoñal había una fría y constante llovizna que calaba los huesos. Así que Candy no tuvo opción que seguir los hábitos tranquilos de su amiga y comenzar a leer un libro de la biblioteca particular de los O´Brien. Así que ahí estaba buscando entre los estantes algo que leer.

Creo que no ocupo ir a la biblioteca si quiero consultar algo eh – dijo la rubia sonriendo a su amiga.

Mi familia ha tenido una amor particular por las letras.

Eso noto, no sé que seleccionar – seguía buscando y tomó uno entre sus manos leyendo en voz alta – "La Cenicienta"

Es una hermosa historia, una chica, su príncipe…- soltó un suspiro, dejando su lectura y reacomodando sus lentes fijando la vista en la nada con melancolía – Cuando estaba más chica estaba segura que un día encontraría un chico así¿y sabes qué, Candy?

¿Qué? – vio con atención a su amiga.

Así fue. Conocer a Stear fue conocer a mi príncipe.

Como pocas veces, Candy se quedó en silencio sin saber que contestar.

¿Sabes? – trató de que no se quebrará la voz ante los recuerdos – Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo vi, nos cruzamos en los pasillos y él venía absorto en la lectura, era de ciencia, recuerdo el libro.

¿Qué no conociste a Stear el día que te dio un recado para mí?

Oh no –rió con su usual timidez – la verdad que yo lo había notado antes, él y Archie llegaron antes que tú al Colegio, y recuerdo que se comentaba que habían ingresado nuevos estudiantes de América. Luego de esa ocasión en el pasillo, lo veía de lejos en misa, pero fue hasta ese día que cruce palabras con él y desde entonces no pude apartarlo de mi cabeza.

Y entonces en el Festival de Mayo… – rió recordando – ¡Que par! Que por quedar bien, querer bailar sin anteojos.

Sí – soltó la risa la morena – Salimos bastante apenados del lugar, pero eso nos sirvió para platicar un rato y hacernos amigos.

Y luego…

Novios – recordó y se miró con nostalgia su mano izquierda viendo su dedo anular donde ya no estaba una joya que había guardado con gran cariño – Nunca lo dije…pero…él me pidió matrimonio.

¿Cómo? – se sorprendió – Nunca dijeron nada.

Fue una tarde que salimos a pasear cerca del lago Michigan.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir la mente de la chica, trasladándola a años atrás, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas, el mañana no importaba y lo único que había era el presente. En ese entonces, la guerra había comenzado, ya se habían dado algunos incidentes por el comentario de Stear de querer enrolarse. Así que él, había decidido salir a solas con su novia y calmar un poco su zozobra y él tratar de no pensar en la guerra.

_Buenos días, abuela Martha ¿se encuentra Paty? – saludó el chico a la anciana que lo recibió en la sala._

_Vaya pregunta, claro que está…en un momento viene…_

_Abuela…- como buen chico no podía dejar de pedir permiso – Me agradaría salir a dar un paseo con Paty, si usted no tiene inconveniente._

_Por supuesto que no. – en eso entró la chica._

_Hola, Stear – saludó con su usual timidez, recibiendo de él un casto beso en la mejilla._

_Vine para ver si quieres salir a dar un paseo._

_¿Un paseo? – se sorprendió – Oh…claro¿abuela, puedo?_

_Anda, anda…- casi los sacó a empujones a los dos de la casa – Y no te preocupes por dejarme sola que por ahí anda Mary. Diviértanse y se comportan, aunque anden solos hay que portarse bien – le guiño un ojo a Stear_

_¡Abuela! – dijo con mortificación la chica cambiando su rostro como la grana._

_El par de jóvenes abordó el automóvil y recorrieron las principales calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras._

_¿A dónde iremos? – dijo sin poder evitar la emoción de ir sola al lado de Stear._

_De picnic ¿te gusta la idea?_

_Claro, hace poco tuvimos esa salida de grupo pero…- se ruborizó desviando la mirada hacia los árboles que flanqueaban el camino._

_Ya casi llegamos – llegaron a un claro frente al lago y estacionó el auto, rápido se bajo y ayudó a su compañera a bajar del auto._

_Es precioso. No conocía esta parte del lago._

_Es porque casi nadie viene por acá, son propiedades privadas_

_¿Y qué hacemos aquí? – dijo con mortificación provocando una original carcajada en Stear._

_No creo que nadie nos saque de aquí._

_¿Es propiedad de los Andley?_

_No – y luego asumió un porte de orgullo – de los Cornwell_

_¿Cómo?_

_Más que de los Andley, esta propiedad y un poco más allá nos la regalaron nuestros padres a Archie y a mí. Como estamos a cargo de la tía abuela y del tío abuelo, ellos se han encargado del cuidado del lugar. En mi caso, ya puedo disponer de ella por que soy mayor de edad._

_Vaya que es una sorpresa._

_Nunca le di importancia a este lugar porque no sabia como darle uso – dijo con despreocupación, avanzo unos pasos lejos de Paty, se detuvo y miro alrededor y finalmente dijo sonriendo – Pero ya sé que haré con todo esto. _

_¿Qué harás?_

_Construiré una casa…- la miró y se acerco de nuevo a ella tomándole las dos manos – Aquí quiero vivir, contigo, cuando seas mi esposa._

_Paty se quedó pasmada ante los comentarios de Stear._

_¿Qué…qué…? Yo…_

_No te agrada la idea...- logró ponerlo nervioso la actitud de ella y comenzó a rascar la cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso – Es el lugar lo que no te gusta o la idea de que…_

_No…el lugar es precioso…sólo que – dijo con palabras atropelladas._

_Entonces soy yo…perdón me apresure un poco- se apartó un poco sintiéndose rechazado._

_No Stear, escúchame. Sólo me has tomado por sorpresa ¿es verdad lo que has dicho?_

_¿Qué quiero casarme contigo y algún día tener nuestro hogar frente al lago? Claro, no he dicho nada más en serio – tomó mucho aire y con movimientos elocuentes continuó hablando - Tengo muchos planes más allá de todos mis inventos, Paty, y aunque antes debo hacer muchas cosas por ti, por mí, por los dos, quiero que sepas que te amo y deseo estar contigo en el futuro._

_¡Oh Stear! – no pudo evitar terminar en sus brazos, ni tampoco rechazar el beso que le dio, que por vez primera fue más casto de lo esperado._

_No es que Stear no se hubiera atrevido antes a robarle un par de besos, y siempre que lo hacía terminaba roja de mortificación. Pero en esta ocasión, la presión de sus labios fue más osada, dejando a la chica temblorosa y sin aliento cuando el cálido contacto concluyó._

_Perdón si me propasé – le tomó por la barbilla- pero tenía tiempo queriendo hacerlo, darte un beso así._

_Stear – miró a su alrededor como si alguien los hubiera visto._

_Es la verdad, Paty. Y pase lo que pase – dijo con un tono como quien adivinara su destino – nunca olvides lo importante que has sido para mi._

Al recordar esa última frase y el anillo que Stear le dejó junto con una carta de despedida luego de que partió al frente, Paty volvió a su realidad, miró a Candy con una sonrisa sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Cuando se fue a la guerra – dijo lentamente – me dejó una carta diciendo que volvería a cumplir su promesa, me pidió que lo entendiera y que era algo que él tenía que hacer.

Paty – sólo pudo decir viendo que la chica trataba de armarse de valor y enjugando sus lágrimas

A veces, la vida no nos permite cumplir lo que prometemos, aunque lo hagamos de corazón, Candy.

Es cierto – trato de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro que no salió del todo, pero su morena amiga apenas si lo notó.

* * *

En otro punto de Londres, en el castillo de Grandchester, un maduro hombre veía por la ventana caer la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar. Sostenía una copa en su mano, de algún buen brandy que le ayudara a calmar el frío que comenzaba a filtrarse ya que el fuego de la chimenea apenas empezaba a arder.

¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Terry? – se dijo en voz baja – Me preocupa ese asunto de que va a casarse…no puedo permitir que haga una tontería y se case con cualquiera…Bastante tengo con que haya decidido dejar a la familia y ser actor. A veces creo que no debí hacerle caso a aquella muchachita y hacerlo regresar a casa, al colegio y a su lugar como Grandchester. Ella al menos era de buena familia, hubiera sido una buena esposa para él…Ah! Terruce¿Cuándo dejarás de darme tantas complicaciones? Creo que debo hablar con él.

Sin pensarlo, buscó al mayordomo y le indicó que alistarán el automóvil porque iba a salir. Se dirigió luego al auto y le dio indicaciones al chofer al lugar que debía dirigirse. La unidad se estacionó justo a la entrada de aquel reconocido lugar, el duque respiró hondamente como quien piensa y sopesa con cuidado lo que hará. Finalmente decidió salir del coche y el chofer se apresuró para cubrirlo a la salida con un paraguas ante la leve llovizna.

Con paso firme, aquella parcial réplica madura del joven actor, avanzó por la entrada principal dirigiéndose hasta la recepción del lugar.

Disculpe, busco al joven Terruce Grandchester.

El joven Grandchester se encuentra en el teatro aún – le respondió una femenina voz familiar a sus espaldas.

¡Eleanor! – apenas si pudo mantener un aspecto impasible ante aquella mujer que no veía desde hace muchos años.

Veo que me reconoce Duque – fue su fría actitud y se dirigió al hombre que atendía la recepción – No se preocupe, yo atenderé al señor. ¿Me acompaña?

Sólo vengo a buscar a _mi _hijo, señora. Si no se encuentra, le dejaré un recado y me iré.

Afuera llueve y el clima es algo frío, un café o un té caliente no le vendría mal¿me acompaña? – ignoró su negativa y avanzó dando por hecho que el hombre la seguiría.

Y así lo hizo, lo importante era no llamar la atención, así que siguió a aquella mujer hasta la estancia de aquel lugar de hospedaje. Con reticencia, el duque se sentó el lugar que Eleanor mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Richard – dijo ya con familiaridad la rubia cuando el camarero se marchó luego de tomar nota que los comensales sólo querían té.

Mi interés es sólo ver a Terruce – dijo con frialdad

¿Hasta ahora que lo tienes en Londres te interesó verlo? Tanto tiempo en América y no lo procuraste – señaló con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Decidió tomar un camino aún con mi desaprobación – afirmó conteniendo su molestia.

Sólo decidió tomar _su_ camino, que su padre no lo haya aprobado ni brindado el apoyo requerido es muy diferente, Richard.

No me vengas con discursos baratos Eleanor – sorbió un poco del brebaje y continuó mostrándose impávido- Ya debes estar contenta, has arruinado el prominente futuro de Terruce.

Yo no he hecho nada, él tomó una decisión y créeme, su futuro es más promisorio de lo que imaginas.

¿Siguiendo tus pasos? – alzó una ceja mostrando su abierta desaprobación.

No, siguiendo sus sueños – dijo con contenida furia - ¿Para qué me arrebataste a Terry? Si no ibas a ser un buen padre¿por qué lo hiciste?

No viene al caso que saquemos ese tema ahora, Eleanor. La verdad, es a ti a la última persona que esperaba ver.

Tan franco como siempre, Richard. Pero tienes razón, no viene al caso tocar el tema. Sin embargo, apenas puedo contenerme al recordar cómo me arrebataste a _mi hijo. _Quiero ser civilizada pera al verte, de pronto se han venido a mi mente esos amargos recuerdos, señor duque – dijo esto último con ironía.

A mi lado, Terruce tuvo todo lo que tú jamás podrías darle con esa vida que habías escogido. Terruce es un Grandchester – expresó con severo tono de orgullo - trae en su sangre la herencia de un noble y gozó de todos los derechos que ello conlleva. Deberías estar contenta por la posición tan privilegiada que tuvo. Terruce es mi hijo y deseo que ocupe mi lugar como duque.

No es legítimo – le recordó – No puedes heredarle el título y tampoco tienes el derecho de intervenir en su vida.

Está reconocido como tal, tiene el derecho y la obligación. Y no voy a discutir este tema contigo – se puso de pie – Dile a Terruce que vine a buscarlo y más vale que vaya de nuevo a verme, porque tenemos temas urgentes que tratar.

No le daré tu recado y si quieres verlo, al menos ten la decencia de buscarlo- también se puso de pie para no sentirse intimidada - De hecho, me sorprende que no hayas enviado a un emisario, como la vez anterior.

Por lo que veo, te mantiene informada de lo que hace. Está bien, ya me encargaré yo de localizarlo. Con su permiso, señora Baker.

Hasta pronto, Duque Grandchester – lo vio alejarse sin siquiera molestarse en verla.

Al parecer el orgullo de aquel hombre no había cedido con el paso de los años. No era ni rastro del joven que alguna vez conoció en Escocia, aquel que se atrevía a soñar y desafiar al mundo, hasta que lo venció el peso de sus deberes y pudo más que su amor por una jovencita de una clase social muy diferente a la de él. Eleanor Baker se sentó de nuevo y sorbió su taza nuevamente, soltó un largo suspiro y por unos momentos su mente viajo al pasado.

_El viaje a Escocia no había sido tan tedioso con la amena charla de su amiga. En realidad, estaba más que agradecida con aquella noble familia francesa que la había acogido inmediatamente luego que su madre muriera. Eleanor Baker había sido hija de un modesto matrimonio inglés, cuyo padre tenía una habilidad innata para el cuidado y entrenamiento de los caballos, que lo hizo ganarse el afecto de aquella familia francesa y por ello se trasladaron a vivir con ellos a aquel país donde provenían._

_A sus 6 años de edad, viviendo con sus padres en aquel país a servicio de aquella familia, conoció a la hija menor del matrimonio, llamada Marie; pronto hicieron una buena amistad y crecieron juntas haciéndose cómplices de sus travesuras. El padre de Eleanor falleció cuando ella tenía 13 años víctima de una neumonía tras un crudo invierno. Su madre cayó en una depresión que poco a poco fue minando su vida y dos años después cayó en cama para jamás ponerse de pie. A sus 15 y tras quedarse huérfana, los padres de Marie recibieron a la chica como parte de la familia, realizando la simbólica labor de dama de compañía de la chica. A sus 16 años se mudó con toda la familia a Escocia por cuestiones de negocios de sus entonces tutores y ahí siguieron sus correrías de adolescente por año y medio hasta que una tarde de verano paseando por el lago un objeto extraño cruzando el cielo llamó su atención._

_¿Qué es ese ruido y qué es esa cosa cruzando el cielo? – se levantó con premura cerrando el libro que la tenía ensimismada en la lectura._

_Es un avión – dijo la chica que se mantenía en la orilla del lago mojando sus pies - ¿Lo ves? Es como un ave gigante._

_Había oído de ellos, pero es la primera vez que veo uno – dijo cubriendo con su mano un poco la contraluz del sol al seguir el vuelo del aparato._

_¿De quien será? – terminó de decir la joven de origen francés._

_Con los días, la interrogante quedó resuelta cuando en una cena familiar fueron invitados los ilustres Grandchester y su joven heredero Richard; durante la cena, para el hijo del duque no pasó desapercibida la belleza de la joven Eleanor, y luego de esa cena busco mil pretextos para visitar a la familia francesa, haciendo una amistad sincera con Mary quien se convirtió en una especie de celestina ante la timidez de Eleanor._

_La perseverancia y los abiertos avances del noble lograron su cometido, iniciando una relación amorosa secreta, pues se decía que el heredero Grandchester pronto formalizaría con otra rica heredera; sin embargo, el quería deshacerse del compromiso y se veía furtivamente con Eleanor. Jóvenes y de naturaleza impetuosa, un buen día ocurrió lo más natural que puede pasarle a una pareja que se ha demostrado su amor de la manera más íntima posible._

_Nerviosa, Eleanor estaba sentada frente al lago, lejos de toda civilización y donde nadie pasaba por ahí. Entonces oyó el crujir de una rama._

_¿Eres tú Richard? – se levantó presurosa y entre los árboles vio aparecer la gallarda figura._

_Amor – la notó que le abrazó con fuerza y temblorosa - ¿Qué pasa? Estuviste enferma y Mary fue a darme este recado urgente._

_Yo…yo…- comenzó a sollozar y se apartó de él buscándole la mirada – Tengo miedo…_

_¿Miedo de qué? _

_Richard ¿me amas? – dijo dudosa y él por respuesta le tomó la mano llevándosela a los labios dedicándole la más profunda de sus miradas._

_Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti. Te amo. – le dio un beso tierno el cual ella interrumpió._

_Yo…-dudó y le temblaron los labios y con igual voz dijo – Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo._

_Pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro masculino, tratando de articular palabras sin sonidos y de pronto soltó el aliento con fuerza, hasta que por fin pudo hablar._

_Un…un hijo – le sujetó ambas manos con fuerza _

_Sí – y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, temerosa – _

_¿Es…estás segura?_

_Sí – terminó por agachar la mirada, sin saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquel aristócrata que le había robado el corazón._

_¡Eleanor! – la abrazó – Un hijo…nuestro hijo…_

_¿No estás enojado?_

_Pero cómo dices eso, amor. Estoy feliz – la sujetó al vuelo girando con ella y dándole besos en el rostro._

_Me estás mareando – dijo risueña y aún con los ojos llorosas, respirando con alivio ante la reacción de él._

_Perdona amor…- tomó aire, vio para todos lados como quien busca respuestas y después la vio con determinación – Huiremos. No nos separarán._

_¿Cómo? – la tomó por sorpresa_

_Sabes que si mis padres se enteran harán lo posible por separarnos. Nos iremos juntos, lejos._

_¿A..a dónde?_

_A América. Guardemos esto en secreto en tanto organizo todo. Amor, un hijo…un hijo. – la besó de nuevo._

_Dos semanas después, en una noche sin luna, con el manto de la penumbra nocturna y la ayuda de Mary, la fuga se llevó a cabo. Las dos chicas iban caminando por el bosque y se pararon en un lugar._

_¿Estás segura Eleanor? – dijo la morena._

_Si me quedo, tengo miedo que nos separen en cuanto se enteren que estoy en cinta y que el duque quiera deshacerse de mi hijo por el honor de la familia- se tocó el vientre con protección - Te escribiré Mary, pero no le digas a nadie dónde estaremos._

_De entre los árboles surgió una conocida figura – Eleanor, amor – la abrazó y la besó - ¿Lista?_

_Sí – dijo segura._

_Richard, cuídala._

_Gracias Mary. Lo haré. Vámonos._

_Los jóvenes enamorados huyeron, los padres de Grandchester estaban furiosos por la locura de su hijo, y la vergüenza a la que los exponía. Rápidamente dijeron que lo habían mandado a asuntos familiares lejanos del país, en tanto el padre ordenó una exhaustiva búsqueda. Sin embargo, lograron abordar el barco y llegar a América, donde les perdieron la pista. _

_Al llegar a América, y con las reservas de dinero que llevaba Grandchester, se instalaron en un barrio popular de Nueva York, para subsistir el joven aristócrata se empleó pronto en el muelle y Eleanor comenzó a coser ajeno, por azahares del destino una vecina del edificio donde estaban viviendo comenzó a llevarles vestuarios utilizados en piezas de teatro que ocupaban reparación. _

_Un buen día, ella misma tuvo que llevar la ropa, ya que la persona que le llevaba y traía los trajes no pudo por estar enferma. Fue así como Eleanor tuvo su primer contacto con el Teatro y de inmediato sintió esa atracción extraña. Hizo amistad con algunas personas del lugar, pues los actores eran gente con prejuicios diferentes y no veían mal el esfuerzo de una joven mujer embarazada por salir adelante, y comenzó a frecuentar por gusto el lugar y secretamente se llevaba algunos libretos que leía en su casa con fascinación en los ratos de descanso, mientras acariciaba su ya abultado vientre. Alguna vez, un joven actor llamado Robert Hathaway la escucho recitar algunos fragmentos mientras acomodaba los vestuarios, el chico pudo percibir el potencial en la joven que pronto daría a luz._

_Corría el año de 1897. Una fría mañana del 28 de enero Eleanor Baker comenzó su labor de parto, mientras subía las escaleras con una canasta llena de ropa para coser. Estuvo a punto de caer al doblarse del dolor cuando otra joven vecina le ayudó, le ayudaron a llegar a su departamento y entre dos comadronas del lugar le asistieron en el alumbramiento de su primogénito._

_Tienes que pujar con más fuerza, mujer – dijo un rolliza y pelirroja mujer, con marcado acento irlandés._

_No puedo…aaaah…más – sentía el dolor._

_Eleanor-, le decía la otra que se acercaba y le trataba de calmar el sudor de la frente – Tienes que pujar con más fuerza, ya hemos pasado más del tiempo normal. _

_¡Aaaah! – pujó al sentir otro dolor._

_Así…vamos – le animó la pelirroja que esperaba al bebé al pie de la cama – ¡Gran Dios! Por fin…ya viene…Eleanor, puja con más fuerza que ya veo a tu bebé._

_¡Aaaah!...tienes que nacer mi bebé…que mamá…aaaah…te espera – y con un dolor desgarrador y un grito igual, el bebé salió finalmente._

_El enorme dolor que había sentido un segundo antes desapareció como por arte de magia al escuchar por fin el lloriqueó que provenía de aquellos pequeños pero fuertes pulmones. El llanto del recién nacido invadió la habitación._

_Es un varoncito, Eleanor – dijo risueña la partera – y está hermoso._

_Quiero verlo – trató de incorporarse apenas visualizando el bulto que sujetaba la rolliza mujer._

_Míralo – se lo mostró y el niño seguía llorando – Tendrá buena voz con ese llanto. Sujétalo un poco que hay que asearlo y limpiarte todo._

_Al tomarlo en sus brazos, el pequeño dejó de llorar y movió su cabecita hacia el pecho de la madre como quien reconoce el calor y la protección que sólo ese ser podía darle._

_Eres un ángel – le dijo al infante, acariciando con sus dedos sus frente – Que contraste mi niño, tu blanca piel y el cabello tan negro como el de tu padre. Eres la personita que más amo en este mundo, daría mi vida por ti. _

_La puerta se abrió dando paso al padre del recién nacido, alguien le había avisado en el muelle y volvió a casa en cuanto pudo._

_Felicidades Richard – le dijo la comadrona _

_Es un hermoso varón – dijo la otra que ayudo._

_Mi hijo…un varón – se acercó a Eleanor sin disimular su alegría y vio a la criatura – Gracias, amor, gracias._

_Se parece a ti – le dijo con orgullo._

_¿Te parece? – lo vio maravillado – Es tan pequeño._

_Terruce será un gran hombre._

_¿Terruce? – la miró extrañado._

_Me gusta ese nombre._

_A partir de ese momento, Terruce Greum Grandchester fue el centro de atención de aquella pareja, así pasaron dos años donde disfrutaron de sus primeros pasos, palabras y travesuras. Era un niño saludable, inquieto, inteligente y de gran carácter. En ese tiempo, Eleanor comenzó a trabajar más en el teatro y le ofrecieron hacer algunas labores tras bambalinas, llevando todos los días consigo a su hijo. Un día fueron de picnic, cuando Richard le prestaron un carro, salieron a los bosques de las orillas de la ciudad y con dos años y medio el niño no dejaba de reír y disfrutar de esa salida. Eleanor mantenía contacto por carta con su amiga en Escocia, contándole su dicha. Pero la felicidad siempre se ve empañada por algún motivo, y con el tiempo, Richard comenzó a manifestar sus frustraciones por las carencias económicas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, aunque no pasaban de ser ligeras discusiones._

_Un telegrama fue el principio del fin de esa unión familiar. El padre de Richard había fallecido, su dirección la averiguaron por medio de Mary y unas personas fueron a buscar al heredero. Tras una gran discusión, Richard dijo que volvería a Londres a atender los asuntos de su padre, Eleanor tenía miedo de que ya no regresara._

_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Tengo que arreglar los asuntos de mi padre, no puedo evadir mi responsabilidad – le dijo esa noche a una llorosa Eleanor – Él era el único que podía separarnos, pero ya no. Iré y pronto mandaré por ustedes, nos casaremos en cuanto estemos allá y seremos la familia que siempre hemos sido._

_Aquí somos felices – le dijo ella suplicando_

_También los seremos allá. Además, piensa, nuestro hijo se merece un futuro mejor. Arreglaré todo esto por él, por ti. Si en mis manos está darle el lugar que se merece en la familia, lo haré._

_Tienes razón – pensó en su hijo que dormía arropado por unas cobijas que ella misma había tenido que remendar – Terry merece una vida mejor._

_Y así partió a Londres, con la promesa de escribir y mandar por su esposa e hijo en cuanto arreglara todo. Durante seis meses recibió un par de cartas de él, contándole como iban las cosas, sin embargo cada día era más difícil sostener la casa por si sola y con un niño creciendo, así que cuando Robert Hathaway le propuso un pequeño papel en su primera obra en su debut como director, ella no lo rechazo. _

_De pronto, no hubo más cartas, provocando la angustia de Eleanor hasta que su amiga Mary le informó que Richard había contraído matrimonio con una rica heredera. El golpe fue duro y difícil de aceptar, pero a la par, el pequeño papel fue el gran empujón de Eleanor en el mundo del teatro, pues su talento y carisma pronto le dieron un estelar, levantando revuelo y logrando fama, por consiguiente mejores ingresos._

_Decidió dejar a atrás la traición de Richard y vivir para su pequeño Terruce. Año y medio después de su partida, el inglés apareció en la nueva casa donde ahora vivía la joven actriz y su hijo, junto con una nana._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el frío recibimiento de la ya actriz._

_Fue fácil localizarte – dijo con la mirada algo baja – Tú nombre es muy reconocido ahora._

_¿A qué viniste Richard?_

_A hablar…a ver a mi hijo._

_Estoy enterada de lo que pasó y no por ti, y desde ese momento, Terry y yo estamos muertos para ti. Así que te agradecería te fueras._

_Eleanor, lo siento. Las cosas pasaron, no pude evadir una responsabilidad._

_¿Y nosotros no éramos tu mayor responsabilidad? – terminó por elevar la voz y sacando su furia contenida._

_Por eso estoy aquí – por fin pudo decir recuperando fuerzas – Vine por ti y por mi hijo._

_Ah si!...No veo que puedas ofrecernos puesto que ya te has casado._

_¿Cómo lo supiste? –lo tomó por sorpresa._

_Mary – dijo simplemente y avanzó hacia la puerta de la entrada, abriéndola – Ahora puedes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. No hay nada de ti que necesitemos mi hijo y yo._

_Terruce, no me puedes privar de verlo. También soy su padre._

_No tienes derecho a verlo, has decidido formar una nueva familia y nosotros no cabemos en tu nueva vida._

_Por eso vine, para que hablemos sobre todo esto._

_Una risa de burla de Eleanor, tratando de disimular su dolor sonó por todo el salón. _

_Hablar…eso quieres. Bien, habla, dime a qué has venido porque no veo que puedas estar haciendo aquí. ¿Qué vienes a ofrecer Duque de Grandchester?_

_Vine por ti y por mi hijo, los necesito – dijo con dificultad y sin poder mirarla al rostro._

_Nos ofreces estar con nosotros, pues no veo como puedas hacerlo con tu nueva familia._

_Ellos no importan._

_¿Ellos? – al utilizar en plural Eleanor supo que no sólo hablaba de su esposa._

_Dentro de unos meses seré nuevamente padre…pero – dijo con desespero y se acercó a ella tomándola por la fuerza de los hombros – Son ustedes lo más importante para mí, los he extrañado mucho, los quiero a mi lado._

_Suéltame y márchate de esta casa. No nos busques más Richard, me niego a asumir el rol de tu "querida" y que Terry sea señalado como tu hijo bastardo. Si antes aceptaba estar a tu lado era porque pensaba que algún día arreglaríamos todo, pero ahora…tú ya no puedes formar parte de nuestras vidas._

_Quiero ver a mi hijo – dijo con energía y de pronto se cayó al oír tras los muebles unos pasos y por el sonido, dedujo quien los daba - ¿Terry?_

_Eleanor se puso tensa puesto que supo también que de pronto el pequeño se había escabullido a la sala en busca de su madre. Inmediatamente se puso de cunclillas y le habló, como quien protege a su cría._

_Terry, ven, mamá te quiere dar un abrazo – le dijo con ternura._

_El niño salió del lugar observando detenidamente al hombre que a su tierna edad había olvidado con facilidad, y con pasos presurosos se dirigió a los brazos de su progenitora, quien elevó en brazos al pequeño de ya casi 4 años de edad._

_¿Quen e´ mami? – se oyó la voz infantil con su usual atropellamiento de silabas. _

_Tu padre – se adelantó a decir el hombre – Tu papá, que vino a verte y te extraña._

_El niño notó que su madre lo aprisionó más hacia sí, sintiendo la tensión de ella y contagiándole el sentimiento de desconfianza, por lo que frunció su ceño con ese gesto particular que lo distinguiría toda la vida._

_¿Mami? – refugió su cara en el cuello de ella cuando él duque se acercó._

_No te recuerda, no lo asustes – le dijo con furia contenido._

_Pero soy su padre – dijo con exasperación._

_No lo asustes – trato de sonar tranquila y luego llamó a alguien – Janette._

_Una mujer madura entró al lugar y le entregó al niño en brazos quien aceptó con confianza el abrazo._

_Ve con tu nana amor. Mamá ira en un rato más a tu habitación a jugar ¿si?_

_El niño asintió y desapareció tras la puerta en brazos de aquella mujer. Los adultos se quedaron en ese lugar._

_Bien, veo que me pondrás las cosas difíciles._

_Yo no pretendo hacer nada así, sólo que no creo que tengas que hacer aquí._

_La discusión duró un rato, donde al final, la joven actriz cedió a que en los días que el hombre estuviera en la ciudad, acudiera a visitar a su hijo. Tampoco podía privar de ese derecho de su pequeño. Así lo hizo el aristócrata y trató de ganarse la confianza del niño. Un mes después, regresó a Londres y dos meses después acudió de vuelta a América. Tras una de las tantas visitas y con la total confianza del niño, quien no entendía muchas cosas, terminó por apartarlo de su madre, y aprovechando que la actriz estaba en uno de los ensayos, se lo llevó a pasear. Sin embargo, ella se enteró y corrió al puerto, con la continuación de la historia por todos conocida._

Eleanor Baker volvió a su realidad, recordando con amargura las noches de llanto por no poder ver a su hijo, la ira que sintió cuando fue a Londres un año después y le prohibieron la entrada a toda costa a la mansión y los fríos años que siguieron donde pudo enterarse por las cartas de aquella querida amiga francesa, que se había casado con un ingles, de cómo su hijo iba creciendo y el atractivo joven que se había convertido.

Hoy, la vida había compensado su dolor, al recuperarlo y tener su total confianza, aunque la educación y crianza dada por el padre habían generado un muro en el joven que era difícil atravesar. El espíritu abierto de aquel niño había quedado perdido en algún punto, con los daños irreparables que la educación de su padre le había provocado en su noble corazón. Sólo una chica, alguna vez había logrado brincar esa barrera y sacar a flote el carácter pleno de aquel Terry que le fue arrebatado tan pequeño.

* * *

Casi a punto del estreno y parecía un novato en su primer ensayo, se dijo con furia. El director había dado cinco minutos de descanso, ante la desusual falta de concentración de su protagonista, quien se caracterizaba por su soberbio despliegue en el escenario aún en los ensayos.

Con pleno estreno encima, Terruce Grandchester simplemente no podía concentrarse, la certeza que aquella pecosa estaría en el estreno lo tenía ansioso, casi tanto como aquel previo estreno en Nueva York, de nueva cuenta sentía ese jubilo de actuar para alguien en especial, y aunque las circunstancia entonces fueron tristes, sin duda hoy lo eran más, pero por alguna razón él quería mostrarse como el mejor. Contradictoriamente estaba haciendo lo contrario, olvidando párrafos y cometiendo errores.

Optó por dejarse caer en el desván que tenía en su vestidor, soltando el aire con fuerza.

Apenas puedo creer que estemos en la misma ciudad, Candy – recordó cuan magnífica se veía en el baile – Eres la misma, más hermosa si eso es posible. Pero…¿casarte con Neil? Eso no puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué tomarías una decisión así? – de pronto su mente le dio una idea – Tal vez sea algún arreglo familiar, pero ella no se permitiría algo así, sin embargo a veces el peso de una familia como la de ella…¿será posible que también hayan cortado tus alas mi querida Candy?

La idea se filtró y asentó en su mente con cierto juicio, ya que su certeza de conocer a Candy le decía que definitivamente ella no se casaría por convicción con Neil. Pero la duda la asaltaba, recordándole que la gente a veces cambia¿Candy también?

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, autorizando a entrar a quienquiera que fuera, la puerta se abrió y una mujer en silla de ruedas apareció siendo empujada por otra mayor.

Susana – dijo sin emoción.

Terry, mi madre me acompañó al teatro, no pude esperar al estreno.

Pero viniste con este clima…- dijo con tono cansado, conciente que por un momento su único espacio de libertad había sido invadido.

El señor Hathaway se ofreció a enviarnos un carruaje cuando le expresé mi intención de venir a los ensayos – expresó ella con entusiasmo – Sabes que comparto contigo ese amor por el escenario sólo que…

Ya sé las razones por las cuales no puedes seguir actuando – dijo con mayor rudeza de la que esperaba el mismo decir.

¿Está usted molesto señor Terruce? – intervino por fin la madre de Susana.

No – fue su seca respuesta – Tengo que regresar al ensayo, regreso en un rato Susana.

¿Podemos acompañarte? – lo detuvo presurosa.

Por toda respuesta, Terry volvió al lugar de ella y comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas. La madre de ella los siguió silenciosa, mientras se debatía en un dialogo interno por el amor hacia su hija

"Desde que Terruce está al lado de Susana, ella ha recuperado sus ganas de vivir" – pensaba mientras seguía a la joven pareja – "Sin embargo, parece que los sentimientos de él hacia mi hija no han cambiado a pesar del tiempo. Últimamente la actitud de él es más fría¿será que está pensando la fecha de la boda¿Hago bien dejando que mi hija se una a un hombre que no la ama? Pero ella se ve tan feliz, que parece no notar su actitud"

Terry las acompañó a junto con algunos actores y extras que observaban el ensayo desde la primera fila.

Voy al escenario¿estarás bien? – fue su cortés pregunta

Por supuesto – dijo emocionada – Hace tanto que no asistía a un ensayo.

Bien. Regreso

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y con su usual andar avanzó hasta desaparecer tras una puerta que conectaba tras bambalinas. La rubia de pronto fue abordada por otro joven.

Susana¿qué sorpresa?

Jason ¿cómo estás?

Nervioso con el estreno, este público no es el mismo de Nueva York.

Y el papel que te han dado es muy importante.

Sí – sonrió con franqueza el chico pelirrojo – Es una oportunidad que no voy a desperdiciar.

Eres bueno en tu trabajo, Jason – le tomó la mano como quien da ánimos a alguien – En esta compañía están los mejores – desvió la mirada hacia el escenario donde Terry había aparecido recibiendo las indicaciones del director.

La singular sonrisa del joven se desvaneció al instante al seguir la mirada de Susana. Sin duda, la rubia no tenía más ojos que para el principal actor joven de la compañía, pero era para todos evidente que dicha devoción no era correspondida. Los rumores al interior de la compañía eran difíciles de ignorar, cuando el ingresó con un papel de extra, la relación de Terruce y Susana ya había iniciado y con comentarios de otros actores supo del accidente y que a partir de entonces al parecer el actor estaba al lado de la frustrada actriz por compasión.

Observador como pocos y sintiendo una atracción hacia aquella joven que conoció una tarde en el teatro en una de sus visitas a un ensayo, silenciosamente mantuvo su atención en aquella relación. Sin duda Terruce Grandchester era todo lo que se esperaba de un caballero hacia su novia, al pendiente de ella y tratándola con cortesía, pero algo en su mirada no lo engañaba, ese hombre no la amaba.

El ensayo comenzó y Jason se despidió de Susana. Harían todas los actos como si fuera el estreno. Era el ensayo final, y Terry hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por concentrarse. Ella estaría ahí el día de mañana.

* * *

Volviendo a aquella residencia, bajo esa tarde lluviosa, Candy fingió estar absorta en su lectura, en aquel cuento de fantasía donde Cenicienta se quedaba con su príncipe. Observó a Paty quien definitivamente si estaba más que concentrada leyendo en aquel diván.

La pecosa observó por la ventana, dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia aquel que era más que un príncipe para su corazón. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Terry¿Estaría ensayando su obra para el Festival de Shakespeare?

Mañana. Era inevitable. Era ineludible, y aunque una parte de ella quisiera huir, su corazón secretamente rebozaba de alegría ante la perspectiva de verlo de nuevo al menos de lejos, actuando nuevamente su Romeo.

CONTINUARÁ...

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_:

Si, esa soy yo, Je. Pues he aquí otro capítulo, tal vez algo breve, pero en el que como verán quise adentrarme un poco en el pasado de nuestro protagonista masculino. Espero no decepcionarles por lo mucho o poco que avance en la historia, pero es que mi inspiración a esto me llevo, sin perder el hilo de a dónde quiero llegar.

A todas las personas lindas que me han escrito en muchas gracias, aquí estamos. A la gente del grupo en yahoo de CandyKiandy, también mil gracias. No tengo palabras para ustedes ya que me animan a seguir.

Un afectuoso saludo

AngelySoul

15 Abril de 2005


	8. Romeo y Julieta, otra vez

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular. Los personajes que surgen nuevos en esta historia sí son de mi propiedad. Gracias.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE **

**Capítulo VIII **

**(Romeo y Julieta, otra vez) **

**por AngelySoul**

En aquella mansión inglesa, se desataba una guerra campal matutina por uno de los asuntos más absurdos, pero tan importantes para la gente de alcurnia.

¡Aaaah! No puede ser – se alcanzó escuchar piso arriba.

¿Qué está pasando Catherine? – Marie Westport se puso al pie de la escalera al escuchar los gritos de su hija.

Mis ropas mamá, no está listo el vestido lavanda que seleccioné – bajó hecha una furia la chica vistiendo aún en bata – ¡Son unos inútiles! – le gritó a la mucama que salía presurosa de su recamara con algunas ropas en sus brazos.

Señorita, disculpe, es que usted dijo que quería listo el color vino con blanco – trato de disculparse la muchacha desde la planta alta.

Pocas veces Mary Westport tenía que lidiar con el carácter de su hija, temperamento que había heredado de sus raíces francesas, sin duda.

Catherine, compórtate – le ordenó la mujer al ver a su hija que daba vueltas enrabietada al pie de la escalera.

Pero mamá, es que no pueden tener listo algo tan sencillo como mi ropa…¡Por Dios!

¿Qué sucede? – apareció Leonard por un pasillo vestido con ropa de montar y observó a su hermana en pleno berrinche – Kate¿qué tienes?

No le hagas caso – se adelantó su mamá – está haciendo una rabieta por sus vestidos – subió la escalera

Vamos hermanita¿tienes problema por un vestido? Pero si ropa es lo que te sobra, no veo por qué traes esa cara como si el mundo fuera a acabar

Simplemente pido que esté listo mi guardarropa para que al momento que yo decida que ponerme algo, esté a la mano lo que yo quiera.

¿Aún si te lo pusiste ayer? – fue el comentario burlón de su hermano mientras se dirigía a la escalera. Apenas subió unos peldaños y observó a la mucama al pie de la escalera en el piso de arriba con la cara baja y las ropas en brazos – No le hagas caso Rose, mi hermana está sufriendo crisis previa a lo que pasará más tarde.

Señor, disculpe. Es que la señorita dijo que…- comenzó a hablar con timidez.

No importa qué fue lo que dije – interrumpió de nuevo furiosa la morena – Lo que importa es que ustedes hagan bien su trabajo.

¡Ya basta! –terminó por gritar Mary Westport desde la planta superior y se dirigió con severidad hacia su hija – No permitiré que le hables así a las personas que están a nuestro servicio. No tienes porque ser tan grosera. Rose, llévate esas ropas por favor y has lo acostumbrado, por favor.

Sí, señora – presurosa bajó las escaleras desapareciendo por un pasillo.

Y tú, señorita – bajo de nuevo a media escalera, pasando por un lado Leonard que se había quedado también a media subida – Quiero que esta sea la última vez que te comportas así por algo tan absurdo. Sabes muy bien que mantener nuestro guardarropa en condiciones óptimas no es una tarea fácil y que la servidumbre hace bien su trabajo.

Pero es que yo quería ese vestido…

Si cambiaste de opinión esta mañana no es problema de nadie. Además acabas de comprar un par de nuevos vestidos, así que te sujetas a lo que tienes y no quiero quejas.

Pero mamá…

Sin más peros señorita – dijo con ese don de mando que pocas veces gustaba de utilizar con sus hijos - Eres una hermosa jovencita, y cualquier ropa que escojas te sentara bien. Espero que lo entiendas. – luego se dirigió a su hijo que aún permanecía en la escalera presenciando la escena – Leonard, veo que saliste muy temprano a montar.

Eh! Sí. Estoy preparando a Black para la cacería y un paseo matutino le ha sentado muy bien.

Me dijo tu padre que tú no te irás con nosotros al teatro.

No. Acompañaré a Candy y Patricia al teatro. Haré de su escolta personal – siguió su camino y sin que su madre alcanzara a escucharlo murmuró para sí – No voy a permitir que ese cretino que se dice su prometido se acerque de nuevo.

* * *

A esas horas de la madrugada, la brisa marina era demasiado helada y la neblina que de pronto cubría el barco, hacía que el frío calara hasta los huesos. El grueso abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda aminoraban el natural titiritar del cuerpo bajo ese inclemente clima, por lo que no pudo evitar agradecer el costoso regalo que le hizo la tía abuela en su pasado cumpleaños, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con esa clase de vestimenta, sin embargo, era muy abrigador.

William Albert Andley no podía dormir esa madrugada, como una sombra nocturna deambulaba por cubierta. El trayecto le estaba pareciendo lento, el par de días que ya llevaba sobre el mar parecían eternos y más aún visualizar que todavía faltaba la mitad del camino. Al llegar a Inglaterra tendría que localizar inmediatamente a Candy y localizar a los hermanos Leagan, lo que seguramente no sería tan difícil si a estas alturas ya habían dado con su protegida. Lejos de la tía Elroy sería más sencilla la tarea de acabar con ese compromiso, de primera instancia ella accedió si daba con un mejor partido para la rubia, pero ¿de dónde iba a sacar un nuevo prometido? No quería un escándalo que afectara a la familia, ni perjudicar a Candy con los problemas sociales que genera la ruptura de un compromiso matrimonial. Aunque sabía que eso no le importaba a la chica, no por eso iba a perjudicarla ni privarla de los privilegios que una vez el decidió otorgarle al tomarla bajo su tutela.

* * *

Desde que partió de América en su cabeza giraban los miles de "cómo" lograr solucionar ese problema, de tal forma que Candy definitivamente no se casara con Neil, pero tampoco perjudicándola ante la sociedad. Primero habría que cruzar el océano, donde seguramente su protegida ya estaría despierta a estas horas, de acuerdo al horario que era en Inglaterra.

Efectivamente, Candy y Paty se disponían a desayunar. La mesa era enorme y a la rubia le seguían incomodando todos esos lujos, que si bien disfrutaba, no eran parte de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, tenía que agradecer, que a pesar del lujo, los O´Brien no eran del tipo de personas con gusto ostentoso, más bien de lujo conservador y elegante.

¿Te sientes lista para la noche? – se aventuró a preguntar su amiga acomodando sus lentes.

Sí, hoy es el estreno del Festival – el poco apetito que tenía terminó por desaparecer al recordar que en unas horas más vería a Terry, al menos de lejos sobre el escenario.

Y la compañía Stratford abre, según comentó Leonard – Paty pudo ver la congoja en el rostro de su amiga – Si no quieres ir podemos disculparnos y…

No es necesario Paty, iremos. No voy a huir de un posible encuentro con Terry – trató de sonreír – No seamos tan infantiles. Además, tu me apoyarás ¿no es cierto?

Para eso estamos las amigas. Me alegra que por fin confíes un poco más en los amigos Candy.

Paty – dijo con seriedad – Yo siempre he confiado en ustedes.

Como lo dije la otra vez, tiendes a dejarnos fuera y eso como amiga tuya no me agrada, porque no sé la manera cómo ayudarte.

Gracias – sólo acertó a decir la pecosa y con nervios, pero cierto ánimo renovado decidió probar un poco más de bocado – Mmm…esto está delicioso.

Pues espero que sirva de algo para que comas un poco más. Apenas si has probado bocado en estos últimos días.

Es que con el asunto de Neil. Temo que él y Eliza estén tramando algo, no hemos sabido nada de ellos…

Candy ¿pero qué pueden hacer ellos acá en Inglaterra? No tienen el apoyo de la tía abuela. No pueden hacer nada. Tranquila, esta tarde nos dedicaremos a ponernos muy guapas, disfrutaras del teatro y de la buena compañía de Leonard.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia apenas dibujo una sonrisa y Paty optó por continuar con el desayuno. Ambas sabían que aquello no era algo tan fácil, puesto que ver de nuevo a aquel noble inglés movía muchas cosas guardadas en el corazón de nuestra amiga pecosa.

¿Es muy guapo no? – dijo de pronto Paty, continuando con la plática anterior.

Siempre lo ha sido – contestó sin pensar Candy.

¿Leonard? – advirtió extrañada la morena, comprendiendo que no estaban hablando de la misma persona.

¿Leonard? – repitió –Er…eh…sí, es guapo, desde que lo conocimos…digo¿Qué tanto hace tiempo? Oh Dios, ya comencé a decir muchas incongruencias.

Es obvio que no estamos hablando de la misma persona.

Disculpa Paty, creo que estoy más nerviosa de lo que esperaba…

No te preocupes. Bueno, que te parece si luego de desayunar me acompañas a visitar al abogado de la familia, tengo una cita con él al mediodía. Regresaremos a tiempo para alistarnos antes de que pase Leonard.

Claro Paty, a eso venimos ¿no?

Sí, yo espero que en un par de semanas estemos de vuelta a América.

* * *

Por fin salía el sol, pensó la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana, aunque algo frío la luz del astro rey mitigaba la oscuridad de su corazón. Tras acompañar a Terry al ensayo general el día anterior, le pidió que regresara con su madre ya que él se quedaría un poco más. Seguro haría su habitual ritual. Era curioso, pero al ver ensayar a Terry notó una chispa que hace tiempo no le veía en la mirada.

Como aquella vez…- dijo para si sin dejar de ver a lo lejos, sentada en su silla de ruedas junto a la ventana – Podría jurar que tenía aquella mirada similar a la de antes, a la de su primer estreno, antes del accidente…cuando le confesé mis sentimientos. Cuando ella iría a verlo a Nuevo York.

Aún en bata, Susana tomó el cepillo que había dejado en su regazo y continúo su ritual de peinar su larga cabellera y continúo su dialogo en voz alta.

Ella. Tú, Candy. Me pregunto si tan sólo el hecho de verte de nuevo en Nueva York haya provocado tan asombroso cambio en él. Desde que está a mi lado nunca me ha mirado como lo hacía tan sólo al pensar en ti, o por el simple hecho de contemplar esa armónica que de pronto resuena en mis oídos por las noches. Al menos esta vez estamos lejos de América, de tu recuerdo. En un lugar donde no tiene que ver nada contigo – concluyó.

Susana ignoraba en verdad la historia de amor de Candy y Terry, y que estar en Inglaterra le traía más recuerdos a él de los que fueran posibles. Ella se limitaba a pensar que algún lazo los unió al llegar él a América, pero nunca preguntó a Terry nada sobre Candy. De pronto un toque en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Hija. Buenos días – entró su madre – Veo que te has acomodado tú sola.

Sí, estoy dudosa, pero quiero darle una sorpresa a Terry.

¿Has decidido usarla? – se acercó a ella

¿Cómo se ve? – nerviosa se quitó la manta que cubría su regazo.

En esa posición, se podía ver a Susana aparentemente con sus dos piernas, aunque una de ellas estuviera cubierta de un calcetín blanco para cubrir el material de latón con el que estaba hecho.

Me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado por fin. A Terry le dará mucho gusto ver que puedes moverte sin la necesidad de esta silla.

Sí, sólo que me lastima un poco. Pero supongo que con ayuda del bastón, poco a poco podré controlarlo¿me ayuda, madre?

Claro…a ver...ya te irás acostumbrando a ponerte de pie – le dijo gustosa mientras ayudaba a la frustrada actriz.

Tras varios minutos, aunque con cierta torpeza y algo de esfuerzo, Susana Marlowe daba algunos pasos por la habitación. Su caminar no era el normal, obviamente, pero al menos conseguía avanzar sin que alguien tuviera que empujarla en una indignante silla de ruedas.

De pie y con el vestido que te pondrás, lucirás hermosa. Serás la envidia de todas. La novia de Terruce Grandchester.

Espero que a él le dé gusto.

Claro que sí, hija. Ya lo verás. Por lo pronto, arréglate, que Eleanor Baker me comentó hace rato que si queríamos acompañarla a algunas compras. Yo le dije que gustosas lo haríamos.

Sí – con entusiasmo ambas mujeres se movieron por la habitación a fin de alistarse y dar un paseo por aquella ciudad.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba en la habitación contigua, el joven actor aun permanecía en cama, boca arriba y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas en su nuca. Estaba más que despierto, de hecho no había podido conciliar el sueño pensando en el estreno y en la certeza de que Candy estaría ahí.

Vendrá con los Westport. Me verá actuar de nuevo, otra vez Romeo y Julieta¿acaso debemos repetir los caminos dolorosos una y otra vez, mi querida Candy? – de inmediato recordó el compromiso de ella, el verla de nuevo en aquel baile – Aunque, con suerte, sólo seré yo el que sufra y tu mi querida Candy, al menos habrás olvidado…Aunque no dejo de pensar que ese compromiso tuyo sea forzado.

Por unos instantes, de nueva cuenta, Terry se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. Su menta viajo hasta aquel momento, cuando se dijeron adiós, cuando irónicamente la pudo estrechar en sus brazos queriéndole expresar cuánto la amaba para finalmente callarlo y dejarla ir sin ni siquiera recibir una mirada de ella.

_La puerta de la habitación de Susana se abrió. Candy avanzó a la escalera sin mirarlo despidiéndose y diciendo que se marchaba. A toda prisa el sólo atino a decir…._

_- Te llevaré a la estación_

_- Será mejor que no – siguió ella su andar._

_- Candy, te llevaré a la estación.- insistió él, sintiendo como se iba a quedando sin vida, al adivinar que era ella quien había tomado una decisión. El mudo lenguaje entre ellos había dejado las cosas en claro desde que él tomo a Susana entre sus brazos en la azotea._

_-No, dije que no, No! Eso hará las cosas más difíciles. – pudo notar como ella luchaba porque no se le quebrara la voz y comenzó a bajar las escaleras._

_Un miedo irracional llenó el alma de Terry. Aquello debía ser una pesadilla _

_- Candy! – _

_Pero su voz no la detuvo y sólo pudo observar cómo ella corría escaleras abajo y sin poder evitarlo la siguió como si de ello dependiera su vida y al lograr alcanzarla la aprisionó con sus brazos por la cintura con la intención de nunca dejarla ir._

_- Candy, no quiero perderte, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre – su corazón comenzaba a partirse, a quedarse fundido con ella en ese abrazo_

_- Terry! _

_- No digas nada, déjame estar así un momento. – La amaba, Dios cuanto la amaba y no podía decirlo. No quería hacer más dolorosa la separación. Sin embargo, él nunca supo lo que pasó en esos momentos por la mente de Candy. _

–" _Està llorando! Terry està llorando!. Terry, mi amor, el muchacho que me ama... separarnos, separarnos así". _

_Candy, vas a ser feliz verdad? Tienes que prometérmelo – quería aferrarse a algo incierto, ante su cobardía de no detenerla, de tener que afrontar una obligación a la que la misma Candy le estaba orillando al dejarlo esa noche. - Candy, promételo._

_Terry, se feliz._

Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho esas dos palabras, sé que jamás te habrías ido de mi lado, Candy – se dijo volviendo a su presente – Y aunque nunca lo dijimos, nos amábamos. Te sigo amando, pero ¿qué sentirás tú por mí ahora? – pasó su mano por su rostro con cansancio – Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo.

* * *

El movimiento en Londres no cesaba, era una ciudad a la cual la nueva era moderna industrial la estaba haciendo crecer de manera extraordinaria. Al andar por las principales calles, era difícil pensar que alguna vez todo eso era naturaleza pura. Acostumbrados a los drásticos cambios climáticos de otoño, era fácil ver algunas damas bien vestidas con alguna paraguas colgando de su brazo. Pero sin duda la mayoría disfrutaba del excelente sol de ese día.

Gracias Paty – dijo la rubia mientras caminaban por uno de los andadores céntricos de la ciudad.

¿Por qué? – se extrañó la morena.

Sé que la idea de dar la vuelta y dejar a un lado el carruaje es por mí. No creo que seas de las chicas que le da por caminar recorriendo medio Londres.

Con su singular carácter, Paty trató de disimular su risa y por supuesto que su amiga la había descubierto. En un esfuerzo por distraerla de la persona a quien vería esa noche, se le ocurrió prescindir un poco de chóferes y carruajes y dar una vuelta por algunos puntos importantes de Londres.

Ya llevamos semanas aquí y me pareció que sería bueno darnos una vuelta. En el colegio no creo que hayas recorrido mucho y en este tiempo hemos estado más al pendiente de los asuntos legales de mi familia.

Tienes razón. Londres es más bonita cuando lo aprecias en libertad, eh – rió la rubia.

Optaron por entrar a un conocido restaurante a comer algo. El lugar era de lo más conocido y en concesión a su amiga, Candy decidió optar por un buen lugar a cualquiera que ella se le hubiera ocurrido. Inmediatamente, un camarero acudió solicito a acompañarlas a alguna mesa, pero el trayecto se vio interrumpido por tres damas que la pecosa no esperaba ver.

Son… – murmuró Candy no pudiendo terminar la frase, se tensó tanto que provocó una sobrealerta en su amiga.

De inmediato, la inglesa pudo identificar por lo menos a dos de las mujeres, deduciendo la identidad de la tercera por el enorme parecido con la más joven. Frente a sus ojos y disponiéndose a salir del lugar estaba la actriz Eleanor Baker, la joven Susana Marlowe sentada en su silla de rueda y su madre empujándola. Fue la afamada actriz quien notó a la rubia pecosa y aunque no le hubiera gustado ser participe de ese encuentro, no podía eludirlo.

¿Señorita Andley¿Señorita O´Brian? – la saludó con educación y elegancia – Que gran coincidencia. No esperaba verlas hoy.

Señora Baker – al menos logró que su voz sonara neutral, se felicitó la rubia al hablar.

¿Disfrutando de Londres antes del estreno? – atinó a balbucear Patricia.

Es bueno relajarse para hacer una mejor actuación – e inmediatamente se llevó la mano al pecho como quien de pronto siente una gran pena – Que grosera, permítanme presentarles, la señora Marlowe y su hija Susana.

Candy – sintió la sangre helada la exactriz

Oh…¿se conocen? – fingió sorpresa Eleanor

Sí – dijo Candy sin dejar de ver el rostro de Susana – Nos conocemos de hace tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien. Muy feliz – reunió coraje para no sentirse desfallecerse ante el hecho de que aquel fantasma estaba justo ahí, en Londres. De pronto, acató que Eleanor fue quien saludó a Candy – Pero…¿usted conoce a Candy, señora Baker?

Hace poco, nos presentaron en el baile de bienvenida que dio la familia Westport. Ella y la señorita O´Brien aquí presente, son conocidos de los jóvenes Westport y ahí nos presentaron.

Ah – trató de sonreír, recordando la actitud de Terry en los días posteriores al baile. La había visto, adivinó, y él se lo había ocultado, pensó con rencor – Que pequeño es el mundo.

Bastante – comentó Eleanor con casualidad – Yo las conocí en el baile, pero lo que son las cosas, las señoritas presentes estudiaron en el mismo colegio donde estuvo el joven Grandchester.

"Estuvieron en el mismo colegio. Estuvieron en el mismo colegio. En el mismo colegio", la información entró como un eco sin fin en la mente de la joven lisiada. Un abismo se abrió a sus pies al conocer sin querer un dato tan importante en el pasado de Terry. Sabía su origen inglés, por supuesto no sabía su verdadero origen, sino la versión oficial de que era hijo de un noble, pero nunca se atrevió a averiguar la forma en que aquel apuesto joven que una vez toco las puertas de la compañía Stratford se había enamorado de aquella chica de Chicago.

Por la prensa, con el anunció de su compromiso, había comprendido el origen de Candy, o al menos lo que ella creía que era el origen, al dar por hecho que provenía de cuna con sabanas de seda por su apellido. Fue entonces cuando Susana pensó que Candy tenía había tenido todo en la vida, era justo entones que Terry no estuviera a su lado pensando que era el único sufrimiento por el que podría haber pasado nuestra pecosa amiga. Así que para Susana, aquella situación era por demás injusta al saber que Candy teniéndolo todo se atrevía a interrumpir de nuevo entre ella y Terry, pues la misma pecosa había decidido dejarle el camino libre. Terry y Candy se habían encontrado en aquella fiesta hacía varios días, ahora comprendía la actitud de él, estaba más distante, pero con un aspecto diferente.

Así que fueron compañeras de colegio de Terry – logró decir, observando cuan deslumbrante se veía Candy – En verdad, que pequeño es el mundo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Candy.

Y de alguna manera ambas mentes viajaron al pasado, recordando lo que fue una decisión que en apariencia sólo traía felicidad a una de ellas.

_La puerta se abrió dando paso una figura femenina. Desde la cama, Susana podía ver la tristeza de su interlocutora. _

_He he venido a despedirme – le dijo tratando de calmar sus tristes emociones. _

_Despedirte? – cómo es que ella se iría, de alguna manera estaba esperando que entrara acompañada con Terry y le dirían algo._

_Me voy en el tren de esta noche. _

_Candy...yo..- no podía permitir que se fuera, no era justo para ellos, pero ¿y ella? _

_No digas nada Susana- dijo con voz conciliador_

_Candy...se que él te ama – tenia que decírselo, pero no sabía que haría lejos de Terry, se repetía en su mente la exactriz - pero yo..._

_No lo digas Susana – no sentía fuerzas para escuchar y marcharse diciendo adiós a aquel gran amor. _

_No déjame decirlo – y trató de abrir su corazón, aunque no quería perder a Terry - yo no quería interferir entre ustedes dos, pero cuando Terry vino y me tomo entre sus brazos sentí ganas de vivir. Y aún y cuando no pueda regresar a el escenario nuevamente esta bien...porque quiero estar al lado de el – por fin lo había dicho, no quería dejarlo partir, era egoísta y lo sabía, pero lo amaba, se repetía. La mirada que le dirigió la rubia pecosa, le provocó una alegría interior que sentía vergüenza de ella misma. _

_Lo se Susana...tu serás feliz. _

_Candy perdoname¡ - lloró sintiendo vergüenza de la dicha que le provocaba que aquella mujer se hiciera a un lado, porque sabía que sólo así Terruce se quedaría a su lado. _

_No te disculpes susana...ahora lo importante es que seas feliz...y talvez algún día nos reiremos de todo esto – no creía que algún día podría causarle gracia separarse de Terry - Así que recupérate pronto. Cuídate ...nunca lo abandones_

"Nunca lo voy hacer", volvió a su presente recordando aquellas últimas palabras de la rubia antes de marcharse.

Bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de platicar luego. Por lo pronto yo debo retirarme a terminar de alistar unas cosas antes de la función. – interrumpió con intención Eleanor, pues aún no estaba segura si ese encuentro había sido lo mejor, pero el destino hace sus jugarretas – Supongo que las veré en el teatro.

Así es – respondió Paty.

Con total educación se despidieron las mujeres, donde la madre de Susana se mantuvo callada y observadora, atando cabos que jamás creyó que existían. Dedujo que la actitud de Eleanor no era tan casual como parecía, ella conocía el pasado de Terry al ser su madre, y sin duda, conocía aquella rubia, que si su mente no le falla era aquella chica que el actor dejo al quedarse con su hija. No le estaba gustando nada aquello, y no quería que Susana se viera expuesta a sufrir de nuevo.

* * *

Nerviosa era una palabra exageradamente simple para describir sus emociones. Desde el encuentro ocurrido al mediodía con Susana, había tenido la sensación que aquello era de nuevo todo un sueño, donde esperaba pronto despertar. Fingir cordura no era algo que le estuviera resultando tan fácil, sobre todo ella que solía ser tan transparente.

De alguna manera se las arregló para pasar el resto de la tarde, alistarse para la invitación del estreno, recibir a Leonard con cortesía y dirigirse con la mayor fingida tranquilidad posible rumbo al teatro. Y ahí estaba, atendiendo una plática que de pronto no tenía idea de qué iba.

En unos minutos estaría en el teatro, vería de nuevo a Terry, al menos en el escenario, y seguramente esta vez sí terminaría de ver cada uno de los actos.

Estás algo callada – observó Leonard dibujando un leve sonrisa, fascinado aún por su espectacular aspecto.

Sólo estoy algo cansada, acompañe a Paty en varias diligencias y se nos ocurrió recorrer algunos sitios de Londres a pie¿verdad Paty? – miró a su amiga dibujando su particular sonrisa.

Así es – coincidió con ella, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de ambos. Pero a la morena no se le engañaba tan fácilmente y podía captar la tensa sonrisa y como la rubia no dejaba de jugar con la chalina que cubría su vestido.

El carruaje por fin se detuvo, inmediatamente la portezuela fue abierta por el chofer, apeándose Leonard de él para ayudar a sus acompañantes. Primero se bajó Paty, ataviada con elegante vestido en corte princesa, color perla, de discreto cuello alto con encaje francés y manga larga con volandas al final del mismo encaje que el cuello. Su cabello recogido, adornado en la parte superior por cadena de oro entretenzada en su cabello. Una chalina a juego con el traje la protegía del frío viento nocturno. Varios caballeros notaron la presencia de la morena, quien apenas si se dio cuenta por su usual timidez.

Leonard ayudó también a bajar del carruaje a nuestra pecosa amiga, quien tenía impresionado al tipo con el aspecto que lucía esa noche: ataviada con un clásico vestido largo en color palo rosa, ligeramente ajustado a su cuerpo terminando con ligero vuelo en la caída y en cola, toda la parte baja llevaba un discreto bordado con pequeñas incrustaciones de imitación diamante, dando la forma de una rosa. En la parte superior, el escote era semicircular dejando los hombros descubiertos y con manga larga, cubriéndose igual con una chalina de seda. Su rizado cabello trataba de ser domado en un peinado alto, adornado con una tiara de diamantes a juego con la gargantilla que pendía de su cuello, algunos mechones en la parte baja de la nuca caían rebeldes remarcando su jovial toque.

Escoltando a ambas damas, él vestido con rigurosa etiqueta, ingresaron al teatro donde ya los esperaban los padres y la hermana de Leonard. Dentro, parecía una competencia por ver quien lucía más elegante. Marie Westport lucía un vestido color vino con listones dorados, de cuello alto y manga larga, ajustado hasta la cintura y cayendo en vuelo desde sus caderas hasta el piso. Catherine lucía un corte similar al de su madre, sólo que el cuello era semicircular como el vestido de Candy, dejando entrever un poco más el escote, con tonos azul y blanco.

Pero hubo una figura esa noche que llamó la atención total de la rubia, y fue precisamente ver a Susana de pie. Ahí estaba aquella chica que tan sólo unas horas antes la había visto necesitando una silla de ruedas. Vestía con elegancia un corte princesa en tono amarillo, su cabello sujeto a forma de cascada. Sonreía y platicaba con un grupo de personas, que Candy reconoció como miembros de la compañía Stratford que seguramente no actuarían esa noche.

"Se le ve tan feliz. Y está de pie" – pensó Candy, que notó como se apoyaba un poco en su madre y en el bastón que traía en su mano derecha – "Me alegro por ella, y por Terry"

Vaya…que sorpresa ver a la novia de Terruce – dijo de pronto Catherine a Candy – Ves a esa rubia del vestido amarillo, ella es la novia. Me tocó conocerla la otra vez que acompañé a mi madre a visitar a su amiga, la actriz Eleanor Baker. Debo admitir que es bonita, pero que tipa de lo más pesada, me veía como si fuera a quitarle a Terruce.

No parece una mala persona – trató de finiquitar esa charla.

No digo que lo sea, pero bueno, tiene razón ya que no me negarás que tu antiguo compañero de colegio está guapísimo.

Kate, que cosas dices – trató de reír.

Deberías ser ciega para no darte cuenta. Terruce es uno de los mejores candidatos, aún con esa locura de ser actor. Él sigue siendo el hijo de un noble, será heredero del titulo y de las tierras, y por si fuera poco, tiene una personalidad y es tan varonil que te quita el aliento.

Suenas a que estás loquita por él – intervino Leonard con mirada burlona hacia su hermana – Juraría que estás dispuesta a quitarle el novio a alguien, que pena, no va con tu clase hermanita.

Deja de fastidiar. No soy tan mala como para hacerle eso a una lisiada – dijo con desenfado y tomó a Candy de un brazo apartándola del resto – Acompáñame al tocador, por favor. En un momento los alcanzamos en el palco.

Paty, ya vuelvo – le informó la rubia a su amiga que mantenía intensa plática con los señores Westport.

Está bien.

Ambas chicas caminaron por el lobby, Candy notó cómo Catherine rodeo intencionalmente el grupo donde Susana platicaba, como quien estudiara la situación.

Mmm…por aquí. – de pronto dieron vuelta por un pasillo.

¿A dónde vamos? – notó como la hacía caminar por cierta premura.

Dieron otra vuelta por un pasillo, abrieron una puerta, avanzaron por otro pasillo, de tal forma que Candy perdió el sentido de la orientación. De pronto, llegaron a un corredor donde era la locura, gente vestida con ropas de otra época, gente moviendo escenografías y utilería a toda marcha.

Kate¿A dónde me has traído?

Candy, discúlpame. Quería colarme hasta acá y te use de pantalla – la miró con cara de inocencia – ¿me perdonas?

Pero¿qué hacemos aquí?

Saludaremos a mi amigo Terruce Grandchester.

¿Cómo!- sobra describir la cara de susto de la rubia.

Ven – la jaló – por aquí debe estar el camerino. Sólo le desearemos buena suerte y volveremos a nuestros lugares en el teatro – vio el nombre colgando sobre una puerta y sin avisar abrió y trató de jalar a la chica adentro – Vamos.

Esto…esto…es una locura – de pronto se sintió como su amiga Paty, ella no huía de situaciones de ese tipo, pero esta vez sin duda era algo extraordinario.

Aprisa, que si no nos sacan.

Pero Kate, es que no debemos…

Bueno, espérame, ya salgo – y sin más le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Candy no pudo evitar recargarse en la pared, llevándose su mano al pecho tratando de controlar su corazón desbocado. Del otro lado estaba Terry, a unos pasos y ella no tenía ya el valor de verlo. Todo le parecía tan absurdo, de pronto recordó a Susana, alegre, platicando con un grupo de gente en el lobby y eso fue suficiente para que la cordura regresara y sin pensar decidió abandonar el lugar. No quería que de pronto Terry saliera acompañando a su amiga inglesa.

En su prisa tomó otro camino por los pasillos y entre tanto ir y venir de personas su desorientación fue mayor. Siguió caminando hasta dar con una puerta que le pareció similar a la que habían utilizado para colarse a los camerinos, pero al abrirla y salir del lugar se topó con un corredor también similar, pero algo diferente, pudo notar. No tuvo más remedio que avanzar.

Debe haber una salida, vamos Candy, que no puedes estar sin meterte en un lío. Bueno, esta vez no fue culpa tuya totalmente – platicaba consigo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo – Bien, ves, allá hay otra puerta. Seguro me llevará a la salida.

Pero no fue así, la puerta conectaba a un descanso y unas escaleras. Decidió continuar, rezando porque de ahí saliera a los pasillos de los palcos. Con un poco de suerte así sería, se dijo. Y sí, dio con una zona de asientos, pero no tan exclusiva.

"¿Lugares libres?" – observó y recordó aquella vez en Chicago y continúo hablando para si, pero esta vez en su mente – "Ah, ya entiendo, como todos los teatros, seguramente estos lugares tampoco serán utilizados".

Se disponía dejar el lugar al darse cuenta que no era donde quería llegar cuando notó una figura sentada entre las penumbras del lugar apenas iluminado por el resto de las luces del teatro. La persona ahí, también capto su presencia.

¿Quién está ahí? – dijo de pronto una grave voz y su dueño se puso rápido de pie.

Oh, disculpe. No quería…sólo estoy – comenzó a balbucear al identificar ese timbre

Candy – aseguró la voz de inmediato y avanzó hacia ella, logrando por fin distinguirse su figura.

Te…Terry – confirmó su pensamiento al verlo.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos al verse, conteniendo la respiración. Los ojos de él bebían la imagen femenina, admirados de esa belleza que siempre los cautivaba. Parecía una princesa, más bella que cualquier Julieta, aquella era su verdadera Julieta. Ella, estaba muda, tenía en frente a un Terry ataviado como aquella vez en Nueva York, todo un Romeo, pero pudo comparar como ahora el vestuario lucía más en una figura más viril.

¿Qué haces aquí? – trató él de fingir tranquilidad, perturbado por el aroma a flores que comenzaba a llenar su olfato.

Me…me perdí – dijo simplemente, optando por algo que además era cierto.

¿Te perdiste?

Sí – evito dar la versión real – de pronto di vuelta por un pasillo, me desoriente y terminé aquí. No me preguntes cómo fue.

Aquel comentario y dicho con ese usual tonó de Candy logró sacar la beta de su buen humor, soltando una de sus características carcajadas.

Así que te perdiste eh.

Er…sí….agradecería me dijeras como volver a mi palco – dijo con mortificación – La función no tarda en comenzar.

Bueno, que eso no te preocupe ya que te encuentras con el actor principal y sin él no creo que inicien.

Es verdad – y fluyendo esa natural química entre ambos, Candy de pronto sintió la similar confianza de siempre - ¿Qué no deberías estar con ellos?

Así es – afirmó sintiéndose cada vez más esa aura de familiaridad entre ambos.

Entonces¿tú que haces aquí?

Siempre medito ante funciones especiales.

¿Especiales?

"Porque estarás tú" – pensó, más su boca dijo – Un estreno como éste, fuera de América. El público es diferente.

Ah – sólo pudo decir sujetando con más fuerza su chalina como si fuera un escudo y de pronto se hacía el silencio entre ambos.

¿Vienes con los Westport? – preguntó de pronto.

Nos invitaron a Paty y a mí.

Ya veo – aquel aroma a rosas lo estaba volviendo loco, así que optó por poner algo de distancia, asomándose a la orilla del piso – Estarás en ese palco entonces.

¿Cuál? – se acercó sin pensar y asomándose también al vacío.

El de la derecha – le apuntó con una mano sobre su hombro y sin poder evitarlo puso la otra en su otro hombro – Admirarás la función en un excelente lugar.

Es mejor que el de la vez pasada – dijo sin darse cuenta, como un comentario natural.

Conseguí para ti uno de los mejores lugares – respondió de inmediato sintiéndose ofendido.

Oh…lo siento…no quise decir eso…- se volteó a verlo – Yo te agradezco que entonces…

Candy – la miró a los ojos y no podía soltarla de los hombros.

Debo…- podía sentir esa fuerza que él emanaba y como un cosquilleo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo – Debo… regresar… a mi… palco.

Candy – sólo dijo de nuevo.

Yo…espero ver esta vez completo a tu Romeo – dijo la chica, ya sin saber qué decía.

Romeo y Julieta – dijo de nuevo con una mirada velada, los recuerdos comenzaban a invadir la mente de Terry, a la vez que no podía creer que frente a si estaba la única persona que invadía sus más íntimos sueños – Tú eras Julieta¿recuerdas?

Sí, ya hace tanto de eso que – trató de restar importancia, lo cierto es que no podía ignorar la intensa mirada de Terry.

Tú siempre has sido Julieta – la miró y por un momento se sintió como aquel verano en Escocia, donde pensó que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esa para…

Al ver esas pupilas verdiazules y notar como la veían, quiso huir, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Su mente le decía una cosa, y el cuerpo hacía otra. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon, vio su rostro inclinarse y de pronto se sintió perdida.

Tenía que hacerlo. Aquellos expresivos ojos verdes lo veían con sorpresa, pero de alguna manera veía en ellos algo…ese algo que siempre lo impulsaba a buscarla durante sus días de estudiante, sólo por el gusto de reflejarse en su mirada y ver la confianza que en él mostraba. Se deshizo de toda razón y lógica porque una fuerza superior lo orilló a hacer aquello que sería tal vez su última y única oportunidad.

La besó. Los labios masculinos probaron los femeninos y el choque eléctrico fue instantáneo, dejando la razón fuera. Candy se vio a si misma deseando sentir esos labios de nuevo, y cuando sucedió no supo que hacer. El roce fue breve, arrebatado pero leve, Terry tomó con fuerza la boca de ella, aprisionó sus labios con los suyos en un gesto tan profundo como rápido, dejando su respiro en ella. Tan rápido fue que de pronto se veían a los ojos de nuevo.

Esta vez, ella sólo pudo quedarse quieta, con los labios entreabiertos, con la certeza de un sentimiento que provocaba un tumulto de ansiedades. Intentó zafarse pero aquellos brazos la aprisionaban y no tuvo la fuerza para tratar de soltarse de nuevo. Por su parte, Terry podía sentir como Candy temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que no era de miedo tal vez de duda. Pero la razón sólo duró unos segundos pues no pudo evitar querer beber de sus labios nuevamente.

Se acercó lentamente, rozando los labios con lentitud, explorando con cierta vacilación y al entrecerrar los ojos pudo ver como los parpados de ella también cubrían sus verdes pupilas. Sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho, temía que la figura femenina desapareciera de pronto entre sus brazos como en todos sus sueños.

El contacto de Terry era cálido, provocándole una increíble sensación de bienestar…¿estaba soñando?...¿había otro lugar más seguro que el de sus brazos¿Por qué de pronto sentía que a su alma volvía la vida? Y sin apenas darse cuenta se vio a si misma rodeando el cuello varonil.

Sentir las manos de Candy rodeándolo de aquella manera fue como si por un momento se abrieran las puertas al cielo, y se vio a si mismo deseando más. La tierna exploración de sus labios pasó a una súbita y profunda exploración de sus bocas, entrecruzando alientos sedientos por probar al otro. Repentinamente estaban envueltos en la magia de un beso, más que tierno, arrollador. Olvidaron la cordura por segundos y sólo fue el momento apasionado en los brazos del otro.

No supo ella cómo, pero sus manos pasaron de su cuello a revolverle un poco la cabellera, sentía su pecho aprisionado contra el de él, así como percibió sobre su piel que las masculinas manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, el costado de su cadera. Se descubrió a si misma pronunciando entre besos el nombre de Terry, con una voz que desconoció.

Oírla pronunciar su nombre fue la gloria para su espíritu cansado, la sentía vibrar y lo más increíble. Candy…aún lo amaba, estaba seguro, podía sentir esa conexión que no había desaparecido con el tiempo ni la distancia y a pesar de la terrible separación. Un egoísta sentimiento llenó de júbilo su corazón, sin poder evitarlo.

Aún me amas – tomó su rostro entre sus manos, con la respiración entre cortada.

Te…Terry – su voz la sacó de su sopor, volviendo a la realidad con un impresionante falta de oxigeno.

La afirmación en su voz, chocó brutalmente con sus sentimientos y el recuerdo de Susana. La certeza de esa la realidad la hizo recuperar la razón y separarse abruptamente del abrazo.

Esto…es una locura – soltó a como pudo y corrió para alejarse de él.

Candy – la llamó con desespero, viéndola desaparecer y sintiendo que su alma se volvía a quebrar en mil pedazos.

La amaba y estaba seguro que era correspondido, pero ¿Qué caso tenía todo aquello si no podían estar ya juntos? Aún sentía sus labios, su sabor. Trato de seguirla pero algo que se enredó en su andar lo detuvo, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba la chalina con la que la rubia cubría sus hombros, la tomó y sólo pudo aspirar su aroma, repitiendo su nombre como si fuera un conjuro.

Candy. Mi Julieta, la única Julieta para mi corazón.

Presurosa, Candy bajó las escaleras, se dirigió por otro pasillo sin darse cuenta, y se detuvo hasta cerciorarse que Terry no la seguía. Se apoyo contra un pilar que sostenía aquel recinto, tratando de recuperar el aire y la cordura. Se llevó una mano su mano derecho a sus labios y cerró los ojos recordando el momento.

¿Qué he hecho? – se recriminó, llevándose la otra mano al pecho – Dios mío, sólo dame fuerza. Esto no puede estar pasando. Fue…- no quería darle voz a sus pensamientos – Terry…mi adorado Terry. Mi Romeo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Comentarios? Los espero con ansías... No sé, yo sólo espero haberles transmitido todo lo que en esos momentos pasaba por mi mente. Este es mi otro capítulo, que en lo particular, disfrute mucho al redactarlo. A las lindas chicas de mil gracias por todos los mensajitos, me motivan y espero que este capitulo también siga siendo de su agrado.

Mando un especial saludo a mi comadrita Lulu, a quien tengo que ajustar con un pendientito eh jajaja…a mi amiga Loreley, quien tan amablemente le ha dado también imagen a mi fic y me ha asesorado en la cuestión del vestuario de nuestros protagonistas jejeje…y también un saludo Bell, que siempre está en contacto y que también espero su critica constructiva jajaja.

Un abrazo y esto cada vez se pone mejor…espero

Candy y Terry, juntos por siempre.

AngelySoul


	9. Una actuación deslumbrante y un

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE**

**Capítulo IX**

**(Una actuación deslumbrante y un secreto develado)**

**por AngelySoul**

Por fin había encontrado el camino hacia los palcos. Tras darse unos minutos para calmarse y cerciorarse de que cierto chico de mirada verdiazul no la siguiera, Candy había buscado la manera de reorientarse en el teatro y lo logró. Caminaba con la mayor firmeza posible que su desbocado corazón le permitía. La lujosa decoración del pasillo, le indicaba que había llegado a la zona que comunicaba a los palcos y tuvo la certeza de ello al ver que Leonard la esperaba justo en la entrada de una de las puertas.

Candy – fue a su encuentro con clara muestra en su rostro de mortificación - ¿pero dónde te habías metido?

Acompañé a Catherine y en una distracción me perdí – dijo rápidamente con fingida sonrisa.

Hace rato que ella ya está aquí con nosotros y comenzaste a preocuparnos, mandamos incluso a buscar por ti.

Qué pena – se llevó la mano al pecho con mortificación – No era mi intención causar tantas molestias.

No, no te preocupes – la guió hacia la puerta y de pronto notó el vestido descubierto – Candy¿y tu chalina?

¡Mi chalina! – apenas se dio cuenta que ya no la traía – Yo…se me ha de haber caído mientras caminaba hacia acá presurosa y no me di cuenta.

No importa – sonrió y abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso – cuando salgamos del teatro yo te daré mi gabardina para cubrirte

Gracias – ingresó al palco sintiéndose totalmente ruborizada como si todos los presentes supieran lo que acaba de pasar.

Al verla, de inmediato Paty fue a su encuentro, al igual que Catherine.

¡Qué susto me diste! De pronto te perdí la pista – dijo mortificada la hija de los Westport

¿Qué pasó Candy? – preguntó también preocupada Patricia

Sólo me perdí, algo tan tonto como eso.

Lo importante es que ya estás aquí – intervino Mary, palmeándole la mano – Ya va a comenzar la función – vio como justamente las luces se iban mitigando – Ya nos contarás, mientras relájense y disfrutemos de este Romeo y Julieta.

Todos tomaron su lugar, quedando las cuatro mujeres al frente, Candy entre ambas jóvenes, ubicándose en lo más cercano del escenario la impaciente Catherine.

Espero que al menos nos dejes ver – bromeó Leonard – Aunque lo me preocupa es que te quieras tirar por el balcón hacia el escenario.

Oh, Leonard¡¡¡déjame en paz! – tomó sus binoculares y observó con atención como los asistentes iban tomando sus lugares. – Mmm…cuanta cara conocida.

Siguió inspeccionando buscando rostros conocidos hasta que la música que indicaba el inicio del primer acto, la hizo desistir en su tarea.

Si es cierto lo que he escuchado este será el mejor Romeo y Julieta que he visto en mi vida – dijo suspirando Catherine.

Debe ser así – le sonrió su madre – Ese talento lo trae en la sangre.

¿En la sangre¿Del duque acaso? Porque dudo que su madre tenga noción de lo que es la actuación – le contestó la hija con risas.

Candy sintió un balde de agua fría al escuchar aquella aseveración de Marie Westport. La rubia miró a la mujer con suspicacia¿acaso Marie sabía el verdadero origen de Terry? Ella mostró un contacto estrecho con Eleanor Baker en la fiesta. Para Paty aquello tampoco pasó desapercibido, ya que recordó que en la fiesta escuchó a unas damas de alta sociedad murmurando algo sobre la "verdadera madre" del hijo del duque.

La función iba a comenzar, las luces bajaron de tono, el telón se abrió y dio paso al primer acto de tan sublime obra, la historia de un gran amor, donde el destino decide que termine en tragedia. Tal vez así eran todas las historias de dos almas que logran amarse de manera tan sublime. Candy se enderezó en su asiento, respiró profundamente y trató de mostrarse lo más relajada

¿Estás bien? – se acercó Paty y murmuró muy quedamente a la rubia.

Te sorprenderás. Es un gran actor – le sonrió y dijo por toda respuesta, para luego levantar su barbilla con dignidad justo cuando el telón se levanta.

Paty dirigió su vista al escenario donde se desarrollaron las primeras escenas, para notar que justamente, al comenzar su interpretación Terry dirige la mirada en dirección al palco donde estaban. Era imposible que los viera ya que las luces de los reflectores daban de lleno hacia el escenario, impidiéndole a él ver el público, pero en cada movimiento y de manera casi imperceptible intercalo varios vistazos hacia ellos, como si viera a alguien, es que ¿sabría que justo en ese lugar estaba sentada Candy, Si era así, Terry ¿tendría todavía un interés genuino por su amiga? No pudo evitar preguntarse la morena.

La presentación siguió sin contratiempos. En la escena que se desarrolla entre Julieta, su madre y la nana, previa al baile, Eleanor Baker dio la sorpresa al interpretar a la nana de Julieta, con una caracterización casi irreconocible.

¿Es Eleanor Baker! – dijo quedamente Paty a Candy.

Sabía que era una excelente actriz, pero no tenía idea de cuanto – comentó la rubia igual de sorprendida.

Siguió la obra, de pronto se desarrollaban los diálogos entre Romeo, Mercutio y Benvolio quienes se dirigían a la fiesta que darían los Capuleto, por supuesto, Romeo con aire cabizbajo ante el mal de amores que sufre por Rosalía. Los tres por fin entran a la fiesta y se da la escena donde el padre de Julieta llega con ésta, a su vez Teobaldo se da cuenta que un Montesco se ha colado, pero se evita la trifulca esperando no armar rencillas en la fiesta. Sin embargo, sin saber quien es la chica, Romeo se acerca a ella. ()

Julieta se encuentra en un rincón, la música suena y todo mundo disfruta el baile, de pronto siente que le toman la mano

**_Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso_** – dijo una voz varonil, provocando un silencio más sublime en el teatro por tan importante escena.

Candy sintió un extraño choque eléctrico, y casi pudo sentir que era su mano la que tomaban. Era extraño y por toda reacción entrelazó sus dedos en su regazo, respirando profundamente.

**_El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo_** – recitaba en el escenario la chica que interpretaba a Julieta

**_¿Y no tiene manos el santo lo mismo que el romero?_** – decía la voz con profunda emoción

**_Los labios del peregrino son para rezar_** – continuaba el dialogo

**_¡Oh que santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido_** – pronunciaba aquel Romeo

_**El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas.**_

**_Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan y los vuestros me purifican_** – procede a darle un beso

El silencio en el público era más que elocuente, estaban todos hechizados por la escena. Candy más que hechizada sentía una extraña conexión con la obra, tal vez era la impresión de lo que acababa de pasarle con Terry, pero su corazón latía desbocado ante cada movimiento del actor.

No es romántico – dijo quedamente Catherine y suspirando – Quien no sería Julieta con ese Romeo.

Ssshhh – la calló burlonamente y con intención su hermano y se acercó al oído diciéndole – Si no te callas, te van a sacar.

La obra siguió su curso, luego de conocer a su amada, Romeo logra colarse al pie de los aposentos de Julieta. La escenografía en ese momento estaba de tal forma que parte del balcón donde se asomaría Julieta quedaba situado hacia el lado del palco donde estaban los Westport.

- ¡**_Que bien se burla del dolor ajeno quien nunca sintió dolores!_** – Musitaba Romeo en una especie de monólogo dirigiendo con intención la vista en dirección al palco - **_¿Pero qué luz se asoma ahí¿El sol que ya sale por los balcones de oriente?_** – y luego se dirigía hacia el público con soberbia actuación – **_Sal hermoso sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la luna…_**

El recital de diálogos continuaba, la mutua declaración de amor de aquellos desafortunados amantes se desarrollaba de manera espectacular. En otro lugar del teatro, otra rubia recitaba en su memoria las palabras que iba diciendo Julieta, justo al momento que se desarrolla la escena de la despedida en el balcón.

**Sólo te diré dos palabras – **recitaba la actriz al mismo tiempo que en la mente de Susana se repetía el diálogo, jugando en su mente a ser Julieta - **Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuándo quieres celebra la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo.**

**¡Julieta! – **llamaba desde el interior de la casa la nana de la doncella

**Ya voy.** **Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones te suplico que.**

**¡Julieta! – **le llamaban de nuevo.

**Voooy.** **Te suplico que desistas en tu empeño y me dejes sola con mi dolor. Mañana ira el mensajero.**

Sobra decir que el público estaba fascinado, reaccionando ante cada escena que se desarrollaba. Desde su asiento, Susana seguía engañando a su mente por momentos, jugando a ser Julieta.

"Terry está magnifico – pensó e inmediatamente al recordar que Candy estaba ahí, no pudo evitar su sensación de angustia y desespero – Por supuesto, como aquella vez, no está actuando para el público. Sabe…sabe que ella está aquí".

¿Te sientes bien hija? – le preguntó su madre.

Sí – le mostró fingida sonrisa – Sólo que me conmueve ver a Terry, ver su Romeo después de tanto tiempo me emociona mucho mamá.

Es natural – le palmeó la mano y continúo viendo la obra.

Susana dirigió su atención de nuevo al escenario, y pudo percatarse cómo el actor dirigía vistazos con insistencia hacia un indeterminado punto, tomó su miralejos y buscó el punto donde podría él estar "mirando", algo imposible con las luces y reflectores. Un discreto recorrido…ahí estaba.

"Es ella…está actuando para ella. Él sabe que está aquí y sabe donde está sentada. También sabe donde estoy yo y en ningún momento se ha dirigido a mí.- se decía con lamentación y observó de nuevo a Candy – Y ella…pareciera entender…esa mirada"

Notó que la pecosa rubia se movió en su asiento incómoda y dirigió la vista hacia diversos puntos.

¿Te pasa algo Candy? – murmuró Paty.

Nada…sentí algo extraño – dijo la rubia algo confusa y sin dejar se sentir una extraña corriente eléctrica por la actuación de Terry.

El intermedio llegó, cerrándose el telón por unos momentos. Candy soltó el aliento, e igual hizo Catherine, pero de manera dramática.

Es maravilloso¿lo han visto?

Tengo que admitir que es bueno – concedió a regañadientes Leonard – Para ser un rebelde y no atender sus obligaciones como Grandchester no está mal.

Ese talento lo trae en la sangre – dijo sin pensar de nuevo Marie Westport.

Marie…querida. Estiremos las piernas y saludemos a algunos amigos.

¿Señoritas? – Leonard cedió el paso con cortesía a su hermana, Paty y Candy.

Durante el intermedio, Candy trató de tranquilizarse todo lo posible. Aquel aristócrata estaba poniendo sus nervios de punta de nuevo, su soberbia actuación aunada a esa insistencia en dirigir su mirada como si pudieran cruzarse con la de ella. De hecho, podía sentir cada movimiento de él. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? Ese beso…no podía ignorar ese beso.

* * *

En el nuevo continente, era cerca del mediodía. Dos mujeres realizaban afanosamente la tarea de mantener aquel lugar y cuidar de sus pequeños habitantes.

Anda muy pensativa, Srita. Pony – dijo la hermana María mientras probaba aquella enorme cacerola con el guiso del día para los niños del orfanato.

Estaba pensando en Candy.

Anoche tampoco pude dormir, pensando en ella también – suspiró la monja, al darse cuenta que ambas coincidían al sentir cierta zozobra con respecto a la hija consentida de aquel lugar.

Desde que nos avisaron de la casa de los Andley que se fue a Inglaterra, no ha dejado de preocuparme – dijo la ya mayor mujer – Tengo un extraño presentimiento.

No pensemos mal. Sólo estamos preocupadas porque ella está muy lejos y cerca de aquellos lugares donde todavía están en guerra.

Sí, hermana María. Esta vez no es como cuando fue al colegio…

No Srita. Pony. Aquella vez nuestra Candy llevaba el corazón muy lastimado por la muerte del joven Anthony

Y regresó con tantas ilusiones – se sentó en una silla mecedora. En Inglaterra conoció aquel muchacho que le devolvió la alegría y que estoy segura no ha olvidado. Basta ver su mirada cuando cree que nadie la ve.

¿Cree que le haga daño ese viaje? Remover recuerdos, señorita Pony.

No lo sé hermana, no lo sé. Sin embargo, confío en que nuestra Candy es muy fuerte.

El sonido de un automóvil interrumpió la charla de las mujeres. La hermana María se asomó por la ventana y en seguida reconoció la joven silueta femenina que se encaminaba por el sendero rumbo a la puerta del Hogar de Pony.

Es Annie – dijo con alegría.

Vamos a recibirla – se apresuró la señorita Pony dejando por un lado el quehacer.

Ambas mujeres llegaron justo a la puerta cuando una melodiosa voz agregaba más sonido al bullicio que algunos pequeños hacían en el interior de aquel lugar.

¿Se puede? – dijo la chica

Annie…hija, pasa – la recibió la mujer mayor.

Señorita Pony, hermana María – las saludó efusiva – Tenía tantas ganas de verlas.

Sabes que esta es tu casa siempre - le dijo la monja.

Sé que no vengo tan seguido, pero es difícil convencer a mi madre.

No te preocupes hija – la tomó del brazo guiándola a la pequeña habitación que ambas mujeres utilizaban como zona de "descanso" – Ser hija de los Britter te mantiene ocupada.

Si, señorita Pony, pero como Candy, no debo olvidar que este fue mi hogar.

Y lo seguirá siendo- le sonrió la mujer.

Ah, lo olvidaba traje unas provisiones que serán de utilidad, le pediré a James que las baje y se regrese a la mansión de los Andley.

¿Tan pronto te vas? – no disimuló su desilusión la hermana María.

¡Oh no! Sólo le pediré que regrese a la mansión, le pedí de favor a Archie que alguien pasará por mi a la estación para que me trajera hasta acá. Así que no tengo porque entretenerlo más.

¿Y Archie no viene contigo? – preguntó extrañada la anciana.

En unos días más estará de visita a la mansión por el aniversario luctuoso de su primo. Yo decidí adelantarme unos días y estar con ustedes. Espero no ser inoportuna.

Ni que lo digas hija.

Gracias – ambas mujeres notaron la triste mirada de Annie, pero decidieron esperar a que ella hablara; seguro lo haría, por algo regresaba al que fuera su hogar de la niñez – Candy tiene razón, es increíble la paz que da este lugar.

Esperamos que el estar aquí te ayude a encontrar la solución a ese pesar que te aqueja – le dijo la anciana mujer y ante la sorpresa de la chica decidió agregar – Pero que te parece si en tanto nos ayudas a preparar algunas tartas para la cena.

¿Serán de manzana? – habló con animo renovado

Tus favoritas, por supuesto¿hay otras mejores?

No, he probado muchas y nunca como las que ustedes preparan.

Debo confesar que el secreto es de la hermana María, pero aún no me lo quiere decir.

Decidí servirle a Dios, pero la tarta de manzana es un secreto de familia.

Las tres soltaron la risa y se dispusieron a preparar todo en la cocina. Mientras Annie colaboraban recordaba la última charla que había tenido con Archie apenas unos días.

_Annie¿me acompañas al jardín? – le tomó gentil la mano._

_¿A esta hora? El sol comienza a ponerse._

_Sólo un momento, por favor._

_Deja le aviso a mamá – salió de aquel salón para visitas – Se molestaría si nos ve solos platicando por el jardín sin que la haya pedido su permiso._

_Está bien – le sonrió, pensando en las veces que habían salido juntos y la señora no se había quejado demasiado._

_Rato después, ambos caminaban entre las plantas, algunas ya comenzaban a cerrarse por el fresco aire previo al próximo otoño. Algunas flores se resistían y todavía daban cierta vida que en unos meses se cubrirían más que con tonos ocres, con la blanca nieve._

_Te pedí que viniéramos para hablar un poco. Últimamente he estado tan ocupado con los pendientes que me dejó Albert, primero su viaje a México y ahora su partida a Londres._

_El asunto de Candy y Neil lo tiene bastante preocupado, lo bueno es que confía plenamente en ti para dejarte al frente de los asuntos de la familia.- se sentaron en una banca que había cerca de unos arbustos ya de tonos rojizos._

_Sólo algunos, George me saca de muchos apuros. Aún me falta por aprender y con la presión de la tía abuela…_

_Serás tan buen líder de los Andley como Albert._

_No pretendo ser el líder de los Andley, preferiría ser más reconocido como un Cornwell_

_Y lo eres._

_No me lo tomes a mal, estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a un clan como los Andley – se quedó mirando fijamente a algún punto incierto en la distancia – pero no debo olvidar que debo ser más reconocido como Archibald Cornwell, no quedamos muchos en la familia con ese apellido, además de mi hermano sólo sé de unos primos muy lejanos._

_Annie prefirió seguir guardando silencio y escucharlo¿Qué podía decir ante ese comentario¿Qué le correspondía a él que hubiera más Cornwell? No, no se atrevía a semejante broma y no sólo por el atrevimiento que conllevaba, sino porque sería forzarlo a hablar de su futuro matrimonio._

_Pero bueno, quisiera que dejáramos esos asuntos a un lado y nos aboquemos un rato a nosotros dos – le tomó la mano y con la otra le sujeto la barbilla haciéndola voltear hacia él – Creo que ya es tiempo que hablemos sobre nosotros, nuestro futuro._

_Archie yo…_

_Sé que he sido un inconciente al no haberlo dicho antes, pero…_

_Yo no…- trataba de interrumpirlo. No estaba segura de querer escuchar la proposición. Ahora que lo veía con la certeza de no tener su cariño, Annie no estaba segura de querer tenerlo aún asi a su lado._

_Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente y ya es hora – siguió hablando, cuando de pronto la chica se puso de pie de golpe._

_¡Escúchame! No voy a casarme contigo – lo dijo, no podía creerlo, él estaba ahí a punto de decir esas palabras que desde el colegio había ansiado y ahora no quería escucharlas._

_Pero…Annie¿qué estás diciendo? – preguntó contrariado._

_Lo siento Archie. Siento mucho que te veas obligado a hacerme esta propuesta._

_Pero de qué hablas, yo._

_¿Me amas? – soltó de pronto y dejándolo a él de una pieza sin poder articular palabras – No puedes decirlo. No nace ese sentimiento en tu corazón._

_Annie, claro que te quiero – estaba más que confundido ante aquella reacción de la morena, es que acaso no estaba él haciendo lo correcto._

_Discúlpame Archie,- trató de mantener toda la calma posible - te he mantenido atado con la tonta esperanza que algún día llegarías a amarme. No sé si has olvidado ese cariño por ella, pero no soy tan tonta como para ignorar que a mi no has logrado amarme._

_Por Dios Annie, no entiendo…_

_Te estoy regresando tu palabra y tu libertad. Tienes el derecho a buscar el amor, y no soy yo esa persona que te ate y te impida encontrarlo._

_¿No dejarás que te pida matrimonio? – se puso ya de pie sin entender nada._

_No, y no te preocupes por la reacción de mis padres – le tomó ella las manos y lo vio a los ojos – He sido egoísta, te he mantenido a mi lado, pero te amo tanto que no me perdonaría atarte a mi de esta manera._

_¿Es el fin de todo? – dijo algo adolorido. No podía evitarlo, le tenía cariño y su tranquilo carácter le había dado bastante paz a su lastimado corazón tras la muerte de su hermano. Ella, a pesar de las circunstancias, se había convertido en suave bálsamo para su vida, aunque ciertos ojos verdes no los pudiera olvidar._

_No me preguntes eso a mi, por favor Archie – comenzó sollozar – Te estoy devolviendo tu libertad, no me des la opción de retenerte de nuevo con esa pregunta. Porque soy tan egoísta que puedo hacerlo si me das la opción._

_Después de eso se dirigió a su casa a toda prisa, refugiándose en su cuarto, fingió un catarro por un par de días evadiendo la visita del joven. Quien tras varios intentos logró colarse a su habitación._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – le recibió una enfurecida Annie._

_- Me preocupa tu salud y por eso estoy aquí, pero cómo lo imagine era un engaño para no verme después de nuestra plática en el jardín._

_- Ya todo está dicho._

_- No Annie, es que no sé si es lo correcto._

_- Ya hiciste suficiente tiempo lo correcto._

_- Annie, nuestra boda es algo que ambos sabíamos que llegaría tarde que temprano._

_- Pero no quiero estar a tu lado si no me amas._

_- Yo…-se quedó sin palabras._

_- Será mejor que no nos veamos más. Yo le diré a mis padres lo sucedido, no te preocupes._

_- Es que las cosas no pueden terminar así – se negaba él aceptar – Tendremos un buen matrimonio, te lo garantizo._

_- ¿No lo entiendes aún? _

_- Annie…yo…he…he aprendido amarte – estaba ella segura que aquello lo decía obligado por el compromiso._

_- Por favor – comenzó a llorar sin poderse contener más – Vete ya Archie, no hagas esto más doloroso para mi._

_- Te daré tiempo. Me niego a que las cosas queden aquí._

Fue así como decidió retirarse Annie al hogar de Pony, cediendo por el momento a la petición de él, o quizá sólo prolongando lo inevitable. Necesitaba tiempo lejos de Archie para lograr mantenerse firme en su decisión. Ahí estaba, en su lugar de origen, tal vez la fórmula de Candy de regresar a ese sitio cuando el corazón tiene una fuerte carga funcionaría también para ella.

Los Leagan, estaban en Londres y por supuesto, no podrían faltar al teatro. Desde un rincón de la estancia, la pareja observaba a aquel grupo de gente elegantemente ataviada, como lobos acechando a su presa.

* * *

Vaya, casi me engaña – dijo con contenida furia la mujer – Ver a tu "prometida" desenvolviéndose en estos círculos tan exigentes la verdad que me sorprende…mmm…y vestida de esa forma, casi pasa como una persona de buena cuna.

Has el favor de callarte Eliza – dijo el hombre tomándose una bebida.

Y tú deja de estar bebiendo – le arrebató la copa y la dejó en un rincón mientras algunos camareros atendían a la alta sociedad en el lobby de aquel teatro – Es una suerte que no nos haya visto tu "prometida".

¿Para qué insististe en venir si no vamos a acercarnos y tomar el lugar que me corresponde al lado de Candy? Ese mozalbete no la deja en paz y ya me estoy hartando – miraba con dagas a Leonard.

Tenemos que observar bien el terreno Neil – le explicó como si fuera un niño – Además, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver a Terruce de nuevo…Por cierto – comenzó a ver con cierta alarma las mujeres que charlaban con Candy - ¿No es aquella joven la que acompañaba a Terruce a la salida del teatro?

¿Quién? – se tensó, sobre todo al notar el tono de su hermana.

Sí, es ella…Vaya, ahora me pregunto cómo fue el encuentro entre Candy y Terry en Londres.

¿De qué hablas?

Terry afirmó haber visto a Candy, y justo esa joven al lado de ella, estaba con él la otra vez en el teatro. Creo hermano que esos dos se seguirán viendo en los próximos días.

No importa…voltea hacia tu derecha¿a quién ves?

Susana Marlowe – dijo sorprendida y sonriendo con maldad – Vaya, parece que estos "preparativos" de tu boda serán más que divertidos a pesar de todo. Mucho, pero muy divertidos querido hermano.

Justo hacia el lugar donde habían mencionado los hermanos Leagan, Susana Marlowe hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular su angustia. Desde que supo que Candy también se encontraba en Londres, y peor aún, que ella y Terry ya se habían encontrado en una fiesta, la tenía con el alma en un hilo. Ahora comprendía la actitud de él, más distante si era posible y siempre huyendo de su compañía, pero sobretodo, ese súbito arrebato por dar lo mejor de sí en su actuación. Sentía que su frágil futuro al lado de Terry comenzaba a desmoronarse. La actuación del joven aristócrata había sido magnífica, y sospechaba que lo mejor estaba por venir, con el desenlace, donde él desbordaba tal dramatismo que podría hacer llorar hasta al mismo diablo.

Dieron el anuncio de que iniciaría el siguiente acto, y el público dirigió de nuevo al interior del recinto. Susana pudo observar de lejos como Candy se iba con aquellos ingleses, y notó la forma en que le daba el brazo el atractivo joven a su lado. ¿Pudiera ser ese el prometido? Pidió al cielo que así fuera.

El final fue sublime, el público estaba de pie cuando todos los actores aparecieron para el primer encore. Los aplausos y los bravos no cesaban. Al momento que los protagonistas se pusieron al frente de la línea de actores, la aclamación fue mayor.

Es grandioso – gritaba por encima del hombro Catherine a Candy.

Candy sólo pudo dibujar una sonrisa, tragar algo de saliva y seguir aplaudiendo. Seguramente la primera vez que actúo el final fue tan emotivo, pero ella no había tenido oportunidad de ver esa parte y por una jugarreta del destino estaba ahí, con la oportunidad de verle de nuevo, llena de emociones y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Felicidades – le dijo mentalmente y sintiéndose tontamente orgullosa del éxito de él esa noche – Has estado magnífico"

"Espero te haya gustado mi actuación, pecosa – Terry también tenía su dialogo interno, al tiempo que agradecía al público – Esta noche quise ser tu Romeo".

Terry hizo una reverencia hacia el público, hizo lo mismo dirigiendo la vista a los diversos palcos, dejando intencionadamente para el final donde la rubia se ubicaba. Hacia ese lugar duró más tiempo con su "agradecimiento".

"Has estado grandioso, Terry – se dijo Susana en otra placea – y de nuevo es por ella".

El telón por fin bajó y los actores se felicitaron. Con la secreta alegría de saber que aquella pecosa estuvo ahí, Terry se permitió compartir un poco la algarabía de los compañeros.

Les hemos dado una lección a los ingleses – dijo con sorna Hathaway – Muchacho, creo que nadie se atreverá a interpretar ya a Romeo, Shakespeare lo hizo para alguien como tú.

Gracias Sr. Hathaway, me felicito y felicito a mis compañeros – dijo con un tono menos austero de lo acostumbrado, que causó cierto revuelo entre los actores – Voy a mi camerino, con permiso.

Oh, Terry por cierto, en el intermedio me pidieron que les informara a todo el elenco de la recepción que realizan los organizadores del festival.

De acuerdo. En un momento estaré listo.

Han dispuesto un carruaje para ti, como estrella principal. Pediré que le avisen a Susana.

Sí…- se había olvidado de ella en todo ese tiempo – Claro, gracias por avisarle, en un rato me reuniré con ella.

Con ese inevitable gusto de haber dado lo mejor de sí ante la persona más importante en el mundo para él, se dirigió a su camerino. A pesar del sinsabor que le dejaba el que le recordaran en esos momentos a Susana, necesitaba estar a solas para saborear las últimas horas, y no sólo era la actuación lo que rondaba su mente, sino también esos besos que aún podía sentir. ¿En verdad se atrevió a besarla? Fue una locura dadas las circunstancias, pero lo haría mil veces sin importar las consecuencias. Quería perderse a solas en ese recuerdo, antes de volver a su realidad, se decía ya en el camerino, quitándose el maquillaje. El llamado de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Adelante – dijo inmutable mientras se quitaba parte del maquillaje.

¡Un Grandchester usando esas porquerías en el rostro! – dijo una voz masculina con marcado tono molesto – Si querías terminar de poner en ridículo el nombre de la familia, felicidades, lo has logrado.

Vaya – se puso de pie y dijo con sarcasmo – Al menos he logrado que mi padre me felicite en algo.

¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar toda esta farsa? – expresó el hombre con contenida furia.

Si viene a hablar sobre lo mismo duque, lamento que esté perdiendo el tiempo. Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es qué está aquí.

Me trague la humillación de venir al teatro. No pude rechazar la invitación de Lord Williams, tiene una gran influencia en la nobleza por sus lazos familiares y también un absurdo gusto por el teatro. Pensó que debía estar orgulloso de ti.

Lo que hace el interés – dijo con burla dándole la espalda disponiéndose a buscar su ropa con displicencia – Y yo que pensé que estabas ansioso por ver a tu hijo bastardo seguir los pasos de su madre.

¡Cállate Terruce!

Hace mucho tiempo que no sigo tus órdenes, Duque – se volteó ya sin poder contener su furia.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro punto del teatro, Neil Leagan buscaba a su hermana quien decidió adelantarse para ir al tocador de damas, pero esperar no era su fuerte. Pudo ver entre aquella distinguida gente, cómo sobresalía el porte de cierta rubia y también notó que varios caballeros ahí presentes la admiraban.

- Tienes que tener paciencia Neil – se dijo casi bebiéndose a Candy con los ojos – Candy será tuya, cueste lo que cueste. Y qué fortuna que esté aquí ese actorcillo de quinta, parece que no la ha olvidado. Quedarme con Candy será la mejor forma de cobrarme las humillaciones que alguna vez me hizo pasar.

En tanto Neil se sumergía en sus nada buenos pensamientos, su hermana había logrado colarse a la zona de camerinos sobornando a algunos guardias y logró averiguar cuál correspondía al protagonista de la obra. Iba presurosa cuando por fin vio la puerta a unos metros cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba.

Disculpe – dijo una voz femenina siguiendo su camino a toda prisa.

Eliza Leagan notó que aquella era la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker y observó que justamente tomaba el camino que ella llevaba. Presta la siguió, la madura actriz ingresó al camerino y Eliza se detuvo justo tras la puerta, que quedó semi abierta y para su buena suerte unos carritos de vestidores estaban junto a la pared, permitiéndola cubrirse y pasar desapercibida. Las voces adentro de aquella habitación le dijeron que debía permanecer ahí.

En aquel camerino la discusión apenas comenzaba. Terruce estaba furioso, y no era el hecho de que su padre irrumpiera repentinamente en su camerino regresándolo a su realidad que había olvidado por momentos sumergido en recientes bellos recuerdo. Tal vez, podría ser eso suficiente. Pero lo que hizo que le subiera la sangre de golpe era esa actitud siempre tan altanera y esa evidente actitud de criticar cada una de sus acciones.

Hace mucho tiempo que no sigo tus órdenes, Duque – se volteó ya sin poder contener su furia.

La repentina entrada de Eleanor Baker provocó el silencio entre ambos hombres.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Richard? – inquirió la mujer cerrando la puerta, pero no se dio cuenta que el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte dejándola entreabierta

Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte de nuevo, pero era obvio, ya que sólo tú puedes ser quien esté de tras de este absurdo.

No metas a mi madre en los asuntos pendientes entre nosotros, padre – dijo lo último más por impulso.

Que bien que recuerdas quién soy. Porque yo vengo a recordarte quién eres.

Por respeto a mi madre, no te recuerdo quien soy, pero bien sabes que un Grandchester legítimo no soy – dijo conteniendo cada vez más su furia.

No quiero escuchar más esa letanía, Terruce. Bastante estoy haciendo con venir a hablar contigo.

Debe ser un gran sacrificio padre – ironizó

Eleanor – se dirigió a la mujer – Ponle un alto a todo esto. Estás arruinando la vida de nuestro hijo. Siguiendo tus pasos…

No ha seguido mis pasos – lo interrumpió la mujer colocándose al lado del actor – Este camino lo ha tomado por sí solo. Si él deseara tomar tu lugar en la nobleza, no sería yo quien se lo impidiera, como tampoco puedes ser tú quien se entrometa ahora en su vida…es que acaso…¿acaso no ves el éxito de hoy? Terruce nació para el Teatro.

Tonterías – dijo enérgico el hombre – y para colmo, estoy esperando el anuncio de tu boda con esa joven de dudosa procedencia. ¿Es que ni en eso puedes tomar una decisión correcta? al menos deberías conseguir una candidata como aquella chica hija de una familia rica de América. No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas. Es la última vez que hablo contigo sobre este absurdo tema del teatro y también esa estupidez de casarte con quién sabe quien.

¿Qué harás para impedirlo? – lo retó su hijo.

Lo que sea – y luego vio a la mujer y la señaló – y tú lo sabes bien Eleanor. Será tu culpa si destruyes su vida – Sin más se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Nunca cambiara – señaló Eleanor conteniendo las lágrimas y llevándose una mano al pecho – Aunque por primera vez en muchos años coincido en algo con él.

Terry prefirió no preguntar, sabía a qué se refería. Sin embargo, algo había llamado la atención de aquel encuentro "familiar" y había sido la mención de "aquella chica hija de una familia rica de América"¿cómo es que su padre supo de la existencia de Candy y de la relación que mantuvieron?

* * *

Una eufórica Eliza bajaba las escaleras del teatro, dirigiéndose a su hermano que con evidente cara de fastidio la esperaba junto a un carruaje. Todavía había bastante actividad en el lugar, la gente no dejaba de conversar y despedirse, algunos en carruajes, otros en los poco a poco más populares coches.

¿Dónde diablos te metiste? – reclamó fastidiado.

Tranquilo, me agradecerás la espera. Te contaré en el camino – el chofer abrió la portezuela cuando la mujer le indicó – Vamos, tenemos que ver a tu prometida.

Eliza.

Confía en mi hermanito. Me enteré de un secreto, y vaya secreto.

Mientras tanto, a varias cuadras adelante, Candice White Andley, acompañada del joven Westport y su amiga Patricia O´Brien, tomaban rumbo a aquella recepción que les habían comentado de última hora los padres de Leonard y Catherine. Candy se vio tentada a rechazar la invitación, pero no quiso sentirse una cobarde. Después de todo ¿Qué más podría pasar esa noche?

CONTINUARÁ…

() Es un resumen de este clásico de Shakaspeare, por la historia me tomé la libertad de sólo narrarlo así, obviamente, para mayor detalle, te recomendaría leer la obra si no lo has hecho, y así te darás una idea más precisa…gracias.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Como la tortuga, lenta pero segura. Aquí les entregó parte de la película que visualizado en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando termino esta serie y me negaba aceptar. Hoy estoy en esta tarea, la cual me tardo bastantito, lo sé, pero más vale paso que dure y no trote que canse jajajaja. La historia continua, espero sus comentarios y actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Visita el grupo candykiandy en yahoo.

y Terry, juntos por siempre. 

AngelySoul


	10. Encuentro de Rivales

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular. Sólo me reservo el derecho de usar los personajes creados para esta historia en lo particular. Gracias.

El presente capítulo contempla diálogos de lenguaje llamémosle rudo, pero es necesario ya que en la situación que se usa difícilmente alguien llega y te habla con palabras quedas. Quien no guste de vocabulario así o bien, de escenas descriptivas no aptas para menores, favor de abstenerse la lectura. Gracias.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE**

**Capítulo X**

**(Encuentro de rivales)**

**por AngelySoul**

Y ahí iba, de nuevo rumbo a otra fiesta en la que ahora sí sabía con quien podría encontrarse. Candice White Andley, acompañada del joven Westport y su amiga Patricia O´Brien, tomaban rumbo a aquella recepción que les habían comentado de última hora los padres de Leonard y Catherine. Candy se vio tentada a rechazar la invitación, pero no quiso sentirse una cobarde. Después de todo ¿Qué más podría pasar esa noche? Y lo dicho, por eso, ahí estaba de nuevo.

Luego de la obra, Candy pensó que por fin podría darse la soledad que tanto necesitaba para reflexionar sobre las últimas horas. Las emociones encontradas la atormentaban, sobre todo al reconocer que sus sentimientos por Terry seguían tan vivos como aquella noche de invierno e incluso más; pero al ver a Susana en el teatro se sintió tan mal. Jamás debió aceptar ese beso¿pero que diablos estabas pensando Candy, se recriminaba.

El frío del otoño inglés ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y en esos momentos extrañaba su chalina que había dejado Dios sabe dónde. Leonard estaba siendo más que atento esa noche y ella había notado ese cambio desde hacía un par de días, cuando él se enteró de todo el asunto sobre Neil. Sus atenciones y galanteos estaban siendo más que evidentes.

¿Te ocurre algo Candy? – preguntó genuinamente preocupada su morena amiga, pues desde que habían salido del teatro la rubia apenas si había seguido las charlas con monosílabos.

Cierto, te noto algo ausente – secundó Leonard.

Oh, no pasa nada. Tal vez el frío ha entumecido mi cerebro – trató de mostrarse como siempre – Si no es por tu gabardina, Leonard, estaría congelada

Hemos tenido suerte que no haya llovido esta noche – dijo Paty, sin dejar de observar a la pecosa. Era obvio que la función le había afectado, pensó.

Ese leve momento de broma permitió a nuestra rubia a amiga bajar un poco la tensión, era sólo cuestión de minutos para toparse con Terry y Susana. Juntos. Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta. Un mozo les abrió la puerta ayudando a las damas a bajar del transporte.

Parece que en Londres desquitaremos todas las fiestas que no pudimos asistir en el colegio ¿no crees, Paty? – dijo sin pensar la rubia.

Eso parece, Candy.

La fama de rigidez de ese lugar me asusta. No imagino como lograron pasar el tiempo ahí – las escoltaba el joven.

Bueno…tener buenas amigas fue de mucha ayuda ¿no es así Paty? – le guiñó el ojo riendo.

Definitivamente sí – río con ella.

Aunque insisto que no me habría gustado mucho lo estricto de ese colegio, sí me hubiera gustado estar ahí para conocerles desde entonces – fue galante al dirigirse a ambas, pero sin dejar de mirar de soslayo muy significativamente a la rubia.

Bueno, con la presencia de mis primos fue fácil sobrevivir también – ignoró el comentario del muchacho.

¿Tus primos? – las escoltaba siguiendo el paso de las jóvenes al subir un par de escalones que daban con el gran recibidor de la mansión.

Candy no contestó de momento, ya que a la entrada los recibió personal del lugar indicándoles el camino. Al estar ya ubicados en el salón del baile donde habían dispuesto mesas y sillas elegantes para los invitados y otras mesas ubicadas estratégicamente a lo largo y ancho del salón ofreciendo viandas para los presentes.

La gala era ofrecida por una excéntrica viuda, recordó Candy que Leonard le había contado algo en el camino. Una mujer acaudalada, de largo linaje y cuyo esposo había sido fundador del festival de Shekaspeare. Se rumoraba que su lazo con la realeza era más que cercano, pues se decía que era hija de algún desvarío de un tío de la reina; sin embargo, oficialmente, su padre fue un duque y en su familia había un mundo de lords y condes. La nobleza y sus raras ideas, pensó Candy.

Al encuentro de nuestros amigos llegó Catherine quien se apartó de un grupo de jóvenes en edad casadera como ella, que con risas tímidas correspondían a galanteos a distancia de posibles candidatos a ganar su dote.

Por fin llegaron, estaba aburrida.

¿Aburrida, tú? – le dijo el hermano - Pero si estabas al lado de las chicas más comunicativas de Londres.

Sí, pero resulta que todas ellas fueron al teatro y no dejan de hablar de Terruce – dijo con abierta molestia.

¿Acaso no es él tu tema favorito?

Bueno, no dejan de hablar de su prometida –denotó su fastidio

Ah, ya entiendo lo que te molesta entonces jajajaja. Y tienes razón, la chica es muy bonita – su comentario siguiente fue más reflexivo - Tengo entendido que tuvo un accidente y me asombró bastante verla de pie en el teatro. Que alguien como Terruce esté al lado de ella, me sorprende.

¿No entiendo qué quieres decir con eso? – el comentario molestó inmediatamente a Candy, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.

Me refiero a que él es de la nobleza, ella no. Además, el tiempo que lo conocí no mostró ser una persona precisamente gentil y compasiva. Por eso me sorprendió saber que va a casarse con alguien que no es ni siquiera de su clase social, no tanto que sea o no de la nobleza, pero que además esté en esas condiciones.

Para el amor no existen esa clase de barreras – afirmó con más ahínco del que pretendía la rubia, pues conocía a Terry y sabía que por lo menos él no era del tipo de muchacho clasista.

Señoritas, tal vez esto no lo comprendan, pero entre hombres podemos saber cuando alguno está enamorado. Y créanme, Terruce Grandchester no ama a esa joven.

¿Lo crees así hermanito? – no disimuló Catherine su interés por el comentario de su hermano mayor.

No es correcto que yo hable más de cosas de caballeros – sonrió ampliamente – Pero cambiemos de tema, últimamente es lo único que escucho.

Paty había permanecido silenciosa durante la plática, analizándolo todo. No le pasó desapercibida la furia contenida de Candy cuando se mencionó el carácter del actor; sin duda la rubia lo conocía bien y debía tener sus motivos para no estar de acuerdo con Leonard. Por otra parte, éste último, cada vez era más abierto en su galanteó con su amiga, más al saber que no estaba realmente comprometida. Y Catherine…bueno, Catherine era obvio su interés por Grandchester. Paty se preguntaba a dónde iba a parar todo aquello con tantos intereses sentimentales cruzados.

Los siguientes 20 minutos transcurrieron, en los que Paty fue saludada por reconocidas familias que la identificaron inmediatamente. La gente comenzaba a llegar y el lugar estaba más que concurrido. La morena poco a poco fue identificando entre los invitados a algunos de los actores de la obra que acababan de ver y seguramente había más gente del medio del teatro de otras compañías que habían acudido al festival.

¿Quién lo diría? Mi amiga es muy popular en Londres – comentó al cabo de un rato Candy cuando por fin estuvieron un rato solas luego de tantos saludos y presentaciones.

Realmente me sorprende que me reconozcan, quienes se encargaron de la vida social fueron mis padres. Yo me la pasé en el Colegio, quien realmente siempre ha procurado por mi es la abuela y les agradezco a mis padres que me hayan dejado bajo su tutela.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo la abuela Martha.

No quiero ni pensarlo, dejarla sola es como soltar un crío en un parque.

Ojalá yo llegué a sus años con tanta energía.

Es posible, Candy, ya que nunca cambiarás – ambas rieron.

* * *

La música que amenizaba dejó de sonar y el sonido de una campana llamó la atención de todos los presentes. En el descanso de la escalera que magnificaba aquel salón, estaba de pie la anfitriona de la fiesta, una mujer ya entrada en años de espigada figura, rostro enjutado y ataviada con las más glamorosas galas de la época.

Muy buenas noches – dijo con aguda y alegre voz – Me siento halagada que todos estén presentes. No pienso dar un largo discurso de bienvenida, sólo agradecer a todos los que han hecho posible que el Festival de Shakespeare se realice este año. Estoy segura que mi querido Henry está tan contento como yo, donde sea que nos esté viendo. A las compañías de teatro asistentes. Gracias. Disfruten la fiesta. Bienvenidos

El aplauso de los asistentes siguió al discurso. La curiosa dama llamó la atención de Candy, pues hablando de gente mayor con energía, esa mujer irradiaba en montones. Bajó las escaleras con gracia exagerada y al llegar al pie un grupo de personas la saludaba efusivamente. Fue conducida por otro hombre mayor y se abrieron paso en entre los asistentes, sonriéndole a todo mundo e insistiendo que se sintieran como en su casa. Al pasar por cerca de Candy y Paty, ambas alcanzaron a escuchar sus comentarios.

Pero ¿no ha llegado quien se ha convertido en mi intérprete favorito de Shekaspeare¿Dónde está ese joven Romeo que vi hace un par de horas en el teatro?

Están por llegar Señora. Recuerde que a veces lleva tiempo el desocuparse tras la presentación de una obra…

Cierto, pero estoy impaciente por conocerle. Su interpretación ha sido sublime.

Bueno, parece que ya no tiene que esperar más, el joven ha arribado

Con interés la mujer avanzó hacia la entrada a darle la bienvenida al actor, quien a su llegada provocó murmullos entre los presentes y una abierta admiración de las damas, sobre todo las más jóvenes, quienes veían con envidia a la chica rubia que iba colgada de su brazo.

Joven Grandchester – lo saludó la anfitriona – quien diría que la nobleza nos otorgara tanto talento. Buenas noches señorita…

Marlowe – comentó el hombre que escoltaba a la madura mujer – la señorita Susana Marlowe, prometida del joven Grandchester, según me han informado – vio a Terruce desconociendo la tensión que le provocó con tal afirmación.

¿Va usted a casarse? – dijo con el tono de sorpresa y totalmente chillante que varios a su alrededor escucharon bastante bien. La música impidió que todos los asistentes se enteraran.

No…no hemos fijado fecha aún – se apresuró a contestar Susana al sentir la tensión del brazo masculino que sujetaba.

Jovencita, en mis tiempos decir prometidos es estar con un pie en el altar – comentó con gracia, pero luego miró a Terry – Sin embargo, entiendo que dedicarse al teatro le roba el tiempo que necesita para dedicarle a su novia.

Por toda respuesta, Terry asintió con un gesto cortés, sin saber cómo eludir los imprudentes comentarios. Por fortuna alguien más requirió de la presencia de la anfitriona, despidiéndose de los recién llegados.

Vaya mujer – comentó Susana cuando avanzaron hacia el salón de baile, tratando de aligerar la situación.

La excentricidad y la nobleza son una mezcla peligrosa. Vamos Susana, allá está Robert con otros miembros de la compañía. – siguió avanzando mirando de soslayo entre la gente, buscando una rizada rubia cabellera. Estaba ahí, lo sabía, sin embargo no la había visto por ningún lado.

* * *

Utilizando de pantalla a algunos comensales, Candy y Paty se habían alejado a tiempo del camino que llevaba Terry. Nuestra pecosa amiga no pudo evitar el sinsabor que le provocaba verle acompañado, pero así eran las cosas. Encontrarse de nuevo en Inglaterra sólo era una mala jugada del destino, que en más de una ocasión se ensañaba con ella, pensó. Decidió mantenerse en el polo opuesto del lugar, algo que fue muy difícil hacer al principio puesto que Catherine buscaba la forma de encontrarse con el joven actor. Por fortuna Leonard estaba más dispuesto a seguir a Candy que a su hermana y así se colocaron algo lejos de la comitiva de actores.

¿Dónde se habrán metido nuestros padres? – comentó Leonard buscando entre los asistentes a sus progenitores.

De seguro en algún lugar mejor que en el que estamos – protestó abiertamente Catherine – Alguno de sus tantos conocidos los debe haber invitado a una mesa mejor que ésta.

Estamos bien ubicados, frente a la pista y tenemos buena vista aquí para que observes a todos los asistentes…o quizá sólo a uno – bromeó.

Sigues con lo mismo.

Ya los ví – comentó el joven ignorando los refunfuños de su hermana – Están con la señora Baker.

Al instante Candy siguió la mirada de Leonard, observando como efectivamente Eleanor Baker tenía una plática muy animada con Marie Westport. A nuestra pecosa amiga no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza qué tanto sabía del pasado de la actriz la madre de estos recientes amigos que conoció en el barco. Su presentimiento no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Así, al otro lado del salón, ambas mujeres conversaban con la confianza que dan los años de la amistad, a pesar de la distancia forzada.

Estuviste excelente. No puedo creer que una mujer tan bella pudiera caracterizarse de nana – le comentó Marie.

Es parte de mi trabajo.

Y lo haces excelente…y parece que ese talento lo has heredado – le dijo con disimulo.

Está mal que lo diga yo, pero es el mejor – dijo con disimulo también, pero sin poder evitar ese orgullo en la mirada – Por cierto, quiero pedirte un favor – la jaló del brazo discretamente alejándola del marido de su amiga – Me has invitado a tu mesa, puedo incluir a Terruce y compañía con nosotros.

Por supuesto, mi hija estará encantada – sonrió y luego soltó un suspiro resignado – Es una pena que no pueda darle alientos, debo admitir que la chica que le acompaña es linda.

Sí – le cambió el rostro a la rubia mujer – Es linda

Veo que no apruebas la relación.

No es ningún prejuicio. Me conoces desde siempre Marie, pero hay una historia ahí con la que no estoy de acuerdo.

¿Una historia? – sin duda sintió curiosidad. En eso su esposo la abordó rodeándole los hombros.

Querida, vayamos a nuestra mesa. Pronto la pista será abarrotada por jóvenes danzantes.

Nosotros aún podemos bailar y muy bien – bromeó la mujer – Eleanor ¿nos acompañas?

Por supuesto, pero he quedado con el joven Grandchester y su novia…

Estaré encantado que se sumen a nuestra mesa, si no es que alguien más los acaparó ya – dijo el inglés amenamente, a pesar de su inflexivo acento.

A unos pasos, platicando con otros actores de la compañía, estaban Terruce, Susana y su madre. Eleanor Baker los abordó.

Sra. Marlowe, Susana, joven Grandchester, espero no les moleste mi osadía, pero me han invitado a la mesa de los Westport y me tomé el atrevimiento de incluirles.

¿No seremos inoportunos? – comentó la señora Marlowe que estaba más que entusiasmada ante el glamoroso ambiente del lugar. Y por supuesto, no quería perder de vista a Eleanor desde que se había enterado su verdadera relación con Terruce.

Sería un honor contar con ustedes – se acercó Marie y su esposo.

Pero…- balbuceó Terry.

¿Algún problema joven Grandchester? – le dijo dulcemente Eleanor.

Sólo que no me gustaría inoportunar a los señores – dijo con su clásico tono serio. ¿Qué estaba tramando su madre? Sabía que con los Westport estaba Candy y eso implicaba que ella y Susana compartirían mesa.

Bajo tales circunstancias, desafortunadamente para Candy no pasó mucho para mantenerse relativamente "oculta" de esa profunda mirada, pues la madre de Leonard y Catherine había tenido la genial idea de invitar a Eleanor Baker a la mesa, y la madura actriz tuvo a su vez la idea de invitar a Terry, Susana y su madre.

Buenas noches – dijo una profunda voz a su espalda, erizándole todos los rizos de la nuca.

Te…Terruce – tartamudeo Catherine más que feliz

Buenas noches – fue el cortés tono de Leonard quien ante las damas se puso inmediatamente de pie.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento, esta vez Candy pudo observar más el aspecto de Terry, vestido con ropa de acuerdo a la ocasión, pero traía su cabello suelto con rebeldía. Igualmente impresionante con ese estilo tan formal de vestir, pero no con la sobriedad que le había visto en la primer fiesta que llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta. También pudo ver de cerca de Susana, quien lucía hermosa con su vestido amarillo; sin duda, la compañía de Terry le hacía mucho bien. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, luego de haberse visto por casualidad hace un par de días por las calles de Londres.

Terry ayudó a Susana a tomar asiento, acomodándole la silla como marcan las reglas de etiqueta, y Leonard hizo lo mismo con la madre de Susana. En la mesa quedaron así: Marie con su esposo Alfred a su derecha, a su izquierda Eleanor, quien tenía a su lado a la madre de Susana, luego la propia Susana, Terruce, a su lado una alegre Catherine, seguida de Candy, luego Paty, y finalmente Leonard. Una mesa llena. ¡Vaya mesa!. Flanqueada por sus amigas y abordada constantemente por Leonard, Candy trató de forjar una barrera mental para ignorar a los ahí presentes. La música ya había atraído a algunas parejas al centro del salón.

Que linda melodía – dijo soñadora Marie.

Los jóvenes no deberían desperdiciarla – dijo Eleanor viéndolos a todos y a ninguno a la vez, o al menos eso parecía.

Yo soy muy torpe para el baile – se apresuró a decir Paty que casi podía tocar el hilo tenso que cruzaba entre algunos miembros de aquella mesa.

Tonterías, es cuestión de seguir la música – dijo Eleanor con simpatía por la morena chica.

Yo la sigo, pero parece que mis pies no hacen lo mismo – se le ocurrió contestar a la tímida chica provocando la risa de los presentes, incluso de Terry que apenas si sonrió ligeramente.

Exageras – atinó a comentar Leonard – Además tengo entendido que al colegio que asistieron sólo están los mejores maestros. No creo que hayan dejado de lado las clases de baile.

El Real Colegio San Pablo es reconocido por la formación de damas y caballeros de sociedad – dijo Catherine queriendo llamar la atención – El baile es una de las cosas que debemos aprender para no rechazar a un caballero.

Tampoco a todos los caballeros, jovencita – se apresuró a contestar su padre, Alfred.

Bueno, creo que el baile es importante a la hora de que se conozcan los jóvenes cuando hablamos de una fiesta – dijo Marie – Claro, con el total respeto de las normas morales. Aunque el San Pablo se me hace una exageración, aplaudo que tuvieran internados a muchachos y muchachas.

Pero con normas muy rígidas – dijo con tono desaprobador Leonard – Yo agradezco que nuestros padres no nos hayan enviado ahí…en parte.

Creo que sobre ese lugar nos podrían comentar más sus exalumnos – se atrevió a decir Susana, tratando de confirmar el dato que se había enterado aquella tarde al encontrarse con Candy – Suena a un lugar aterrador.

Las normas para los jóvenes son por sí solas aterradoras – fue el jocoso comentario de Alfred que ya se sentía más extrovertido con el poco alcohol que había tomado.

Los presentes guardaron silencio observando principalmente a Candy y Paty, aunque ya todos ahí sabían que Terry había sido alumno de dicha institución.

Bueno…- tomó aire discretamente nuestra pecosa amiga. El tema de la charla le causa muchas sensaciones, pero hablar era una buena forma de disimular su congoja – Yo no estuve tanto tiempo en el Colegio como Paty, pero si puedo decir que la disciplina es muy fuerte.

Terry Grandchester, a ese punto de escuchar por fin hablar a Candy tras su encuentro en el teatro, contuvo el aliento casi inconcientemente.

Sin embargo – continuó la rubia con cautela seleccionando muy bien sus palabras, evitando por todo cruzar su mirada con Terry o Susana – Amigas como Paty hacen más llevadero un internado así.

El mundo es demasiado pequeño – comentó Catherine, buscando la manera de que Terry hiciera algún comentario – Ya que también Terruce estudió ahí¿no es así?

Efectivamente – fue su lacónica respuesta. Y sin duda Candy fue quien le dio sentido y sólo cuando ella estuvo aquel lugar de estudio no era tan gris ni monótono.

El joven noble se dio cuenta que de alguna forma Susana no sólo estaba ya enterada de la presencia de Candy en Londres antes de esa fiesta en la que ahora estaban, sino que además sabía que habían estudiado juntos, algo que él jamás le había contado. Claro, no podía olvidar que aquella tarde que Catherine se fue con él al teatro, seguramente se había enterado de algo Susana al platicar con Marie Westport o su madre. Pero ¿por qué ella no le había dicho nada aún?

¿Y de casualidad no fue en ese colegio donde conociste a tu prometido, Candy? – fue la pregunta de Marie

¿Estás comprometida? – dijo con más entusiasmo del que esperaba Susana al confirmar la noticia que había leído semanas atrás en Nueva York – ¡Felicidades!

Gracias – dijo por toda respuesta agachando la mirada.

Susana no pudo evitar esa sensación gratificante. Ciertamente Terry y aquella chica rica se habían visto de nuevo, sin duda eso había provocado el sutil nuevo brillo en la mirada de él, pero ella ya tenía otro camino que seguir. Por fin, Terry tendría que darse cuenta que la única mujer que realmente lo amaba, era ella, Susana Marlowe.

Entonces – retomó la pregunta Catherine con inocencia, ya que tampoco podía olvidar el encuentro que habían tenido a la salida del teatro Terry y ella, con aquella pareja americana, cuyos rasgos destacaban el parentesco entre ellos - ¿Dónde conociste a tu prometido, Candy?

Creo que nuestra amiga no se siente muy cómoda hablando del tema – intervino Leonard quien conocía al menos en parte la farsa del compromiso con Neil.

Se hizo un silencio y por toda respuesta la rubia pecosa le obsequió una sonrisa de agradecimiento a aquel inglés. Pero Catherine estaba dispuesta a averiguar y amarrar los cabos sueltos.

Cierto. Bueno, la música es grandiosa ¿me invitas a bailar Leonard? – optó por comportarse con su usual desenfado.

Pero…- dijo Leonard sorprendido

Vayan…que todavía hay más damas en este mesa con las que debes bailar – dijo su madre jocosamente

Aún quedamos dos caballeros, querida – recordó su esposo.

Pues estoy esperando que uno de estos caballeros en cuestión me lleve a la pista de baile – le dijo, a lo que su esposo inmediatamente respondió poniéndose de pie e invitándola a la pista.

Sólo Marie podría ser tan ocurrente – pensó en voz alta Eleanor viendo alejarse a la pareja madura.

Debe ser muy gratificante reencontrarse con una amiga de años – comentó la Sra. Marlowe, quien estaba dispuesta a averiguar más sobre la verdadera madre de Terry.

Sí, sin duda lo es – fue la educada respuesta y comentó casualmente – Una amiga es un apoyo muy fuerte en tiempos difíciles ¿no lo cree así señorita O´Brien?

En mi caso así ha sido – dijo y miró a Candy con agradecimiento – Candy es la mejor amiga que se puede tener.

Que bien – dijo Susana no queriendo escuchar más elogios hacia aquella chica – Querido, estás muy callado.

Sólo un poco cansado, Susana.

Después de una actuación como la de hoy, no lo dudo. Estuvo usted excelente, joven Grandchester – dijo la madre de Susana.

Sólo hice mi trabajo – dijo visiblemente incómodo. Había dado lo mejor de sí para la chica que estaba en aquella mesa también y quien se veía tan distante.

* * *

Diablos, ni en sus peores sueños pensó estar en una situación así, aún quemaba el sabor a cerezas en sus labios, su tacto recordaba perfectamente la suavidad de la nacarada piel. Y ella estaba ahí, tan impasible, aunque su mirada estaba más inquieta que de costumbre notó. Por otro lado, la presencia de Susana le irritaba sin pensarlo, sentía aún el peso que le quedó aquella noche fría de invierno en sus brazos, sentía sus brazos como plomo.

Por su parte, Candy sentía que si en ese momento no gritaba, se volvería loca. Ver a Terry había sido demasiado, que la besara de nuevo, sabía a una mezcla dulciamarga; pero verlo con Susana le oprimía demasiado el corazón. El destino tenía algo en contra de ella, se dijo.

Así que ustedes se conocieron aquí, en Londres – se aventuró a decir Susana, tratando de retomar el tema.

La señorita Candice White Andrey y Patricia O´Brien estudiaron en el Real Colegio San Pablo, Susana – decidió aclarar Terry de una vez – Efectivamente, desde entonces les conozco a ambas y a las familias de ellas. En el colegio estudiaron también los primos de la señorita Andrey

Los Andrey son una familia muy reconocida en América. De gran linaje – observó la madre de Susana - ¿Su abolengo es inglés, escocés?

Creo que escocés – dijo educadamente Candy.

Debe ser un orgullo ser descendiente de una familia como los Andrey ¿no lo crees Candy?.

Mis…- nunca lo había ocultado y no lo haría ante Susana tampoco, pensó Candy al contestar – mis orígenes no me son muy claros, salvo el hecho que nací en América.

¿Cómo? – fue la pregunta de una muy sorprendida Eleanor, ya que desconocía la historia de esa joven que había robado el corazón de su hijo.

Soy hija adoptiva de los Andrey.

Yo…yo creía que – dijo una azorada Susana.

Si alguien lo iba a seguir sorprendiendo en la vida, siempre sería Candy, su Candy, quien tocaba un tema tan delicado como la adopción como algo de lo más natural del mundo, sin sentirse inhibida por la cara de espanto de la madre de Susana, ni como ésta trataba de disimular su sorpresa.

Bien, bueno, si nos disculpan – decidió ponerse de pie Candy para escapar y cortar la plática – Paty¿me acompañas? Regresamos, cosas de mujeres.

En tanto la rubia y su amiga se alejaban de la mesa, Leonard las divisó de las pista de baile.

¿Qué ves? – cuestionó su hermana

Nada

Oye, Leonard, hay algo que no me gusta. ¿Notaste la cara de Susana al ver a Candy?

Kate, Grandchester te está obsesionando¿qué tiene que ver su novia y Candy?

Mmm – hizo un gesto cómo quien duda si debe soltar lo que sigue - No te lo había dicho, pero ¿sabías que el prometido de Candy está aquí?

¿Tú cómo lo sabes? – fue la total sorpresa del joven

¿Lo sabías? – le reprochó

Sí…bueno. Estaba en casa de Paty cuando llegaron – fue el escueto comentario

¿Llegaron¿Te tocó conocer a su hermana?

¿Cómo sabes qué tiene una hermana y que ella le acompañaba?

Bien, pon atención a lo que voy a contarte. Hace un par de días acompañé a Terruce al teatro a un ensayo y a la salida salieron a su encuentro estas personas, el prometido de Candy y su hermana.

¿Qué tienen que ver con Grandchester?

Eso es lo que yo me pregunto. Porque ellos mostraron mucha familiaridad con Terruce y…esto es lo que no me había animado a decirte…parece que él tenía toda la intención de que Terruce supiera sobre el compromiso.

¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar?

No sé, tal vez estoy alucinando, pero es obvio que el prometido de Candy conoce bien a Terruce y viceversa.

Serían compañeros de colegio, hermana.

Puede ser…pero ¿por qué Candy se pone tan evasiva cuando le hablamos de su prometido y Terruce finge no conocerlo?

Kate, creo que ya estás armando tu historia. Deja en paz tu volátil imaginación – trató cerrar el tema, pero sin duda él trataba en su mente de atar los cabos sueltos.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que Terruce fue solicitado por otras personas y tuvo que alejarse de la mesa. Eleanor fue invitada a bailar por Robert Hathaway. Y cuando Candy regresó, Paty fue interceptada por algún joven que la reconoció y la invitó a la pista. De pronto, nuestra rubia amiga se vio en la incómoda situación de volver a la mesa con Susana y su madre. Cuando la rubia se sentó se hizo un incómodo silencio, que la exactriz decidió romper.

Mamá¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua? - dijo la joven mujer.

¿Agua? – respondió extrañada su progenitora

Por favor – fue insistente y con un gesto donde la mamá supo que Susana quería hablar con aquella chica a solas.

Está bien. Regreso. Permiso

Cuando estuvieron solas en aquella mesa, a pesar de la música que sonaba en todo el salón y los murmullos de todos los asistentes, el silencio se hizo más agudo aún si era posible entre ambas. Como nunca, la verde mirada de nuestra pecosa amiga viajaba de un lugar a otro, mientras que la frustrada actriz tenía la vista fija sobre el mantel.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez – logró decir la exactriz

Un par de años – se felicitó por articular palabra.

Los mejores de mi vida –se apresuró a contestar con más alegría de la que en realidad sentía - He recuperado mis ganas de ser feliz. Vuelvo a caminar. Y todo gracias a Terry.

Me alegró que estén bien los dos.

Yo no sabía que se habían conocido aquí…- dijo Susana conteniendo la amargura que sentía, pues tenía que fingir ante Candy que todo iba bien.

No importa cómo nos conocimos Susana. Lo importante es que ustedes están juntos.

Gracias. Candy, somos muy felices, y lo seremos aún más.

Lo sé…yo…

Pero mira qué lindo cuadro – dijo una viperina voz – Una huérfana y una lisiada en una gran fiesta de la sociedad inglesa.

Eliza – volteó Candy y se puso de pie inmediatamente – Tú y tus comentarios sucios.

Parece que ustedes tienen más en común de lo que creen – ignoró el comentario de la rubia - No sólo en gustos, que va, sino que les gusta escalar socialmente de la manera más rápida.

No voy a permitir que hagas esa clase de comentarios Eliza. ¿Cómo es que estás en esta fiesta?

Pero si estás tú¿acaso crees que no sería mucho más sencillo para mí acudir?

¿Qué quieres? – la espetó Candy.

Que hablemos – adoptó su pose de autosuficiencia.

Ya le dije a tu hermano lo que tenía que decirle – dijo conteniéndose para no armar un escándalo.

Es sobre Terry, seguramente a tu rival le encantaría enterarse de lo que tengo que comentarte.

¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Terry? – trató de ponerse de pie, pero su bastón cayó al suelo, obligándola a tomar asiento.

Es una larga historia "querida" – le sonrió hipócritamente y luego se dirigió a Candy - ¿Vamos, cuñadita? Mi hermano no tarda en llegar y quiero hablar contigo antes que aparezca a interrumpirnos.

Acostumbrada a las sucias artimañas de Eliza, Candy decidió aceptar, sobre todo porque algo le decía que aquello realmente tenía que ver con Terry. La pelirroja chica llevó a Candy por un corredor que comunicaba al salón con algún otro punto de la mansión. Cuando dieron los suficientes pasos alejados de la fiesta, Eliza abrió una puerta que comunicaba con lo que parecía un salón de estar para tomar té.

Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá

¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme de Terry?

Calma, cuñada – observó el salón – Vaya, sin duda esto es lo que se dice de buen gusto

No tengo humor para soportar tus juegos. Dime de una vez lo que quieres.

Bien, no tengo ganas de jugar tampoco. Seré directa – se volteó hacia ella y la miró con su porte frío y dijo con un letal tono de advertencia – Te vas a casar con mi hermano o estoy dispuesta a revelar el secreto del origen de Terruce Greum Grandchester.

¿Cómo! – exclamó una horrorizada Candy, sin poder creer que Eliza se refiera a lo que estaba pensando.

Como lo supuse, estas enterada: Eleanor Baker es la verdadera madre de Terruce y por lo tanto es el hijo bastardo del duque.

Cállate – dijo con desespero temiendo que alguien se enterara. Eso sin duda podría afectarle a Terry.

La risa de Eliza Leagan resonó en aquella habitación, sintiéndose triunfal. Por fin, lograría que Candy fuera infeliz, y para eso no lo importaba que tuviera que casarse con su hermano. El postre de aquella situación sería lograr que se concretara la boda del amor de su enemiga con aquella lisiada actriz, pensó.

No lo diré una vez más, Candy. No me gustas ni quisiera tenerte en mi familia, pero parece que mi hermano no descansará hasta lograrlo.

Y si no me quieres en el clan de los Leagan¿por qué haces esto¿por qué quieres obligarme a casarme con Neil?

Pues porque… – dijo con fingida bondad – soy una buena hermana y deseo verlo feliz, a costa de lo que sea. Aún si eso implica tenerte en mi familia. Claro, si a eso le agrego que tú jamás serías feliz a su lado, eso le da un toque extra a la situación.

Eres una malvada, Eliza. No pienso casarme con Neil.

Ay, ya me hartaste con la misma cantaleta. O aceptas casarte con Neil o te juro que en esta fiesta le cuento a todos el secreto del duque y sus desvaríos.

No te atreverías.

Me conoces, Candy. Haré lo que fuera por verte infeliz y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. Te lo juro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Terruce volvía a la mesa encontrando a Susana y a su madre, pero también llevaban unos minutos que había regresado la pareja Westport, tambien Eleanor y Paty, que platicaban amenamente. Al tomar su lugar en la mesa buscó con la mirada a Candy en la pista de baile, pero comprobó que seguía siendo Catherine quien bailaba con Leonard. Un desasosiego atravesó como una lanza su alma. Se puso de pie y entre la gente pudo ver una masculina figura conocida que dejaba una copa con descuido al pasar un camarero y tomaba rumbo fuera del salón.

Terry¿a dónde vas? – lo sujetó Susana de una mano

Con Robert, tengo que comentarle algo…regreso en un minuto Susana – dijo inexpresivamente y sin más se alejó de nuevo del lugar.

* * *

La puerta se abrió, dando paso un desagradable rostro conocido por ambas mujeres.

Aquí estás – dijo con mirada brillosa recorriéndola de pies a cabeza – debo decir que mi futura esposa es la envidia de muchas esta noche. Tu belleza las opaca

Comenzaba a preguntarme donde estabas – dijo la rubia con valentía.

¿Me extrañas?

No seas idiota.

Nuestra amiga sentía una furia contenida como pocas veces, aquel par de bribones querían a toda costa obligarla a hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero lo que más la enfurecía es que metieran en ese asunto a Terry.

Me estoy cansando de tus desprecios, Candy. He hecho un viaje muy largo para estar contigo y ¿es esta la forma en que me correspondes?

Yo no te pedí que vinieras, ni mucho menos quiero tu compañía – retrocedió instintivamente cuando el comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente.

Aprenderás a tenerme a tu lado, pero sobre todo aprenderás a amarme – se plantó por fin frente a ella sujetándola por los brazos.

Me estás lastimando, Neil – sintió que las manos le aprisionaban la blanca piel, y sintió una furia y miedo a la vez. La mirada de aquel hombre estaba transformada.

Debes acostumbrarte a mi toque. Serás mi mujer – acercó su rostro rozándola con su aliento, con lo que la rubia giró su cabeza a un lado.

Estás borracho.

Así me tienes, borracho, loco, rabioso – la miró y sin soltar a la rubia volteó a ver su hermana – Déjanos solos.

Pero Neil – se expresó con burlona y fingida preocupación – No es propio que estén solos – y caminó rumbo a la puerta y antes de cerrarla asomó el rostro – Pero lo haré con la esperanza que por fin arreglen sus diferencias. Hasta luego, querida cuñada.

Cuando se oyó el cerrar de la puerta, Candy sintió un frió helado por la espalda. No podía ser el clima del lugar, ya que si bien afuera el otoño estaba comenzando a calar los huesos, la habitación tenía una temperatura agradable.

Me vas a soltar de una buena vez.

¿Crees que ha sido muy agradable para mi sentir tus desprecios una y otra vez, Candy?

¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con esto? – nuestra pecosa amiga trataba de recuperar el valor al hablar, pues la mirada de Neil tenía un brillo lascivo y si a eso le sumaban el descontrol que puede dar el alcohol al cuerpo.

No sólo te alejas de mi – ignoró el comentario de la mujer, sintiendo cada vez como el calor del licor lo dominaba – Si no que además aceptas los galanteos de un estúpido. Te he visto de lejos en el teatro, te he observado en la fiesta y ese maldito Westport no te quita la mirada de encima.

No sé de qué hablas.

Pero eso no es suficiente – la rabia fue creciendo – Grandchester está aquí y el muy idiota aún suspira por ti, sin importarle la estúpida mujer que tiene al lado.

Terry no…- su instinto de defender al hombre que amaba era inevitable.

Terry, Terry, Terry – repitió soltándola y dando un paso atrás – ¿Que le sigues viendo a ese bastardo? Porque eso es lo que es. El muy estúpido, con esos aires de grandeza, todo mundo rindiéndole pleitesía en el colegio y no es más que el hijo de una mujerzuela y un noble que se dejó embaucar.

No permitiré que te expreses así. No sabes nada y no tienes derecho a juzgar de esa manera.

¡NO ES MEJOR QUE YO! – le gritó con furia que estalló ante el ahínco con el habló la rubia. La sujetó de nuevo con más fuerza – ESE IDIOTA NO ES MEJOR QUE YO.

¡Neil! Me estás lastimando. ¡Suéltame! – forcejó la rubia.

Un tipo como Grandchester – dijo de pronto en un tono tan quedó y oscuro que amedrentó más a Candy – Esos te gustan, los de tu clase. Ahora lo entiendo. El origen de ambos es tan dudoso que es lógico que cayera en tus redes. Y esos te gustan a ti ¡eh!. Nada de caballeros, pero eso sí…un bastardo, un actor de quinta que lo único que pudiera ofrecerte en el futuro es que fueras su querida, porque el va a casarse con esa lisiada.

No hables de lo que no sabes.

Me importa un bledo por qué Grandchester esté al lado de esa mujer, a pesar de que no puede quitarte la mirada de encima. Pero si así es como quieres que esto sea, así será.

¡Déjame salir! – tembló ya su voz sin poder fingir ya el miedo del que era presa. La mirada de ese hombre alcoholizado estaba cegada.

No te irás – la aventó, trastabillando ella y cayendo de sentón en el piso – Te vas a casar conmigo porque no me voy a exponer al ridículo, porque te quiero a mi lado, pero antes tendrás la clase de hombre que buscas, nada de caballerosidad ni nada de galanteos – se quitó saco y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

* * *

La plática de aquella dama lo estaba sacando de sus casillas como pocas veces. La anfitriona de la fiesta lo había atrapado en el camino y comenzado una plática de banales charlas sobre la nobleza. La mirada de Robert Hathaway le indicaba paciencia al joven, pero éste ya no la tenía. De reojo pudo ver por la entrada aquella que comunicaba al salón con algún punto de la casa, como aparecía con pelirroja con caminar tranquilo y coqueteando con los hombres.

Permiso, mi lady – se alejó sin más

Pero… - dejó a boquiabierta a la mujer por el gesto tan altanero del actor.

Con su firme andar llegó hasta la pelirroja. Su corazón estaba demasiado inquieto desde hacía rato.

¿Dónde está Candy? – fue su instintiva pregunta.

Buenas noches, Terry. Me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a hablarme. Tu novia debe ser agobiante.

¿Dónde está Candy? – insistió con fría mirada

No sé de qué me hablas – dirigió su vista hacia el salón – Pero el baile está muy entretenido¿por qué no me invitas?

Neil – dijo de pronto, ignorando a la mujer y tomando el camino por donde ella había aparecido y por donde había visto desaparecer hace rato a Neil.

Espera – dijo con furia contenida - ¡Maldición!

Desde la pista de baile, Leonard observó cómo el aristócrata intercambiaba palabras con aquella joven que recordaba era la hermana del que se decía prometido de Candy. Y en su mente aún rondaba los comentarios que su hermana le había hecho. ¿Qué historia había ahí?

¿Qué pasa? – notó su hermana

Nada. Ya tenemos varias piezas bailando ¿no te cansas?

Vamos, que lo que quieres es bailar con Candy – rió – y yo espero que Terry haga lo mismo, aunque no creo que le guste a su novia. Se acaba la pieza y regresamos a la mesa ¿está bien?

El joven asintió y siguió por un par de minutos los restantes compases de aquel vals.

* * *

Por favor, Neil, déjame ir – comenzó a sollozar Candy sin poder detener los lascivos avances del hombre.

Esto quieres ¿no? – la tenía contra el piso, sujetándola de las manos y con su peso sobre ella evitando que escapara – Quiero darte un apellido, ponerte en el papel de señora, pero no tengo éxito. Será a tu modo, como la gente de tu clase – comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus abrasivas manos y asaltar su cuello con besos que generaban repugnancia en la rubia.

Un movimiento en el cuerpo de él le dio cierta libertad a sus piernas, doblando la rodilla con toda su energía y aprisionando la entrepierna de él. La reacción fue inmediata, el hombre la soltó llevándose las manos a la zona de dolor y nuestra pecosa amiga se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió a la puerta, pero la furia del hombre era más fuerte de lo esperado y le dio alcance, sujetándola con fuerza y aventándola contra el sillón.

Eres una gata muy fiera. Pero aprenderás a hacer las cosas como te diga. Me has puesto esta maldición y no razonó cuando estoy contigo.

¿Qué ganas con esto?

De manera inmediata una gran satisfacción y garantizar que te desposes conmigo – la asaltó de nuevo.

Noooooo – pudo gritar antes que él le cubriera la boca con la mano que inmediatamente mordió Candy – Ayúdenme.

Agh! Estúpida.

* * *

Esa voz. Terry corrió acortando la distancia hacia el punto de origen de aquel sonido. Era Candy. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y el frío que sentía en la sangre lo horrorizaba. Abrió la puerta de golpe. La imagen lo llenó de una rabia inmediata e incontrolable.

A pesar del pavor, la chica se estaba defendiendo con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto por arte de magia oyó el ruido de la puerta y una figura le quitaba de encima el asqueroso peso que la aprisionaba, viendo como de golpe era derribado al piso.

¡Eres un hijo de puta! – dijo la voz grave con un tono que jamás le había escuchado esa joven – Desgraciado infeliz, cómo te atreves… – se fue encima propinándole otro golpe en la cara.

¡Maldito Grandchester! – le dijo limpiándose la comisura izquierda del labio que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar y sintió como otro golpe le embestía el otro lado del rostro.

Poner tus sucias manos en ella – seguía diciendo, dando un tercer golpe para agarrarlo de la camisa desabotonada y levantarlo con todas sus fuerzas – Sólo una rata miserable podría hacer algo tan vil.

Aaaay – sintió un golpe en el plexo que lo sofocó, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al piso – No…ay…no tienes por qué meterte…ouh…en asuntos de dos. Por si se te olvida, es mi prometida.

¡Mientes! – por fin logró pronunciar palabras una Candy casi en estado de shock.

El escuchar la voz de Candy, hizo reaccionar por un instante a Terry quien sentía ganas de matar a Neil; más al escuchar ese tono enérgico, no pudo evitar el gozo que por un instante sintió con la afirmación tan vehemente de la chica. Sin moverse de su lugar, todavía en alerta contra Neil, Terry volteó por fin a ver a la rubia que estaba sentada sobre aquel sillón, temblorosa aún y llorando. Sólo de pensar lo que pudo haber pasado provocaba en el joven actor una furia desconocida. Hacerle daño a su pecosa, cómo osaba ese malnacido…

Parece que la dama no está de acuerdo contigo…

¡Oh no! Neil – irrumpió en la habitación Eliza corriendo hacia su hermano – Terry, eres un bárbaro.

Ustedes son un par de alimañas. Sabías que estaba tu asqueroso hermano aquí…y tú ni siquiera.

No sé de que me hablas – y luego vio a Candy – por lo que veo esto es una situación bastante penosa. Sólo una huérfana puede provocar algo como esto. Qué espanto.

Deja de hacerte la mosca muerta, Eliza. No va contigo.

De pronto Candy sintió náusea de la situación y una fuerza irrefrenable de salir corriendo de esa habitación donde estuvo a punto de…¡Dios mio! Si no fuera por Terry…Terry…se puso de pie y sin evitarlo corrió hacia él, que la recibió con secreto júbilo y gran sorpresa.

Candy…- pronunció quedamente al guarecer a la rubia en sus brazos aún temblando.

Sácame de aquí por favor – lo miró con los ojos brillosos y suplicantes, tomándole por la camisa y aferrándose a él como un roble seguro.

Neil tiene que pagar por lo que ha querido hacer – le dijo, con sentimientos encontrados por hacerle pagar a aquel cobarde y por la emoción que la mirada jade le provocaba al mostrarle tanta confianza.

Quiero irme, quiero irme de aquí, por favor Terry.

Serás mi esposa – logró Leagan ponerse en pie con ayuda de su hermana – Nuestro compromiso no podrás eludirlo.

Pretendes forzarla – contuvo su furia.

Ella sola volverá a mí. Ya lo verás – dijo burlón seguro de su as bajo la manga.

Vámonos – le urgió Candy a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba de sus emociones.

No puedo dejar que esto se quede así – la miró a los ojos y pudo sentir el dolor que sentía el alma de ella.

Te lo suplico. Ya no puedo estar un segundo más aquí. – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Pagarás por esto Neil, juro por lo que más amo, que pagarás por esto – terminó por acceder a la petición de la rubia, no sin antes lanzar una última y fría mirada a aquel par de hermanos.

Salieron al pasillo. Terry sujetaba por los hombros a una temblorosa Candy. El sentimiento de júbilo que sentía al tenerla tan cerca, se mezclaba con la furia de ir y acabar a golpes a Neil.

¿Estás bien? – fue su instintiva pregunta deteniendo su andar para tratar de verle el rostro.

Avergonzada, Candy evadía la profunda mirada azul. No entendía cómo es que él estaba ahí, pero sin duda era la persona que en una situación así le brindaba toda la sensación de seguridad. Sentir su brazo alrededor esfumaba asombrosamente el miedo provocado por la situación vivida. Ante la pregunta del chico, la rubia tomó conciencia de su estado y asintió levemente tratando de recomponer su aspecto.

No podemos regresar a la fiesta – le dijo Terry ante el silencio de la chica que trataba de alisar su vestido.

Pero Paty…- trataba de recuperar su control.

Le dejaremos un recado.

Terry…yo…- en esos momentos no podía negar que se sentía tremendamente protegida y el momento vivido la urgía a cobijarse bajo esa protección.

Vamos, pecosa. Por aquí – la condujo por otro pasillo, sabiendo de antemano que como las mayorías de las mansiones tendría otras alternativas para salir del lugar.

De pronto atravesaban unos jardines bajo la fría noche otoñal, el suelo estaba algo mojado por la llovizna que de pronto caía, pero en esos momentos el cielo se había despejado dejando ver su manto estrellado. Dieron por un costado a la entrada principal e inmediatamente Terry soltó a Candy brevemente para dirigirse con unos de los mozos. Les hicieron llegar un carruaje. El aristócrata ayudó con premura a subir a la dama. Antes de hacer el lo mismo se cercioró de que su recado llegara a Patricia O´Brien dándole unas monedas al sirviente. Se subió al carruaje y ambos emprendieron camino.

* * *

La tímida morena se sentía por demás acongojada, ya era mucho la ausencia de Candy. De pronto un mozo se acercó a ella murmurándole algo.

¿Está seguro? – dijo Paty sin poder evitar que se le fuera el color. El recado repetido por la persona del servicio era simple: "Candy se ha sentido indispuesta. La he llevado a tu casa, Terruce".

¿Pasa algo, señorita O´Brien? – cuestionó el señor Westport.

Temo que debo retirarme. Al parecer Candy se sintió mal y la tuvieron que llevar a casa.

Eso disparó el sentido de alerta de Susana.

Que pena. – luego no pudo evitar añadir - ¿Dónde andará Terry?

Me temo, señorita Marlowe que ha tenido que ausentarse – dijo Paty sabiendo que tenía que decirlo – Terruce es quien me ha mandado el mensaje.

La exactriz, a pesar de estar sentada, sintió que el piso desaparecía a sus pies. Eleanor Baker no pudo evitar la alegría de saber que esos dos estaban por un momento solos. Leonard y Catherine realmente estaban intrigados por lo raro de la situación.

Pero ¿cómo es que Candy se sintió mal? – reacciono Catherine.

Desde el teatro le veía incómoda – justificó Leonard, sin querer dejar volar su imaginación – Patricia, te llevaré a tu casa.

Sí, hijo. Por favor – dijo su madre – Y manda inmediatamente un mensajero para saber como está Candy.

* * *

Llegaron a la residencia de los O´Brien. La ama de llaves salió al encuentro del carruaje. Terry bajo de él. Al instante, la mujer observó el porte del joven quien se veía de noble cuna.

Buenas noches – le saludó la mujer con cautela.

Terry sólo asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza al bajar del vehiculo y ayudó a apearse a Candy, quien todo el camino estuvo callada y ausente. Si la rubia no hubiera entrado en ese estado de shock hubiera notado el rostro preocupado del actor.

Señorita Andley – saludó la mujer con preocupación al ver cómo la chica bajaba.

Vamos adentro, Candy – trató de cubrirla con su capa.

Apenas bajo de la carroza, vio el rostro de Terry y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Una serie de recuerdos de las últimas horas golpearon por segundos la mente de Candy, hasta de pronto sólo ver obscuridad.

Un segundo más y hubiera caído al suelo. Notó cómo la chica bajó del carruaje y entonces con la mirada confusa perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Candy! – la sujetó rápidamente y la tomó en sus brazos - ¡Candy!

- Señorita Andley – corrió el ama de llaves hacia ellos.

- Una habitación. Rápido – ordenó avanzando hacia el interior de la casa.

- Por aquí – entraron a la casa y la mujer lo condujo por la escalera con prisa, avanzaron por un pasillo y abrió una de las puertas – Aquí, aquí…por Dios¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Traiga agua, sales. LO QUE SEA – exigió con desespero.

- Si, sí – decía toda nerviosa la pobre mujer.

Al quedarse solos, el joven palmeó levemente la mejilla de la joven, conteniendo su impaciencia por hacerla reaccionar

Pecosa¡por favor! Reacciona – dijo quedamente con intensidad – Ese malnacido de Neil – se tragaba el coraje cerrando los ojos y veía de nuevo a la rubia – Vamos, Candy…reacciona.

CONTINUARA….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (NOVIEMBRE DEL 2005): Creo que la consigna es cada vez durar más en redactar esta historia. Pero créanme mis cinco lectoras, este capítulo me fue particularmente difícil porque traigo la historia ya tan hecha en mi mente, que no quiero saltar como cabra loca de un capítulo a otro. Sólo espero que realmente les agrade, tanto como yo disfrute hacerlo…si, sí, me tarde, pero bueno, aquí estoy jejejeje (que sinvergüenza soy)

Comentarios tomatazos, lo que sea a o o visitan el grupo en yahoo de CandyKiandy. Un abrazo.


	11. El anuncio, parte 1

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular. Sólo me reservo el derecho de usar los personajes creados para esta historia en lo particular. Gracias.

Durante la historia, en algunos capítulos se contemplan diálogos de lenguaje llamémosle rudo, pero es necesario ya que en la situación que se usa difícilmente alguien llega y te habla con palabras quedas. Quien no guste de vocabulario así o bien, de escenas descriptivas no aptas para menores, favor de abstenerse la lectura. Gracias.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE**

**Capítulo XI**

**(El anuncio…parte 1)**

**por AngelySoul**

Su rostro estaba pálido, su cabello algo húmedo por el frío otoño que seguro caló sus huesos mientras viajaban en el carruaje. Pero al menos estaba bien, no reaccionaba aún, sin embargo su respiración indicaba que estaba mejor. Y lo más importante, a salvo, dónde nadie podía lastimarla, a su lado.

Cuando la rubia perdió el sentido, Terruce no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr a su lado antes de que ella cayera al suelo; apenas la alcanzó tomándola en sus brazos y caminó apresuradamente y con paso firme llevándola al interior de la casa. Por unos segundos lo único que quería es que ella volviera a abrir sus ojos color jade. No se detuvo a pensar en el susto que sin duda había provocado en el ama de llaves, quien acostumbrada a seguir órdenes, corrió a buscar las sales que él le pidió.

En medio de aquella habitación estaba una gran cama cubierta con dosel, donde el actor había depositado a la chica. Al verla recostada recordó aquellos tiempos del colegio, cuando una vez Candy también se había desmayado. En aquella ocasión, fue el nombre de Anthony el que salió de los labios de la muchacha.

- Terry – la oyó murmurar esta vez, para su total asombro.

El joven palmeó levemente la mejilla de la joven, conteniendo su impaciencia por hacerla reaccionar

Pecosa¡por favor! Reacciona – dijo quedamente con intensidad – Ese malnacido de Neil – se tragaba el coraje cerrando los ojos y veía de nuevo a la rubia – Vamos, Candy…reacciona.

Recordar la escena que había presenciado llenaba de rabia el alma de Terry, despertaba sus instintos más oscuros de los cuales se hubiera avergonzado si no fuera porque lo más importante para él en ese momento era que Candy estuviera bien, aún si para eso tendría que hacerle caso a ese espíritu que le recomendaba hacer algo para que Neil dejara de respirar.

¡Maldición! – dijo en un tono tan quedo y profundo que erizaría la piel más allá que un grito enfurecido.

En esos momentos el ama de llaves entró a la habitación, acercándose a la cama entre las sombras de la habitación a media luz.

Aquí están las sales, señor – dijo la mujer – Me tomé la libertad de mandar a buscar un médico.

Está bien, gracias – extendió la mano tomando las sales y acercándolas a Candy para que las inhalará un poco - Vamos Candy…no puedes dejarte vencer por algo así – murmuró.

El ama de llaves en un principio se extrañó que la amiga de la señorita de la casa llegara acompañada de un caballero, la situación era rara, pero sin duda aquel joven era alguien muy cercano para la señorita Andley. ¿Sería el prometido del que murmuraban? Seguramente así era, los cuidados eso demostraban.

Disculpe la pregunta tan inoportuna, pero pudiera informarme su nombre y cómo es que trajo usted en este estado a la señorita Andley.

Soy Terruce Grandchester, viejo amigo de la señorita Andley – atino a decir sin dejar de ver el rostro de la chica – Vaya a ver si ya viene el médico, por favor.

Si…- salió la mujer de nuevo.

Cuentos minutos pasaron, no lo supo. Las dichosas sales no hicieron reaccionar a la chica, quien sólo murmuró algo inteligible y seguía en ese estado de sopor. Permaneció quieto, sentado en la orilla de la cama, sujetándole la mano y sin apartarle la vista. De pronto, los párpados de la chica se abrieron lentamente.

Candy…- la llamó conteniendo su impaciencia por corroborar que estuviera bien del todo.

Te…Terry – apenas murmuró. A pesar de la penumbra, distinguió sus atractivas facciones y esas mechas que caían sobre su frente algo inclinada hacia ella.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Yo…- trató de incorporarse y Terry no se quitó, sólo dejó que la chica se sentará – Estoy bien.

Neil tendrá que pagar lo que hizo – pudo escuchar ella el tono velado de furia que tan bien conocía de él.

Yo…te…te agradezco que hayas aparecido – fue todo lo que atinó a decir, perdiéndose en su profunda mirada.

Si ese desgraciado te hubiera hecho algo yo…

No lo digas – interrumpió la vehemencia del chico acallando sus labios con un gesto de su mano – No pasó nada…eso es lo importante.

Pero si yo no…- seguía conteniendo el coraje.

Por fortuna divina, apareciste…y…no…no tengo palabras para agradecértelo, Terry. – entre las leves luces de la habitación, a esa distancia podía ver perfectamente su rostro y su mirada.

Ambos callaron por un momento, perdidos en las pupilas del otro. Terry sentía ese hervor en la sangre por la furia contenida; pero al perderse en la mirada color jade, cambiaron instantáneamente por otras cálidas sensaciones que a cualquiera escandalizarían.

El miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado sólo podía ser doblegado por la enorme sensación de seguridad que sentía al lado de aquel hombre. Tenerlo tan cerca siempre calmaba sus incertidumbres en el colegio y sobre todo el sentimiento de soledad; y fue en una cabalgata cuando descubrió que no había lugar que le diera más seguridad que los brazos de aquel jovencito, quien poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un hombre demasiado atractivo y viril, si eso era posible. De pronto recordó el motivo que tenía tan cerca en esos momentos a Terry a su lado, y el frío del miedo recorrió su espalda.

El joven aristócrata pudo percibir el leve temblor de Candy, conciente del estado absorto en el que ambos habían caído, también captó el cambio en la mirada de Candy…era miedo, no de él obviamente, sino de los hechos afrontados.

- Por un momento…por un momento…- empezó a balbucear la chica entrando de nuevo en ese estado de shock, el cual no afrontaba completamente – él…el quería…¡oh, Dios! – lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, el cual bajó llena de vergüenza.

- Ya pasó todo…estás bien – volvió al diálogo tranquilizador para calmar a la chica, aunque de nuevo tenía ganas de salir de ahí para matar a Neil – No va a pasar nada…no voy a permitir que te pase nada – dijo con vehemencia.

- ¡Oh Terry! – soltó el llanto profundo, sin poder articular palabra, su cuerpo trataba deshacerse del miedo a través de las lágrimas que copiosamente salían de sus ojos.

El aristócrata dejó que la rubia sacará sus emociones de aquella manera, la sostenía su rostro contra el pecho y sentía como las gotas saladas iban mojando poco a poco su camisa. Eso no importaba. Podía sentir como suya la pena que la chica sentía. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? No lo supo. De pronto, Terry pudo notar que la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Trató de levantarle el rostro y pudo ver sus ojos abotagados de llorar, pero también vio su frente aperlada del repentino sudor.

¡Candy! Por Dios, estás ardiendo en fiebre – tocó su frente – Candy…

La chica había dejado de llorar para entrar en crisis nerviosa de nuevo, pero esta vez con una repentina fiebre.

Dios mío…Candy – tocaba su rostro – Ese mal nacido

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar un poco más de luz a la habitación.

¿Qué haces aquí Grandchester! – irrumpió la voz de Leonard.

Pero…- apareció Paty tras él – Oh…Terry…¿Qué pasó? – se acercó de inmediato a la cama por el otro lado, y Leonard se puso al pie del lecho.

Luego te explico, hay que llamar a un médico, hace rato que lo estamos esperando – urgió – Candy está ardiendo en fiebre, – la acomodó de nuevo sobre la almohada con delicadeza.

Sí, si…claro – y se dirigió a Leonard angustiada – Por favor, puedes decir a la ama de llaves que mande a alguien por el médico y que venga a ayudarme a cambiar a Candy.

Cla…claro – reaccionó Leonard, notando que en esos momentos el chico aristócrata demostraba mucha familiaridad con las chicas. Más de la que había en encuentros anteriores.

Cuando el otro inglés salió de la habitación, Paty pudo respirar algo de aire para hablar con Terry. Se levantó de la cama para buscar en el ropero un camisón para poder cambiarle la ropa a su amiga.

¿Qué pasó Terry? Dime¡por Dios, la razón que tiene a Candy de pronto en ese estado – dijo con contenida angustia ver a su amiga que ya había perdido la conciencia de nuevo en una especie de sueño delirante.

Es culpa de Neil – dijo con voz tensa voz – Él quería forzarla…yo llegué a tiempo para…- ya no pudo decir más sin sentir esas ganas de matarlo

¿Forzarla? – tardó en comprender un poco el significado de la frase y cuando cayó en cuenta – Oh, no puede ser…cómo es posible que urdiera algo tan ruin.

En eso entró el ama de llaves seguida por una de las mucamas de la casa.

Han ido por un médico – dijo la mujer – Betty y yo le ayudaremos a poner más cómoda a la señorita Andley.

Terry¿nos dejas solas? Por favor – suplicó Patty, sabiendo por la mirada del chico que se negaba a alejarse – Candy no debe quedarse con esa ropa¿comprendes?

Sí, esperaré a fuera – salió contra su voluntad, al llegar a la puerta volteó para ver a la chica, parecía un ángel, a pesar a la fiebre y el sopor en el que estaba.

Cuando Terry avanzó por el pasillo tratando de calmar su espíritu furioso por los acontecimientos, se encontró con Leonard que ya venía de regreso.

Espero que me des ahora una explicación, Grandchester – soltó de pronto Leonard apretando los puños.

Por toda respuesta el actor sólo le vio de manera inexpresiva y se dirigió a un rincón del pasillo, recargándose contra un muro y cabildeando con sus pensamientos que se debatían entre su furia y preocupación. En eso se acercó Leonard y bruscamente le sujetó por las solapas de su ropa.

¿Qué pasa, Grandchester¿No piensas decir nada¿Le hiciste algo a Candy? Si le has hecho daño, te juro que soy capaz de…

No seas idiota, jamás le haría daño a Candy – se soltó empujándolo igual de brusco.

A pesar de la furiosa mirada de Terry, Leonard pudo ver la sinceridad de las palabras dichas, efectivamente, jamás le haría daño a la chica pues aquel aristócrata estaba enamorado de la americana. Pero seguía la duda de lo qué realmente había sucedido para qué Candy estuviera en ese estado al otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces¿qué pasó? De pronto desaparece ella de la fiesta y resulta que tú también, dejando a tu novia y apareciendo aquí, junto a Candy.

Métete en tus asuntos Leonard – fue todo lo que dijo.

Es justo lo que hago, ya que algo le pasa a la chica que más me interesa.

¿Te interesa? – no pudo evitar su tono de alarma.

Es obvio que sí – contestó Leonard notando que Terry de pronto asumió una actitud defensiva, como quien está cuidando su territorio cuando alguien más ha irrumpido – A ti también te interesa, eh…o es que sigues siendo el mismo idiota adolescente que juega con las chicas de sociedad.

Los asuntos entre Candy y yo, no son de tu incumbencia – soltó sin más, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por su actitud infantil al dejar claro que tenía algo estrecho con la rubia.

¿Asuntos¿Qué asuntos Grandchester? Hasta donde yo sé, sólo le conoces del colegio…¿o acaso hay algo más?

Eso – no terminó de responder porque al abrirse la puerta salió Patty llamando la atención de ambos varones.

Este…Terry…pasa por favor – dijo la morena sabiendo de antemano que la cara de Leonard cuestionaba las actitudes tan cercanas de ambos.

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo el otro aristócrata.

No, Leonard. En un momento salgo, espérame ¿si?. Terry, por favor – apuró al chico quien con paso decidido entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Dejando a Leonard con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, Paty y Terry entraron de nuevo a la habitación. Había un poco más de luz, habían encendido otra lámpara en un rincón, a fin de facilitar el movimiento en el lugar.

No sé si hago lo correcto, pero necesito que estés a su lado – le suplicó Paty – Está delirando y te llama. No hago bien porque ustedes no deben estar juntos, eso han decidido, pero ella en estos momentos te necesita. Sé que Candy me lo va a reprochar que dejé que estés a su lado, pero no me importa. ¿Necesitas que le avise a Susana dónde estás?

No – fue su rápida respuesta, quería disfrutar de ese gozoso momento al lado de Candy, aún con las circunstancias.

Bien, hay un sillón a su lado…regreso en un momento.

Sí – como autómata fue al sillón que le indicó Paty y se quedó observando a la rubia, quien en esos momentos respiraba tranquilamente estaba sumida en un sopor.

* * *

Cuando Patricia O´Brien salió de la recamara, un Leonard bastante preocupado y molesto le esperaba. Necesitaba saber por qué esa preferencia por Grandchester, no se atrevía a atar los cabos sueltos. 

Paty…

Sí…sígueme por favor, tengo que contarte algo. No sé si deba, pero creo que debes saberlo en vista de las circunstancias.

Confiando en el buen juicio de su amiga Candy, quien ya le había comentado a Leonard sobre la situación de su supuesto compromiso, la morena había decidido platicarle lo que había pasado esa noche, aunque desconocía los detalles y sin saber si hacía bien, revelaría un poco el pasado común que compartía la rubia con Terruce Grandchester.

Las horas pasaban y un par de horas antes del alba, un barco anclaba en un conocido puerto de Inglaterra. La lluvia otoñal y el aire helado provocaban que aquel joven se cubriera el rostro del inclemente clima, dejándose ver apenas sus pupilas azules en la negruzca madrugada. Si de algo servía el dinero era para conseguir favores con mayor rapidez y para eso había sido utilizado, le había dado una muy buena propina a un mozo del barco para que al bajar lo esperara algún medio de transporte que lo condujera inmediatamente a Londres. Por algún motivo sentía que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, sabía que sus sobrinos eran cosa de temerse y últimamente sus "travesuras" ya no eran la de unos chiquillos.

Leonard se había quedado dormido en aquel sillón, cuando un ligero ruido le despertó. Había optado por quedarse en la biblioteca luego de haber sostenido una larga charla con Paty. Desde luego, no se iría de esa casa hasta asegurarse que Candy estaba totalmente bien.

Te traje esta mantilla, ya que no has aceptado descansar en una de las habitaciones – dijo Paty – A pesar de que tenemos todas las chimeneas con fuego, hace algo de frío.

¿Vino el médico? – preguntó tomando la mantilla, pues tenía que admitir que estaba muerto de frío.

Se acaba de ir. Ella está bien – se apresuró a contestar al ver el rostro interrogante y tomo asiento en otro sillón – Sólo un poco de temperatura por el resfrío, al parecer y bueno, las cosas que pasaron le afectaron. Pero está bien.

No puedo creer que Neil fuera capaz de…

Ni lo digas. Los Leagan todo el tiempo han sido una desgracia para mi amiga.

Dan ganas de salir a matarlos. No sé cómo Grandchester no lo hizo en ese momento.

Supongo que quiso hacerlo, pero el salvar a Candy y alejarla del lugar, fue lo más importante para él.

¿Sigue con ella en la habitación?

Sí.

La historia que me contaste…- quiso tocar al tema de nuevo. Ahora era más clara la actitud que ambos habían asumido uno delante del otro, una total indiferencia aunque la mirada de ambos delatara un brillo especial al verse.

Espero que aceptes los motivos por los cuales Candy decidiera fingir que apenas si tratamos a Terry en nuestros tiempos del colegio…y como te dije, la relación de ellos era especial en ese entonces colegio y si luego decidieron separarse…

Los motivos me son difíciles de creer, dejar a la mujer que amas no se justifica con nada.

No conoces bien a Candy…- sonrió Patty al pensar en su amiga, que efectivamente a veces no medía sus acciones por el bien de los demás, a costa incluso de su felicidad - y la verdad, realmente sólo ellos dos saben el por qué decidieron alejarse aunque…

Aún se aman…se nota. Ya decía yo que esa actitud con Grandchester por parte de Candy no era normal…ni tampoco la de él con su prometida.

Sólo te pido discreción.

Discreción, más no prudencia. Estoy interesado en Candy, Patty.

Lo sé, pero ella…

Ella no volverá al lado de Grandchester – se puso de pie con renovada energía – Estoy furioso por lo que acaba de pasar y comprendo que necesite ese apoyo moral…pero ¿y luego? Él se irá de nuevo al lado de aquella chica…Candy no merece eso.

Lo sé – dijo Paty compungida y reprimiendo las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte y esta vez por su amiga, así como ella había sido muchas veces su columna de apoyo – Candy no merece lo que le está pasando, y no puedo creer cómo gente tan malvada como los Leagan no la dejen en paz. Con todo lo que ella ha tenido que sufrir¡me parece más que suficiente! – se puso de nuevo de pie con una energía y coraje desconocidos hasta entonces en ella – No voy a permitir que ese par la dañe de nuevo.

En eso, el ama de llaves entro al lugar. Al parecer nadie había dormido esa madrugada. El sol comenzaba a salir, pero la densa niebla y la llovizna interrumpían su paso de luz, manteniendo aún en penumbras las calles.

Señorita…acaba de llegar un carruaje. Le busca un caballero que dice ser William Albert Andley y preguntó por usted o la señorita Candy.

¿Albert! Pero…- no supo si sentir alivio o qué sentir, pero el hecho que Albert estuviera ahí no era por coincidencia.

Está en el recibidor…¿lo hago pasar a la…? – la rapidez de la chica fue tal dejando a ambas personas sin habla.

Sus pies volaron. Corrió al recibidor y ahí estaba aún sacudiéndose algo del agua que había empapado su abrigo.

¡Albert! – se alegró de verlo. No podía evitarlo, pues sentía que él sería el único que pondría fin a los problemas que su amiga estaba viviendo.

Paty¿Cómo estás? – le saludo con su habitual jovialidad, siendo conciente que no era normal que a esa hora estuviera todo mundo andando en esa casa como si fueran las 10 de la mañana – Pero…¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? Le iba a pedir asilo a la servidumbre en lo que tú o Candy se levantaran. No me fue difícil dar con tu residencia.

Terry está aquí…- dijo sin más la chica, sin saber cómo contarle todo a Albert.

¿Terry¿Aquí? – no entendía nada.

Albert…no sé por donde comenzar, los Leagan…Terry en Londres, luego él que quiso abusar de ella…

¿Qué Terry pretendió propasarse con Candy? – se quedó helado.

No…no…que torpe soy…no sé ni que estoy diciendo – tomó aire y lo miró – Sígueme, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento, te lo aseguro. Te ofreceré un té y te contaré todo.

* * *

EN ESE MOMENTO EN UN LUGAR CERCANO AL LAGO MICHIGAN

* * *

La chica de cabellos oscuros trataba de conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo lograba. El día en el hogar de Pony había sido particularmente agotador, el otoño dejaba sus estragos cubriendo los pisos con sus hojas ocres y los niños ayudaban un poco en la limpieza del lugar. Luego estaba la rutina de hacerles las comidas a todos, para lo que había que madrugar a ordeñar una vaca que tenían gracias al padre de Tom, quien en las pasadas navidades se las había regalado junto con un becerro que ya estaba grande. Además de los apoyos generosos que recibía de Albert, con regalos como esos le daban cierta autosuficiencia al orfanato, pues tenían su propia leche y hacían quesos y por supuesto natilla. Nada se desperdiciaba en ese lugar. En la próxima primavera por fin construirían otras habitaciones cercanas al hogar, donde los niños recibirían clases, algo en lo que Annie estaba pensando apoyar muy de cerca, y no con dinero, sino en especie, como maestra.

Cansada de darse tanta vuelta sobre la cama, decidió ponerse en pie. Salió por el pasillo y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. Al ver esa puerta pudo verse a si misma como entraba y salía corriendo todos los días acompañada de su rubia amiga. Abrió la puerta y vio las literas, donde todos los infantes dormían apaciblemente. El cuadro la hizo sonreír. Era increíble como la vida podía vivirse de una manera tan feliz a esa edad, a pesar de las carencias que no era conciente que tenía hasta que conoció a los Britter. Sí, secretamente soñaba con una mamá, pero era algo que realmente no opacaba su felicidad en aquellos años de su infancia en el Hogar de Pony.

Todos parecen unos ángeles mientras duermen. Es despiertos cuando dudo de su aura celestial – dijo una cálida voz a su espalda.

Hermana María…! – le sonrío – Verlos así, es difícil creer que Ginny se defendió de Peter con tremenda puntería. Vaya niña.

Me recuerda a Candy y Tom…se peleaban, pero se querían mucho.

Éramos muy felices – cerró la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo con la monja.

¿Y ya no eres feliz, Annie? – preguntó con ese tono la mujer.

He tenido todo hermana María.

Sí, el día que te fuiste nos alegró saber que uno de nuestros hijos al menos ya no padecería las carencias que a veces tenemos que vivir aquí. Pero sólo nos preocupaba una cosa – llegaron al pequeño saloncito con chimenea que era el recibidor y la estancia y todo en aquel lugar – Nos preocupaba que no recibieras el amor suficiente que la señorita Pony y yo te dimos con todo nuestro corazón.

Oh, claro hermana María, mis padres, los Britter, desde el primer día estuvieron para mí, pronto olvidé el sufrimiento por no tener una mamá y un papá…pero…

¿Pero?

Cuando me alejaron de todo esto, siempre faltó algo. No lo supe hasta que recuperé a mi hermana, a Candy…y si debo ser sincera, en todo ese tiempo no dejé de sentirme culpable…

¿Culpable de qué?

Yo tomé el lugar de Candy – la morena chica comenzó a reprimir las lágrimas de aquello que por años la había carcomido.

¿Qué dices Annie? – sonrió la monja con maternal actitud – Cada una tomó el lugar que la vida decidió y Dios dispuso.

¿Cómo puede decirme esto hermana María, cuando ambas sabemos lo que Candy ha tenido que padecer, siendo que los Britter venían a adoptarla a ella?

Era su destino…

Yo robé su destino…porque…porque…ella estaba destinada a conocer a los Andley, pero no como la chica que fue…sino como una chica de buena familia y hubiera conocido a Anthony…

Anthony de todas maneras sería llamado por Dios nuestro señor

Sí…- dijo Annie al pensar que con ese comentario respaldaba más su argumento – Y seguramente mis padres, que hubieran sido sus padres, la habrían mandado a un internado y hubiera conodico a a Terry bajo otras circunstancias…y ellos tal vez…

- Seguramente el camino habría sido otro, pero los hechos similares. Dios nos pone mil caminos para cumplir un solo destino, hija. No te mortifiques por lo que fue o no fue. Las cosas se dieron como debían ser. Te aseguro que Candy no cambiaría su vida si eso implica deshacerse de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenga a pesar de lo que haya pasado. Entiendo que esto te esté atormentando, tal vez porque estás viviendo una situación que está haciendo enfrentarte a tus miedos, a tu futuro…y no dejas de cuestionarte…pero hija, no lo hagas. Este es tu destino, mas recuerda que Dios nos dio la libertad de tomar nuestras decisiones. – se tomó unos segundos para hablar - ¿Leíste la carta de esta mañana?

Sí, es de Archie – bajó la mirada.

¿Quieres hablar ahora?

Hermana María. Lo que estoy haciendo me duele demasiado, pero sería una cobardía mayor de mi parte dejarlo que siga a mi lado sin que sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él.

Pero si te busca…- trató de animarla la mujer

Sus motivos son nobles, más no guiados por un sentimiento real. Necesito estar lejos de todo aquello que me ha hecho ser tan cobarde. Necesito encontrarme y no dejar que mi felicidad dependa de las decisiones de otros. No puedo. No puedo hermana María. No voy a buscar mi felicidad, a costa del sentido del deber de Archie. No puedo. Ya no. – soltó el llanto y sin poderlo evitar se tiró al piso apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la religiosa.

Esas lágrimas reflejan que tu camino no es fácil, pero encontrarás al final lo que buscas – la vio con ternura y dejó a la chica llorar como nunca lo había hecho, ni con su propia madre adoptiva.

* * *

Albert estaba furioso. La tensión en su rostro era a todas leguas una furia reprimida y tomaba aire profundamente tratando de calmarse y que no le ganara el instinto de él mismo ir de tras de sus sobrinos, sobre todo de Neil. 

Esto es inaudito. No puedo creer que Eliza y Neil urdieran algo tan ruin en contra de Candy. Ese idiota…querer…querer…- caminaba por la habitación.

Sí no hubiera sido por Terry…

Dices que él también estaba en la fiesta…

Sí, de hecho lo hemos visto un par de veces, coincidimos en Londres…y no sólo con él. No vino a Londres solo.

¿Viene…viene Susana? – preguntó Albert, quien mantenía la calma tanto como le era posible hasta conocer todos los hechos. Era increíble como Candy podía mantenerlo al margen de sus problemas cuando se lo proponía.

Sí.

¡Buen Dios! – soltó una exclamación y moviendo sus manos acentuando la frase – A veces no sé si creer en el destino.

Yo no sé si creer o no. Pero me niego a que mi amiga salga más lastimada de todo esto. Y con esto de Neil, ver a Terry…Albert – lo vio casi con súplica, como si él pudiera resolverle el mundo a su amiga - ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar algo así a Candy?

Por toda respuesta el rubio sólo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sopesando lo que haría de manera inmediata. De algo sí estaba seguro, él mismo comunicaría a todo mundo la "ruptura" del compromiso, en cuanto fuera hora prudente, mandaría un mensaje a George encargándole el asunto.

¿Y Terry sigue con ella¿cómo está¿ha dormido tranquila?

Sí, él ha velado su sueño.

Terry…Terry – dijo con tono cansino Albert, quien conocía demasiado a ese par de rebeldes - ¿Puedo subir?

Claro...sígueme – salieron de aquel cuarto de estar y avanzaron por el salón que comunicaba a las escaleras. Subían por las escaleras cuando se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

Leonard sólo alcanzó a distinguir una alta figura de cabello rubio que se perdía al adentrarse por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Por lo que sabía en voz de Candy y por el nombre de la persona que habían anunciado que llegó, aquel debía ser el padre adoptivo de Candy, pero aún de espaldas, se veía demasiado joven.

* * *

La leve luz del alba neblinosa, se colaba por una de las ventanas, y la luz de una lámpara en un rincón, iluminaba esta vez con más claridad el lugar. El silencio de la habitación era interrumpido por dos respiraciones casi acompasadas. El cuadro era único: la cama en medio de la habitación y sobre ella una joven que reposaba con aparente calma y su rubio y rizado cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. Hacia la derecha de la muchacha, una figura masculina permanecía hincada, inmóvil, sin retirar su vista sobre el nacarado rostro, apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón y apoyando parte de su rostro sobre sus puños tensamente cerrados. 

Terry oyó la puerta abrirse, ignorando tal como lo había hecho toda esa madrugada, la entrada y salida del ama de llaves, alguna mucama o simplemente de Paty que hacía simples preguntas sobre si había reaccionado Candy. Por ello, le tomó totalmente por sorpresa cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Volteó de golpe y se sorprendió a toparse con ese rostro conocido.

Albert – dijo, incorporándose, sin saber realmente qué decir ni cómo reaccionar.

No es el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero me alegra de verte – fue todo lo que dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa, para cambiar inmediatamente a un rostro preocupado - ¿Cómo está?

Duerme, la fiebre cedió – volteó de nuevo a ver a la chica dormida.

Algo me ha contado Paty de lo qué ha pasado – murmuró para no elevar mucho la voz en esa habitación.

Ese desgraciado de Neil – la rabia brotó de pronto, densa, calmada, la mirada de Terry se transformó como la de un gato al acecho y furioso. – Paty¿puedes acompañar un rato a Candy en lo que yo hablo con Albert?

Sí...sí…claro, yo estaré con ella – contestó la chica quien se sorprendió como con Albert, Terry mostró tanta confianza.

Salieron de la habitación y ahí en el pasillo, Albert tenía muchos cuestionamientos. Vino a Londres para prevenir que sus sobrinos hicieran una barbaridad, pero nunca pensó que urdieran algo tan ruín, ni mucho menos pensó que se encontraría a su amigo aristócrata también en aquella vieja ciudad.

¿Así que han coincidido tú y Candy en Londres? – fue lo primero que dijo el rubio.

Parece que al destino le gusta hacer jugarretas con nuestras vidas – dijo Terry con pesar.

Al menos se vieron en mejores circunstancias que si te hubiera visto aquella tarde en la colina.

Albert se refería a aquella vez que ambos se encontraron en Chicago, encontrando a Terry en total estado de ebriedad. El joven de cabellos castaños recordaba la amarga sensación de haber visto a Candy en la distancia y el dolor de no poderse acercar a ella. Aún se preguntaba si debió haber hecho caso Albert.

De aquella tarde ahora, han pasado muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, de entonces a la fecha, te has vuelto la cabeza la cabeza de los Andley. Me enteré por la prensa, claro. En fin. – hubo un minuto de silencio.

Entiendo – dijo Albert – Pero bueno, ahora necesito saber qué es lo que realmente ha pasado¿por qué Candy está en ese estado? Paty me dijo que Neil intentó aprovecharse de ella.

¡Ese bastardo! Si no llego a tiempo…no sé cómo le tendieron una trampa a Candy y el muy hijo de puta intentó…- no pudo evitar lanzar un puño contra la pared, para continuar hablando con la voz cargada de furia, pero conteniéndose – Candy y yo hemos coincidido en las últimas fiestas, para mi gracia y desgracia; la elite de Londres es un círculo en común y al estar ella aquí y yo en las mismas fechas, es lógico que coincidiéramos…supongo…pero eso que importa…Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es asesinar a Neil

Terry – trató de calmar a su amigo con ese tono sereno que realmente no sentía, porque él mismo compartía esa furia por la bajeza que habían intentado contra su protegida – Al igual que tú…deseo desaparecer a ese par, que para mi mala fortuna son familia. Pero primero tengo que deshacerme de lo del compromiso.

Eso último calmó un poco el coraje porque hasta ese momento Terry había olvidado el hecho que Candy negó con vehemencia el compromiso con Neil.

¿Deshacerlo? Entonces no estás de acuerdo.

Por supuesto que no – dijo con vehemencia el rubio – Jamás permitiría que Candy echara a perder su vida al lado de ese idiota.

Pero salió en todos los periódicos Albert…

Cosas de la tía abuela y de Eliza, por supuesto – explicó, dándole un poco más de coherencia al hecho, aunque eso no dejaba claro por qué Candy desde un principio no lo había negado – Si Candy amara a Neil, por mucho que no estuviera en mi estima, trataría de comprender y aceptar las razones para un matrimonio así. Sin embargo, desde el principio, Candy fue tajante al manifestar su desacuerdo. Y con esto que me estás contando, definitivamente es mi decisión ahora que esa boda no se lleve a cabo.

Supongo que en tu familia se armará todo un lío por retractarte – contestó inexpresivamente el joven actor, sin poder reprimir un secreto gozo al saber que simplemente ella era libre, pero ¿qué ganaba él con eso, se reprochó instantáneamente.

Sí, bueno, encontraré la manera de calmar las aguas – dijo, sin atreverse a confesarle a su amigo que la única forma para que no protestara la tía abuela de la familia, fuera que se presentara otro candidato más. Si al menos Terry fuera libre, pensó.

¿Por qué estás en Londres? No viniste con Candy desde el principio. Llegaste aparte supongo.

Acabo de llegar, de hecho.

Bueno sí, eso veo… - la mirada de Terry fue inquisitiva

Vine tras de Candy – explicó – sabía que aquí estaban mis sobrinos y lo del anuncio…por tu cara deduzco que dabas por hecho el compromiso…

Candy nunca lo negó – no pudo evitar decirlo con resentimiento

Es natural ¿no te parece? – trató Albert de asumir ese papel de hermano mayor también con Terry.

¿Natural? Yo no le veo nada natural a que Candy dejara que todo mundo creyera que estaba comprometida con esa rata.

Terry, no me obligues a poner en clara la situación de Candy para contigo – fue la seria expresión de Albert, al notar que su amigo iba perdiendo la serenidad.

Y no es que no le diera la razón a Terruce, pero el que Candy no le negara al joven su compromiso pudo tener un único motivo y el más lógica era que ella aún lo amaba.

Unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo interrumpieron la plática entre ambos hombres, un tercero apareció en el lugar.

Señor Andley – se acercó Leonard presentándose – Leonard Westport, amigo de la señorita Andley y de la señorita O´Brien.

Mucho gusto, Leonard…

Un silencio tenso se hizo entre los tres hombres, fue claro para Albert el rechazo que los más jóvenes sentían entre sí y casi podía adivinar que el motivo era una chica de ojos verdes que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente.

Ah, ya conoces a Leonard – comentó una voz femenina tras ellos.

¿Cómo sigue Candy? – fue la pregunta instantánea de Terry.

Sigue durmiendo. ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a tomar un té? – comentó Paty tratando de mitigar la tensión que ahí podía casi tocarse.

No, yo me quedaré – dijo Terry.

Por tu cara deduzco que has estado despierto toda la noche cuidándola. Creo que te hará bien tomar algo que te despeje. Incluso pensar en dormir un rato – intervino Albert.

NO

Terry…por favor – fue paciente Albert

Yo puedo cuidarla – se ofreció Leonard

No es necesario. Yo seguiré a su lado – lanzó una mirada gélida.

Vamos todos, por favor, alguien más estará al pendiente de ella y en caso que despierte, nos avisará ¿de acuerdo? – miró suplicante más a Terry, que a nadie.

Está bien…- aceptó no sin antes dar un paso adelante y lanzarle otra mirada a Leonard.

Leonard le cedió el paso a Paty, pero a su vez, Albert hizo lo mismo con Leonard, cerciorándose que ambos chicos mejor se adelantarán y ninguno se le ocurriera quedarse rezagado.

* * *

La oscuridad fue desapareciendo poco a poco, la luz iba llenando la habitación y un tímido rayo de sol que había por fin logrado vencer la neblina de la mañana se había colado hasta sus pupilas. Antes de abrir los ojos trató de recordar dónde estaba y hechos reales confundidos con las pesadillas se mezclaron de golpe en su mente, causándole un miedo y confusión tan grande que sólo su corazón razonó a darle un nombre que le diera seguridad. 

¡Terryyyyy! – se sentó de golpe

Señorita – rápido, el ama de llaves acudió a calmar a la joven - Tranquila.

¡Suélteme! – reaccionó irracionalmente, presa de pánico – Terry¿dónde está? – se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Espere…señorita, por favor, va descalza, apenas se le controló la fiebre – salió presurosa sin poder darle alcance.

Terry – gritó de nuevo por el pasillo.

Albert, Leonard, Terruce y Paty se encontraban en la estancia de descanso de aquella casa, hacía una hora que habían dejado a Candy arriba y nadie tenia humor para probar los emparedados que les habían llevado. Todos escucharon la voz.

¡Candy! – salió Terry sin pensar, corrió por el salón hasta las escaleras y vio como una llorosa Candy bajaba arrojándose a sus brazos – Tranquila…todo está bien – su brazos la sujetaban perfectamente, la forma de ambos embonaban como el mejor rompecabezas.

Era Neil…era Neil – murmuraba sollozando y perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas, ambos terminaron sentados al pie de la escalera.

Era sólo una pesadilla…shh…calma – le hablaba con toda la ternura y protección que guardaba su corazón para ella.

Desde lejos Paty no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentirse conmovida por la escena; Candy era la fuerte, la que daba aliento, pero en esos momentos estaba desolada, temerosa.

Leonard apretaba los puños con tensión, tratando de asimilar el gran lazo que unía a ese par, pero sin comprender cómo es que decidieron separarse.

Albert sintió una gran compasión por aquella pareja. Nunca aprobó la decisión de ambos y las razones saltaban a la vista en esos momentos. Por otra parte, como tutor de Candy, no pudo más que sentirse frustrado al darse cuenta que no cumplía muy bien con su función de darle toda la seguridad posible.

Él siempre vio en Candy una fortaleza indescriptible, lo vio cuando murió Anthony. Pero la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos en esos momentos lo hizo comprender que sencillamente ella era ya una mujer, que había crecido con la carencia de unos padres, a pesar de toda la gente que le rodeo en su educación. La soledad y el miedo que seguro sentía su corazón, sólo podía mitigarla dos figuras: un padre o el hombre que amaba.

Poco a poco Candy tomó conciencia y se fue ubicando de nuevo en la realidad, que conforme se adentraba de su cerebro, comprendía lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle, pero también sabía que no podía apoyarse en Terry.

Ven, vamos arriba para que sigas descansando – trató el joven aristócrata ponerse de pie de nuevo con la chica.

No…ya…ya estoy mejor – quiso soltarse, pero se sintió demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Vamos a la habitación, aquí está algo frío – insistió.

Creo que debes hacerle caso a Terry – Candy escuchó esa voz…esa voz

¡Albert! – levantó la vista y trató de ponerse de pie, pero sintió que no tenía mucha fuerza para ello y el joven aristócrata que seguía a su lado la sostuvo con fuerza. – Pero…

Luego hablamos, estoy aquí y Terry también está aquí. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Ahora, hazle caso.

Yo…ya…ya estoy bien – trató de nuevo sacar fuerzas.

Apenas puedes sostenerte. Vamos, arriba – dijo en un tono que no admitía discusión y con total posesión, por lo que la sujetó por las piernas y la llevó en brazos por la escalera. Un celo ocultó lo urgió también a quitarla de la vista de Leonard.

La chica no chistó, se sujetó del cuello del joven y se dejó llevar a la habitación. Ahí, la bajó con delicadeza a la cama y rápidamente el ama de llaves y Patty se apresuraron a arroparla. Albert entró al cuarto y Leonard esperó afuera, tal como le dictaba su educación.

Estás mejor aquí – dijo el rubio cuando Patty se hizo a un lado para permitirle a Albert se sentará en la orilla de la cama.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, el ama de llaves salió sigilosamente y Terry permaneció de pie al otro costado de la cama. Patty al pie de la misma, todos en total atención para la rubia, de lo cual comenzó a tomar conciencia Candy y a la vez se sintió avergonzada por ser de pronto tan débil. Pero por una vez en su vida, así se sentía, más no podía evitar reprocharle a su tonto corazón que saltaba de alegría por tener de pie a aquel chico de mirada azul profunda.

¿Có…cómo es que…que estás aquí? – fue retomando su fuerza la rubia y le preguntó a Albert.

Llegué esta mañana, precisamente vine porque supe que Neil y Eliza estaban aquí, tras de ti…

Neil…y Eliza…ellos…bueno, Neil – pronunció con tono quedo y agachando la mirada.

A Albert no le pasó desapercibida la inamovible figura de Terry, cuya única fuga de emociones se refleja en sus tensos puños.

Ya me han informado al respecto Terry y Paty.

¿Lo…lo saben? – miró a todos avergonzada.

Tú no tienes por qué sentirte mal – le dijo Terry con ese tono especial para ella – Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

Porque tú llegaste…si no.

Por fortuna, Terry llegó – dijo Albert queriendo evitar el tema para Candy, quien poco a poco iba recuperando su fuerza interna.

Y estoy en total deuda contigo – miró al aristócrata y le sonrió débilmente.

No pienses en eso pecosa – le dijo con total ternura y sonriéndole.

Ahora Candy, quiero que descanses y dejes todo este asunto en mis manos – dijo tranquilamente Albert

Pero Neil…- dijo con voz temblorosa

Neil…y Eliza también – hizo una pausa como quien está pensando muy bien cada palabra – ya arreglaré cuentas con ellos. Lo importante es que sepas que sólo ha sido un desagradable incidente que no paso a mayores. Paty se quedará contigo,.

Sí…sí – le dijo a Albert, pero con inusitada aprehensión viendo a Terry – Y gracias Terry.

El Joven no dijo nada, y salió junto con Albert de la habitación, sabía que algo estaba tramando su viejo amigo del colegio.

Por lo pronto, voy a averiguar donde se quedan esos dos – dijo Albert mientras bajaban las escaleras.

¿Qué harás? – preguntó ansioso el otro.

Quisiera hacer lo que seguramente está pasando por tu mente, pero no puedo actuar así con ese desgraciado. Está la familia y sobre todo, la honra de Candy, no pienso exponerla a un señalamiento público con tal de darles una lección.

Pero no se puede quedar esto así…Neil se merece…

Sé lo que se merece Terry, y créeme tendrá más que eso – dijo con total seriedad y se dirigió a la sala de estar de la planta baja.

* * *

El mediodía llegó, tras una mañana que transcurrió lentamente, donde Candy dormía ya placidamente luego de tomar un té que le diera Paty; Leonard se retiró discretamente cuando Terruce y Albert bajaron de las habitaciones, se sentía incómodo con la situación, a pesar de que sus sentimientos por Candy eran fuertes. Aún así, antes de irse se despidió cortésmente de Albert, ofreciendo su ayuda para lo que fuera; con Terry fue un cortés movimiento de la cabeza como despedida al cual respondió el aristócrata de igual manera. 

En que momento se había quedado dormido en aquel sillón, no lo supo. Recordaba que Albert y él decidieron continuar bebiendo la taza de té que habían dejado pendiente cuando se había despertado Candy, apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y de pronto se despertaba. En esos momentos el ama de llaves entraba a la estancia

¿Qué hora es?

Las cuatro de la tarde ya señor.

¿Cómo sigue Candy?

Ha dormido plácidamente la señorita.

¿Y Albert?

¿El joven rubio? – dijo la señora tratando de identificar las visitas de las últimas horas - Salió señor, me pidió que le informara que volvería pronto.

Voy a ver a Candy – se levantó presuroso

Señor Grandchester – lo detuvo – venía a ver si ya estaba despierto porque desde hace una media hora que llegó este mensaje para usted.

Terry estuvo a punto de preguntarse quien le mandaría un recado a él, pero no le extraño darse cuenta la persona que le enviaba el recado era Susana. Contra su voluntad tomó el sobre, el ama de llaves se retiró y procedió a leerlo

"_Querido Terry_

_No preguntaré dónde estás, pero al leer estas líneas, es obvio que ambos lo sabemos. Supongo que algo de fuerza mayor sucedió. Confío en ti y estaré en el hotel esperándote._

_Te ama…Susana."_

Al terminar de leer las líneas se quedó viendo el papel como si fuera veneno.

Es de ella ¿verdad? – oyó una voz femenina que lo interrumpía en sus pensamientos.

Terry volteó y miró que Paty estaba en la puerta, con ese aspecto tan tranquilo e introvertido, al menos en apariencia, porque aquella chica, ya demostraba otro temple muy diferente al colegio.

Es de…Susana – volvió a hablar al darse cuenta que Terry se sumía en sus silencios.

Sí – dobló el papel con desgana y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón – Candy¿ya está mejor?

Ya – contestó con una tímida sonrisa – Ella es tan fuerte como un roble y ha decidido tomar un baño. Aunque el médico recomendó reposo por el resfriado, yo creo que la hará mejor despejarse de la habitación. Durmió bastante.

Bien, esperaré a verla para…para irme.

Terry…creo que será mejor que te vayas antes que ella decida bajar – no supo de dónde agarró valor para decirle algo así a aquel joven a quien recordaba como un chico temible en el colegio.

Vaya – reaccionó el chico con su habitual sarcasmo de defensa – Nunca pensé que la tímida Paty me corriera de su casa.

No…no…- se disculpó de inmediato – Es que…Terry…comprende…ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y todos estamos agradecidos que así fuera.

No lo hice para que me lo agradecieran – comenzó a ponerse fúrico.

Sé que lo hiciste por lo que aún sientes por ella – el valor de la chica iba en aumento y eso sorprendía a Terry – Pero ya no puedes hacer más. No permitas que Candy se apoye en ti en estos momentos.

Pero yo…

Tú tienes a alguien más – se acercó y lo miró casi con súplica – No lo entiendes Terry, entre más estreches el lazo con Candy en estos momentos, más difícil será para ella sobreponerse y sacar ese coraje que tiene dentro. Terry…entiende esto…Candy, nuestra Candy, es una persona muy fuerte, pero tiene la debilidad de toda mujer. Tú eres su debilidad y es mejor que no se acostumbre a tu presencia cuando de todas formas te irás.

Yo…yo…- apretó el puño conteniendo los sentimientos que provocaban un nudo en su garganta.

Creí que habías dejado de amarla, sólo eso explicaba la separación de ustedes. Que tú hayas elegido a otra chica en su lugar fue la razón lógica. Pero al verlos juntos en Londres, mi cabeza no logra comprender esa decisión – Paty hablaba con esa calma y serenidad que le caracterizaba, pero con una seguridad hasta entonces desconocida - Ahora están aquí, en circunstancias que los han hecho coincidir una y otra vez, y no quiero pensar que tal vez sea que el destino les esté dando la oportunidad de que reivindiquen sus caminos y hagan lo correcto. Y lo correcto es lo que les dice su corazón.

Paty dejó que pasara el silencio, y caminó un poco hacia el ventanal, mientras Terry quedaba en medio de aquella habitación como una estatua viviente.

¿Sabes? Stear murió en la guerra – vio que Terry agachaba la cabeza, él se enteró en ese entonces de la triste fortuna de aquel simpático inventor, como él lo había catalogado y sintió un profundo pesar en su corazón – Él y yo no tenemos ya segundas oportunidades. Ustedes sí.

Debo irme – sólo pudo decir. Como siempre, no era fácil sacarle una palabra o expresión de lo que pasaba por su mente y corazón – Estaré al pendiente de todo. Hasta pronto Paty y…gracias. Cuida de Candy

La morena soltó un gran suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, luego, se dirigió a la puerta para acompañar a Terry hasta la entrada principal. Ahí, el joven sólo pidió su capa y sin hacer ningún gesto y con paso firme decidió salir de la casa. Si no fuera por el cúmulo de emociones que le embargaban ante las palabras de aquella agradable muchacha de lentes, se habría dado cuenta que desde lo alto de la escalera, una mirada verde seguía su gallarda figura que se perdió de pronto tras la gran puerta.

Paty no sabía aún si hacía bien metiéndose en aquello, pero no quería que su amiga sufriera y tampoco podía entender aún cómo es que decidieran seguir separados cuando sus miradas reflejaban el deseo de estar juntos. Se sintió de nuevo culpable como en Nueva York, cuando impidió que se vieran, y más cuando al alzar la vista pudo ver a Candy en lo alto de la escalera.

Ca..Candy – tartamudeó.

¿Se va? – preguntó seria

Sí. Y tú deberías estar…

Ya no quiero estar acostada. ¡No pasó nada! – reaccionó de pronto con un tono fuera de la común en la rubia, dejando pasmada a Paty – Perdón. Yo, ya estoy bien. En verdad.

Está bien, entonces acompáñame a la sala de estar, en lo que regresa Albert.

Sí – bajó despacio, la chica ya vestía un vestido sencillo en tonos rosa, pero justo frente a la puerta se detuvo – Tengo que agradecerle – le dijo a Paty como quien quiere justificar sus acciones y al ver que su amiga le sonrió abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

Afuera trató de divisar la figura de él, por el camino que conducía al portón de los límites de la mansión de los O´Brien. Bajó despacio los escalones de la entrada principal hasta el camino empedrado, camino acelerando el paso poco a poco, los árboles en tonos ocres a cada lado del camino regaban con sus hojas el piso. Allá, no muy lejos pudo ver la silueta que buscaba.

Terry – le habló tan fuerte como pudo pues de pronto se sorprendió que sus pies habían corrido un buen tramo.

Candy – volteó de golpe y queriendo correr hacia ella, pero sólo pudo quedarse de una pieza.

Ella avanzó hacia él, hasta que quedaron uno frente al otro. La cercanía de aquella gallarda figura masculina le transmitía aún a esa distancia un calor que la abrigaba del frío viento otoñal que circulaba por el camino. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un instante que pudo ser eterno o tal vez fugaz. Las hojas de otoño parecieron moverse en cámara lenta a su alrededor. Era el momento mágico que sólo dos almas como aquellas podían generar, hechas como una sola.

¿Qué haces aquí pecosa? – preguntó serio, pero su mirada sonreía con tan sólo verla.

Yo…

¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – se sentía con humor para jugar, era inevitable el gozo de su corazón que estaba conciente que por alguna razón ella había ido tras él.

No… - le sonrío por primera vez sin poder evitarlo – No quería que te fueras sin darte las gracias…por todo.

Lo importante es que estés bien y me voy más tranquilo al corroborar que así es, pecosa.

Sí, y de nuevo, muchas gracias, Terry. Yo…

Un carruaje se aproximaba de pronto por el camino y se detuvo justo a donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

Candy, pero ¿qué haces afuera y con este viento helado? – un rubio bajó del carruaje.

Albert – volteó la chica, sintiendo la cara de mil colores y como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo indebido. Observó el rostro de Terry que permanecía inescrutable ahora – Sólo quería agradecerle a Terry, ya se marcha.

Entiendo – se acercó a ambos – pero ¿En qué te irás?

Cierto¿tu carruaje? – dijo Candy genuinamente preocupada.

Supongo que el chofer no es adivino para saber a qué hora me retiraría. Pero caminaré un poco, no hay problema.

De ninguna manera, vete en este carruaje, yo le informaré a Paty, no creo que le moleste – Albert se acercó al conductor para darle unas instrucciones.

Bien, siendo así, me despido. Que estés mejor, Candy. Hasta pronto Albert.

Así será – le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

* * *

Otro maldito día de lluvia, si algo recordaba que odiaba en sus días de colegio, eran esos interminables días otoñales sin sol, que si bien mantenían su piel blanca, no le dejaban salir de su habitación, tal como llevaba toda la semana en ese hotel. Eliza Leegan estaba harta de esa habitación a la que se sentía confinada, pero no sólo por la lluvia, sino que su sexto sentido le decía que por lo pronto era mejor que no la vieran ni a ella, ni a su hermano. Después del incidente con Candy, miles de ideas de las posibles consecuencias que aquello tendría le pasaron por su cabeza, sobre todo por la mirada de Terry que realmente logró amedrentarla aunque hubiera fingido lo contrario. Esa mirada le decía que aquello no iba a parar ahí. 

Su hermano, en cambio, no había hecho caso a sus prudentes comentarios de no salir, y se la había pasado en salidas nocturnas de las que regresaba prácticamente al amanecer, alcoholizado y envuelto en olores de perfumes baratos. Justo en ese momento, casi al mediodía, estaba adormecido en la habitación contigua. Ella en cambio, se sentía harta y estaba tentada a abandonar todo plan y regresar a América para buscar cuanto antes el refugio contra la mano de Albert. Necesitaba sin duda un aliado…o aliada, pensó un segundo después. Tal vez concertar una cita con Susana Marlowe tendría un resultado positivo, pues recordó muy bien la mirada dolida y envidiosa que tuvo hacia Candy durante la fiesta. Y tal vez ver al duque no le vendría mal, si los rumores de que estaba furioso eran ciertos, no estaría mal tampoco verlo a él.

* * *

Las tres funciones que le había tocado trabajar a lo largo de la semana, le parecían ser la suma de una gira completa. Stratford no era la única compañía que había decidido presentar Romeo y Julieta, también estaban otra inglesa y una versión francesa. Sin embargo, llegó hasta sus oídos que la gente deseaba ver la puesta americana, porque ésta traía al mejor Romeo de todos. Los obsequios e invitaciones comenzaron a llegar para el atractivo actor, y más aún con el pretexto de conocerlo desde niño por ser hijo del duque de Grandchester, se aglutinaban en la puerta que conducía a los vestidores. Por ello, no pudo más que sentirse liberado cuando logró escabullirse y tomar un carruaje rumbo al hotel. 

Había pasado ya la semana desde su estreno y desde esa fiesta con tan horribles acontecimientos. Desde entonces, discretamente había enviado y recibido mensajes sobre el ánimo de aquella pecosa, gracias a su amigo Albert, que aunque espero lo contrario, respondió inmediatamente a su primer misiva. Ella estaba bien, cada vez más tranquila y demostrando esa fortaleza que sólo ella podía manifestar, le había dicho en una de las cartas.

Bajó del carruaje, el aire frío nocturnal de otoño le golpeó la cara, el piso estaba algo húmedo por las llovizna del día, sus firmes pasos y el chispear del agua perturbaron el silencio de ese Londres del mediado de la década de los 10´s del siglo 20. Ingresó al hotel y pronto se dirigió a su habitación, estaba realmente cansado, pero antes le escribiría Albert para saber si además tenía noticias de los Leagan.

¡Susana! –se sorprendió al verla sentada sobre su cama cuando encendió la luz en la habitación.

Te estaba esperando, entre los ensayos y la puesta en escena apenas si te he visto un par de horas – le dijo sonriéndole con esa devoción.

Pero ¿Cómo has entrado? Es muy tarde para que estés despierta – dijo con su tono seco.

Eso no importa, quería verte – se puso de pie apoyada en su bastón.

Susana, vengo muy cansado, quisiera dormir. Pasado mañana será la última puesta de Romeo y Julieta y tengo que prepararme para Hamlet para el cierre del festival.

Lo sé, es sólo que desde que llegamos a Londres apenas si…

Te dije claramente que en este viaje no podría estar al pendiente y bajo esas condiciones aceptaste la invitación de Robert

¿Robert? Pensé que estarías de acuerdo con ello. Si no es por Robert ni se te habría ocurrido que yo viniera. – no pudo evitar el dolor en su voz

No es un paseo – dijo quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en un perchero.

Lo sé, pero creo que podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para dar un paseo mañana antes de que vayas a los ensayos. – le comentó algo emocionada - Me dicen que hay un zoológico maravilloso y con animales que he visto en mi vida, Blue River, se llama ¿verdad?

Sí, así se llama, pero no creo tener tiempo para un paseo así – además quería guardar sus recuerdos de ese lugar sólo al lado de Candy.

Para un par de horas por el zoológico no tiempos para mi, pero sí tienes tiempo para quedarte toda la noche y todo el tiempo que sea necesario al lado de ella – ya estaba dicho, se lo había estado ahogando en la garganta todos esos días desde que lo vio llegar muy serio esa tarde donde ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario.

Susana había averiguado la dirección de Patricia O´Brien, amiga de su rubia rival, y al darse cuenta que el joven no llegaba para el mediodía, decidió enviarle un mensaje, sólo para recordarle cuál era su verdadero lugar.

Aún la amas – aseguró Susana, viéndole al rostro, buscando esa mirada que de pronto se clavaba en el piso como quien cree que ahí encontrará respuestas.

Susana, escucha – dijo lentamente

¡Aún la amas¿no es cierto? – gritó con desespero. No podía más.

Sí – dijo quedamente, vencido.

Todo este tiempo…y no has podido olvidarla. No he podido borrar su recuerdo.

Susana, escucha estoy a tu lado.

Ya basta de decir mi nombre de esa manera, por Dios Terry – lloró – Haces que suene como si fuera un yunque para ti.

Los minutos pasaron pareciendo horas, escuchándose en aquella habitación el sollozo de la joven.

Vamos a casarnos – dijo ella de pronto.

¿Cómo? – lo tomó desprevenido.

Que ya es tiempo que pongamos fecha y sería agradable que fuera antes de volver a Nueva York. Nos invitaron a una fiesta de cacería del zorro ¿podríamos anunciarlo entonces?

¿Eso quieres?

Sí

Así será – dijo lo más calmado posible, sintiendo como si algo lo jalará al abismo.

Gracias – su llanto ahora era sonrisa. Tocó la mejilla de Terry un momento y luego se dirigió a la puerta – Vas a olvidarla, yo me encargaré de eso.

Como si fuera posible – dijo en un suspiro cuando la rubia salió de la habitación y se dejó caer de espalda en la cama con un sentimiento profundo de derrota.

CONTINUARA….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA¿A complete el año? Aquí estoy acepto todos los reclamos de quienes les ha gustado esta historia. Alguien por ahí me dijo, "publica lo que tengas", me negaba a hacerlo, pero creo que las personas tan amables que me han hecho el favor de no perderle el hilo mi fic a pesar de lo prolongado en el tiempo de publicación de capítulo y capítulo, se merecen que lo haga. Sigo pendiente y en deuda con ustedes mil gracias.

La autora (con la cara llena de vergüenza nn )

Comentarios tomatazos, lo que sea a algely en hot mail, o o visitan el grupo en yahoo de CandyKiandy. Un abrazo.


	12. El anuncio, parte 2

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular. Sólo me reservo el derecho de usar los personajes creados para esta historia en lo particular. Gracias.

El presente capítulo puede contemplar diálogos de lenguaje llamémosle rudo, pero es necesario ya que en la situación que se usa difícilmente alguien llega y te habla con palabras quedas. Quien no guste de vocabulario así o bien, de escenas descriptivas no aptas para menores, favor de abstenerse la lectura. Gracias.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE**

**Capítulo XII**

**(El anuncio…parte 2)**

**por AngelySoul**

Estaba exhausto tras el último ensayo y al día siguiente sería la última presentación de la compañía Stratford en Londres, tenía hasta entonces para descansar, sin embargo no deseaba estar en el hotel y toparse con Susana o su madre, pues ésta última había reaccionado jubilosa cuando ambos le informaron, mientras desayunaban, hace un par de días lo del próximo anuncio y cada vez que lo veía no dejaba de repetir lo feliz que estaba por la noticia, sin dejar comentarios "inocentes" sobre lo que habían retrasado el definir fecha.

-Así que te casas – sonó la voz de Eleanor a sus espaldas.

Terruce se incorporó del sillón de dos plazas en el que estaba semiacostado y volteó a ver a su madre.

-Eso lo sabías desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo con tono cansino – Madre, no tengo deseos en estos momentos de escuchar tu opinión sobre mi relación con Susana, tarde que temprano habría de anunciar mi boda con ella.

-Sinceramente, todo este tiempo he esperado el milagro que hiciera romper ese maldito compromiso que sólo te ha traído penas.

-No empieces por favor – se puso rápido de pie – Este asunto ya no lo discutamos más, me voy a casar con Susana y punto, y habré de anunciarlo en el próximo evento público al que asistamos, de una vez por todas.

-Bien, bien… - le dijo fastidiada la mujer rubia - ¡cásate con ella¡convierte tu vida en un infierno! Y pierde de nuevo la oportunidad de recuperar a la mujer que amas.

El joven actor hizo el ademán de querer contestar algo, pero simplemente abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar de nuevo, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón con un claro signo de derrota, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro tras las manos.

-Hijo¿es que no estás viendo la oportunidad que la vida te está brindando? – le dijo más dulcemente su madre

-¿Oportunidad? La vida me está torturando de nuevo. Verla… - calló sin atreverse a decir en voz alta sus sentimientos, aún cuando su madre se había ganado su entera confianza.

-Si verla no te ha dado el valor para hacer lo correcto, nada lo hará – dijo su madre derrotada y acercándose para tocarle la cabeza del joven – Unirte a alguien por compasión y un falso entendimiento de la gratitud no ha hecho feliz a nadie que yo sepa y no creo que tú vayas a ser el primer ejemplo hijo.

-Dejemos el tema ya, por favor.- su tono no admitía opciones secundarias y huyó al contacto de su madre.

-¿Vamos a comer? – le dijo la mujer inmediatamente

-No tengo hambre.

-El ensayo ha sido agotador y conociéndote no creo que te estés alimentando muy bien. Por suerte estoy aquí para ocuparme de esos detalles.

-Como si fuera un chiquillo – sonrió de medio lado Terry

-Como cuando eras un niño – le sonrió ella y abrió la puerta indicándole que le esperaba afuera.

Ambos salieron del camerino y avanzaban por uno de los pasillos del teatro cuando se toparon con Robert Hathaway, quien al ver al joven actor le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sé que hay algo que no debo decir aún, pero permíteme anticiparme a las felicitaciones – le dijo el hombre con gran sinceridad – Romeo y Julieta han hecho su magia de nuevo. – afirmó convencido del viejo mito en el teatro que los actores que interpretaban a los amantes de Verona, tenían un destino más alentador y feliz.

-Ay Robert – sonrió Eleanor – No me digas que estás convencido de que toda pareja que interpreta a los protagónicos de esta obra, terminará irremediablemente junta.

-Es la magia del amor de Romeo y Julieta – sonrió ampliamente el maduro actor y director de teatro.

-Bueno, si así fuera, creo que la novia sería Karen Kleis y no Susana – añadió en broma.

-Eh…bueno, sí, pero fue Susana la originalmente elegida – argumentó Robert, ante un Terry que comenzaba a fastidiarse del tema.

-Sí, bien, lo importante es que vamos a casarnos.

-Así es y por lo que sé quieres hacerlo público, entiendo la ansiedad de los jóvenes. Perdona si me meto, Terruce, pero tenemos un evento al que debemos asistir toda la compañía días antes de regresar a América y nada le daría más gusto a Susana que ahí ustedes…

-¡Perfecto! Ahí será – exageró el entusiasmo y de inmediato su rostro se puso inescrutable - Si me disculpan, tengo aún cosas que hacer – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños dejando al par de adultos con la boca abierta.

Terruce avanzó por los pasillos hasta perderse, dejando atónito a Robert Hathaway, quien conocía el verdadero origen de aquel aristócrata.

-Es mi impresión o no veo a Terry muy convencido de anunciar su compromiso – dijo con confianza el director y continuaron avanzando por los pasillos.

-Ya le conoces, no es una persona muy expresiva.

-Eleanor, estás hablando con el viejo Robert y aunque digo mucho esas cosas de "Romeo y Julieta", nunca he visto a Terry lo suficientemente entusiasmado.

-No lo está – dijo con resignación la madura actriz.

-Se ha enamorado de alguien más y se siente atado a la pobre Susana por lo del accidente – dedujo el director.

-Algo así. Él ya estaba enamorado – dijo sin más Eleanor.

-¿Cómo? – se detuvo en seco – pero si desde que entró a la compañía nunca le hemos visto acompañado de ninguna chica, y realmente creímos que Susana sí le agradaba y que de alguna manera, el accidente fue el desafortunado incidente que había hecho que él se acercara a ella.

-Robert, te tengo confianza y te agradezco todos estos años de apoyo, sobre todo porque has mantenido este secreto sobre Terry y yo, y luego lo de sostenerlo cuando él entró a la compañía.

-Eso fue por mérito propio, tú no tuviste nada que ver ahí.

-Pero mantener los rumores a raya…

-El carácter de tu hijo ayudó un poco – le sonrió el hombre afablemente – y sobre lo de su boda, me da pena enterarme de que las circunstancias están lejos de ser lo que todo mundo cree. Si pudiera hacer algo.

-Ayudarías no dando más ideas sobre el anuncio – observó Eleanor – E invitándome de paso a comer, puesto que has hecho que perdiera una comida con mi hijo al ponerlo de genio.

-Lo de invitarte a comer es un hecho, pero lo de la boda, lamentó decirte que la madre de Susie le pareció excelente anunciarlo este fin de semana, me dijo que no creyó que fuera inconveniente para los muchachos.

-Mmph! Esa mujer…

-No te agrada – afirmó el hombre

-Debo decir que su empeño en casar a su hija con Terry no me agrada.

El director y la madura actriz salían por la parte trasera del teatro, dirigiéndose a uno de los carruajes que estaban ahí para trasladar a los actores.

* * *

Lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta había quedado como un mal momento, Candy rápidamente retomó su carácter alegre y fuerte. Albert la veía desde el ventanal, sonriendo y platicando con el personal de la servidumbre que se hacía cargo de la limpieza de los jardines.

Nuestra amiga es fuerte – dijo una suave voz femenina a sus espaldas

Hola Paty –le sonrió el joven magnate desde aquel rincón del salón – Sí, cada día me sorprendo más de su fortaleza, pero lo ocurrido me hizo reflexionar que a fin de cuentas Candy es ya una mujer y hay situaciones en la que los amigos no somos de mucha ayuda.

¿Te refieres a la crisis que tuvo por …aquello? – dijo con timidez.

Jamás vi a Candy abandonada a sus miedos de tal manera. Ella siempre tan valerosa, tan fuerte.

Tal vez la presencia de Terry la hizo conciente de sus debilidades como mujer – se atrevió a opinar un poco más la chica morena – Albert, este viaje me ha servido para darme cuenta de todo lo que Candy guarda en su corazón; sin duda es una mujer fuerte, Annie y yo hemos tratado de imitarla sin mucho esfuerzo…

No lo creo, deberías verte en un espejo, aunque recuerdo muy poco de ti en el colegio cuando les veía de lejos a ti y a Stear, se notaba que eras una chica muy tímida.

¡Lo sigo siendo! – se defendió con vehemencia mientras ambos comenzaban a avanzar al salón de té.

Sí – rió Albert amenamente – pero con más fuerza y aprendizaje. Y sobre Candy, sé que no me he esforzado mucho como tutor, me he confiado en su fortaleza y en el camino se me pasa que ya es toda una mujer.

Una mujer enamorada – añadió la chica

Y correspondida, hay que decirlo – sonrió de lado Albert – y ambos sabemos de quién estamos hablando. Desafortunadamente por más que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza no sé como solucionar esta situación, tengo que deshacer en América el compromiso con Neal, sobre todo con la estupidez de lo que trato de hacer; y aunque no me importa lo que diga la gente, tampoco soy tan irresponsable como para exponer a los Andley a un escándalo público. Candy está sufriendo, puedo verlo en sus ojos, más allá de haber llegado en una situación de crisis…y no sólo ella, pude ver la mirada de Terry.

Pero está aquella chica…

Sí, ese sentido del honor de este par está acabando con mi paciencia

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Paty quien le ofreció una taza de té que acaba de dejar la mucama en una mesilla de la gran habitación apenas unos minutos antes.

De todos es sabido que la relación terminó entre ellos, pero pocos saben bien los motivos, como amiga de Candy que eres, me imagino que estás enterada.

Platicamos algo, sí. Al principio yo creía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más, y por eso la separación, pero Candy me contó todo – recordó la morena como su rubia amiga se desahogó aquella mañana luego de haber visto a Terry.

El caso Paty, es que la mejor forma de solucionar todo sería encontrándole un nuevo pretendiente.

Pero Albert – protestó la morena – No veo la diferencia de las cosas, al final la obligarías a casarse con alguien que ella no quiera.

Es lo que menos quiero, pero al ver a Terry aquí, mi cabeza ha dado miles de vueltas…

¿Qué estás tramando?- la morena comenzó a sentirse alarmada

Nada, ojalá tuviera una genial idea, pero no…sólo está mi mente divagando. Lo que sí te aseguro que lo que ha hecho Neil, es suficiente para cancelar el compromiso. Algo que ya le notifique a la tía Elroy enviándole un telegrama.

Pero…¿cómo vas a encontrar un nuevo pretendiente?

Yo estaría más que complacido en tomar ese lugar – dijo una voz masculina en la puerta.

En la entrada estaba el joven Leonard Westport, vestido con formalidad, y peinado impecablemente.

¡Leonard! – dijo una sorprendida Paty

Disculpen mi atrevimiento, la ama de llaves me permitió pasar sin avisarles y escuche parte de la conversación al llegar – entró al salón desde el que también podía visualizarse los jardines de la residencia de los O´Brian.

Definitivamente has escuchado más de la cuenta – fue la recelosa respuesta de Albert

Sr. Andley…

Dime Albert…

Albert – dijo de nuevo – soy conocedor de los incidentes de los últimos días, conocí a su protegida y la señorita O´Brian en el barco durante mi regreso a Londres. Desde ese momento debo decir que me sentí más que fascinado por Candy y al tratarla un poco más mi corazón ha caído rendido ante su encanto; sin embargo, debo decir que me sentí profundamente desilusionado al creerla comprometida, más al conocer las circunstancias me di cuenta que como todo caballero podía aspirar a ganarme sus afectos...sé que ella siente algo por alguien que no es su prometido y preferiría no decir su nombre puesto que todos los conocemos aquí.

Antes que nada debo decirte – le interrumpió Albert – que la persona que Candy ama es también alguien muy estimado para mi…

Bien…siendo así me veré obligado a decir su nombre. Conozco a Terruce desde la infancia, me negaría a creer que él siente algo por Candy, si no es porque he visto su mirada. Pero también sé que él tiene un compromiso que cumplir con otra mujer. Y es por eso que no veo motivo para solicitar su consentimiento para cortejar a Candy.

Me pareces una persona honesta y que sabe lo que quiere, pero antes que nada pienso en Candy.

Entiendo la dificultad que puede significar para una familia como los Andley deshacer un compromiso, y si lo que se requiere es un nuevo pretendiente para mitigar las habladurías, yo estoy dispuesto a tomar ese rol, pues nada me sería más grato que hacer lo imposible para que Candy sea feliz.

Escucha Leonard, esto va más allá de acabar con habladurías.

¿No entiendo¿Permitirá que siga el compromiso con ese Leagan a pesar de lo ocurrido?

¡Por supuesto que no! – fue la enérgica respuesta del rubio magnate.

En un sillón Paty permanecía callada y observaba, y pensaba en su amiga, y si realmente terminar un compromiso e iniciar otro sería lo adecuado para ella. Candy no era el tipo de chica convencional de alta sociedad, donde su futuro podía ser decidido de esa manera.

¡Definitivamente Candy no se casará con Neil!, y así será porque lo he decidido yo como su progenitor – prosiguió Albert con su reflexiva charla – Pero eso no significa que de manera inmediata procuraré hacer otro arreglo matrimonial para ella. El buscar otra persona para comprometerla es una opción, pero no es única. Al final, si Candy no encuentra una buena pareja, simplemente se anuncia que no hay compromiso y punto.

¿Quiere decir que desaprueba mi interés en cortejarla?

Quiero decir, Leonard, que si a pesar de todos tus intentos, Candy decide seguir sin casarse, yo respaldaré su decisión –dijo tranquilamente y con ese aspecto conciliador y analítico de siempre – Obviamente, deseo verla feliz y eso implica que si he de anunciar otro compromiso será con la persona que ella elija.

¿Me cree incapaz de ganarme sus afectos? – Leonard entendía lo que el rubio trataba de decirle, no le negaba el consentimiento, pero tampoco le daba la garantía de otorgarle la mano de Candy.

Paty se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos caballeros, cada día se sorprendía de su actitud, en otros tiempos jamás habría considerado meterse en asuntos tan delicados como el que esos dos hombres discutían.

Disculpen si me entrometo en su plática. Leonard considero que eres un buen partido para mi amiga, pero ella no es del tipo de chica donde su tutor decidirá su futuro. Nuestra amiga es una persona libre, que ha decidido cómo vivir su vida. Para cortejar a Candy, ciertamente necesitarías el consentimiento de Albert, pero sobre todo la aceptación de ella.

Sólo pido su permiso para intentarlo, entonces – vio a Albert, inclinando levemente la cabeza – Si pretendiera forzadamente que se me otorgara la mano de Candy, mi padre estaría aquí en estos momentos para llegar a un acuerdo.

Bien – sonrió Albert, no estando seguro si a Candy le gustaría aquello – Tienes mi consentimiento, pero el resto depende de ella, no me pidas más.

Gracias¿puedo ir a buscarla a los jardines?

El rubio soltó una risotada por demás contagiosa, y es que realmente no estaba acostumbrado a esos protocolos, si bien los conocía perfectamente por la educación que le dieron desde pequeño, aún con sus intentos de liberarse de la carga que representaban los Andleys para sus hombros.

Sin embargo, jamás pensó que a sus años estaría discutiendo asuntos de esponsales cual padre preocupado…hermano mayor, se oye menos viejo se dijo a si mismo.

Adelante, Leonard, puedes buscar a Candy en tanto ella te lo permita.

El joven salió del lugar con paso firme, para luego regresar con el mismo paso, pero con un aspecto un poco nervioso ante la innegable oportunidad que se le brindaba por ganar el corazón de esa angelical chica de melena rizada.

Que torpe he sido, cambie mis prioridades al llegar – se disculpó – Mi visita originalmente es para recordarles la invitación este fin de semana a la tradicional cacería para cerrar el otoño y recibir el invierno, que organiza mi familia con otro grupo de amistades cercanas.

Bueno…sé que Paty tenía planeado visitar algunas propiedades este fin de semana y pensábamos acompañarle Candy y yo.

Pero ¿cómo? – se sorprendió el chico – No pueden rechazar asistir, ya les había anticipado esta invitación – se le quedó viendo a Paty esperando una respuesta.

Pero sí mal no recuerdas, Candy te comentó que tenía motivos muy personales para declinar la invitación – argumentó la morena de lentes.

Ah…entiendo, la muerte de Anthony – comentó Albert con seriedad – Vamos a buscar a Candy y te contaré algo, ya que si estas jóvenes te han confiado algunas cosas estos días, no veo por qué no contarte los motivos de ella para no asistir a la cacería.

¿Anthony? – preguntó Leonard

Ambos hombres comenzaron a avanzar fuera del salón, para dirigirse a los jardines, Paty los siguió y escuchó la agradable voz de Albert, quien con su diligente forma de hablar, dio datos concisos sobre quien era Anthony, aquel sobrino quien compartió tiempo de la adolescencia con la rubia y entre quienes surgió un cariño muy especial, quedando la chica destrozada al perderlo en aquél accidente durante una cacería del zorro.

Ahora comprendo los motivos, pero eso fue hace años y…

Bueno, al principio Candy le tenía miedo los caballos, pero sé que es algo que logró superar –evitó confiarle los detalles que alguna vez en el departamento que compartieron en Chicago Candy y él, la joven le había confiado algunas anécdotas en el colegio – Recuérdale la invitación, si así lo prefieres, pero tendrás que entender si ella declina de nuevo.

Sí, entiendo. Definitivamente, Candy es una mujer fuera de serie y no desistiré en ganarme su corazón – dijo con vehemencia el joven Westport.

Te deseo suerte. Realmente ella merece encontrar la felicidad, más que nadie en este mundo.

Los dos hombres siguieron avanzando, y en cada paso, la inconfundible risa de Candy se hacía más fuerte. Al escucharla, Paty no pudo evitar sentir algo de tranquilidad, pues esa era la actitud imperante en la hiperactiva rubia, a pesar de los problemas, al final siempre había modo de sonreír. Esa lección la tenía bien aprendida de su amiga.

La imagen que encontraron no sorprendió ni a Albert ni a Paty, más sí a Leonard. Ahí estaba la rubia en las alturas de un árbol cuyas hojas iba perdiendo poco a poco, riendo en compañía de un niño pelirrojo de unos 10 años, juntos sentados en una rama gruesa, mientras ella vestía sin pena ropa más adecuada para un hombre.

Ves, te dije que no era tan complicado¿a que le has perdido miedo a las alturas?

Sí – dijo el chiquillo cubierto de pecas y cabello rizado y rojo.

Pero señorita, me meterá en un lío – le suplicaba un hombre que sin duda era el padre de aquel crío, pues las pecas y el cabello delataban el parentesco.

El hombre pelirrojo entonces oyó las pisadas que se aproximaban y al ver las personas que llegaron se puso más colorado aún de la mortificación.

Señorita O´Brien – agacho la cabeza con total pena – Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi hijo, pero la señorita – comenzó a hablar atropelladamente –este primero, ella…primero insistió en ayudarnos…le dijimos que no, pero luego el árbol, mi hijo le tiene miedo a las alturas.

Yo sugerí ser la maestra – gritó desde arriba la rubia – Hola Albert, Paty…ah, Leonard, hola.

Ho…hola – dijo un consternado Leonard.

Despreocúpese señor McFly – comentó la chica morena tratando de calmar al mortificado hombre – Estoy segura que todo esto ha sido idea de mi amiga.

¡Oh no!, no estoy tratando de culparla – respondió con más mortificación el hombre.

Sé que no lo haría, pero conozco a mi amiga. No se preocupe, ahora continúe con sus labores y en un momento bajará su hijo – luego sonrió viendo los jardines – El otoño está dándole mucho trabajo como de costumbre. Ande.

Sí, sí…- y luego vio al árbol – Ryan, te espero en el otro lado del jardin y deja de inoportunar a los señores de la casa.

Albert ya se dirigía al pie del árbol instando a su protegida a que bajará junto con el niño y quitar la mortificación que sabía sentía el jardinero. Seguro para ellos no era usual que una chica de alta sociedad tuviera esos hábitos de andar por las ramas.

Albert – bajó riendo – Ya había olvidado esta maravillosa sensación de andar en las alturas. Se respira tanta libertad

No lo dudo, Candy, pero has preocupado al pobre hombre que esperaba le dieran una reprimenda.

Uy, ahí voy – dio un último salto y cayó de pie con destreza – pero si le dije que no se mortificara. Ven Ryan.

El chico terminó de bajar y en sus mejillas se reflejaba la euforia de quien pareciera que acabará de conquistar el mundo, con su infantil inocencia se despidió de la rubia mostrando una sonrisa y se despidió de los presentes inclinando la cabeza y salió corriendo en estampida.

Bien, creo que hecho mi buena obra del día – dijo satisfecha viendo al pelirrojo perderse entre las ramas de los jardines.

No conocía esa habilidad tuya – intervino Leonard, admirando secretamente cómo resaltaban las curvas femeninas con esa ropa.

Era mi hobbie principal en el hogar de Pony – respondió con total naturalidad.

¿El hogar de Pony?

El lugar donde crecí, dónde viví antes de ser adoptada por Albert.

Ah sí, ya veo.

El sol está excelente y el clima aunque fresco, está bastante agradable, no podía desperdiciarlo y me puse a ayudar un poco por la casa ¿espero no regañes a nadie por ello, Paty? – le dijo a su amiga.

Yo no vi nada – le guiñó un ojo, en ese acuerdo mudo de que a fin de cuentas ella era la patrona del lugar.

El resto del día continúo sin contratiempos. Albert sintió la tranquilidad de ver a Candy sonreír, es más, cuando Leonard les recordó antes de marcharse, la invitación para la cacería de fin de semana, Candy aceptó finalmente y eso era buena señal; pero estaba pendiente el encontrar a sus sobrinos los Leagan, quienes al parecer se habían hecho ojo de hormiga, pero pronto, pronto aparecerían y entonces recibirían el castigo que se merecían.

* * *

Cuando al llegar al hotel le dieron una nota donde se le informaba que Susana y su madre no estaban, Terry sintió un momento de alivio. Podría dirigirse a su habitación y dormir, que le hacía falta, pero sus pies tomaron de nuevo rumbo fuera del lugar. El carruaje que lo acababa de traer del teatro aún estaba afuera y al verlo, el chofer rápidamente le abrió la puerta de nuevo, pero el joven siguió de largo con paso firme. Una cuadra más adelante tomó otro carruaje, a donde quiera que fuera, no quería que nadie pudiera informarle a Susana su destino, y así se encontró de pronto dirigiéndose a cierta ruta conocida.

* * *

Aquel restaurante se encontraba en una zona céntrica de Londres, si bien por una calle algo angosta que no daba lugar a mucho tráfico. Ahí, dos mujeres entraron al lugar, la más joven apoyada por un bastón, pero caminando tan dignamente como su condición se lo permitiera

¿Este es el lugar hija?

Sí mamá – dijo segura la rubia - ¿Podrías dejarme un rato sola y venir más tarde por mi?

Pero como voy a dejarte…- se escandalizó la mujer

¡Por favor! Tú sabes que a veces mi situación con Terry no es la mejor, pero si el hablar con esta mujer ayuda en algo, déjame hacerlo, por favor, mamá.

Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes – andaré por aquí cerca viendo los aparadores – En una hora, ni un minuto más, estaré de vuelta.

Gracias- se despidió de su progenitora, para luego pedirle a un mesero que le diera un lugar.

Susana Marlowe se sentó en una mesa ubicada en una esquina, desde donde podía divisar quien entraba y salía del lugar, no sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero si alguien le decía que podía ayudarla a consolidar su futuro matrimonio, se sujetaría a esa alternativa como braza ardiente. Y la vio entrar, rápidamente pudo distinguirla por su cabello rojizo, sus elegantes ropas y esa mirada fría, la mujer que ingresaba al lugar también la divisó y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ella.

Me sorprende que usted me enviara esa nota – le cohibió la manera en que Eliza Leagan la veía con ese aire de altanería.

Sé que nuestro primer y último encuentro no fue el mejor – dijo con tono fingido y sentándose en la silla frente a Susana – Me alegra que hayas acudido a mi cita, es señal que tu relación con Terruce no es tan firme como para gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres su novia.

No la entiendo – comenzó a sentirse abrumada.

Vamos, querida, trataré de ser breve, pero hay que poner las cartas sobre la mesa primero ¿te parece? – le sonrió de manera retorcida.

Bien, seamos claras – tomó aire la rubia para darse fortaleza ante la inquisitiva mirada de la mujer - ¿Cuál es su relación con Terry y Candy¿Cómo los conoce¿y por qué quiere ayudarme?

Muchas preguntas a la vez, pero las responderé. Desafortunadamente conozco a Candy – dijo su nombre con dificultad – desde hace varios años, si bien tú y ella no pertenecen a un nivel social como el mío, el origen de ella es aún más indigno que el tuyo…

¡Oígame señorita! No le permito…

Vamos, vamos, no exageres…te concedo el beneficio de que al menos sabes quienes son tus padres…en cambio _tu _rival tiene un origen por demás dudoso.

¿Cuénteme? – se interesó Susana, pues recordó que en aquella fiesta, Candy había mencionado brevemente no ser hija de sangre de la familia Andley.

Mi padre recogió a Candy de un orfanato, fue abandonada y quien sabe que clase de padres habrá tenido. Sirvió en nuestra casa de mucama, y llegó a dormir en un establo…

¿En un establo? – se escandalizó Susana.

Que podías esperar de una mujer como esa – Eliza adoptó un aire dramático, sabía que Susana era víctima de sus propios celos hacia Candy y estaba dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa que la hiciera indigna ante los ojos de Terry – Susana, mira, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, es más, me pareces una chica muy linda.

Susana no pudo evitar mirar a Eliza con recelo, pues aunque estaba desesperada por lograr que Terry olvidara a Candy, las palabras de aquella mujer no reflejaban sinceridad total.

No recuerdo que haya sido usted muy amable la primera vez que nos vimos.

Bueno, debo decir que en ese momento estaba furiosa – hizo un gesto exagerado y movió su mano hacia la zona de su corazón – Pero lamento mucho haberte ofendido indirectamente, el objeto de mi furia era la mujer que estaba a tu lado. Pero debo controlarme, ya que no puedo hacer nada ante el amor que le tiene mi querido hermano.

¿Cómo?

Querida, yo no sé si hago bien metiéndome – siguió hablando con fingida dulzura – pero mi hermano se ha enamorado de esa mujer y lo único que quiero es su felicidad. Si bien el origen de ella es incierto, el apellido de los Andley da la certeza de un buen nombre y mi familia ha aceptado ese compromiso.

Sí es así, yo no veo cuál es el problema.

El problema es que nunca, nada es suficiente para ella. Cuando era una mucama…oh Dios, no quisiera ni recordarlo – respiró con dramatismo y hasta unas lágrimas lograron salir de sus ojos –La adoptó el tío abuelo William, cabeza de los Andley, y aprovechándose de su buena suerte se lió con uno de mis primos, un joven tan dulce…aún puedo recordar su maravillosa sonrisa.

¿Lo amaba usted? – comenzó a tomar confianza ante el teatro que le presentaba la pelirroja.

Oh, perdón…claro que le amaba, por supuesto, era ese amor puro que nace en la adolescencia, teníamos una excelente amistad, que más podía hacer en esos años mozos. Pero…llegó ella y no descansó hasta metérsele en los ojos, claro con esas artimañas que se aprenden cuando no eres una niña de bien.

Pero Candy – dudó Susana.

La joven rubia al instante pudo recordar cómo aquella rubia pecosa había platicado con ella después de aquel fatídico incidente donde había intentado suicidarse. Su mirada no era la de una chica ventajista, ni nada parecido, por el contrario. Sin embargo, la voz de la razón no podía ser escuchada ante los desperados gritos del corazón, que le suplicaban lograr como pudiera, el amor de aquel atractivo actor.

No caigas tú también, por Dios – dijo casi suplicante Eliza, al ver la duda en los ojos azules de la chica – Esa engañosa dulzura sólo puede ser efectiva ante los hombres, las mujeres sabemos quien es quien…¿no lo crees?

Sí, pero ella…

Ella fue la causante de la muerte de mi querido Anthony – puntualizó de golpe y con furia en los ojos – Pero el tío abuelo la premio enviándola a uno de los mejores colegios de Europa, aquí en Londres, supongo que tenía la esperanza que tan elevada educación la convirtiera en una dama, pero por el contrario, lo único que hizo fue arruinarle otra vida, la vida de un joven noble…- hizo una pausa para darle énfasis a lo que tan bien planeado tenía – a Terruce.

¿Cómo es que ella…ellos?

Susana quería saber más, lo que se enteró en la fiesta de que habían estudiado juntos en el colegio era una historia demasiado romántica y quería encontrar ese punto oscuro que logrará opacar definitivamente la imagen de Candy.

Hay que decirlo, desde siempre, Terruce ha sido muy atractivo. Es innegable que en el colegio era el mejor partido, por encima de muchos. Guapo, inteligente, hijo de un noble y primogénito heredero al título, así como de las principales riquezas y privilegios que ello conlleva.

Pero él decidió ser actor. Todos en la compañía teatral y el gremio en general conocemos los orígenes ingleses de Terry, pero él decidió ser actor y renunciar a ello.

Por supuesto querida, por supuesto – le sonrió – el talento que tiene para el teatro es innegable, pero quien sabe si él estaría dedicándose a ello en este momento, si no se hubiera visto obligado a huir del colegio por culpa de Candy.

A ese punto, Eliza pudo ver en la mirada de Susana que todo lo que le dijera le creería, obviamente, suprimiría datos importantes, pero al final lograría tener a la rubia de su lado.

Créeme Susana, no me gustaría contarte los inapropiados hechos que orillaron a Terruce a dejar su educación – guardó silencio, el necesario para lograr alguna emoción no muy agradable en su interlocutora – Era el mejor partido y Candy lo engatusó. Los…los descubrieron en – se interrumpía fingiendo sentirse avergonzada por la plática – en…en una situación…digamos comprometedora. En resumen, él dejó el colegio para proteger el honor de ella, al menos de lo que se pudiera decir de ella…porque de que aún conservará el honor después de haberlos encontrado juntos, pues a ver quién se lo cree…eso es algo que damas como nosotras jamás nos atreveríamos.

Pero Terry la buscó, la esperaba…el está – sintió dolor al decirlo – estaba enamorado de ella.

A los hombres le gustan las mujeres así. Los engatusan con favores que obviamente tú y yo jamás nos atreveríamos con un hombre, a menos que estuviéramos casadas – y al instante se cayó, porque sus comentarios podían serle contraproducentes – Finalmente, Susana, yo no soy quien para hablar mal de ella, puesto que es la mujer que mi hermano ha elegido como esposa. Conozco el pasado de Candy, pero si mi hermano está dispuesto a aceptarla, igual lo haré yo. A fin de cuentas, está bajo la tutela de una de las familias más importantes de América, y creo que el amor sincero de mi hermano ayudará a lograr un cambio en ella.

¿Me está diciendo que Candy es una mala mujer y aún así le permitirá ser parte de su familia? – cuestionó Susana, dudando de nuevo.

Estoy diciendo que Candy no ha terminado de entender que ya no puede ser la chica rebelde que salió de un orfanato – tomó las manos de Susana y la miró a los ojos tratando de asumir su gesto más bondadoso, si era esto posible - que mi hermano la ama y que no sé cómo hacer para que lo entienda, sobre todo porque ahora que ha visto a Terruce parece que ha decidido romper el compromiso y no sé con qué intenciones.

¿Recuperar a Terry? – se angustió y comenzó a hablar sin pensar – No puede ser, ella juró que se apartaría del camino, me lo dejaba a mí.

Aunque quiero mucho a mi hermano, entre él y Terruce Grandchester, sin duda ganaría Terruce; aunque somos de una familia de noble cuna, Terruce no deja de ser el hijo de un duque, y eso, querida, pesa demasiado en mujeres como Candy.

Internamente, Eliza sonría satisfecha, había sembrado la duda en aquella mujer sobre su archirival. Y por lo que escuchaba, confirmaba lo que ya sabía, que si Candy y Terry no estaban juntos, era por ese sentido estúpido de bondad de aquella, dejar a aquel hombre al lado de esa lisiada¡que idiota!, pensó con despreció la pelirroja.

Candy se casará con mi hermano – le dijo Eliza en una falsa intención tranquilizadora – sólo necesito que me ayudes a mantener a Terry alejado de ella.

Pero…yo…

Susana, escúchame, mi intención de verte hoy es porque estoy desesperada y mi hermano está sufriendo por Candy y al verte en la fiesta, no consideré justo que trate de apartarte de Terruce. Me siento tan sola en esta lucha.

Cuenta conmigo – dijo con firmeza, tuteándola por primera vez – Candy aseguró dejarnos el camino libre a Terry y a mí, y tiene que cumplir su promesa. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Gracias, muchas gracias – tenía ahora una aliada que podría usar a conveniencia, pensó al sonreírle ampliamente.

Al poco rato, ambas mujeres se despidieron, la madre de Susana no se sintió muy convencida de la simpática actitud de la pelirroja, ni de la "calida" despedida que les dio a ambas, para luego marcharse del lugar con paso firme y elegante.

¿De qué hablaron? – preguntó la mamá camino al hotel, mientras iban en un carruaje.

Es una amiga del colegio de Terry, sólo quería platicar conmigo, nada importante.

Pero como te ayudaría a mejorar tu relación con él…

Conoce bien a Terry…eso es más que suficiente por el momento, mamá. Vámonos, estoy cansada y deseo verlo en estos momentos.

* * *

Mientras eso ocurrió en el transcurso de esa tarde, una figura esperaba a las afueras de aquel portón, a unos pasos un carruaje y unos inquietos caballos, también aguardaban. La reja se abrió dando paso a un rubio alto, de elegante vestir.

Pensé que no te habían dado mi nota – le dijo el de cabellos oscuros que lo esperaba

Buscaba el pretexto ideal para ausentarme un rato y dejar a Candy y a Paty solas, pero opté por ser sincero.

Les dijiste que te buscaba el diablo – rió el hombre.

Les dije que un gran amigo me aguardaba y que sería justo salir a tener una charla típicas de hombres.

La inquisitiva mirada de su interlocutor, provocó una risotada en Albert.

Sí, Candy sabía que venía a verte. Anda, vamos que tienes mucho que hablar con este viejo lobo de mar.

Antes te veía como alguien mayor que yo, pero ahora que te he alcanzado en estatura y he crecido, nos vemos de la misma edad.

Sí, tal vez así sea, pero sigo siendo más grande que tú, y sigo siendo mejor en las peleas.

¿No querrás que vayamos a averiguarlo? – ambos subieron al carruaje.

No, creo que hoy tenemos cosas más importantes de qué platicar que irnos de juerga y ver con cuantos tipos nos peleamos.

El par de amigos se dirigieron a una zona de bares de no tan mala categoría en Londres, se sentaron en uno de los lugares más alejados de la concurrencia y pidieron agua mineral.

Definitivamente has dejado de tomar – observó Albert con genuino gusto.

Por fortuna no estaba tan perdido en el vicio, la plática que tuvimos la última vez que nos vimos, me hizo reflexionar. De seguir así, tarde que temprano mi estrepitosa caída en el alcohol hubiera llegado a los oídos de Candy y eso habría sido demasiado doloroso para mí.

A fin de cuentas, lo hiciste por ella.

Y también por mí, no era justo destruirme de esa manera. Ya tenía bastante con retomar la promesa que hice y volver al lado de Susana.

Esa decisión tuya y de Candy, aún no logró comprenderla. Sin embargo, desde el principio no pude hacer otra cosa que apoyarla, y cuando te ví en aquella cantina, tenía la esperanza que al verla retomarías tu camino, pero que volverías tarde que temprano.

Creo que no lo interprete así. Además, yo tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Albert guardó algo de silencio, sopesando la situación, en honor a la amistad que se había logrado en Londres, aún permanecía la camadería, pero era innegable que Terry guardaba ahora más reserva que entonces.

¿Por qué hiciste esa promesa a Susana? – cuestionó directo – Sabes Terry, el que tú y Candy se reencuentren en Londres es demasiada casualidad. Así que no entiendo qué te motivo a prometer tu palabra de matrimonio con esa chica, está bien, salvo tu vida, pero no creo que eso sea más fuerte que lo que a todas leguas tenían Candy y tú.

¿No te lo contó ella? – dijo demasiado serio, con una expresión en el rostro sombría y una mirada que reflejaba dolor – Fue Candy quien me hizo prometer hacer feliz a Susana, fue ella quien decidió decir adiós, fue ella quien ni siquiera me dejó dar mi opinión.

¿Te privó del habla acaso que no pudiste expresar en esos momentos lo que pensaba? – cuestionó Albert con calma.

Claro que no, pero eran momentos confusos Albert, me sentía aturdido por todo lo ocurrido con el accidente – comenzó a hablar con amargura – me sentía en deuda y no alcanzaba a razonar cómo pagar lo que Susana hizo por mi en el ensayo.

¿Atarte a su lado sin sentimientos fuertes, crees que fue la mejor manera?

Candy consideró que sí, y yo acepté su decisión…

A este punto la mirada de Terry estaba fija en la mesa, recapitulando los momentos de aquella noche de invierno, sus puños sobre la mesa estaban apretados con todas sus fuerzas. El hablar de aquello con su amigo Albert, lo hacía tener más conciencia de lo ocurrido y de reflexionar aquello que su mente no le permitía. Pero en esos momentos podía hacerlo, Albert fue cómplice de alguna manera del pasado común que tenía con Candy, y tal vez por eso, su cerrada alma se atrevía a mostrarse levemente.

Yo…yo…debí…ir tras ella…yo no debí dejarla tomar esa absurda decisión. ¡Maldición! Todos estos años yo…

La culpas – atinó a decir su rubio interlocutor

¡No…!- fue su automática respuesta para guardar silencio inmediatamente – Tal vez, sólo tal vez he dejado que la responsabilidad caiga en ella, pero en el fondo sé que debí detenerla y eso, créeme, atormenta mi alma. Pero…eso ya no importa, es algo con lo cual tengo que vivir.

Has cambiado – dijo al notar su evidente aceptación de una derrota.

Todos cambiamos Albert. Mírate, te recuerdo como un errante vagabundo, libre y viviendo con lo que la vida te iba brindando…ahora…

Ahora asumí la responsabilidad que me tocaba…mantenía oculta mi identidad, pero no niego que prefiero esa vida libre y lejos de estas obligaciones que conlleva ser la cabeza de una familia como los Andley.

Desde mi perspectiva – sonrió Terry – has cambiado. Pero sólo en la fachada, sigues siendo el mismo Albert.

Pero bueno, no venimos a hablar de nuestros cambios. No creo que me hayas enviado esa nota para que discutamos al respecto.

No, pero me alegra ver que no se ha perdido la confianza entre amigos – y tomó aire – quisiera saber si tienes noticias de los Leagan, sobre todo del desgraciado de Neil.

Se han escondido demasiado bien, contacte a alguna gente aquí a Londres, se les ha buscado en todos los hoteles, pero nada, tal parece que han optado por irse o bien cambiarse los nombres y los lugares donde hospedarse, o la gente que contraté es muy inepta.

Tus sobrinos – le dijo irónico – no son tontos, aunque ellos no saben que tú estás aquí.

Pero Neil, no es tan idiota como para no temerte…

Si lo tengo en frente, lo mato.

A eso me refiero, después de lo que intentó hacer y al ser tú quien oportunamente llegó…te conoce, y se está escondiendo.

Como la rata que es – dijo con furia.

No te privaré de darles todos los insultos que se merecen.

No sólo se merecen insultos, Albert, y tú lo sabes.

El caso, Terry, es que no tengo aún noticias de ellos…

Y el compromiso….

Está roto…- y tomó aire – y es precisamente esto que tengo que decirte a continuación es lo que me preocupa. Alguien más pretende la mano de Candy y el que ella lo llegara a aceptar, aligeraría de alguna manera el escándalo de cancelar el anuncio del compromiso con Neal.

¿Cambiarás un compromiso por otro? – dijo con una repentina furia contenida, sintiéndose traicionado.

No, y tampoco estoy diciendo que ya esté de nuevo comprometida, pero Candy es una mujer libre y alguien más pidió mi permiso para cortejarla. Si le acepta, será una efectiva forma de solucionar las cosas en cuanto al compromiso, no así lo que queda pendiente con Neil y Eliza.

Es Leonard Westport – fue más una afirmación que pregunta, a lo que Albert sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza

La mirada de Terry quedó perdida en la nada y paso de estar charlando relajadamente con un amigo, a una pose de tensión de 180 grados. Sus puños se contrajeron más. A Albert no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de su amigo.

Terry, amigo, sé que esto no es algo que quieras escuchar. Pero tú y Candy han decidido apartar sus caminos…

Tengo muy presentes las decisiones tomadas – le interrumpió el moreno – Y…sabes que por encima de todo deseo la felicidad de Candy.

Bueno, si fuera una persona del tipo romántico – dijo con toda intención Albert – Juraría que este encuentro es cosa del destino…

O tal vez la oportunidad para poder decir adiós como sé que debí hacerlo hace tiempo. Y también darme cuenta que hay alguien mejor para ella. Leonard, debo admitirlo, es un mejor partido para ella.

Definitivamente, pensó Albert, no era esa la reacción que quería provocar en su amigo. En el fondo, esperaba que de alguna manera reaccionara y le exigiera no dejar que Candy se comprometiera con otra persona.

Si eso es lo que quieres creer. Bien Terry, creo que debo volver la residencia de los O´Brien, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solas a las chicas. – se puso de pie e iba a pagar, pero el joven no lo dejó.

Yo invito…- sonrió de medio lado y dijo con toda la entereza posible, aunque el rubio pudo leer una enorme tristeza en los ojos verdiazules – Cuídala Albert y sólo cerciórate que escoja a un buen hombre, que la haga feliz.

Tú eres un buen hombre, amigo – apuntó reflexivamente el rubio para darse media vuelta con resignación – te mantendré informado sobre los Leagan, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Hasta pronto.

Aún sentado, Terruce Grandchester pudo ver como salía por la puerta su amigo. Sabía al menos que ahora ella estaría bien protegida, pero ahora la certidumbre de que alguien más ocupara el lugar que él ansiaba tanto, le dolía más que cuando vio la noticia del compromiso con Neil, tal vez porque en el fondo no estaba convencido que aquello fuera verdad. Pero ella ahora era libre, libre para elegir y ser feliz.

Recordó los besos que recientemente habían compartido aquella noche en el teatro; recordó la debilidad mostrada por ella con el incidente de Neil y cómo se había apoyado en él, llamándolo en sueños. Recordó aquella noche en el barco que vio sus ojos por primera vez, aquellos días soleados del colegio, las tardes en Escocia frente al lago, recordó verla bajar de un tren mientras el permanecía de incógnito entre la multitud, la única tarde amena que tuvo en aquel apartamento en Nueva York. Recordó una leve tormenta de nieve, una azotea de un hospital, una rubia de pie con sorpresa en su rostro, mientras el sentía los brazos como plomo al cargar a aquella otra chica. Recordó como bajó como loco aquella escalera queriendo detener el tiempo, para finalmente dejarla ir.

Nunca debí dejarte ir. Nunca debiste haber decidido nada – murmuró para si y luego alzo la cabeza y ordenó con tono enérgico – Camarero…¡un whisky!.

* * *

El muchacho de ceja arqueada aventó las maletas al piso, y analizó el lugar y luego a su hermana.

¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar? -

Las visitas a mis amigas han funcionado. Una de ellas me insistió que me hospedara en este piso, una de las tantas propiedades de su esposo – caminó por recibidor, vio los cuadros, la mesilla y los candelabros que adornaban desde el techo - ¡Mmh! No está mal. Y deberías agradecerme todo esto que estoy haciendo, después de descubrir a esos tipos que preguntaban por nosotros en el hotel…seguro Terruce nos anda buscando.

No tiene el dinero para esas cosas, no seas tan idiota Eliza.

Es el hijo de un duque¡claro que tiene el dinero! – le respondió furiosa – Y después de frustrar nuestros planes, el muy estúpido ha de estar furioso. ¡Maldita sea! Debiste darte prisa con Candy.

Neil la tomó del brazo con brusquedad a su hermana y ella vio una furia que cada vez le daba más miedo. El alcohol y la obsesión por Candy iban en aumento, haciéndolo menos manipulable.

¡No soy una bestia! Quiero a Candy, pero no de esa forma.

No te veías muy indispuesto – le dijo con cinismo y soltando una carcajada – Admítelo, si no hubiera llegado Terruce, a estas alturas el compromiso sería irrompible…aaay – cayó al suelo al ser aventada por su hermano.

Actúe envenenado por los celos…y no quiero ser una bestia con ella. ¡Quiero que me ame!

Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ahora hay que forzar ese compromiso, el tío abuelo se enterará de lo que pasó, pero si provocamos una nueva oportunidad, no podrá evitar tu boda y con todo, tendrá que ver por el honor de Candy o que sea repudiada públicamente – se levantó con la mayor dignidad posible, e ignorando el detalle que Albert estaba en Londres.

Y ahora…¿cuál es tu excelente plan?

Hay una cacería del zorro, iremos, evitaremos que Candy nos vea por supuesto, y la secuestraremos…la llevaremos a un lugar apartado…y el resto te toca a ti.

¿Có…como…secuestrarla?

Tengo el señuelo para apartarla de los demás sin sospechas. La reunión que tuve hoy tuvo un efecto muy beneficioso para nosotros. No te preocupes, sólo trataremos de pasar inadvertidos en la reunión

¿Y cómo sabes que ira?

La reunión la organizan los Westport, esos amiguitos que últimamente no se le despegan. Seguro que irá.

Bien – dijo no muy convencido y se dirigió a la puerta – Voy por una botella de ron.

Vas a tomar otra vez – sólo vio la figura dando un portazo.

* * *

El carruaje se paró frente a aquel hotel. Ya era de madrugada y la bruma calaba los huesos con el frío ambiente.

Señor – habló el chofer dirigiéndose al cliente que llevaba – Señor, hemos llegado.

¡Uh! – vio para todos lados el chico de larga cabellera - ¡Ah si! Ya voy, ya voy.

Con torpeza se bajó del transporte, y su poco equilibrio delataba su alto grado de alcohol en el cuerpo, sin contar su mirada brillosa.

Tennnga – le dio unas monedas - …y amigo, no sssea tan iiidiota como yo.

Señor, su mal de amores seguro tiene solución.

SSSSí, claro.

El hombre trató de ayudarlo, pero se negó y avanzó con la mayor precisión posible hacia la entrada del lugar. El movimiento del hotel era casi nulo. En recepción un hombre le dio inmediatamente la llave, no sin antes quedarse totalmente sorprendido al ver a aquel personaje en semejante estado de embriaguez. Terruce logró subir al piso correspondiente y pararse frente a la puerta de su habitación.

¡Terryyyy! En qué estado vienes, por Dios – apareció de la nada Susana, caminando hacia él.

¿Qué ha…ces despierta? – fue la seca y cortada pregunta

Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas.

Bien, ya shllegue…ssstoy biennn – y abrió la puerta.

¿Qué hacías tomado? Nunca te había visto así – preguntó muy preocupada la rubia y apoyándose un poco en la pared porque no traía su bastón.

Fui con un amigo y se me pasaron los brindis por los buenos tiempos – y luego soltó una carcajada irónica.

Claro, claro – dijo calmada – Bien, ve a descansar. Mañana será el cierre y pronto volveremos a América.

América. Sí, volveremos a América y tú serás una mujer comprometida y pronto, muy pronto casada.

Lo dices de una forma…- se sintió dolida.

Es lo que quieres ¿no? – se volteó a verla, desistiendo por un momento el abrir la puerta con la llave pues no podía atinarle al cerrojo por su falta de coordinación.

Tú sabes que sí, quiero que seamos felices.

Esse es el punto mi querida Susy – se acercó a ella peligrosamente, acorralándola contra la pared y le miró el rostro con sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de rencor – Estoy contigo ¿no? Es lo que querías, es lo que ella me pidió.

¿Ella? – sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, si bien no podía inspirar en el amor que deseaba en el corazón de aquel actor, nunca había visto reflejado algo así en aquellos ojos.

Mi querida Suuusssy…nos vamos a casar. Eeessso es lo que importa.

¿Te vas a casar conmigo porque Candy te lo pidió? – la rubia sentía esas emociones de angustia que siempre la acompañaban – Todo esto tiempo y me vienes a decir que te vas a casar conmigo porque Candy te lo pidió.

¡¡¡Qué más da!!! – se apartó bruscamente de ella y volvió a su intento de abrir la puerta.

Susana, le arrebató la llave y ella misma le abrió la puerta, mientras Terry se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Vamos, entra antes que despiertes a todos los huéspedes – se contuvo Susana y le tomó la mano invitándolo a entrar.

El la siguió y Susana se apartó de él, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para quitar las sábanas y acomodarle las almohadas, instándolo a acostarse. Sin más preámbulo, Terry se dejó caer boca arriba y con desparpajo. La chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pues no podía estar mucho de pie y le quitó el calzado; luego, le desabrocho el abrigo e hizo que el se medio sentara para poder quitárselo.

No me explico como puedes venir en esas condiciones. Jamás te había visto así – dijo ella compungida, casi al punto de las lágrimas.

Jamás me había sentido tan perdido – murmuró mientras se sacaba el abrigo, sentándose bien, y luego el saco que hacía juego con su pantalón, quedándose con una camisa blanca de manga larga.

Cuando estemos casados y juntos por fin, encontrarás tu lugar – le dijo esperanzada enjugándose las lágrimas.

Cuando estemos casados, la habré perdido para siempre – se dejó caer en la almohada, diciendo todo aquello sin medirse por la soltura que le daba el alcohol a la voz de sus pensamientos – Déjame sólo Susana, por favor, no quiero decir mas cosas que te lastimen. Discúlpame. Vete, por favor.

Terry – lo miró mientras él estaba acostado, cubriéndose con un brazo los ojos.

Susana dudó un momento y tomó la mano que caía hacia el lado que ella estaba sentada, al instante pudo sentir el reflejo de tensión de él. Lo observó bajo la leve luz de la lamparilla que estaba en el buró junto a la cama, sus ojos cerrados enmarcados por aquellas tupidas pestañas y cejas arqueadas, su viril rostro y las rebeldes hebras de su cabello cubriéndole parte de su frente. Sus labios, cuánto ansiaba sentir esos labios. Tocarlo, ser tocada. Pronto la espera terminaría, pero ansiaba tanto estar con él. Su instinto la hizo llevar aquella mano a su pecho, haciendo que lo presionara colocando su mano sobre la de él.

Susana – el acto lo hizo reaccionar tratando de incorporarse y retirar su tacto, pero la chica apretó le sujetó con más fuerza.

Sí tengo que ser como ella para tener tu cariño, así seré – habló ella con determinación.

No entiendo – la bruma de alcohol nublaba su mente, pero no inhibió el sentido de alerta que le causó la chica y logró por fin zafar su mano.

El gesto sólo sirvió para que Susana usara sus dos manos y enmarcará su rostro. Terry se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás pero sólo estaba la cama, lo que implicaría casi acostarse. Veía claramente en los ojos azules de ella lo que intentaba hacer.

Sólo quiero tocarte – lo dijo casi en súplica - ¿cómo voy a ser tu mujer si no me permites acercarme?

No…no es correcto. Entiéndelo.

¿Quiere decir que sí me tocarás cuando ya estemos casados? - preguntó anhelante.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Era un tema qué él mismo se había cuestionado e inmediatamente desechaba esas ideas ocupándose en cualquier cosa, evitando afrontar en lo posible esa obligación que tendría con aquella joven. Fue inevitable huirle a la mirada femenina y soltar un fuerte suspiro.

No considero adecuado que hablemos de eso Susana.

¿Es porque va en contra de tu moral tocar el tema o porque simplemente no quieres responderme? – seguía enmarcando su rostro con una de sus manos y la otra nerviosamente trato de explorar su quijada bajando por su cuello y sintiendo la protuberancia de la manzana de adán – Quiero ser tu mujer, ansío el día en que pueda darte un hijo. Un hijo de los dos, nacido de este profundo sentimiento.

Susana…por favor – trató de alejarse de ella.

Te soy repulsiva – se apartó un poco ella – Claro, debe ser incómodo tocar a una mujer que le falte una parte de su cuerpo.

Sabes qué no es eso – se hizo un largo silencio – Será mejor que te marches y descanses. Yo mañana tengo una jornada larga en el teatro.

Terry…aquella noche de invierno – agachó la mirada la chica – te di la oportunidad de elegir, te dije que fueras tras ella y la alcanzaras…

Y te dije entonces que me decidía por ti – dijo con tono de derrota.

Si decidiste estar a mi lado¿por qué en todo este tiempo ni siquiera hecho el esfuerzo de olvidarla?

Porque no puedo – habló en voz tan baja y el alcohol le deba voz a aquellos pensamientos que normalmente no diría – Eres linda, no eres una mala mujer, pero desde que la vi en el barco ella cautivó mi corazón- hizo una pausa y vio la mirada al punto de las lágrimas de Susana - Ya no me hagas hablar más de Candy…

No mencionarla no significa que no esté entre nosotros.

Esa noche de invierno te elegí a ti – se dejó caer en la almohada, ya con síntomas de sueño –…Candy se fue sin siquiera voltear y verme por última vez. Ella dijo adiós y yo la dejé partir. Si me hubiera visto una vez más con sus verdes ojos…si me hubiera visto una vez más…y aún sin que me hubiera visto, debí haberle hecho caso a mi corazón.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Terruce Grandchester quedó sumido en las profundidades del sueño que causa el alcohol, murmurando quedamente el nombre de Candy. Susana lo observó un rato y pudo ver cómo unas lágrimas se escapaban del joven mientras dormía, mientras murmuraba ese nombre y le rogaba "no te vayas".

¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? – lo miró – o será que las idealizado tanto que no sabes cómo olvidarla. Mi adorado Terry.

Bajo el silencio nocturnal, la chica salió de la habitación recordando su plática con aquella chica pelirroja, recordando el aspecto amable de Candy, pero sobre pidiéndole a Dios que le ayudará a pronto conquistar ese noble corazón.

* * *

Los sirvientes de la residencia O´Brien se sentían más que complacidos con las visitas. La señorita de la casa apenas si la conocían porque la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia se la llevó internada en el colegio, y cuando estaba en casa, era una chica introvertida que se la pasaba en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, con su llegada se toparon con una joven muy amable y que les daba un excelente trato. Por otra parte las visitas, aquella chica americana y el hermano de ella que llegó después, eran todo un caso aparte, platicaban con todo mundo y siempre andaban ayudando. Tan sólo el día anterior, el señor Andley se había aparecido en las caballerizas y había decidido ayudar un poco, diciendo que seleccionaría tres caballos para una reunión del fin de semana.

Me alegra que al final hayas aceptado la invitación de Leonard – dijo Paty esa mañana mientras desayunaban.

Bueno, no es un evento que me traiga gratos recuerdos, pero estará bien mantener mi mente ocupada. Y como Albert irá con nosotras, me siento más segura – contestó la rubia y viendo de reojo que su joven padre adoptivo estaba muy callado esa mañana - ¿Te ocurre algo, Albert?

Eh…no, nada. El desayuno está delicioso.

Pero si ni has probado nada.

Er…se ve delicioso – dijo y comenzó a probar bocado.

A mi no me engañas – dejó los cubiertos y se le quedó mirando la chica - ¿Qué pasa¿alguna mala noticia? – se alarmó Candy y de inmediato pensó los Leagan, en la tía Elroy.

Está bien…te lo diré – sabía que su protegida podría ser muy insistente y traía su mente demasiado ocupada para lidiar con ello – Recibí temprano un telegrama de América, la tía Elroy ya sabe que he roto tu compromiso y le pedí que lo anunciara públicamente.

Supongo que está furiosa – agachó la mirada la chica, recordando el incidente con Neil, e inmediatamente sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Terry.

El problema es que me pide haga lo imposible por cumplir algo que le dije.

¿Qué le dijiste?

Que se anularía el compromiso con Neil, pero a cambio te encontraría un mejor partido…

¡Encontrarme un mejor partido! – abrió enormemente sus expresivos ojos verdes

En su momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que desistiera con este lío que provocaron los Leagan.

Pero la tía abuela insistirá en que pronto des el nombre de ese nuevo "pretendiente". Además, después de lo que pasó con el idiota de Neil, creo que es un motivo más que suficiente para que acepte cancelar la boda.

Sí, pero entiende que ese asunto lo trataré con la tía abuela al regresar América. ¿No esperarás que lo haga por telegrama?

Candy fijó la vista en la nada y suspiró pesadamente – No, claro que no. Yo sé que harás lo imposible por ayudarme y no puedo hacer más que agradecerte.

Es mi deber y además eres como una hermana para mí, y tú lo sabes Candy.

¿Entonces¿Cómo solucionaremos esto?

Candy, escúchame bien. No voy a obligarte a que te cases con nadie. Eso es un hecho. Sin embargo, creo que debes darte la oportunidad de buscar un buen candidato.

Ya estás hablando como la tía abuela.

Tenía que decírselo de una vez – No, es que quiera sonar como es que debo decirte que me solicitaron recientemente permiso para cortejarte.

¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo???!!! – la tomó por sorpresa

Leonard Westport….es un buen partido.

A este punto, la reacción de la chica fue ponerse súbitamente de pie y se alejó de la mesa – No pretenderás que me enrole en otro compromiso

No, por Dios, no es así – siguió hablando conciliador y le indicó que se sentará de nuevo, a lo que la chica lo hizo con recelo – Sólo te estoy comentando cómo están las cosas, no tienes que casarte con nadie, a menos que quieras.

Aunque Leonard es un buen partido – observó Paty.

¡Pero Paty…!- se sorprendió la joven pecosa

No quiero entrometerme en esto – tomó aire y habló con ese valor del que poco a poco se contagiaba al convivir tanto con Candy – pero Leonard es un buen partido y tú deberías darte la oportunidad de amar…- sostuvo la mirada de su atónita amiga – amar de nuevo Candy.

Yo…yo…-

Se quedó sin argumentos la rubia y Albert sólo la miraba con media sonrisa, Paty decidió darle otro bocado a su desayuno.

Creo que ya se me quitó el apetito, iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Regreso luego – fingió un poco de ánimo y salió del comedor, dejando a Albert y a Paty con la palabra en la boca.

Lo mejor será ya no mencionar el asunto – opinó Paty

Como se lo dije a Leonard, el conquistarla es asunto de él. Yo no voy a forzar a ningún matrimonio a Candy, pero tenía que decirle antes que Leonard mencionara alguna palabra.

¡Qué ironía! Y pensar que si pudieras arreglar un matrimonio, yo en tu lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces iría con la familia Grandchester – dijo riendo la morena de su propia ocurrencia - ¡Qué locura!

¿Qué dijiste Paty? – la miró inquisitivamente.

¡Oh!, disculpa, estoy diciendo tonterías. Arreglar un matrimonio con el duque…

Sería una buena locura, si no hubiera otras personas implicadas – sonrió y sopesó la idea un buen rato, por lo menos a lo largo de todo ese día.

* * *

El telón cayó por tercera y última vez, atrás de él, el público seguía aplaudiendo con entusiasmo y de pie. La interpretación de Hamlet había puesto la piel de gallina a más de uno, sobre todo la interpretación del hijo del duque de Grandchester, comentaba toda la sociedad inglesa. Desde uno de los palcos principales una jovencita de cabellos oscuros aplaudía con fervor.

-¡Mamá¿No estuvo maravilloso?

- Claro, Kate. Terruce es un excelente actor, lo demostró en cada una de las funciones, y el cierre ha sido espectacular ¿no te parece querido?

- Así es. ¡Qué lástima que tenga que volver a América!

- ¿Pero aquí también podría hacer puestas en escena? – dijo con entusiasmo la muchacha.

- Sí, hija, pero no creo que le convenga con su padre tan cerca. Justamente ayer, me encontré al duque y debo decir que no mostraba buen talante, casi me adjudicó la culpa de ponerlo en ridículo al dejar que su hijo actuara para toda la sociedad de Londres.

- Richard nunca entendió, y nunca entenderá.

- No seas tan confianzuda con el duque, querida – observó flemático su esposo.

- Sabes que lo conozco desde muy joven, por lo que me tomó la libertad de decir lo que quiera sobre él, y que venga a callarme si quiere.

- Anda, pero no te pongas beligerante conmigo – le ofreció su brazo para salir del palco y el otro a su hija.

- ¿No irás a los camerinos? – trató de disimular su ansía la jovencita.

- Hoy no hija, debemos irnos a casa temprano. Las actores tienen que descansar y mañana voy a ir a los campos donde haremos la cacería, gracias a Dios que no ha llovido y espero el clima siga benévolo para el fin de semana.

- Nunca había esperado con tanta ansía ese evento.

- Catherine, te recuerdo que Terruce Grandchester tiene novia – le reprendió su padre.

- ¿Quién dijo que me emociona que él vaya a ir?

- Ay, Kate, - rió su mamá.

* * *

Nerviosa. Mucho muy nerviosa. ¿Era acaso la certeza de que vería ese día de nuevo a Terry¿O quizá que en el último par de días Leonard no dejaba de manifestar su interés? El no saber nada de Neil ni Eliza tampoco ayudaba. Seguramente ahí estaría también Susana. ¡Dios!¡Dios¿Cuándo es que se regresaban a América? Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio, volver a su rutina, aclarar todo con la tía abuela. Tal vez pasar una temporada en el hogar de Pony no estaría mal. Bueno, al menos la ropa de montar le quedaba linda, eso de los pantalones le gustaba cada vez más, eran muy cómodos.

¿Lista? – se abrió la puerta dando paso a su amiga Paty y ambas se rieron al verse con esas ropas – Oye, que bien se te ve la ropa de montar.

Pero mira quien lo dice. Estás fantástica Paty.

Bueno, creo que más de alguno quedará complacido con la vista – le cerró el ojo con complicidad – Pero anda, hay que irnos, para no llegar tarde – Ambas se colocaron sus elegantes gabardinas que daban el efecto de un vestido por encima de la ropa de montar

Sí – se detuvo un rato ajustándose el abrigo y miró a su amiga de manera pensativa – Creo que no debimos aceptar la invitación de los Westport, debimos atender tus pendientes en la finca que querías visitar, a fin de cuentas a eso venimos a Inglaterra.

Un día más, un día menos. ¡Qué importa! Trata de relajarte en la reunión, Albert me dijo que no tenemos porque incorporarnos a la cacería, con estar presentes entre los invitados será suficiente para no desairar a los Westport.

Sí, bueno, es sólo que…supongo que estoy nerviosa.

Son tantas cosas las que te han pasado desde que llegamos de América, que no es para menos. Así que te entiendo amiga. Pero por favor, tú tranquila, cumplimos un rato y si quieres, por la tarde partimos a Oxford, para llegar mañana temprano.

Sin ti y sin Albert, no sé que haría en estos momentos – tomó amistosamente la mano de la morena.

Me alegra que pienses así. Es bueno no guardarse todo ¿verdad?

Gracias Paty. Bien, vámonos de una vez.

Cuando iban bajando las escaleras, Albert ya las esperaba vestido de manera impecable con ropas propias para una cabalgata.

Pero que bien que te ves Albert. Creo que más de alguna chica en la reunión querrá compartir mi tutela contigo – comentó risueñamente.

Aceptarte a ti es la parte más sencilla – le contestó afablemente

Un tipo duro de cazar eh.

Por fortuna voy acompañado de dos chicas lindas y con eso por hoy será suficiente. El envidiado este día seré yo y por más de uno, hay que decirlo.

Los tres salieron por la gran puerta principal, afuera los esperaba Leonard a bordo de un automóvil.

Decidí que como habrá bastantes caballos en el campo, sería mejor irnos de manera moderna – les saludó abriendo la puerta para el paso de las muchachas.

¡Que lindo! Creo que no me subo a un coche desde que paseaba con Stear – dijo Paty sonriendo y sin pensar, y repentinamente se puso seria, lo que provocó un incómodo silencio y una cara de interrogación en Leonard, por lo que la chica de lentes se apresuró a aclarar – Era…era mi prometido, sobrino de Albert. Falleció en la guerra.

Oh…er…vaya…lo siento – se conmocionó Leonard – La calma que aquí impera nos hace olvidar que en otros lugares se realizan batallas.

Tan sólo cruzando el mar está una muestra cruel de cómo el hombre se destruye a si mismo – observó Albert tristemente y luego se dirigió a ambas chica con humor ligero – pero no es momento para ponernos serios, estoy dispuesto a disfrutar de un paseo por el campo aunque no cacemos nada.

Sus caballos están bien resguardados esperando en las caballerizas del campo – comentó Leonard mientras subían al coche.

Gracias por llevárselos el día de ayer – dijo Paty

A bordo del automóvil salieron de la ciudad retirándose hacia los campos, a las afueras de Londres. Tras 20 minutos de conducir por una de los caminos principales, se desviaron por una vereda flanqueada de árboles. Pronto comenzaron a ver una construcción de principios del siglo XVIII, con sus ventanales e impecablemente blanca.

Qué hermosa mansión – Candy vio perpleja por la ventanilla del automóvil la casa y como algunas enredaderas crecían por algunos muros.

La casa de campo de los Westport – le respondió Leonard al tiempo que se apresuraba abrir la puerta, mientras Albert salía por el otro lado ayudando a Paty - la heredo mi padre de mi abuelo, quien a su vez la heredó de su padre. Mi bisabuelo la construyó para mi bisabuela, según la mandó a hacer el mismo día que la conoció.

¿Amor a primera vista? – preguntó soñadora Paty

Eso parece, una historia muy romántica. Pero síganme – ofreció su brazo a Candy - ya debe estar medio mundo en el campo, las caballerizas están por acá.

Sí – dijo la rubia y por acto reflejo tomó el brazo que le ofrecían y los cuatro caminaron alrededor de la casa.

Los miembros de la compañía Stratford habían llegado muy temprano al evento, al igual que algunos invitados de la nobleza inglesa y del círculo intelectual londinense.

Creo que Terruce no irá a cazar – dijo con un mohín Catherine a su madre.

Deja de verlo con esa insistencia hija. Él tiene que estar junto a su novia.

Y como ella no puede cabalgar – dirigió la vista con disgusto para todos lados y pudo ver a lo lejos que cuatro caballos se aproximaban – ¡Por fin llegó Leonard y compañía! vaya, hasta que tendré con quien platicar.

No te quejes, que hay mucha gente aquí con quien sostener una buena charla.

Sí, sí…- dejó a su mamá y fue al encuentro de su hermano, no sin ignorar la presencia del rubio que venía acompañando a Candy y Paty – Que bueno que ya llegaron.

Ambos caballeros bajaron de los corceles e inmediatamente Leonard se apeó al lado de Candy para ayudarla, y por consiguiente, Albert ayudó a Paty. Sin embargo, para cuando el moreno trato de ayudar a la rubia pecosa, esta ya estaba en el piso con un ágil salto.

¡Qué ágil! – observó risueña Catherine y vio de reojo a su hermano como este se sonrojaba ante su intento fallido de caballerosidad.

Desde chica no se me dio tan mal eso de montar a los caballos – dijo traviesa guiñando un ojo – aunque confieso que he perdido la práctica.

¡Que modesta!- le sonrió Marie Westport – Usted debe ser el tutor de Candy, gusto en conocerle señor Andley.

Encantado – le respondió el hombre con holgura

Bien, vayamos con el resto de los invitados para dar comienzo con la ceremonia de bienvenida – les invitó la dama.

¡Oh no! El mensaje aburrido del tío John – se quejó Catherine y se dirigió a uno de los caballos que ahí estaban y lo corroboró si las riendas estaban sujetas a los amarres que ahí había.

Leonard se apresuró nuevamente a ayudar a Candy con el amarre de su caballo y luego le ofreció el brazo para avanzar hacia el claro donde estaban unas cuantas carpas y se aglutinaba un grupo de gente, a los alrededores adultos y otros más jóvenes cabalgaban a paso lento o revisaban sus armas para la cacería. La mayoría de los hombres alardeaban que ellos lograrían la mejor presa y del mejor pelaje.

Personalmente, hubiera preferido que Candy hubiera rechazado definitivamente esta invitación – murmuró Albert a Paty, sintiéndose incómodo.

Deduzco que desapruebas esta clase de eventos.

Los Andley son reconocidos en América por ser una de las familias promotoras de este evento que reúne a toda la alta sociedad. Personalmente, he decidido cancelar el evento porque lo considero una crueldad contra los pobres animales; aunque sé que a la tía abuela le dará un infarto – le dijo con travesura y guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

¡Dios mio! Eres tremendo Albert. Pero entiendo, sin embargo le hará bien distraerse a Candy un momento y bueno, darle la oportunidad de convivir un poco más con Leonard.

¿Distraerse? – pudo mirar a lo lejos un grupo de gente y unos rostros familiares – Creo que habrá más que distracción el día de hoy – le señaló discretamente con la mirada.

Paty O´Brien pudo entender al instante a lo que el rubio se refería en cuanto vio al grupo de gentes que platicaban bajo el sol otoñal, mientras nubes matutinas se veían en el horizonte. Sin estar seguros que Candy hubiera visto ya a ese grupo de invitados, Albert vio como dos caballeros se dirigían al encuentro de Marie Westport que iba adelante platicando con sus hijos.

¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Paty, llevándose una mano al pecho.

¿Qué pasa Paty? – se detuvo con la chica y notó que Candy también detenía su andar y volteaba a verlos, buscando particularmente la mirada de su amiga morena.

¡Es…es el duque de Grandchester!

¿Cómo? – observó a los hombres y rápidamente pudo distinguir cual era el progenitor de su amigo, debido a los rasgos comunes que compartían – Vaya¿qué hará aquí?

Los mismo me pregunto, en todos estos días lo único que se ha comentado es la desaprobación y el rechazo que tiene hacia la profesión de Terruce.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron expectantes a la escena y observaron como el hombre rubio saludaba a Marie, Albert supo que era el esposo de ella cuando Paty se lo aclaró. Luego venían los saludos formales e inmediatamente después se acercaron los hijos de los Westport, Leonard con Candy del brazo y saludaron al noble.

Duque, que honor que haya aceptado nuestra invitación – le saludó con una estudiada sonrisa Marie.

No podía faltar, Marie, y lo sabes – le contestó con familiaridad – Jóvenes Westport – saludó inclinando la cabeza y notó a la rubia que los acompañaba y la miró con extrañeza - ¿señorita?

La señorita Candice White Andley, el duque Ridchard Grandchester – hizo los honores el hombre rubio, Alfred Westport – Nos visita de América.

Estudió en el colegio San Pablo – afirmó rápidamente el noble al reconocer la chica.

¿Me recuerda? – le sonrió amablemente la chica y saludando con cortesía.

Por supuesto – dijo con sinceridad y atreviendo a sonreírle escuetamente.

El duque recordó aquella chiquilla que valerosamente lo enfrentó aquella tarde de otoño, recordó el ahínco con el que defendió a su hijo y como en su momento, lo hizo comprender que tenía que dejar partir a Terruce. Sin embargo, las rencillas entre padre e hijo iban más allá de darle esas alas de libertad. Estaban de por medio el honor, la familia, asuntos que podía ignorar mientras Terruce estuviera en América; pero ahí, en Inglaterra, no soportaba ser cuestionado ni sentirse el hazmerreír en el parlamento. Por eso estaba ahí, para poner punto final a todo aquello, sobre todo cuando le habían informado que en esa reunión Terruce anunciaría su boda con una actriz norteamericana.

Papá, duque de Grandchester - interrumpió Leonard - permítanme presentarles al tutor de Candice, el señor William Albert Andley.

Mucho gusto – dijo el Alfred.

Señor Andley, algo joven para ser tutor – observó perspicazmente el duque.

A veces uno se tiene que hacer responsable de la familia cuando el deber llama – fue la correcta respuesta de Albert, evitando dar detalles al duque sobre el parentesco real entre él y Candy.

Como debe de ser. Es admirable – expresó genuinamente.

De lejos Terruce observó toda la escena, desde que vio a la rubia figura llegar a caballo, sintió ese calor familiar en su cuerpo. Y secretamente, su ego masculino le decía que si ella montaba aquel corcel, el había contribuido para acabar con su miedo. Ahora parecía una delicada valquiria con su cabello sujeto en trenza y con esa ropa de montar que le acentuaba un porte del cual Candy era inconciente y que lo hacía aún más encantador.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó aparte su atención y privó a su vista de la femenina figura, fue sin duda la presencia de su padre en aquel evento¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Inmediatamente buscó a su madre con la mirada, quien parecía ajena a la presencia del duque, sin embargo estaba seguro que ella ya había notado que estaba ahí.

- ¿Y a qué debemos su grata presencia en Inglaterra? – preguntó el duque a Albert.

- Acompañamos a la señorita O´Brian, quien vino a arreglar unos asuntos de su familia.

- Recordamos a su padre con afecto, en lo que pueda ayudarle – dijo el aristócrata con cortesía a la morena.

- Gracias – acordó la chica.

A unos metros de ahí, el sonido de una trompeta llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes se fueron congregando a un punto en común de aquel campo, algunos ya montados en sus caballos, los más grandes a pie y disfrutando la frescura del campo y cubriéndose las damas los rayos del sol con sombreros de moda.

Los caballeros avanzaron, y de alguna manera Albert procuró ir platicando con el duque de Grandchester; sin duda, era una persona que le intrigaba conocer, pues siendo amigo de Terry, no podía evitar querer entender el por qué la actitud de rebeldía de él, más allá de los hechos que ya conocía sobre los orígenes del joven. Las chicas avanzaron charlando juntas y Marie se unió a otras señoras.

- ¿A que ni saben de qué me acabo de enterar? – les dijo Catherine a Paty y Candy.

- Si no nos dices, no sabremos – le respondió Candy, risueña, pues en el tiempo que conocía a la chica, sabía que era amante de los cotilleos de alta sociedad y lo decía con una simpatía que le causaba gracia.

- Pues que su antiguo compañero de colegio _hoy _va anunciar su boda con su _prometida_.

- ¿En serio? – se adelantó Paty a responder notando como su amiga se le iba rápidamente el color del rostro.

- La madre de la chica no ha dejado de salírsele el comentario y es la comidilla de la reunión, sobre todo con la asistencia del duque a la cacería. Pobres mujeres, no saben en la que se están metiendo, el duque de Grandchester es una persona muy estricta en cuanto a las normas sociales y no creo que le agrade la chica que acaba de seleccionar como esposa. Además…-hizo una pausa.

- ¿Además qué? – quiso saber rápidamente la rubia.

- De algo estoy segura…Terruce no la ama y hay alguien más que le interesa.

- ¡Qué ocurrencia! – rió nerviosamente la rubia.

- Candy…por favor, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Es algo por más que obvio.

- Será que no pongo atención a esas cosas.

- Pues deberías, porque tras atar unos cabos aquí y allá, sin contar las diversas miradas que te dedica, como lo está haciendo ahorita, yo creo que eres tú quien le gusta.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo???!!! – se quedó de una pieza, al igual que Paty.

- Mira, no soy tonta. Y este tema traté de hablarlo con mi hermano, pero creo que su interés en ti lo ciega un poco; pero tú me caes bien y aunque Terruce me gusta, él nunca me ha visto a mi como te ha mirado a ti. Sin contar su actitud en las fiestas.

- Creo que desayunaste algo que te cayó mal en el estómago – optó por ir caminando de nuevo la chica, seguida de la mortificada Paty.

- Recuerdo a Terruce en las fiestas, su arrogancia, su coqueteo descarado con alguna chica en cuestión, podía ser un témpano de hielo; pero el Terruce de ahora es diferente, su porte no lo pierde, pero su mirada tiene algo más. Lo siento por Susana, porque se casará con un tipo que le tiene compasión. Claro, no estoy diciendo que te lances a él ni que te ame – soltó la carcajada – sólo estoy aseverando el hecho de que el hombre no se va a casar enamorado y eso se nota cuando se atreve a poner los ojos en alguien más.

- Que les parece si nos acercamos un poco a escuchar lo que dice aquel señor – dijo Paty con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ay no!, es el aburrido del tío John, mejor deja pedir que nos traigan los caballos. Trataré de emparejarme con Terry – comentó con malicia Catherine – no creo que su novia lo acompañe y finalmente, será mi despedida ante la desesperanza de poderle conquistar.

Paty y Candy vieron partir a la chica y hablar con uno de los mozos. La rubia buscó de nuevo a Albert, quien al parecer estaba en una enfrascada charla con el duque de Grandchester y el señor Westport.

Buenos días – una voz femenina dijo a sus espaldas

Ambas chicas voltearon se toparon con la actriz Eleanor Baker, acompañada de Robert Hathaway. Unos pasos atrás le seguían algunos miembros de la compañía Stratford, incluidos Terry, Susana y la madre de ésta.

Buenos días, señora Baker – le saludó Patricia

Señoritas, si me permiten decirlo con el debido respeto, lucen particularmente hermosas el día de hoy – saludó Robert.

Muchas Gracias, señor Hathaway – respondió Candy y pudo ver cómo aquel joven de profunda mirada se emparejó al grupo – Buenos días, señor Grandchester, señorita Marlowe, señora...

Ladies – inclinó levemente su cabeza el actor.

Es un día excelente¿no les parece? – comentó Eleanor – Algo frío, pero con un sol excelente.

Aunque esas nubes a lo lejos podrían darnos la sorpresa – observó Paty, conocedora del volátil clima otoñal de su país.

Esperemos que no, el lugar es tan hermoso – dijo la madre de Susana – Además hoy es un día especial.

Claro, una cacería en tierra inglesa no es todos los días – dijo Eleanor evitando que de nuevo se le "saliera" el comentario de lo que se anunciaría en un rato, lo que o pasó inadvertido para la señora Marlowe – Oh, pero mira que hermosos ejemplares.

Eleanor fue al encuentro de los tres caballos, dos color blanco y uno más en tono cobrizo, que jalaba de las riendas un mozo y delante de ellos venía Catherine sonriendo, colgada del brazo de su hermano, quien éste a su vez jalaba otro hermoso ejemplar color negro azabache.

Que belleza – admiró Robert

Un pura sangre, igual que los otros tres. Aunque la yegua blanca y el ejemplar cobrizo, son de las caballerizas de los O´Brien. ¿Se unirán a la cacería?

Eso es para caballeros y gente más joven – rió Eleanor – No me imagino a mi en algo así.

Pero usted es muy joven y muy bella – dijo con su instinto de honestidad Candy.

Gracias señorita Andley, pero le dejaré eso mejor a ustedes – le guiñó el ojo.

¿Te nos unirás Terruce? – preguntó cortésmente Leonard.

No creo…

Vamos Terruce – habló entusiasta Catherine – Eres muy buen jinete.

Hace años que no cabalgo – se negó tan cortésmente como pudo.

Notó que Candy simplemente evadía encontrar su mirada, y del brazo sintió como se cernía aún más a él su acompañante femenina.

Acompáñenos a dar una vuelta, que le hace que no cacemos nada – le sonrió coqueta e intencionalmente se puso al lado de Candy – Ellas tampoco irán a la cacería, así que porque no damos una cabalgata nada más.

Pero…

Ve querido – interrumpió tensamente Susana. No quería mostrar debilidad ni temor ante aquella rubia, mucho menos ante los abiertos coqueteos de la chica de cabellos castaños – Yo no puedo acompañarte, pero no te prives de una buena cabalgata por mi.

Er…está bien – no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la condescendiente actitud de Susana.

Siendo así – intervino Leonard - ¿Me acompañarías Candy? – quería marcar su territorio con Grandchester.

Pero si yo no voy a cazar.

No importa. Simularemos cazar mientras admiramos el paisaje

De acuerdo.

Eleanor sonrió y respiró profundamente. No era así como le habrían gustado que terminasen las cosas, de hecho, se alegró por un momento de la imprudencia de la hija de su amiga Marie. Sin embargo, no contaba con Leonard que no cesaba en mostrar su galanteó hacia la pecosa rubia.

Marie se reunió al grupo y miró significativamente a Eleanor para luego voltear al resto mostrando una amplia sonrisa y acercándose a Terry.

Creo que será mejor le pongamos un poco de atención al tío John – les dijo a todos, después miró al joven actor sonriendo – ¿Listo para el gran anuncio?

Por un segundo, el joven aristócrata parecía una estatua inmóvil, sintió como Susana acercaba más su cuerpo hacia él, colgando ahora ambos brazos del que éste le ofrecía. A su vez pudo sentir esa mirada y su primer movimiento fue mirarla a ella. Fueron breves segundos, que sólo pudieron ser notados por Paty y Eleanor.

"Terruce…¿Cómo debo reaccionar? Pero esto pasaría tarde que temprano. Así lo decidimos aquella noche de invierno" – su mente hablaba y no pudo resistir su mirada

"Di algo pecosa. No me mires así. Sigo siendo tan cobarde que gana el deber sobre el corazón. No, no me prives de ese reflejo verde jade" – sintió que se abría el suelo cuando ella rompió el contacto visual.

Arriba de un templete acondicionado para el evento, un hombre de mediana edad y larga barba, vestido con ropa de montar hacía un recuento histórico de la tradicional reunión. En esos momentos, Alfred Westport se acercó a interrumpirle.

Y es así como hoy nos reunimos como cada año y agradecemos como siempre la asistencia de todos ustedes – su interrupción fue bienvenida con un aplauso – Bien, pero antes de dar inicio con la cacería, me gustaría engalanar este evento con un anuncio de lo más bienaventurado. La asistencia de las diversas compañías de teatro al Festival de Shekaspeare ha dado un toque mágico a la celebración, pero debo destacar la sorpresa que nos dio un joven por todos conocidos, cuya noble cuna engrandece aún más su talento.

A este punto, el duque de Grandchester, quien por cierto ya estaba acompañado en esos momentos de su esposa, se puso en total tensión. No podía soportar el ridículo al que comenzaba a ser expuesto.

Querido, por Dios, pero ¿qué van a decir de Terruce?

Calla – le dijo discretamente.

Albert apareció repentinamente al lado de Candy. Eleanor fingió todo el porte posible, se le estaba quebrando el corazón al ver el vacío que se estaba generando en los ojos de su hijo. Y la rubia, ella, solamente espero a escuchar lo que sabía que iba a decirse en ese momento. Y preguntó secretamente al cielo por qué tenía que presenciar aquello.

Es por eso que agradezco al joven Terruce Grandchester me haya permitido comunicarles a todos sus próximos esponsales con la bella señorita Susana Marlowe.

Estaba dicho. Sentenciado. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar seguido de aplausos de la concurrencia. Terry camino como un condenado en el patíbulo, Susana sonreía feliz y cuando avanzaron lo suficiente para quedar de frente a los asistentes, no subieron el templete pero la inclinación del lugar les permitía ser visto por la mayoría.

Gracias por sus buenos deseos – su voz más grave que de costumbre acalló inmediatamente los murmullos - Gracias señor Westport por permitirme hacer público mi compromiso con la señorita Marlowe, quien me ha honrado al concederme su mano y aquí, ante ustedes, les comunicamos que nuestra boda se realizará llegando inmediatamente a América.

Si Albert no le hubiera sujetado el brazo con discreción, podría haber caído. La voz se le fue, un nudo atenazó su garganta y la vida se le escapaba lentamente¿qué no había decidido ser feliz desde aquella despedida¿Acaso no partió ese día con la convicción que podría olvidarlo y que Susana sería una buena mujer para él? Si era así, entonces porque se sentía tan infeliz y desgraciada. Así debía ser, así había acordado que sería¿entonces por qué se habían reunido de nuevo en Londres¿por qué había permitido que él tocara su labios nuevamente¿por qué tenía ella que ser testigo de un evento del que sabría que sucedería pero pretendería ignorarlo por el resto de su vida¿por qué veía esa mirada tan triste en él? Y entonces la vio.

"Está hecho pecosa, tal como lo prometí esa noche de invierno. Di algo Candy, por favor, di algo."

"Quisiera ser ella, yo quisiera estar a tu lado. Dios mío¿por qué me traiciona mi corazón con estos sentimientos? Estoy celosa y por un momento no me atrevo a pensar en que tal vez estoy sintiendo rencor hacia Susana. No, Dios mio, es lo correcto. Así lo decidimos".

"Le decidiste tú, fue tu decisión" pensó Terry, y Candy juró haber escuchado ese pensamiento.

-----

CONTINUARÁ…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Er…este…bueno, aquí estoy (protegida y rodeada por mi protección privada de antimotines que me defienden de mis ya 5 lectoras).

Espero que les haya gustado (grupo antimotín, ayúdenme con esa chica que quiere pegarme por tardar tanto), les prometo tardar menos (aaay, eso dolió, ya no me creen). El caso es que terminé, y agradezco, en verdad les agradezco toooodos los lindos reviews que he recibido, algunos que atentan contra mi vida, por eso traje el antimotín, pero a fin de cuentas, sé que son personas que comparten conmigo este loco sueño de darle mi propio fin a esta historia de Candy Candy, la mejor de todas (no la mía, me refiero a la original, excepto por ese final que me sigue sin convencer y que me tiene escribiendo aquí jajaja)

Un abrazo y esto cada vez se pone mejor y si no…me avisan jejeje.

Candy y Terry, juntos por siempre.

AngelySoul


	13. El Secuestro

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular. Sólo me reservo el derecho de usar los personajes creados para esta historia en lo particular. Gracias.

El presente capítulo puede contemplar diálogos de lenguaje llamémosle rudo, pero es necesario ya que en la situación que se usa difícilmente alguien llega y te habla con palabras quedas. Quien no guste de vocabulario así o bien, de escenas descriptivas no aptas para menores, favor de abstenerse la lectura. Gracias.

**UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE**

**Capítulo XIII**

**(El secuestro)**

**por AngelySoul**

Esto es una burla – explotó el duque y todo mundo se volteó a verlo – Esto es suficiente, no voy a permitir que mi hijo me exponga a este ridículo.

Richard¡por favor! – le dijo la mujer que le acompañaba

Desde este momento y delante de todos los presentes te digo, Terruce, que no doy mi consentimiento para ese matrimonio.

Albert sujetó fuertemente el brazo de la rubia, pudo sentir que ésta quiso intervenir e inmediatamente volteó a ver a su tutor

Yo…

Este asunto es entre ellos, Candy – aseveró Albert

Terruce permaneció impasible, sólo miró de reojo a su padre. Por primera vez deseo que él tuviera fuertes motivos para impedir esa boda, se dijo riéndose de si mismo. Por primera vez deseo que su padre tuviera el poder de detener una consecuencia de las decisiones tomadas.

Señores, gracias por su atención – decidió Terry continuar con la farsa y mostrarse impasible - Sé que comparten la alegría que nos envuelve a mi prometida y a mí – tomó a su Susana con firmeza y avanzó entre la gente al paso de ella.

Alfred Westport trató de aligerar rápidamente la situación y de inmediato llamó la atención de todos.

Pues con este feliz anuncio, tomemos todos nuestros lugares para dar inició con la cacería – y a una indicación, una trompeta cortó con sus melodías el viento.

La gente comenzó a moverse, algunos a montarse en los caballos y otros buscando las sombras entre árboles donde se acondicionaban bancas para los asistentes. Pero la mayoría, atentos a discreta distancia y visión sobre la escena que podría desarrollarse en la familia Grandchester. Lo que no tardó en pasar. Terruce avanzó con paso firme por el campo, acompañado de Susana.

Terry, tu padre.

Ignóralo – dijo con frialdad, pero no fue posible porque éste le salió al paso.

Inmediatamente, Eleanor se fue acercando también; Candy, Paty, Albert, Leonard y Catherine permanecieron en su lugar.

Vaya, no esperaba esta reacción del duque – habló conmocionada la joven Westport

Reserva tus comentarios hermana – y volteó a ver a Candy.

Leonard notó la mirada preocupada de la rubia, así como tampoco le pasó desapercibida su reacción cuando se dio el anuncio de la boda de aquel aristócrata. Candy amaba a Grandchester, y al parecer, éste a ella, pero ellos no estaban juntos y él no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

¿Pero quién te has creído? – le soltó de repente el padre al hijo – No vas a dar deshonor a nuestro apellido. Bastante he permitido que me ridiculices con esa estúpida "profesión".

Agradezco sus felicitaciones – le respondió con ironía. Traía un mundo de oscuras emociones en ese momento y encontró al candidato perfecto para encauzarlas.

No me respondas con tus sarcasmos. Esa boda no habrá de realizarse. No con esa mujer

Mi hija es una mujer digna – intervino la madre de Susana

Mamá, por favor. Dejemos que esto lo arregle Terry con su padre – se tomó del brazo de su progenitora instándola a alejarse de ellos.

Terry espero a que Susana y su madre se alejaran unos pasos de ellos. Su mirada denotaba una furia contenida. Eleanor no se acercaba más puesto que Robert la había detenido en el camino y notó que la esposa del duque la miraba, adivinando quien era ella.

¿Cómo lo vas a impedir? – lo retó Terruce - ¿Así como lograste mantenerme en ese colegio a pesar de mis huidas¿así como lograste que regresara después de fugarme? Anda¡dilo de una vez!

Ese tono no vas a usarlo conmigo, y me hablarás con respeto, no somos iguales. Eres un jovenzuelo engreído que cree que sus sueños absurdos lo llevarán a algún lado.

Soy igual que tú, padre, porque por encima de mis sueños me llama el deber. No me vengas con clases de moralidad y respeto, a fin de cuentas estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo

Estás diciendo incoherencias, Terruce

El duque pudo ver en la mirada de su hijo todo el resentimiento guardado en su contra, sintió su dolor y no supo cómo enfrentar aquello, salvo la única forma que conocía y era la misma con la que había manejado la educación de su hijo, con dureza y disciplina.

¿Acaso no hubo alguna vez un Richard Grandchester …– dijo en un tono tan quedo y severo que sólo podía ser escuchado por su interlocutor – que soñó con la felicidad, que se atrevió a amar a una mujer y que intentó ser libre por ella, para vivir por ella…?

Eso es pasado – le cortó de tajo

Eso es pasado para mí también. Y hoy sigo el ejemplo del duque de Grandchester, porque me casaré con alguien cuyo deber me obliga, porque soy un hombre de palabra, porque soy un hombre como tú.

Tu deber es casarte con la mujer que yo decida. La más indicada.

Para que no cometer el mismo error y luego tener un hijo bastardo, como yo ¿no?

¡Cállate! – lo agarró de las solapas

¿No quieres que nadie oiga lo parecido que soy a ti, pero que _desgraciadamente_ soy el producto de un pasado que quieres olvidar¿Acaso al verme recuerdas que un día fuiste mejor de lo que hoy eres?

Joven Grandchester, creo que esto ya está fuera de control – apareció Eleanor separándolos. No iba a permitir que padre e hijo terminarán liados a golpes.

El sonido de una escopeta que indicaba el inicio de la cacería provocó un incómodo silencio. A unos metros, observaban los jóvenes Wesport, los dos representantes de los Andley y la joven Patricia O´Brien.

Que les parece si quieren continuar la charla en el interior de la casa – les indicó la mansión que era la puerta de entrada a aquellas tierras – Hijo, por favor – le suplicó quedamente Eleanor.

Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas – comenzó a andar el joven

Terruce – le habló Susana, pero no fue escuchada.

Robert fue al lado de Eleanor sólo para evitar algún incidente con la esposa del duque, quien luego de lanzarle una mirada despectiva a la actriz, caminó siguiendo a su esposo. Por su parte, Leonard le dijo a sus acompañantes que de una vez se unieran a la cacería, aunque sólo fueran a cabalgar, pero Candy miró Albert con mortificación.

Creo que estaré al pendiente por si algo se ofrece con los señores Grandchester. Paty, Candy, porque no se van mejor con Leonard y la señorita Catherine a dar una cabalgata.

Quisiera saber en qué termina esto – dijo curiosa Catherine.

Déjate de cotilleos, vamos a cabalgar –la reprendió el hermano

Con reticencia, Candy acompañó a los otros por los caballos y al pasar cerca de Susana, ésta le hablo.

Señorita Andley¿me permite unas palabras?

Sí – se detuvo y se dirigió a Paty – Adelántense, en un momento voy.

¿Estarás bien? – dijo Paty preocupada y su amiga asintió con una leve sonrisa.

En unos minutos regreso por ti – le comentó Leonard

De acuerdo.

Susana avanzó un poco en dirección hacia la casa.

No creo que sea adecuado que hablemos en la casa, Susana. Ahí están discutiendo Terry y su padre. Y lo que sea que tengas que decirme, puede ser aquí – dijo Candy, en un tono que ella misma se desconoció. Dios¿por qué no podía evitar ese sentimiento de resentimiento contra aquella chica?

Es que…aquí todo mundo está mirando, están al pendiente de lo que haga Terry y por supuesto, no me quitan un ojo de encima¿Te parece si al menos nos retiramos un poco?

Bien, vamos cerca de la casa. – aceptó Candy.

Tenía que admitirlo, se estaba dejando llevar por los celos y aunque alguna vez había tomado una decisión con la confianza que eso era lo correcto y que todo quedaría atrás con el tiempo, evidentemente no era así. ¿Por qué sentía que esa decisión en el pasado había sido un gran error?

Ambas rubias avanzaron hacia la casa, en la distancia Paty se detuvo y observó las dos figuras, Catherine retrocedió en su andar deteniéndose al lado de Paty.

¿De qué querrá hablar la prometida de Terruce con Candy? – luego se le quedó mirando fijamente a Paty – Aquí hay algo más, ustedes conocen a Terry desde el colegio, pero aquí hay algo más.

No entiendo – respondió la chica de lentes de la manera más inocentemente posible.

Paty, conocí al prometido de Candy y a su hermana una vez en el teatro en un ensayo de Terruce, es obvio que ese hombre quería que Terruce supiera que estaba en Londres, como si él le hubiera ganado en "algo". Además, esa negación de Candy ante el compromiso…

Hermana, te estás metiendo en asuntos que no te incumben- la tomó del brazo - Unámonos a la cacería.

¡NO! – se soltó la chica y dejando sin habla a Paty – Leonard¿por qué no está aquí el prometido de Candy, sé que está en Londres porque yo misma lo vi y tú también, en casa de Paty? Ahora llega este hombre, el tutor de Candy y bueno…

El compromiso se rompió – dijo quedamente el chico moreno – y este tema es algo muy delicado como para hablarlo aquí. Este asunto es algo muy particular de la familia Andley y nosotros no vamos a meternos.

Tienes mucho que contarme Leonard y lo harás – se fue indignada la hermana. Cada hilo suelto los amarraba y de algo estaba segura ahora, Candy y Terruce tenían una relación más allá de antiguos compañeros del colegio.

Discúlpala, Paty, en todos estos días se ha puesto a interrogarme y querer saber más. Y lo del compromiso de Candy, sé que es algo que Albert debe anunciar.

Agradecemos tu discreción y confío en que sabrás cómo hablar con tu hermana para que entienda la situación. Claro, con la discreción de lo que todo esto conlleva.

En cuanto Albert anuncie la cancelación del compromiso, yo iré a América para solicitar la mano de Candy – expresó en un arrebato.

Paty se quedó sin habla y sólo pudo hacer un discreto asentimiento, mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia los caballos para incorporarse de alguna manera a la actividad de la cacería.

* * *

Creo que desde aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente – se detuvo Candy cuando llegaron a un costado de la casa.

Al ver el rostro de Susana pudo ver que ésta disimulaba su cansancio por la pequeña caminata.

Sí, creo que sí. Como verás, poco a poco voy retomando una rutina "normal", este apoyo y el bastón ayudan bastante.

Candy asintió. Como enfermera, entendía que la "pierna" de Susana, era algo muy rudimentario aún, carecía de flexibilidad y por supuesto estaba lejos de parecerse a una pierna, pero la forma en la que estaba pulida, la malla en la que seguramente estaba envuelta y el vestido largo, ayudaban a darle algo de dignidad a la chica al estar de pie. Candy se sintió mal porque en ella surgió el sentimiento de lástima, en lugar de compasión y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se mantenían ocultos los celos y ¿resentimiento tal vez?

Candy – dijo la otra rubia en tono quedo, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados, como buscando – Apenas hemos cruzado palabras desde que nos vimos. Venir de América y coincidir contigo no creo que haya sido una casualidad, de alguna manera esto está pasando porque algo quedó pendiente aquella noche en Nueva York.

Susana, no creo que…

Déjame continuar – le dijo en tono de súplica - Tengo que hacerlo porque ya no hay marcha atrás y este día veo por fin mis anhelos prácticamente hechos realidad: Compartir mis días, mis noches, al lado de Terry.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos verdes, el sentimiento de celos era cada vez innegable y por primera vez, desde esa noche de invierno, Candy deseó haberle dicho a Terry todo lo que guardaba su corazón con la certeza de que al hacerlo, el jamás la habría dejado partir. Lo sabía desde entonces, lo supo siempre, sólo habría bastado voltearse a él en ese momento cuando éste le sujetaba por la cintura y sintió las calidad lágrimas masculinas filtrarse por su cabello hasta su cuello. Sólo habría bastado una mirada, ni siquiera las palabras habrían tenido que ser dichas.

En todo este tiempo – continuó la otra rubia – he permanecido a su lado porque él me dijo que me había elegido a mí. Supe que sus palabras no eran ciertas, que estaba a mi lado porque tú no le habías dado opción, porque habías mantenido tu palabra al decirme que él estaría conmigo para yo pudiera salir adelante. Desde ese momento le pedí a Dios que me diera la infinita paciencia y sabiduría para llegar a su corazón, y me decía que si todo esto había pasado así, sin duda era cosa del destino. Así me lo repetí, hasta ese día que nos encontramos por las calles de Londres.

Créeme que nunca pensé que volveríamos a vernos – dijo con cierta amargura Candy.

Yo tampoco, pero he comprendido que teníamos que vernos para cerrar este capítulo pendiente. Para que Terry comprenda que lo de ustedes ya pasó hace tanto tiempo y que el pasado que compartieron es eso, sólo pasado. Yo desconocía que ustedes se conocieron desde el colegio, pero saberlo me da la certeza que ese era el camino que ustedes tendrían que compartir y nada más. Y que él te vea de nuevo, rehaciendo tu vida, que pronto también contraerás matrimonio, le hará comprender que lo nuestro está bien, que así debería ser.

Yo…nunca miro al pasado – se obligó a decir la rubia ante la mirada suplicante de Susana, pero un arrebato de celos le dio voz a su pensamiento antes de darse cuenta – pero mis sentimientos por Terry no son cosa del ayer, siguen aquí – se llevó una mano a su costado izquierdo.

¡Nooo! – exclamó ahogadamente – ¡No lo digas¡por favor!. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, sabes que no puedo vivir sin él. Tú tienes todo: estás sana, eres bella, los chicos suspiran por ti, tienes a tu prometido y a ese otro chico que no se aparta de ti, sin contar a los demás que te miran con interés.

Susana – decidió cortar esa plática sin sentido – Sé féliz

Al darse media vuelta, las lágrimas de Candy comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Apresuró el paso mientras trataba de calmarse y limpiarse el rastro de llanto. Buscó en la distancia a sus amigos, y pudo divisar a Leonard montado a caballo y sosteniendo la rienda de otro ejemplar, el que precisamente ella montaría. Con paso decidido avanzó hacia ellos.

Sólo espero que tú también comprendas – dijo en voz baja Susana viendo a la rubia marcharse. Luego miró tras hacia unos arbustos, y distinguió un rostro al cual sólo hizo un gesto, como una señal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la casa, al mismo tiempo de la plática anterior, se desarrolló un duelo verbal que sólo era posible sostenerse entre dos Grandchester. Albert asumió casi inmediatamente el papel de mediador que le dieron inconcientemente Terry, por la amistad que los unía, y el padre de éste, por la inmediata simpatía y confianza que le inspiró el rubio.

Señores, sé que tienen temas delicados que tratar, creo que este salón es adecuado. Si me permiten esperaré afuera, acompañando a su esposa, duque – dijo con toda caballerosidad.

Le agradezco señor Andley. Querida, espera afuera – fue más una orden.

Al quedar sólo ambos, Terruce permaneció impasible en medio del salón esperando el ataque, que no tardó ni dos segundos en cuanto el duque cerro la puerta

Vas a deshacer ese compromiso – le ordenó – Te vas a quedar en Inglaterra y te vas a casar con quien yo te lo diga.

Ojalá lo hicieras – dijo tan quedo que no pudo escucharlo su padre, pero lo siguiente sí – Creo que es algo tarde para tu plan maestro, padre, mi compromiso está anunciado y si para deshacerme de las responsabilidades que me quieres endilgar tengo que gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy tu hijo bastardo, no lo dudes que lo haré.

NO TE ATREVERÍAS

¡Intenta obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieres!.

NO EXPONDRÁS EL LINAJE DE LOS GRANDCHESTER

Fuiste TÚ quien lo hizo al tener un hijo como YO – movió elocuentemente sus manos

Deja de señalarme – el duque comenzó a sentirse derrotado – Si al menos hubieras mantenido la cordura en el colegio. Tus amistades no estaban tan mal en últimas fechas – recordó a la rubia que estaba en esos momentos presente en el evento – Esa chica que te defendió a capa y espada podría haber sido una excelente opción. La mejor alianza, una rica heredera norteamericana con cierto rango de apellido en Inglaterra.

¿Cómo? – se extrañó Terry ante los comentarios de su progenitor

No importa. Ya que estás decidido a desperdiciar tu vida, no perderé mi tiempo contigo. Has logrado lo que querías. Cuando te marches de Inglaterra – se acercó el hombre mayor con ese rostro tan frío que sólo podía equipararse al de su interlocutor, pero por un segundo el joven pudo asegurar que vio algo de dolor en aquella mirada – Te voy a repudiar públicamente, y quedarás fuera del linaje de nuestra familia, pero por ningún motivo se mencionará el nombre de tu verdadera madre. Eso jamás.

Bien – contestó igual de inflexible, pero tuvo que admitir que el rechazo definitivo de su padre, venía a acrecentar el choque de emociones de derrota que llenaban su corazón esa tarde – Se estaba tardando _duque – _sin más salió del lugar con paso firme.

A su paso ignoró a Albert, ignoró a su madrastra, y avanzó. "_Esa chica que te defendió a capa y espada podría haber sido una excelente opción. La mejor alianza, una rica heredera norteamericana con cierto rango de apellido en Inglaterra", _resonaron esas palabras en la cabeza del joven. Que ironía, de alguna manera su padre ¿había conocido a Candy?, a quien más si no podría referirse, pero ¿cómo? Era alentador saber que al menos, en algún momento, con las decisiones adecuadas, aquel sueño se habría convertido en realidad.

El duque pudo ver como su hijo se perdía de tras de una puerta de aquella casa y vio por la ventana como avanzaba hacia el campo, también observó cómo la chica rubia, la prometida, salía a su encuentro. Con un sentido de derrota que jamás mostraría, aquel noble salió del salón y ahí estaba Albert

Señor Andley¿podríamos platicar un momento?

Claro.

Ambos se perdieron tras la puerta.

* * *

Cabalgar al lado de Leonard y Paty no había sido suficiente para calmar su agitado corazón. Candy comenzó a sentirse inusualmente cansada, pero aún así, reunió todo ese brío que la distinguía y trataba de admirar el paisaje ocre que se le imaginaba un tono muy adecuado para como sentía su corazón. Era pasada las tres de la tarde y el clima comenzaba a jugarles una mala pasada. Estaban los tres jóvenes montados en sus corceles, admirando la planicie al pie de esa pequeña colina y árboles que les rodeaban

Esas nubes no tardan en acabar con la diversión – se reunía con ellos Catherine, que aparecía por entre los árboles también montando a caballo y venía acompañada de un joven a quien presentó como un primo lejano, que orgulloso sujetaba dos ejemplares de zorro.

Veo que han tenido suerte – observó Leonard.

Sí, ha sido muy divertido – contestó la chica – Pero Leonard¿cómo es que siendo tan buen tirador no hayas atrapado nada?

He preferido mostrar a las chicas los alrededores.

La finca es hermosa y sus parajes también – comentó Candy.

Por cierto¿dónde está tu tutor? – buscó con la mirada Catherine

Albert, bueno…no gusta de las cacerías.

Desde que se fue con los Grandchester que no le he visto

Como buen caballero, ha estado de mediador entre el duque y Terruce, hermanita – le respondió Leonard – Y no comencemos a hablar del tema.

Bien – dijo con enfado la chica – Roger, vamos llevar estos ejemplares al registro de la cacería, verán que son los mejores. Hasta luego.

Los jóvenes vieron partir a Catherine con su acompañante. Candy soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia los nubarrones que se aproximaban por el oeste.

Creo que la cacería terminará pronto, la lluvia no tarda en llegar - comentó Candy

¿Quieres que regresemos de una vez y busquemos a Albert? – preguntó Paty.

Sí, será lo mejor. – y así de una vez se alejaba de aquel lugar antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Terry. Encuentro, que se decía a si misma, seguramente sería el último.

Las nubes en el cielo provocaron que la mayoría de los asistentes fueran regresando poco a poco, algunos con éxito y otros no tanto. En menos de media hora casi todos estaba ya en los jardines traseros de la mansión donde se estaba ofreciendo bocadillos, otros más continuaban en el campo cabalgando, pero todos alerta que en cualquier momento cayera por lo menos alguna llovizna.

Al menos el clima ha dejado que nos divirtamos un poco – los recibió a su llegada Marie Westport.

Leonard bajó ágil y por cercanía ayudó primero a bajar a Paty, pero en tanto Candy comenzó a buscar a Albert con la mirada, del duque no se veía ni rastro, varios actores que habían acudido al Festival de Shekaspeare habían regresado y otros tanto habían preferido mantenerse cercanos a los alrededores, bajo los árboles o andando por ahí. De pronto una mano le ofrecía su ayuda para bajar del caballo.

Oh, Albert, no te veía.

Eso noté, vamos abajo, Candy. Sé que no ocupas ayuda, pero no es correcto que desmontes sin mayor protocolo – la chica ya estaba de pie junto al caballo.

Vaya, ahora suenas como la tía abuela.

Creo que la convivencia me ha hecho daño – bromeó el rubio logrando el efecto esperado en su protegida – Bien, así me gusta verte, sonriendo. ¿Se han divertido? – preguntó cuando Paty se les emparejó.

Estos campos son preciosos – respondió Paty

Mmm…Albert – tenía que preguntar, la duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro - ¿qué pasó con el duque y Terry?

No te preocupes, de alguna manera creo que han llegado a algún acuerdo.

Por el tono en que lo dices…

Deja de preocuparte – le sonrió – vamos por alguna bebida, ambas vienen sonrojadas.

Mientras caminaban, Candy por fin vio a quien sus ojos buscaban secretamente. Un grupo de personas platicaban con Terruce Grandchester, a su lado Susana colgada de su brazo. Como si lo llamaran, el joven actor volteo hacia su izquierda y vio en la distancia la femenina figura enfundada en su traje de montar, pudo notar un brillo en la mirada de Candy, acaso ¿se estaba despidiendo de él? Sintió que esos ojos verdes tocaron el fondo de su alma abrazándole con una infinita tristeza que parecía decirle "hasta siempre".

Quería dejar de verlo, antes de hacer tan evidente su tristeza, pero sabía que al apartar sus ojos de él, esta vez sería para siempre. No creía que cruzar su camino con Terruce Grandchester fuera posible de nuevo. Al término de esa reunión, no había más pretextos para coincidir en los mismos lugares, el pronto regresaría a América e iniciaría una nueva vida al lado de Susana. Ella continuaría un par de semanas en Inglaterra para luego volver de nuevo a su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Candy se preguntaba si esta vez tendría la fortaleza para salir adelante como tantas veces lo había hecho. La chica decidió cortar el contacto visual y siguió caminando al lado de Albert.

Apenas iban avanzando cuando oyeron barullo entre la gente y la voz de Terry llegó hasta sus oídos

¡Susana¡Susana! – decía enérgicamente el joven sosteniendo el cuerpo flácido de la joven que al parecer había logrado sujetar antes de caer al suelo.

Hija. Dios mío¿qué le sucede? – trató la mujer madura de ayudar a Terry a levantarla

¡Un médico! – trató de subirla y cargarla - ¿acaso no hay un médico presente?

Yo – dijo un hombre de mediana edad que caminó presuroso hacia el grupo.

Candy veía estupefacta como Terry sujetaba a la joven rubia en brazos y avanzaba al interior de la casa. Marie Westport salió a su encuentro.

¡Por todos los cielos! Por aquí joven Grandchester, doctor Patterson.

Los murmullos bajaron al silencio absoluto mientras todos presenciaban la escena. Ante la emergencia, los pasos de Candy siguieron su primer instinto.

¿A dónde vas? – le cortó el paso Leonard, en un ataque de celos al ser muy conciente que Candy estaba perdidamente enamorada de Grandchester. Lo veía en su mirada.

Soy enfermera. Debo ayudar al médico – enfatizó la chica y continuo su paso sin que nadie la interrumpiera

¿Enfermera? – se quedó atónito el castaño joven y volteo a ver a Albert

Es una caja de sorpresas – sólo atinó a decir el tutor de la chica.

¿Oí que dijo que es enfermera? – se acercó Catherine y vio como su hermano asentía.

Terry entró como un rayo a la casa, mientras Mary presurosa lo llevaba a un pequeño cuarto de descanso para colocar a Susana sobre un diván. El médico avanzó cuan rápido podía, pero le fue difícil darle alcance al joven, llegó un par de segundos después

¿Qué ha pasado? – se abrió pasa el galeno

No lo sé – dijo auténticamente preocupado el actor - Me dijo que todo le daba vueltas y la sentí caer, apenas pude sostenerla a medio camino.

Traigan unas sales para reanimarla y algo de agua, díganle a alguien que traiga mi maletín, siempre lo traigo conmigo, está en mi vehículo, el chofer se los dará.

Vamos, vamos – dio las indicaciones Marie a un mozo que les había seguido

Al salir el jovenzuelo, Candy entró a la habitación.

¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, doctor?

No nos estorbe señorita – le dijo altivamente la madre de Susana.

El doctor se está haciendo cargo – le sonrió Marie notando la agresividad de la mujer – Sigue disfrutando de la reunión Candy, no te preocupes.

Sí…bueno, es que…soy enfermera, tal vez pueda serle útil al doctor – se ofreció preocupada.

Por supuesto que puede ayudarme – sonó con autoridad la voz del médico – Venga, por favor. – se dirigió inmediatamente a la madre de Susana – Señora ¿se está alimentando bien su hija?

Claro, esto es tan repentino.

Bueno, tal vez la ansiedad ante el anuncio de su compromiso – sugirió Marie

Puede ser que esté muy impresionada – dijo el doctor al momento que llegaba el mozo y le entregaba su maletín – Su pulso está algo bajo…

¿Hay algún medicamento que esté tomando y lo haya dejado repentinamente? – preguntó Candy junto al médico observando el pálido rostro de Susana.

Yo estoy al pendiente de todas las indicaciones que siempre le ha dado el médico, aunque de últimas fechas la he notado más pálida.

Ella…- la voz de Terry interrumpió el diálogo entre la madre y el médico – antes de venir a Inglaterra tuvo un incidente, se cayó y golpeó la cabeza, el médico dijo que estaba bien y podría realizar ese viaje…

Bueno, si su médico lo permitió no veo el problema, pero es posible que la señorita debió necesitar un poco más de descanso antes de realizar un viaje tan largo.

Pero aquí no se ha excedido en nada – justificó la madre.

Ciertamente anunciar su próxima boda en Londres, puede ser suficiente para que se haya estresado – dijo conciliador el galeno y observó que la chica comenzaba a dar síntomas de recuperar la conciencia – Señorita Marlowe¿puede escucharme?

Yo – abrió sus ojos lentamente - ¿dónde…?,¿qué me? – balbuceó torpemente.

Tuvo un desmayo – le informó tranquilamente el médico – Pero estará usted bien.

Es que yo…¿dónde está Terry? – se mirada buscó por la habitación.

Aquí estoy – se acercó el joven actor y el médico le dio paso para que se sentará a su lado en el sillón mientras le pedía que siguiera recostada - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sí, de pronto todo me dio vueltas. Debe ser tantas emociones de este día.

Seguramente – fue tan condescendiente como pudo, no atreviéndose levantar la mirada porque sabía que un par de pupilas verdes le miraban.

A Candy no le pasó desapercibida la amorosa mirada que Susana le brindaba a Terry; de éste, no podía decir mucho porque sus largos cabellos cubrían parte de su rostro.

Voy por unas compresas nuevas por si las necesita doctor – se excusó Candy para salir de ahí. Quería borrar la imagen de Terry sujetando la mano de Susana.

Pero al salir no logró el escape a la soledad que esperaba, pues Albert, Paty y los hermanos Westpor esperaban afuera, así como el padre éstos.

¿Cómo sigue la jovencita? – preguntó el señor Westport

Ella está mejor, ya recuperó la conciencia. Un leve desmayo, al parecer tanta actividad la abrumó – contestó con la profesionalidad que solía hacerlo en el hospital donde trabajaba.

Vaya, nunca imaginé que tuvieras una profesión – fue el inmediato comentario de Catherine, totalmente atónita.

Creo que no es momento para que nos cuente al respecto – interrumpió Leonard - ¿quieren que mande a pedir un carruaje o un coche para la joven?

No lo sé, aún está platicando el médico con su mamá y su…prometido – y de pronto recordó el pretexto con el cual alejarse – ahora si me disculpan, iré por unas compresas.

Alguien de la servidumbre puede hacerlo – comentó naturalmente el señor Westport.

No está bien, es algo que como enfermera es mi deber – fue su absurda excusa

¿Te ayudo, Candy? – la detuvo Paty

No, yo puedo sola. Si está muy pesado la bandeja, le pediré a alguien que me ayude con ella – sonrió tratando de darle un mensaje velado a su amiga y a Albert.

Albert puso su mano en el hombro de Paty y lo apretó levemente, ella volteó a verlo y vio como su rostro le decía en silencio que la dejará un rato a solas.

* * *

Candy logró encontrar la cocina y ahí pidió con familiaridad a una de las mucamas le ayudará a preparar unas compresas. La chica causó revuelo entre los empleados, pues no era común ver a una joven distinguida en un lugar así y moviéndose con naturalidad. Entre el barullo, pudo ver al fondo de la cocina una puerta que seguramente conducía a uno de los patios de servicio de la residencia. Dio instrucciones a una de las mucamas que se adelantara con el cuenco y las compresas y que ella le seguiría en unos minutos. La verdad era que ahora necesitaba unos minutos para desahogarse.

Se dirigió presurosa hasta la puerta y al abrirla se topó con un par de escalones que daban a lo que era un pequeño patio de servicio lateral donde se veía una pequeña huerta casera un establo de cabras y un poco más lejos un gallinero. Olía a campo, y se mezclaba con los olores lejanos de la lluvia. El cielo comenzó a nublarse de nuevo. Pronto llovería. Decidió perderse un poco en ese espació y terminó rodeando la casa dando hacia un claro que daba directo a unos árboles de bosque por el lado contrario a donde se había efectuado la cacería. Al avanzar, la hierba mojada se le enredó entre sus zapatos de montar y tropezó, doblándose el pie.

¡Ay¡Que torpe soy! – dijo inclinándose un poco para no perder el equilibrio. Vio a unos pasos unos pedazos de madera cortada y hasta ahí brinco en un pide y se recargó para ver lo que se había lastimado quitándose el zapato – Cómo puedo ser tan idiota.

Es lo que le digo a mi hermano, pero el está terco en involucrarse contigo – dijo una conocida voz a su espalda.

E..Eliza ¿qué…cómo estás aquí? – se quiso poner de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo de sentón y viendo nerviosamente para todos lados.

No se te ocurra gritar – vio como Candy estaba a punto de tomar aliento para ello y sacó de entre sus vestidos un arma – Sería inútil, creo que en esta parte no te alcanzan a escuchar y si así fuera pues que gustosa estoy de revelar ante quien venga en estos momentos el pasado oscuro de Terry. Te lo dije aquella vez y sabes que sí me atrevería, pero ¿no creo que quieras tú arruinar su futuro? Aunque esté peleado con su padre, el repudio público puede ser algo que le afecte mucho en su carrera ¿no lo crees? Aunque también podría usar este juguetito en ti.

¿Qué quieres? – a como pudo se incorporó, tratando de no apoyarse mucho en su pie lastimado y sin dejar de ver la pistola.

Que me acompañes a dar una vuelta

No caeré en tu misma treta

Lo harás porque tengo la misma arma y esta otra arma – y sonrió triunfante al ver en la mirada de su acérrima enemiga como claudicaba – Ahora que nadie nos ve, no me voy a arriesgar a que grites en el camino – y saco un pañuelo con el que le tapó la boca y otro con el que le amarró las manos por detrás - Y apúrate, antes de que el tío William se aparezca por aquí – se acercó para ayudarla a caminar, sin dejar de apuntarle por un costado - ¡Qué fastidio!

Avanzaron hacia unos arbustos que hacían de reja natural de esa zona de la casa y pudo distinguir el sonido de un caballo. Entonces lo vio aparecer. Era Neil, sujetando un caballo de las riendas.

Por fin llegaron – dijo ansioso y nervioso

Ha sido muy fácil. Tu mujercita haría cualquier cosa por Terruce Grandchester. Claro, este juguetito ha ayudado – veía la pistola que de pronto le fue arrebatada

Déjate de estupideces – y luego vio a Candy – Pareces una amazona – le acarició la cabellera – Bien, querida, vamos a dar un paseo.

¡Mph¡Mmmphhh! –trató de revelarse la chica y sintió el puño de la pistola en su garganta

No quiero ser brusco contigo, pero me estás obligando Candy, con tus desprecios y tu maldita devoción por ese hijo de puta. Además, no se saldrá con la suya.

Anda. Luego platicas con ella todo lo que quieras. ¡Lárgate! Yo me mezclare entre los invitados antes que salga alguien que pueda reconocerme y te veré luego.

Sí – sentía la sangre correr con fuego y violencia por sus venas.

Sin mayor protocolo subió a Candy al caballo y luego él. No fue fácil pues la chica se arremolinaba con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente le propinó una cachetada que la hizo caer en el suelo y golpearse fuertemente, perdiendo la conciencia. Sólo así pudo montarla en el caballo.

¡Idiota! Tanto batallar y terminarás matándola – le reclamó repentinamente asustada Eliza.

¿Ahora te importa que muera? – sus ojos estaban brillosos, al grado que logró lo que nunca, un temor oscuro en su hermana.

No…pero matarla no está en mis planes. Tú – dijo lo más fría y controlada posible – Huirás con ella, la harás tu mujer y el matrimonio será inevitable. Al final, Albert tendrá que aceptarlo y no podrá hacer nada en contra de nadie. Es una fuga, una historia romántica.

* * *

El estruendo en el cielo anunció que la tormenta estaba cerca. Desde hacía de una hora muchos de los asistentes a la cacería, habían optado por retirarse, y con el reciente incidente de la joven que se había desmayado, otros tanto decidieron también irse. Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a guarecerse dentro de la mansión de campo.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? – preguntó Albert luego de 15 minutos que Candy no apareciera tras la doncella que ella misma había mandado con las compresas – Iré a buscarla

Yo voy contigo – le siguió Leonard

Varios minutos después, Paty estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de aquella sala de té, acompañada por Catherine y algunos actores que habían participado en el Festival de Shekaspeare.

Fui y pregunté al personal de la cocina y dicen que la vieron salir a dar un paseo por el patio de servicio – le comentó la morena Westport que acaba de llegar al lugar.

Y Albert no regresa. Esto es muy raro – se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a ayudar a buscarla.

Cuando salieron al gran recibidor, una de las puertas se abrió dando paso a un grupo de figuras conocidas. Susan Marlowe salía apoyada del brazo de Terry y flanqueada por su madre.

Gracias doctor, nos iremos a descansar. Mi niña se lo merece – dijo con dulzura la mujer.

Siguieron avanzando y Terry iba a despedirse con la mirada de Paty, buscando al par de pupilas verdes, pero vio cómo Albert entraba como relámpago y hablándole discretamente a la chica de lentes.

Albert – fue su impulsiva forma de llamarle

Vemos que su prometida está mejor, joven Grandchester – mantuvo el rubio el protocolo.

No aparece – dijo la voz de Leonard con alarma, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos – Encontraron esto – abrió la palma de su mano y Terry distinguió la figura de aquel relicario.

Es de Candy – habló quedamente y sin percatarse soltó a Susana y se acercó a Albert - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Creo que deberías irte con tu prometida Terry – fue la ecuánime voz del rubio.

¿Qué pasa con Candy? – volvió a preguntar en un tono que no admitía respuestas vagas y la alarma sonó en su interior – ¿Dónde encontraron este relicario?

Por aquí cerca en los límites de los patrios de servicio y el bosque.

Quiza…- dijo Paty –se le cayó mientras daba un paseo. Así es ella, le gusta disfrutar del campo.

En esos momentos un joven de la servidumbre les interrumpio.

¿El señor William Albert Andley?

Soy yo. – se aproximó Albert

Una señorita le manda esto – le extendió un sobre sin firma

¿Le dijo su nombre?

No, me dijo que usted ya la conoce y se retiró.

Abrió el sobre e inmediata mente reconoció la letra.

"_Querido tío._

_Espero disculpe la locura de mi hermano. Pero así es el amor. Con la pena, notificaré el bochornoso incidente a la tía abuela. Pero sé que Neil reparará su falta._

_Afectuosamente"_

Neil se llevó a Candy – dijo casi sin voz y el silencio se hizo en los presentes.

C O N T I N U A R Á …..

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (AGOSTO 2007): Mi nuevo nombre…Tortuga…disculpen y gracias, mil gracias a por sus lindos mensajes – algunos algo intimidantes, debo decirlo – pero sé que es porque la historia les gusta y he de terminar…Lo prometo, pero fecha no pongo.

Sigamos en contacto.

Angely


	14. El Rescate

ADVERTENCIA: La historia de Candy Candy no me pertenece, este fic sólo persigue fines de entretenimiento, ningún lucro en particular. Sólo me reservo el derecho de usar los personajes creados para esta historia en lo particular. Gracias.

El presente capítulo puede contemplar diálogos de lenguaje llamémosle rudo, pero es necesario ya que en la situación que se usa difícilmente alguien llega y te habla con palabras quedas. Quien no guste de vocabulario así o bien, de escenas descriptivas no aptas para menores, favor de abstenerse la lectura. Gracias.

UNA ROSA PARA SIEMPRE

**Capítulo XIV**

**(El Rescate)**

por AngelySoul

Por la ventanilla, podía observarse cómo la neblina comenzaba a dispersarse por el valle y la colina conforme el sol iba alzándose por el horizonte, afuera los vientos otoñales traían una ráfaga tempranera de aire helado; el calor de aquella pequeña cocina era muy agradable. A pesar de la carencia de lujos y con el constante barullo que se hacía a lo largo del día por todos los niños que por sus pasillos trajinaban, el hogar de Pony era un lugar donde se respiraba la calma y paz.

Desde la madrugada, Annie despertó. No había podido conciliar el sueño y antes que saliera el sol, bajo la bruma matinal, decidió levantarse y ocupar su mente yendo al pequeño establo que estaba en la zona trasera de los terrenos del hogar de Pony. Esta construcción era la novedad, apenas tenía un año, y había sido posible gracias a Albert que la había mandado a edificar con unos trabajadores de las inmediaciones.

Además, el apoyo que les brindaba el rubio había provocado una reacción en cadena entre los pudientes de la región, quienes al querer quedar bien con la rica familia, se portaban más generosos con el orfanato al que le donaban animales, provisiones e incluso promoviendo la adopción o becas a los más grandes para que estudiaran. Como consecuencia positiva, y tal como alguna vez había predicho Albert, el establo ya guarecía a una modesta cantidad de animales que a su vez convertían aquello en una granja que comenzaba a autoabastecer parte de las necesidades de alimento del orfanato.

Annie, ahora estaba en la cocina, en un silencio absoluto que sólo era interrumpido por el hervor de la leche que ella misma había ordeñado de la vaca. Era cuestión de una media hora más y el bullicio iría creciendo poco a poco en los pasillos de la casa.

- Buenos días hermana María – vio Annie que la novicia entraba a la habitación ya luciendo sus habituales vestimentas religiosas.

- Annie, ya estás despierta – le sonrió amable para luego levantar su nariz olfateando - …mmm…eso muy huele rico, tendremos suficiente nata para más tarde.

- Sí, creo que he logrado una buena ordeña – batió de nuevo el líquido sobre la lumbre.

- Hay que darle gracias a Dios, desde que Tom nos dio una de sus mejores vacas, contamos con más leche y ya no necesitamos comprarla. Espero que pronto podamos hacer queso también, en cuanto crezca un poco la cría – cogió una cesta vacía que estaba sobre una vitrina - Veré si hoy las gallinas amanecieron tan generosas.

- No, creo que este día han sido más tacañas que otros – entró en eso la señorita Pony mostrando la cesta que traía en sus manos en la que se podían contar apenas unos pares de huevos – Estos, más los que tenemos de ayer por la tarde serán suficientes por esta vez.

- Bueno, todavía queda algo de pan y un poco del preparado de conserva que hice ayer – dijo Annie uniéndose alegremente a las labores de aquellas mujeres mientras colaba sobre otra vasija parte del la leche que acababa de hervir.

- La verdad que no dejo de darle gracias a Dios porque ahora tenemos más provisiones – la hermana María buscaba afanosamente algunos sartenes y especias entre la alacena.

- Sólo que parece que ahora el número de niños se ha incrementado y me preocupa que a veces no nos alcance – respondió la bonachona mujer.

- Dios proveerá señorita Pony, siempre lo ha hecho y no dejará de hacerlo.

- Tiene razón hermana María, pero también es triste que cada vez sean más niños los que de pronto se quedan sin padres.

- Bueno, es que también los poblados vecinos han ido creciendo, y entre la gente se ha corrido el rumor que tenemos como benefactores a la familia Andley, supongo que eso a muchas mujeres en desgracia les hace optar por dejar sus hijos con nosotras.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño pelirrojo pecoso de 5 años aparecía en pijama y con el cabello revuelto.

- ¡Señorita Pony!, ¡Hermana Maria!

- ¿Qué sucede Chris? –respondió la monja

- Jason y Henry están peleando – acusó azorado señalando con el dedo hacia la puerta, como si tuviera enfrente a quienes señalaba

- ¡Tan temprano!

- Es que uno de los dos mojó la litera y ambos se echan la culpa.

- Eterno problema, yo lo resuelvo señorita Pony – salió la religiosa de la habitación dejando atrás al niño.

Si ya estás despierto, deberías asearte y cambiarte – sugirió la mujer mayor al niño que con singular desparpajo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y picarse la nariz

- Pero señorita Pony…- protesto todavía entre bostezos el pequeño

- A los niños que estén listos primero para el desayuno les tocará doble ración de pan con nata – le guiñó el ojo Annie.

- ¡Genial! – dijo el niño y salió como un bólido del lugar.

La mujer mayor observó la acción y cómo Annie se quedó sonriendo viendo hacia la puerta abierta, luego se dio la media vuelta para continuar hirviendo la leche.

- Te noto más tranquila que cuando llegaste, pero hoy te veo algo preocupada – comentó la señorita Pony tras unos minutos de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el hervor en el fuego y el sonido del corte de las verduras que tan afanosamente hacía la mujer mayor.

- Son varias cosas – confesó con su usual voz tranquila - en unos días tendré que ir a la residencia de los Andley, es el aniversario luctuoso de Anthony, el primo de Archie y sé que a Candy le habría gustado estar presente, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir en su lugar…

- Estás nerviosa por ver de nuevo al joven Cornwell – no fue difícil adivinar el desasosiego de la chica.

- Sí – suspiró la chica dejando caer levemente su cabeza de lado y concentrando su mirada en la olla que estaba en la lumbre - Pero aparte, sigo preocupada por Candy, está el asunto del compromiso, además no ha respondido mis cartas y Albert tampoco. No sé, algo me tiene inquieta el día de hoy.

- Yo también he sentido algo de zozobra por ella, por eso le pido a nuestro Señor que la cuide y le dé la sabiduría suficiente para que siempre tome las mejores decisiones…- se acercó a la chica y agregó con cariño – y lo mismo hago por ti, me gustaría verte de nuevo sonriendo.

- Sé que he tomado un par de decisiones que no me han sido tan fáciles de sobrellevar, pero no me arrepiento.

Annie apagó el fuego y se movió hacia la ventana, viendo como la bruma comenzaba a disiparse con los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte.

- Por primera vez estoy haciendo lo correcto señorita Pony. Creo que finalmente he comprendido que amar no significa que yo me sienta bien, sino sentirme bien sabiendo que a quien amo está mejor.

- Amar es el sentimiento más completo, pues tanto puede traerte penas como alegrías.

- Eso he notado – sonrió tímidamente la chica – Y como le decía, en unos días iré a la mansión de los Andley, será pasado mañana, me ausentaré un par de días, pero volveré luego. Estaré bien, no me ponga esa cara preocupada.

- Está bien, no he dicho nada – volvió a cortar verduras.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A unos kilómetros de ahí, justamente en la mansión de los Andley, Archie observaba desde su ventana cómo la neblina que cubría con su sutil capa los ramas casi sin hojas de los rosales que reinaban por todos los jardínes. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, había llegado el día anterior, acompañando a la tía abuela desde Chicago. George iba con ellos.

En los últimos años la casa no había cambiado, la entrada seguía flanqueada por esos enormes árboles y jardines que alguna vez hubiera mandado a destruir la tía abuela, pero que por órdenes de Albert se habían reconstruido en honor a su querido sobrino y su inolvidable hermana. Pero en esa época, los visitantes les era difícil imaginar el esplendor que las flores daban al lugar durante la primavera y verano. Más era sencillo llenarse de la nostalgia y tristeza que los tonos ocres provocaban en esa época, un estado de ánimo que era más que nada acentuado por los recuerdos aún dolorosos. Y es que a esa mansión sólo volvían en épocas tristes: en el aniversario luctuoso de Anthony o el de Stear. Así que tan sólo con cruzar el umbral el pesar los corazones de sus moradores de paso.

- Anthony, Stear…¡cómo los extraño! A veces quisiera tan sólo regresar el tiempo y volver a esos despreocupados días. No ha sido fácil seguir sin ustedes, me hacen falta sus consejos. Seguro alguno de ustedes me hubiera dicho qué hacer en esta ocasión – con gesto impaciente y de frustración se alejó de la ventana - ¡Oh Dios! Pensé que iba a sentirme más aliviado con los días después de que ella decidiera terminar con esto, pero me siento más sólo que nunca.

Para evitar pensar en todo aquello que lo agobiaba, Archie decidió salir de su habitación y dar un recorrido por la casa para hacer tiempo en lo que la tía abuela se levantaba y la acompañaba a desayunar. De esa manera sus pasos lo guiaron hacia los fríos jardines de otoño, donde un hombre mayor colocaba con esmero unos arriates y al parecer removía algo de tierra entre las plantas.

- Buenos días, señor Cornwell – le saludó inmediatamente el hombre al verlo.

- Sr. Smith ha madrugado.

- El frío se aproxima en cuanto acabe el otoño y hay que fortalecer las raíces de todos los rosales para que soporten las nevadas y den las flores más hermosas la próxima primavera.

- Cierto – sonrío con simpatía Archie, quien se dio cuenta que él no solía mantener contacto con la gente del servicio - ¿están aún por aquí las "Dulce Candy"?

- Ah…esas flores, si me permite decirlo, son las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, la pureza de su color es única. Están por acá señor – el hombre dejó la herramienta en mano para guiar a Archie por otra zona del jardín -Por orden del señor William Andley me di a la tarea de localizar al anterior jardinero para traerme algunas podas y poder cultivarla en este lugar. Tengo entendido que la señora Elroy las había mandado a quitar todas.

- Así fue, pero me alegró que Albert haya decidido que se cultivaran aquí de nuevo, es la mejor forma de honrar a mi primo Anthony.

- ¡Ah! Mire – dijo el hombre mayor, abriendo con sus manos parte de la enramada ya sin hojas - aquí se mantiene firme el último botón antes del invierno, ¡que fortaleza!.

- Sí, una flor muy fuerte, tal como su fuente de inspiración – sonrió de lado y pudo sentir como ese viento de nuevo le envolvía dándole una sensación de paz – Sí, sé que están conmigo – murmuró para sí el joven.

- Perdón, Sr. Cornwell, no le escuché.

- Ah nada, que es una bella flor, creo que vendré esta primavera para ver los jardines – decidió de pronto con un ánimo renovado.

- Oh sí, se ven maravillosos, es una pena que no vengan en esa época, la mansión luce un esplendor único, rodeada por todas estas flores. Es casi mágico, señor.

- Cuide la dulce Candy, prometo que regresaré a verla.

- Me la ha encargado con el mismo ahínco el señor Andley, créame que lo haré.

Sintiéndose un poco más animado, Archie decidió regresar a la casa. Fue mientras desayunaban cuando George interrumpió a la adusta mujer llevando un sobre en la mano.

- Señora Elroy, acaba de llegar este telegrama del señor William, desde Londres.

- ¡Ya era hora! Esta espera tiene mis nervios de punta, ojalá que ya haya solucionado todo este asunto del compromiso. No tengo cara para saludar a ninguna de las familias que nos han mandado sus felicitaciones – las palabras salían con la frialdad de siempre del rostro inexpresivo de la matriarca.

- Yo sólo espero que ya se haya topado con Neil y Eliza, y los haya puesto en su lugar – no disimuló Archie su tonó furioso.

- ¡Vaya! Por Dios, definitivamente mi corazón no está para tolerar otra locura más, pero ¿qué quiere decir William con todo esto? – dijo con disgusto luego de terminar de leer la nota.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Léela tú mismo. Yo ya no sé cuanto vaya a resistir lo que se aproxima. El nombre de la familia se pondrá en entre dicho, jugar con la cancelación de un compromiso. Es una vergüenza para los Andley.

Sin poder evitar escuchar la perorata de la mujer, Archie tomó el papel y se dispuso a leerlo

"Anunciaré cancelación de compromiso INMEDIATAMENTE. George tiene las instrucciones. Los Leagan ya no son bienvenidos en nuestra casa. SIN EXCUSAS, respeten mi decisión. Informaré todo llegando. W. A. A."

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Archie también estaba impactado por lo que esas entrelíneas pudieran significar - ¿qué han hecho Eliza y Neil para que este mensaje de Albert sea tan tajante?

- Lo ignoro señor Archibald, pero si me permite, debo hacer unas diligencias a la ciudad.

- Sí, sí…claro – se quedó atónito el joven releyendo las líneas de aquel papel, sin poner atención a la letanía de su tía abuela.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al otro lado del Atlántico, los motivos por los que Albert cancelaba el compromiso de esa manera se hacían más patentes, pero ahora sus temores de que algo le pasará a su protegida, eran angustiantes. Como una pesadilla inverosímil las letras revelaban no sólo quién las había escrito, sino el hecho tan alarmante que había acontecido. El rubio leyó de nuevo la nota.

"_Querido tío._

_Espero disculpe la locura de mi hermano. Pero así es el amor. Con la pena, notificaré el bochornoso incidente a la tía abuela. Sin embargo, sé que Neil reparará su falta._

_Afectuosamente"_

- ¿Qué dijiste Albert? – demandó alarmantemente Terry.

- Que Neil se llevó a Candy – sintió como le fue arrebatada la carta por el joven actor.

- Esta letra – casi pudo reconocer la caligrafía similar a la de una nota que hace unos años había sido deslizada por debajo de su puerta – Esto lo escribió Eliza,

- ¿Y cómo es que sabe que estoy aquí? Ellos no me han visto – dijo Albert

- ¡Dios mío! Seguro estuvieron presentes entre los invitados durante toda la cacería – dijo Paty alarmada

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Candy? – preguntó Terry con urgencia

- Cuando salió de ayudarles a atender a tu prometida – explicó Paty – Fue por unas compresas hacia la cocina.

- ¿Hacia dónde? – volteó a ver a Marie Westport

- Por allá – indicó hacia el final de un pasillo

- Espera Terry – alcanzó a gritar Albert cuando sin más el joven moreno apresuró su paso.

- ¡Terry! Por Dios, ¿a dónde vas? – le imploró Susana

En menos de un minuto, se armó un revuelo. Terruce Grandchester ignoró los llamados de su prometida, Albert salió prácticamente corriendo tras él, e igual Leonard. Paty dudó, no sin antes hacer lo mismo.

- Tú te quedas aquí – dijo Marie Westport con firmeza a su hija Catherine

- Pero…- protestó la joven

- Terry, Terryyyy. ¡Regresa! – gritó desesperada Susana quien se apoyaba en su madre.

Terry entró como un relámpago a la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al patio de servicio, tras él llegó corriendo Albert.

- Fue aquí donde encontraron el relicario – le dijo el rubio que sujetaba en una de sus manos el dije y la cadena rota.

- Mandaré a unos hombres a buscar en los alrededores – apareció Leonard – Hay que movernos rápido, parece que no tarda en llover.

- Necesito un caballo – demandó el actor hacia Leonard, luego de recorrer con la vista el bosque que se abría a la distancia y observar el cielo que poco a poco iba oscureciendo.

- No pensarás buscarla tú solo, organizaremos un grupo de hombres – trató de tranquilizarlo Albert y continuó hablando en un intento que de antemano sabía fallido – Déjame esa tarea, tu deber es regresar con Susana, yo te mantendré al tanto.

- ¡Al diablo con mi deber! – explotó - ¡No permitiré que ese desgraciado intente poner de nuevo sus sucias manos sobre ella! Y si no me dan un caballo, ¡no importa! Nadie impedirá que vaya tras ese infeliz.

- Creo que debes estar con tu prometida, Grandchester – secundó Leonard.

- Para mí, lo primero es Candy y eso es _algo_ que jamás entenderás.

- Si es lo primero para ti, no puedo entender cómo es que estés a punto de casarte con otra persona – lo provocó el otro moreno.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo Westport – el puño iba directo a su cara, pero la intervención de Albert evitó que llegará a su destino.

- Creo que primero hay que calmarnos para ir en busca de Candy.

Con evidente gesto de frustración y pasando sus manos por su rostro, Terry se apartó de Leonard.

- Albert, necesito un caballo.

- De acuerdo. Tendrás tu caballo, pero primero debemos conocer el terreno – le dijo lo más tranquilo, en el fondo sabía que cada minuto contaba y luego se dirigió al otro muchacho – Leonard, tú conocerás los alrededores

- Claro…además la mayoría de los hombres que trabajan aquí son gente de la región y nos servirán de guías

- Bien – en eso vio aparecer a Paty - ¿Qué pasa?

- Adentro, bueno, todos nos preguntamos qué está pasando.

- Vamos a organizar a un grupo para ir en busca de Candy y Neil. Discreción ante todo, por favor Paty. Leonard, necesito hablar con tu padre.

- Por supuesto, vamos, y daré indicaciones para que nos tengan listos los caballos.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa y en el camino Leonard le dijo a uno de los mozos que preparara a los caballos más descansados. Al llegar al salón principal, ninguno se percató que Terry ya no los seguía, sino que se fue tras el joven. Dentro de la mansión, ignorantes de la situación se habían marchado ya otros actores y varios de los invitados a la cacería, pero quedaban esperando aún, Susana Marlowe, el matrimonio Westport y se habían unido Eleanor Baker, escoltada por Robert Hathaway

- Por Dios, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó preocupado el padre de Leonard al ver llegar a los dos hombres que no disimulaban la alarma en su rostro

- Un incidente muy desagradable que en estos momentos no podría contarle a detalle – le tomó por el hombro y lo apartó del grupo que estaba en aquel salón y continúo quedamente - pero confío que por el buen nombre de mi familia me brinde su apoyo. Temo que Candy ha sido raptada por otro de los miembros de mi familia, es un problema algo delicado y también largo de explicar, pero créame, está en peligro.

- Cuente con todo mi apoyo. Le pediré a un grupo de trabajadores que conocen perfectamente la zona para que les acompañen.

- ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ TERRY? – retumbó de pronto la exigente voz de una mujer.

- Señorita Marlowe él está…- Marie Westport buscó con la mirada y se quedó muda al no dar la respuesta que obviamente iba dar, pues se percató que el moreno no había regresado con los otros hombres.

Un mozo apareció intempestivamente por la puerta dirigiéndose a la cabeza de los Westport

- Disculpe señor, pero el joven hijo del duque acaba de armar un alboroto en la caballeriza, golpeó a uno de los trabajadores y se llevó uno de los caballos.

- ¡Gran Dios! ¡Terry! – exclamó Albert – De prisa Leonard.

- Sí, por aquí.

- Los acompañaré – les siguió el padre de éste – Querida, atiende a las visitas. Esperamos regresar pronto.

Tras la salida de los tres hombres, los presentes se quedaron enmudecidos por unos segundos.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor será que pasemos al salón de descanso, salvo que alguien decida volver a Londres en estos momentos dispondré un vehículo o un carruaje para ello – sugirió Marie.

- Susana, creo que deberías volver para descansar – sugirió Robert Hathaway.

- ¡NO! No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Terry regrese. No sé que es lo que está pasando, pero no pienso irme hasta que vuelva conmigo.

- Hija…él…él sólo va a ayudar, parece que esa chica tiene un problema - dijo su madre.

- Sí, _ella…_siempre _ella _antes que yo.

El comentario de la chica provocó un silencio mayor entre los presentes. Catherine vio con suspicacia a la chica.

- Bueno, creo que un poco de té nos vendrá bien, ¿te molestaríamos con eso Marie? – dijo Eleanor con ligereza, ocultando su preocupación.

- No, por supuesto que no, y dada la hora, pediré que preparen algunas habitaciones y pasen la noche aquí. Catherine, dile a la señora Johnson que aliste las habitaciones del ala este – le dijo a su hija.

- Claro, mamá, disculpen – salió la chica en seguida.

- Señora Marlowe – dijo entonces amable a una de las mujeres presentes - ¿gusta que en estos momentos dispongan de una habitación usted y su hija para que descansen? Con el desmayo que acaba de sufrir, creo que necesita reposar un rato.

- Se lo agradecería enormemente.

- No pienso ir a ningún lado – protestó en tono bajo hacia su madre – Terry no está, ¡no lo entiendes! Al primer problema que pasa con esa chica, él se va.

- ¡Susana! – dijo en el mismo tono calmado su madre, llevándola a sentar con discreción mientras el resto de los presentes se acomodaba en algún espacio de la estancia – No es el momento para que te pongas así. Estas muy impresionada con lo de tu compromiso y…

- Es que…

- Nada…hablaremos ya que estemos a solas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aunque la sangre corría caliente por sus venas y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con velocidad, una sensación helada llenaba su cuerpo, que nada tenía que ver con el viento frío que traía consigo la inminente lluvia otoñal. Tenía años que no cabalgaba por esa zona, desde su adolescencia cuando lo obligaban a asistir a la cacería y el optaba por explorar la zona por su cuenta, recordaba que hacia el norte había un poblado, por el oeste y el este de la zona se entreveraban la arboleda de robles y fresnos, y zonas de valle; hacia el sur era de regreso a Londres con paisaje similar. Era difícil optar por un camino, hacia alguno de los poblados o tal vez alguna nueva villa en los alrededores de esa zona entre bosque y valle. Quería pensar con frialdad, pero el temor no lo dejaba, sólo le quedaba avanzar con sus absurdas corazonadas.

Neil no podía estar muy lejos, cuando tomó el caballo se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la residencia, que colindaba con el bosque, ya que por ahí fue la última vez donde estuvo Candy, y efectivamente, pudo distinguir unas pisadas de caballo que se internaban entre los árboles, hacia el este, al parecer. Y ahí estaba, cabalgando tan rápido como le permitía el animal que había tomado de las caballerizas; por su experiencia en montar, Terry confiaba en darles pronto alcance si iba por la ruta correcta, de lo que podía estar casi seguro por dos cosas: primero, un caballo con dos personas avanzaba más despacio que con un solo jinete; segundo, esa sensación que apostaría podría encontrar a Candy a ciegas. Además, estaba el posible rastro de unas pisadas, pero con la lluvia, esto último podría perderse y sólo podía confiar en su instinto.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer entre las enramadas y los claros que se formaban en el ligero bosque, y pronto una ligera, pero incesante llovizna, lo fue empapando, mientras le exigía al caballo galopar con más prisa. Así siguió por un tiempo que le pareció eterno, el cielo había ennegrecido, el silencio era casi abrumador a excepción del sonido de los casquetes repiqueteando el suelo. De pronto salió de aquel bosquecillo y tuvo ante sí un valle que se extendía ampliamente, por lo que se obligó a detenerse para tratar de divisar algo en la distancia. De pronto pudo oír algo, el relincho de un animal en la distancia, parecía provenir más adentro de la arboleda, donde las enramadas sin hojas se juntaban más.

A unos metros de ahí, Neil maldecía su suerte. Había cabalgado hacia el este, donde tenía escondido un vehículo que lo llevaría más hacia el norte, a una residencia que Eliza había conseguido con algunas de sus viejas amistades del colegio. Pero la lluvia y la adrenalina lo hicieron de pronto perder el rumbo, en algún momento Candy había despertado y se reveló contra su raptor, quien logró calmarla encañonando su arma en el cuello; pero fue eso precisamente lo que lo hizo perder el control de la rienda del animal y éste reviró tirando a ambos jóvenes. Libre de sus jinetes, el animal salió desbocado.

- ¡Aaaaah! – se quejó la rubia en cuanto toco el suelo de costado, lastimándose fuertemente el hombro derecho.

Sintiéndose lejos del abrazo y del arma de Neil, el instinto de protección de la chica la llevó a reaccionar rápidamente y se puso de pie, pero al instante sintió un dolor abrasador en su hombro derecho y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas, soltando un quejido de dolor; intentó de nuevo pararse ignorando ahora la terrible molestia, además del pie que se había falseado hacia unas horas. Su traje de montar estaba todo sucio, y su cabello rizado caía humedecido por la lluvia, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pues el sol ya se había ocultado. Un breve relámpago en el cielo ilumino el lugar y pudo ver la silueta en posición muy similar a la que una vez vio con horror también durante un día de cacería del zorro. Ahí estaba Neil, boca abajo, inmóvil, y era difícil distinguir si estaba respirando, pero la rubia no sentía el valor para comprobarlo. Un par de relámpagos seguidos, y escuchó a sus espaldas como paraba en seco un caballo.

- ¡Candy! – escuchó una varonil y cálida voz llamarla con sorpresa - ¡Dios mío! Te encontré.

La chica no alcanzó a decir nada, pues en un segundo el joven había desmontado el animal y estaba ahí, abrazándola.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Neil? – le buscó el rostro sin soltar el abrazo

- ¡Aaaah! – dijo la chica por toda respuesta cuando la opresión provocó el natural movimiento de sus hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustado, notando como ella se llevaba su mano hacia su hombro derecho y se doblaba de nuevo de rodillas – Candy…Candy.

- El hombro…- balbuceó la joven – y mi pie, me los lastimé.

- Hay que llevarte de vuelta – la tomó en brazos.

- Neil – sólo atinó a decir ella.

- Ese desgraciado, ¿dónde está? – al tenerla en sus brazos sentía que sus miedos se alejaban, pero al recordar a Neil le despertaron sus más oscuros instintos que por un segundo había apaciguado aquella chica.

- Allá – trató de indicarle, pero la verde mirada notó que el cuerpo ya no estaba donde hacia unos minutos lo había visto – ¡No está!.

- ¿Ya me estás extrañando, amorcito? – dijo una fría voz a espaldas de Terry y se oyó el accionar de un gatillo – y tú, suelta a mi mujer, estúpido.

- ¡Terry! – el pánico de la chica cambió. No era por su seguridad por lo que temía, sino por la vida del joven aristócrata.

- No dejaré que la lastimes – contestó Terry en un tono profundo y de advertencia, pero sin moverse al sentir sobre su nuca el cañón del arma.

- No estás en condiciones de decirme lo que debo hacer, _bastardo_. Por si no lo sabes, yo tengo el arma y…

- ¡Nooo! – vio a Neil por encima del hombro de Terry – Bájame, haz lo que dice, por Dios.

- Si eres algo inteligente, harás lo que ella dice. Sólo es cuestión que mueva un poco mis dedos y dejarás de ser una maldita molestia.

- Terry, ¡por favor! Haz lo que te dice, bájame.

- Escúchala, _bastardo_, mi prometida es inteligente y no deberías ignorar lo que te dice, ¿no lo crees, Candy, amor?

Los breves relámpagos iluminaban la escena, el rostro de Candy reflejaba todos los miedos en ese momento; la cara de Neil parecía enloquecida; Terry ceñía un poco su gesto pensando a toda velocidad qué hacer, al tiempo que sentía lo helado del cañón sobre su nuca a través de su cabellera.

- Neil – logró decir Candy con voz temblorosa y en un intento desesperado – Por favor, yo…haré lo que me pidas, sólo deja que Terry se vaya.

- ¿Crees que este idiota se va a quedar aquí tan tranquilo y nos dejará ir, _querida_? – empujó más el arma sobre la cabeza obligando a Terry a mover la cabeza hacia delante y tambalearse un poco con Candy en brazos.

- Tienes razón, tendrás que matarme si quieres llevarte a Candy.

- Si así lo prefieres...entonces vamos a hacer las cosas más sencillas – jaló el gatillo y….

- ¡Nooooooo! - gritó Candy con total angustia

CLICK. Silencio…CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. Un par de jalones desperados. Un relámpago y un golpe seco. En cuanto Terry notó que el arma no se había activado bajó a toda velocidad a Candy, sin poder constatar si ésta había caído al piso o podía quedarse de pie. Con rápido movimiento el aristócrata se giró por su lado derecho asestándole un golpe en un costado a Neil, quien se dobló, perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia su izquierda soltando su pistola al piso ya lodoso; al saber que no tenía caso buscarla porque la humedad había echado a perder los tiros, trato de incorporarse, pero Terry ya iba sobre él por lo que se defendió propinándole una patada en el estómago.

El impacto y sofocamiento provocó que el actor terminara en el piso, en los segundos que trató de tomar aire y componerse ya tenía a Neil de pie a un lado, dispuesto a patearle por su costado derecho, pero Terry logró desbalancearlo al jalarle por lo tobillos con su mano libre; Leagan se desplomó con todo su rostro contra el suelo y partiéndose a un costado de la ceja izquierda; sin embargo, al instante Terry pudo sentir que con la otra pierna, su oponente le daba de lleno por un costado del rostro sintiendo un dolor agudo en la zona de la oreja, dejándolo casi fuera de combate.

Sin control, y sabiéndose libre de su rival por el momento, Neil sabía que tenía que huir. Ya no tenía el arma y casi estaba seguro que así como había llegado Terry, pronto llegaría más gente, incluso el tío abuelo, a quien pudo ver entre los invitados. Fue la presencia de él lo que casi lo desalentó a seguir con el plan, pero era su última oportunidad y ya Candy lo estaba volviendo loco, sobre todo ante la posibilidad de hacerla pronto su mujer. El relincho del caballo en el que Terry había llegado llegó a su mente como una luz de claridad. Montó el animal, y por un momento pensó en obligar de nuevo a la rubia a subirse con él, pero Terry se estaba incorporando y ella había acudido inmediatamente a su auxilio.

- Enamorada de ese bastardo – dijo con desprecio – No serás de él, ¡eso te lo juro!; y tampoco serás de nadie. Y tú Grandchester, cuida tu espalda porque la pagarás muy caro. Pronto el mundo sabrá tu verdadero origen, hijo de una prostituta de Broadway y de los desvaríos de un noble. Ah!, ah! – tiró la rienda y salió huyendo.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!, Terry, ¿estás bien? – se hincó a su lado ignorando el ardor en el hombro.

- Sí, yo estoy bien, el malnacido salió huyendo – se incorporaba tratando de ver bien por el golpe que había recibido y le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Sentía hervir la sangre de impotencia, pero por otro lado tenía una repentina calma al saber que ella estaba bien y a su lado - ¿tú cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – se sorprendió ella de mantener cierta cordura, pero sentir a aquel moreno a su lado le daba fortaleza, y casi podía ignorar por completo el dolor de su hombro al parecer dislocado por la caída y la leve molestia de su tobillo.

- Tenemos que movernos Candy, buscar un refugio – la lluvia caía constantemente, sin viento, pero constante y con los relámpagos en lo alto del cielo.

- ¿Pero a dónde? No tengo la menor idea de qué lugar es éste.

- Debe haber cerca donde guarecernos en lo que pasa la lluvia. Si…si ese desgraciado venía por este rumbo, seguro venía buscando algo, algún lugar. Vamos pecosa, hay que movernos. ¡Diablos! El agua está muy helada.

Terminaron de ponerse de pie, Terry ayudó a Candy a levantarse y se tomó un sagrado segundo para observarla. No podía revisar minuciosamente su rostro, cubierto con algo de barro y enmarcado por su cabello desordenado y húmedo por la lluvia, ahora sus ropas de montar parecían harapos mal acomodados y llenos de lodo. Pero estaba bien, estaba a salvo. Él ignoraba que en ese mismo instante, Candy hacía lo mismo, un rápido vistazo cerciorándose de cualquier herida, corte o sangre que pudiera haber generado la pelea, que decir de su ropa y rostro percudido, aunque el agua le iba lavando la cara en la que podía ver esos mechones mojados por su frente.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, sin rumbo tal vez, pero con la certeza de ir uno junto al otro. Candy se apoyaba un poco en Terry, tratando de no ser una carga ni interrumpir su ágil andar y se quejó lo menos posible de su hombro, cuyo dolor equivalía a sentir una llama permanente. Él por su parte se sentía algo mareado, el golpe que había recibido en el oído parecía zumbarle aún cómo si le hubiera reventado el tímpano. Este pensamiento lo hizo llevarse la mano inconcientemente a la oreja, esperando sentir un rastro de sangre, más por fortuna no fue así. Y siguieron andando, buscando algún lugar dónde guarecerse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Terry había ido tras de Candy? Se preguntaba aquella chica viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana. Una leve lámpara de queroseno iluminaba la habitación, el ambiente lúgubre era muy similar a como la chica se sentía en ese momento. Esperaba que realmente aquel hombre hubiera alcanzado a huir con Candy. Esperaba que el plan que le había confiado aquella pelirroja hubiera salido con bien, Candy estaría con su prometido, hijo de una rica familia y que además estaba loco por ella. ¿Acaso no era eso justo? Ella tenía todo, y también alguien más a su lado. Ahora por fin, Terry entendería que su verdadero camino ya estaba trazado. Su camino era ella, Susana Marlowe.

- Hija, voy a bajar un momento ¿quieres que pida algo para ti?

- Gracias mamá, creo que dormiré un rato. No queda más que esperar a que Terry regrese ¿verdad? La señora Westport ha sido muy amable en preparar esta habitación.

- Sí, descansa. Regreso en un rato.

La madre de Susana salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, ahí se encontró con Eleanor Baker

- Justamente venía a ver si Susana estaba mejor, hace rato la noté tan pálida.

- Claro que está palida, la débil condición de mi hija no es para menos. Y si eso le agregamos los disgustos que _su hijo _le hace pasar – dijo la mujer sin poder detener lo que tantas ganas tenía de reclamarle a alguien.

- ¿Cómo dice? – se sorprendió la madura actriz.

- Hablemos de una vez, _señora_ Baker. Lo que sigue siendo un secreto a voces y que había decidido ignorar, lo he confirmado. _Sé_ que usted es la madre de Terry.

- Bien – dijo tranquilamente Eleanor – Si ya lo sabe, no tendría por qué negarlo.

- Y sin embargo lo oculta como si fuera algo oscuro, como si...

- Lo hago por el bien de él, no por el mío –le cortó en seco la actriz – No tengo por qué darle a usted explicaciones, ni las razones por las que debo ocultar ser la madre de Terry. Pero lo que usted sí sabe, señora, es que mi hijo tiene el apellido de su padre, Grandchester, una familia noble y respetable. Mi hijo tiene un apellido muy importante que cuidar y no he de ser yo, su madre, quien lo exponga al señalamiento de la gente.

- Entenderá entonces lo que es querer lo mejor para un hijo.

- Lo sé. Y si estuviera en mis manos, créame, cambiaría tantas cosas en su vida – dijo con vehemencia contenida la guapa actriz.

- Sí, y por fin entiendo sus charlas y atenciones para con mi hija. Creo que usted no la considera lo suficientemente buena para su hijo. Lo noto por el tono que usa a veces, como si…

- No lo mal interprete señora Marlowe – le interrumpió - Nunca he tenido nada en contra de Susana, salvo el hecho de que retenga a Terry a su lado por la fuerza. Si mi hijo la amara realmente…

- Se equivoca usted. Mi hija jamás ha …

- ¿No? – el frío gesto de la actriz era muy similar al de una versión más joven y masculina, y que cualquiera pudiera notar a simple vista - ¿Acaso cree que mi hijo se casa con ella porque la ama?

- ¡Es su deber!, por su culpa mi Susie tiró todo su futuro por la borda…

- Fue un accidente ¡por el amor de Dios!

- Un accidente que pudo matar a su hijo – acotó la mujer – No lo olvide, nunca olvide que si él vive es gracias a mi Susie. No señora Baker, yo no voy a dejar que ella sea infeliz.

- Estar al lado de un hombre que no la ama ¿cree que la hará feliz?

- Es bella, noble…Terry aprenderá a amarla, es lo menos que puede hacer. Y eso nadie lo podrá evitar. Mi hija tendrá lo que quiere para ser feliz. Se lo merece.

- Señora – a este punto, el inexpresivo rostro de Eleanor sólo le delataba el fuego de impotencia que llameaba en sus ojos – Hemos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Yo también quiero la felicidad para mi hijo y como una leona puedo pelear a muerte porque así sea.

- Puedo hablar…revelaré su secreto si es necesario – dijo la mujer también con dureza, como dos fieras apostadas en cada esquina defendiendo sus cachorros.

- ¡Oh no! No, Sra. Marlowe, está yendo demasiado lejos – su tono fue de mayor advertencia – No haga más por arruinarle la vida a mi hijo, ya han hecho bastante con esta necedad de atarlo a una relación sin futuro, a esta boda vacía. No puedo tomar decisiones por él, pero si Dios me permite mover los hilos del destino para enmendar su camino, tenga por seguro que no dudaré en hacerlo.

Con un gesto impávido, Eleanor Baker se dio la media vuelta dejando en ese pasillo a aquella mujer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, un grupo de hombres montados a caballo se movía entre los bosques. Separados en dos equipos, el padre de Leonard había tomado un camino con algunos de sus trabajadores: Albert y el propio Leonard seguían sin querer el rumbo que había tomado previamente Terry Grandchester. La lluvia hacía imposible la búsqueda y las linternas de quinqué no eran suficientes.

- ¡¿Cómo vamos a encontrarles con este maldito clima? – dijo Albert mostrando por primera vez su ansiedad.

- Lo haremos…y aunque no me guste decirlo, confío que Terruce ya les haya dado alcance. Recuerdo que era buen jinete, el duque se jactaba de eso.

- Eso no creo que haya cambiado. Yo también espero les dé alcance, pero no sé si sea bueno que los encuentre él solo.

La voz del rubio denotaba gran preocupación. Sabía que su amigo era buen jinete y tal vez conocía aquella zona. Pero lo que no quería pensar es de lo que podría ser capaz el joven aristócrata al estar frente a Neil

– ¡Vamos!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Traer esa ropa para montar era un alivio, pensó Candy en un momento de lucidez. Concentrarse en el camino e ir sujetando su hombro la estaba volviendo loca de dolor. Pensó en detenerse tras varios minutos y pedirle a Terry que le ayudara a colocar su hombro en su lugar. Pero le decía que era un jalón leve, nada grave, aunque la molestia era demasiado intensa. Avanzaban por los límites de la orilla del bosque, entre la línea imaginaria que marcaban el conjunto de árboles y el claro del campo. Terry pudo distinguir en la distancia una vieja casona, más similar a una de tantas residencias de campo que tenían los nobles en sus tierras.

- Creo que allá diviso algo – su voz sonó con cierto alivio – De prisa, antes que comience a llover de nuevo.

- ¿Habrá alguien ahí? – fue la automática pregunta de la chica.

- En un momento lo sabremos. Si es así, espero nos den asilo por un rato, y si no, no tendremos problemas en entrar

Conforme se acercaron a la casona, se dieron cuenta que era como un gran fantasma en la oscuridad. A Candy le recordó aquella casa de campo de la familia Andley, donde solía vivir Albert en sus tiempos de libertad, refugiándose y teniendo como compañía a muchos animales.

- Creo que no hay nadie – se siguió acercando muy pegada a Terry.

- Bien, entremos – anunció con voz decidida el chico.

Al acercarse a la puerta, la madera vieja no opuso mucha resistencia al cerrojo y tras un poco de maña y fuerza, el joven aristócrata logró abrirla. El interior estaba en total oscuridad, pero el que ambos tuvieran rato caminando en el bosque con la mínima luz les permitió a ambos vislumbrar algunos detalles: el recibidor daba inmediatamente hacia la derecha con un salón relativamente pequeño, cuya pared de fondo estaba enmarcada por una chimenea. De frente se podía ver un pasillo que conduciría a algún otro lugar de la casa y justo hacia la derecha, el salón quedaba enmarcado por una gran escalera que conducía a una segunda planta y bajo esta escalera otro pasillo que se perdía hacia algún otro lugar.

- Parece que los dueños no vienen todos los días – observó Terry los muebles que estaban cubiertos con telas blancas y se acercó a la chimenea agradeciendo su buena suerte por que hubiera leña seca a un lado – Bien, buscaré si hay algo para encender el fuego. Creo que alguien en el cielo nos está ayudando.

- Es grande para estar deshabitada – comentó la chica y dejó que el actor inspeccionara por un pasillo.

Candy comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse y logró avanzar hasta un sillón cubierto y algo empolvado. El pie le dolía bastante y de alguna manera tendría que quitarse el botín especial para montar que traía puesto, pero la imposibilidad de mover su hombro no la dejaba, esa sensación era como fuego doloroso. Su experiencia como enfermera le decía que seguramente estaba dislocado por la caída desde el caballo, así que tendría que acomodarlo. Quiso absurdamente intentarlo sola y un alarido involuntario surgió de su garganta.

- ¡Aaaah!. Idiota – sintió que el dolor agudo se hacía más intenso, acentuándose el choque de dolor con la ropa empapada y helada. Su mano libre, automáticamente sujetarse el hombro lastimado y dejó su rostro agachado concentrándose en su propia respiración.

- Candy – Terry llegó como un relámpago a su lado.

En su rápido deambular, el británico tuvo suerte al encontrar la cocina y un quinqué, así como unos fósforos, así que al llegar al lado de la rubia, puso en el piso la base del quinqué que ahora iluminaba levemente el salón.

- ¿Qué pasa? – su voz sonó alarmada

- Mi hombro, traté de acomodarlo pero…

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Terry cuando estudio el hombro de la chica - ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? – notó que el hombro estaba ligeramente desacomodado a su posición habitual.

- Al caer del caballo me lastimé, creo que tendrás que ayudarme a colocármelo acomodarlo.

- Yo…- tuvo un momento de terror y de duda – Sí…pero supongo te dolerá bastante…que…¿qué hago?

- Bueno…ayúdame a quitarme la chaqueta – dijo algo avergonzada y esperando que lo holgado de la blusa fuera suficiente para seguir cubierta –…este…así…podrás mover mi brazo de manera sencilla.

- Sí, claro. Pero deja primero que encienda la chimenea ¿puedes esperar? – Terry estaba genuinamente preocupado y vio como esa verde mirada trataba de hacerse la fuerte asintiendo ligeramente.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y acomodó con desparpajo unos troncos secos, notó que a un lado había también lo que parecía una pequeña botella de aceite para que los leños se ardieran más rápido. El fuego pronto llenó de luz el lugar y el calor comenzaba a expandirse. Inmediatamente regresó al lado de la rubia.

Dime ahora qué debo hacer.

La…chaqueta primero – hizo un gesto y sus pecas casi quedaron opacadas a causa del rubor.

Sí, bien…

El deseo de ver por el bienestar de Candy fue superior a la sensación inevitable del contacto de sus dedos con la ropa, al grado que sólo se percató de lo que estaba haciendo cuando sus yemas rozaron los níveos hombros y sintió ese cosquilleó que recorrió de la punta de sus dedos hasta cada zona sensible de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar cómo la blusa bajo la chaqueta, también empapada, se pegaba a las suaves curvas de la chica.

Auh! – trató que no quejarse cuando él le ayudó a mover el brazo y sacarle la chaqueta.

Perdón – dijo totalmente acongojado y avergonzado de su breve desvarío.

No, está bien, es normal que me duela…ahora…me voy a recostar lo más recta posible y…vas a tener que moverme el brazo –

Candy trató que su tono sonara tan profesional como le era posible, mantener a Terry tranquilo y lo más concentrado posible era necesario para que realizará bien las instrucciones que le daría.

– Primero – comenzó a explicarle la chica - toca ligeramente mi hombro…siente la posición…

El gesto de Terry era de una concentración profunda, siguiendo las instrucciones que paso por paso la rubia le indicaba. Escuchó la última indicación que ella le daba, vio como ella cerraba los ojos en un acto reflejo y dependiendo totalmente de él, por lo que el aristócrata hizo los movimientos tan rápidos y precisos como pudo, rogando en ese instante a toda la Santidad del cielo de no cometer una estupidez y hacerle aún más daño.

Candy contuvo el alarido con un sonido ahogado, más su rostro no pudo ocultar el dolor y su mano se aferró fuertemente a algún punto del mueble. Ella no pudo ver la mortificación que reflejaba el viril rostro, que esperaba agonizante los segundos a que la chica recuperara el habla.

- Gracias, Terry – logró decir ella en un suspiro de alivio conforme sintió que el dolor iba mitigando.

- ¿Es todo? No sé si hice bien lo que me dijiste… ¿estás bien?, ¿no sientes alguna incomodidad? – un tono nervioso y atropellado, lleno de angustia salía desde la garganta del joven actor.

- Sí…siento alivio por el momento, pero creo que tendré que improvisar un cabestrillo con la chaqueta y aprovechar lo helado de la ropa. Así que seguro estaré bien del hombro, pero a costa de un resfriado.

- ¡Diablos! Tienes razón. Espera aquí, buscaré si hay cobijas o algo para cubrirte…

- Tú también estás empapado, por Dios – le replicó con preocupación incorporándose en el sillón y dejando ahora que su mente se ocupará totalmente por Terry al verse parcialmente libre del fuerte del dolor.

- Buscaré qué encuentro para ambos. Quédate aquí. Todavía hay que revisar ese pie – y se movió de su lado llevándose el quinqué para que le iluminara el camino.

El joven se movió rápidamente. Al parecer la casa era visitada con regular frecuencia o bien había encargados de cuidarla. Era una casa de campo algo vieja, pero en buenas condiciones. Así que debía haber algunas mantas o algo parecido por ahí. Se aventuró a subir por las escaleras que estaban al otro extremo del pequeño salón, y ya en la segunda planta se dirigió sin dudar a abrir la primera de las cuatro puertas que estaban en el pasillo superior. Esa habitación, al igual que en el piso de abajo, estaba cubierta por grandes telares blancos que cubrían del polvo. Se dirigió inmediatamente a los roperos, buscó dentro, y como cosa olvidada, al fondo había algunos cambios de ropa; colocó en una mesilla el quinqué para seleccionar mejor lo que había encontrado, que parecían pantalones de hombre como de su talla y encontró un par de camisas blancas. Se aventuró a buscar más en el mueble y pudo encontrar de paso un par de mantas. Las tomó y bajó a toda velocidad.

Candy sentía que el calor de la chimenea era insuficiente, lo helado de sus ropas se había colado hasta sus huesos y por más que había tratado de amarrase la chaqueta de montar a modo de cabestrillo, le fue imposible. Sabía que era necesario que se cambiara de ropa o iba a pescar una neumonía. Había logrado quitarse los botines de montar y su pie lucía menos alarmante de lo que imaginaba.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a abrumarla poco a poco, desde que Neil la había subido a aquel caballo, su mente estuvo ocupada en cómo librarse de aquello sin detenerse a pensar en otra cosa…hasta que apareció Terry y fue entonces cuando el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, un miedo por lo que podría haberle pasado a él. Se obligó a calmarse, no quería entrar en pánico como el día de la fiesta, todavía se sentía avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por semejante shock. _Terry_, pensó Candy, de nuevo aparecía como el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas a rescatarla del cruel villano…

- No soy muy religioso, pero definitivamente alguien arriba nos está ayudando – apareció Terry con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían unas frazadas.

La media sonrisa de su rostro le causó gracia a la rubia. En ese momento era de nuevo él, sin esa máscara sombría y altanera que tenía ante el público. Antes de decir cualquier cosa y preguntarle por lo que traía en los brazos, Candy pudo reconocer en su rostro una auténtica preocupación por ella. Y realmente ella ya estaba muerta de frío.

- ¿Q…qué encontraste? – le dijo la chica con el tono más natural posible, pero su cuerpo ya comenzaba a titiritar involuntariamente.

- Ropa seca – le mostró yéndose a sentar a su lado - evitará que nos resfriemos…y un par de mantas. ¡Vamos! Estás ya temblando, toma – le puso la manta encima.

- No, voy a empaparla, primero de…deb…debo – con la mano libre comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa.

- Terminaré de romper las reglas del decoro – dijo él decidido, a sabiendas que no era honorable el secreto gozo que una parte de él sentía por la sola cercanía de la joven.

Con movimientos rápidos y cuidadosos, Terry desabrochó la blusa de ella y se la quitó tratando de moverle lo menos posible el brazo recién acomodado. A este punto la chica estaba temblando y sentía tal frío que era imposible que la delatara ningún sonrojo. Sin embargo, no se sentía agredida en su pudor, sólo apenada sin duda, y muy culpable por no poder controlar ese calor que le abrumaba de pronto ante esa cercanía masculina en particular. Sólo deseaba que ese calor fuera suficiente para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

- Te…te quedara un poco grande – le colocó la camisa y la abrochó rápidamente - ¡Dios! Estás empapada hasta los huesos

- Tú, tú…tú..tam…bién – dijo resintiendo una racha helada de aire.

- Sí, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú, no lo olvides – trataba de distraerla con sus bromas – Bien, estas cubierta. Ahora espero que no te pases de lista, respetes mi intimidad y me dejes cambiar sin echar un vistazo….

- ¡Terry! – fue la natural protesta de la chica mientras éste la ayudaba a acomodarse de nuevo en el sillón envuelta totalmente con una manta.

La profunda risa del joven provocó en la rubia una sensación tan cálida y llena de nostalgia, pero a la vez como un sentimiento similar al estar de nuevo en casa.

- Tú me viste – fue la infantil protesta de la chica.

- De nuevo, como sucedió una vez tiempo atrás, tengo que decir que…te vi…pero no te miré - y le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se incorporaba dándole la espalda - Aunque tengo que admitir que la vista ha mejorado sustancialmente.

Candy quiso responder pero sólo pudo dejar la boca abierta y sentir un rubor que desapareció prácticamente el azulado tono del frío que sentía. Vio que los movimientos del chico indicaban que se quitaría la camisa, y su pudor le indicaba que bajara su mirada, pero se descubrió de pronto observando a detalle los contornos de la masculina espalda ¿siempre había tenido esa amplitud? No, tenía que admitir que ya había notado en sus ropas los agraciados cambios en la viril figura. Ese detalle la hizo sentir un calor y escalofrío agradable, generando un ansia de la que vergonzosamente pudo entender su significado.

- Seguro no estás mirando – volteó el chico bromeando y se sorprendió al comprobar que esa sensación de ser observado era cierta.

"_No debí voltear", _se reprendió él mentalmente. Pero se vio atrapado por la verde mirada, de la cual pudo atisbar un brillo que provocó en su ser un gozo infinito. Podía distinguir claramente la inconsciente admiración femenina, casi como un acto instintivo, pero claramente con una mirada que estaba llena de sorpresa y timidez.

- Yo…lo…- cortó rápidamente el contacto visual la chica.

- Eso es trampa tarzán pecoso. Te dije que yo no miré – optó por la broma de nuevo, sabía que era la mejor forma de mantenerse cuerdo junto a Candy – Ahora tendré que echar un vistazo de verdad.

- Teeerryyyy – quiso incorporarse por instinto la chica y darle una paliza.

- ¡Cuidado!

Sucedió muy rápido. La instintiva reacción de Candy hacia Terry la hizo olvidarse de su hombro y su tobillo lastimado, levantándose bruscamente para enredarse con las mantas y caer literalmente a los pies del joven actor.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! – respingó la chica al lastimarse

- Candy – la ayudó de nuevo a sentarse y acomodándose a su lado y tras cerciorarse que no se había ella hecho más daño, se atrevió a seguir la broma - ¡¿Qué vocabulario es ese?

- Seguro lo aprendí de las compañías en el colegio – Candy palpó con su brazo sano el que tenía lastimado, cerciorándose que el cabestrillo improvisado no se hubiera salido mucho de su lugar con su tropiezo

- ¿Pues con que clase de gentuza te juntabas entonces, eh? – le dijo riéndose.

- Creo que hice alguna que otra mala elección – le dijo ella en afán de molestarlo, pero sabía que esa forma de bromear entre ellos fluía sola.

– Vamos pecosa, ya decía yo que esa influencia de la falsa aristocracia inglesa no te llevaría a nada bueno.

- Terry, qué cosas dices – le respondió sin poder evitar soltar una risa leve.

Era tan sencillo estar de ese humor al lado de Candy, tan natural como respirar. Podía engañar a su mente por unos minutos y remontarse a un par de veranos atrás, a uno que había acontecido en tiempos más felices, frente a otro fuego, en otra habitación.

- Parece Navidad – dijo el chico en un murmullo evocando las palabras de la chica en aquel entonces.

- ¿Decías? – dijo ella que aún seguía comprobando el cabestrillo en su brazo lastimado.

- Parece Navidad – volvió a repetir el chico elevando levemente el volumen de su murmullo

-Ciertamente hace un frío que cala los huesos – contestó ella temblando y tratando de borrar de sus cabeza el recuerdo que evocó la voz de Terry.

- Atizaré un poco más la lumbre – se levantó por un par de leños y los echó al fuego y luego volvió al lado de la chica, aunque su prudencia lo hizo sentarse un poco más separado de ella, casi al extremo del sillón y se acomodó de nuevo la frazada.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que ambos disfrutaban secretamente de la compañía del otro. Ninguno de los dos quería romper el momento mágico que habían formado. Por un lado, Terry trato de sumergirse en el papel que deseaba interpretar: el hombre que estaría al lado de Candy en esas noches frías, frente al fuego, abrazándola. Por su parte, Candy se permitió perderse en esa sensación de seguridad que él siempre provocaba en ella. Pero también, ambos temían romper el momento y desaparecer el encanto, que sabían, no podía durar mucho.

- Espero que amanezca con algo de sol por la mañana – fue Candy quien rompió el silencio ante el miedo de dejarse llevar demasiado por las sensaciones del momento. Era muy fácil caer en la fantasía.

- Confío que Albert nos encuentre antes – dijo Terry y siguió hablando ante la muda pregunta de la chica – En cuanto nos enteramos por la nota de Eliza que ese…mal nacido…te secuestró, se organizó un grupo de búsqueda y doy gracias al Cielo por haberte encontrado.

- Creo que no he tenido tiempo de agradecerte que me rescataras de Neal, otra vez – murmuró la chica sintiendo un nudo en la garganta – Y lamento que esto haya estropeado el anuncio de…de tu boda – titubeó.

- Tu seguridad era lo más importante – el tonó de su voz, aunque algo bajo, denotaba una vehemencia que la chica trató de ignorar – Y definitivamente, no descansaré hasta que ese hijo de puta pague lo que te ha hecho – se puso de pie abruptamente – Perdón, no debí expresarme así delante de ti, pero ese par no merecen menos, parece que intentaban terminar de burlarse por su estúpida idea…su mente retorcida no tiene límites, ¡¿cómo es posible que se les haya ocurrido la idea de secuestrarte? Y antes de eso…¡¿qué clase de alimaña se convertido esa rata?

Desde su reencuentro en Londres ella había evitado pensar sobre las diversas circunstancias en las que se habían topado con Terry, pero en ese momento, al escucharlo hablar sobre los otros sucesos desagradables que habían sucedido a la par, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

- Esto de Neil es ya toda una locura – dijo en un susurró y siendo evidente que un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño – la emoción contenida en su voz se delataba en el brillo de su mirada – Neil no volverá acercarse a ti, no permitiré que esa rata vuelva a tocarte, ¡primero terminará 3 metros bajo tierra!

- Terry no digas esas cosas.

- Nadie volverá a lastimarte…-se acercó a ella poniéndose a su altura – no importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer Candy, pero por una vez en mi vida haré algo bien y eso será protegerte.

**14 de febrero de 2011**

**Notas de la autora**: La vida a veces nos complica cumplir nuestras metas, pero quien no persevera y persiste ni llega ni alcanza. En todo este tiempo he recibido hermosos mensajes instándome a seguir y debo decir que jamás ha sido mi idea no concluir esta historia, sino al contrario. Quienes leen estas líneas merecen todo mi respeto y agradecimiento por considerar en su lectura esta fantasía propuesta de mi cabeza a pesar del largo tiempo que me ha tomado concluirla. Prometo reportarme más pronto de lo esperado con el próximo capítulo. Por favor, si ven alguna incongruencia, díganme que de pronto las ocupaciones y el tiempo que llevo me hacen perderme.

Agradecería me enviaran sus dudas sobre algunos cabos sueltos de esta historia y así seré más concreta y daré solución a ello.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
